Goodnight Sweetheart
by shootin'stars
Summary: She knew that she loved him, that wasn't the question. The question was: 'To what extent...' Marilyn 'Rosie' Barnes knew the real Captain America. She knew the man behind the myth because he was the only man she'd given her heart to. Once a decorated war time pilot and intelligence officer, she now finds herself in modern day New York with more than she bargained for. Steve/OC
1. Rosie The Riveter: Chapter 01

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART**

**{Author's Note: **This story I'm super excited for guys as I have so many ideas on how it's going to go. It's essentially a Steve/OC story in all it's romantic, fluffy goodness XD. This starts in 1941, but will quickly progress through to modern day. I hope you enjoy. It'd be great if you can read and review too, as I'd love to know what you think or would like to see. :)**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

**~+~  
{****BROOKLYN| JUNE 27th| 1941**}  
~+~

I grew up as an average girl from a working class Brooklyn family.  
Money could be tight, but my parents were children of the great war, so rationing was in their blood.  
But even with the rations, little money and two kids to support, my Father would always make sure that my brother and I had chocolate on Sundays as a treat.

My brother James was my idol growing up.  
He would tell me the best stories when the raids were in effect during the war.  
They would always involve brave soldiers who save the world from bad guys and get the girl, only, James would always include an intelligent, wise-cracking female sidekick that he would name after me.

Okay, so he said that her hair was always messy and that she would be clumsy, but the main point was that he kept my dreams alive; I wanted to be that girl.  
I wanted to be the one who helps the hero save the day.

I got my chance to do just that when I turned eighteen and war had ravaged most of Europe.  
Coming across an article in 'Life' magazine about female pilots, I was completely fascinated by their bravery and how exciting it must be.  
The only problem I had was whether or not I could afford the five hundred dollar pilots licence fee that I needed before starting training.  
In other words, my dreams were over before they had even begun.

I remember one hot summers night, I was sitting on our front porch with that very same edition of 'Life' magazine in my hands as I just couldn't bring myself to let go of the aspiration I had of becoming a pilot.  
James had then come over to me, his eyes expertly zoning in on the magazine as he had smiled and nodded towards it.

"That is still on your mind, huh?"

Nodding, I smiled sheepishly, "I can not stop thinking about how incredible it would be to contribute to the war effort-"

James chuckled, "You sound like Steve!"

"Have you ever thought that perhaps Steve is the hero from all of your stories, and I am to be his sidekick?" I smiled at him with one eyebrow raised, knowing that he was weighing up his words.

"No, Rosie. I never thought of that…" He smiled before shaking his head as he sighed and sat down next to me on the cramped front porch.  
"This really means a lot to you."

"It means everything! I can not handle blood, so being a nurse is indisputably out of the question…but a pilot? James, our roles are changing! I want to feel as though I am an equal, instead of a plaything for my future husband."

He draped an arm around my shoulder, "My little sister is never going to be anyone's plaything."

I laughed lightly before resting my head on his shoulder, "I can not afford the license fee James. Anyway, maybe it is for the best? Dad wasn't too pleased with the thought of me going away…"

James looked thoughtful for a minute as he nodded once, "True, but what are you named after?"

"I am called Marilyn, after our Grandmother?" I answered back in confusion.

"Yeah, but I call you Rosie, after who?"

A smile curved my lips upwards as I looked at him, "Rosie the Riveter."

"Exactly! I call you that because you are the only woman I've met who never gives up when she sets her mind on something; you're my kid sister after all."

"James, I do-"

He stopped me in my tracks by reaching into his coat's inner pocket and taking out an envelope, as he handed it to me with a knowing smile, "I want you to write every week Rosie, or I will have to come over there…"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, as I cautiously took the envelope and opened it, gasping in shock at the wad of notes that filled the paper.  
"Is this-"

"Your ticket out of this dump? Yeah! Just…be careful Rosie, okay?" He smiled at me.

I just sat there in stunned silence, my hands still gripping onto the envelope as though I feared it were not real and would disappear if I let it go.  
I caught my brother completely off-guard by what I did next.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I suddenly screamed out in delight as I flung my arms around him in a grateful hug.

"Whoa!" He laughed as his arms came around my back to hug me, "Just, remember to write-you promise me?"

"I promise!" I grinned as I pulled back to wipe away the tears that had been fast falling down my cheeks, "Where did you get the money? It's too much James…"

He snorted in disagreement, "It is worth it to see you happy. We look after each other in this family; you got that? Steve as well!"

I nodded, "True…wait! Did Steve contribute money to this too? James! He-"

James sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Steve wanted to Rosie! Just…let him, okay? He wanted to make you happy."

"Remind me again please dear brother how you managed to gain Steve as your friend?" I raised an eyebrow but smiled jokily as I hugged the envelope to my chest.  
"I will never forget this. I will make you and Steve proud of me!"

He smiled before ruffling my hair, "I know…come on, I'll be your scapegoat when talking to Mom and Dad."

~+~  
**{****A YEAR LATER****}**  
~+~

James was the first person to hear of my return to America after training in England to become a pilot.  
We were in the middle of a busy street during a market day, when I just blurted it out.  
"I'm going to be a pilot! I passed my training!"

He had turned towards me with a big grin plastered on his face as he pulled me in for a hug.  
"My baby sister is growing up! Soon I'll be threatening all the guys who try to date you, huh?"

I laughed, punching his arm playfully before replying, "If you do that, then I will end up alone for the rest of my years, due to having an undesirable reputation."

He smirked, "Just protecting my sister."

I then watched him turn and wave to someone whom I had to turn my head fully to see properly: Steve.  
Steve was my brother's best friend.  
He's sweet, gentle and always tries to make me smile when I'm having a rotten day.  
Not to mention that he's also the only guy my brother trusts to be anywhere near me.

"Hey," Steve smiled softly as he looked up at James in greeting before hugging me with a big grin on his tiny face, "Rosie! When did you get back? I would of came with Buck to pick you up."

I couldn't help but return his enthusiasm, as I embraced him back before shaking my head, "I have only just got here Steve. I…got dropped off at home by a friend."

James raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes! And before either of you ask, no, I'm not saying anything!" I winked at Steve before giving my brother a firm look.

"See Steve? This is what I get for being a good older brother…"

Steve chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at his friend, "She's entitled to her privacy. I just hope that she will be staying for a little while? It would be great to catch up."

Nodding, I said, "Well, I was going to grab a bite to eat and catch up with Al Capone here, but…apparently he is busy; do you fancy coming?"

James scoffed, "I'm not being unreasonable, I just want what is best for you, and I _**do**_ have an appointment. Hey, Steve? Go with Rosie and give me a moments peace?"

Steve laughed at him before turning and smiling at me nervously, "Sure, where do you want to go? Dinner's on me."


	2. Bambi: Chapter 02

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART**

**{Author's Note:** Wow! Thank you so much for the favourites/alerts/follows &amp; to LilyMayRose for the lovely review. I will update this story regularly if it gets enough interest (I tend to update daily). Next chapter will be moved forward. This story will differ loosely to the movies in some respects, as I want to put in more Steve/Rosie ;). Enjoy my lovelies! Please read and review x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

~+~  
{**BETTY'S DINER| BROOKLYN| 1942**}

Steve was the epitome of a perfect gentleman.  
He'd have faultless manners by always insisting on pulling out my chair for me and making sure that I was comfortable before he settled down.  
It would always make me smile, as no matter how many times I told him that I should be the one helping him, he'd dismiss me and say that I was a lady, and ladies deserve to be respected.  
I'd then blush and be thankful that my brother weren't there to tease me over it.

"So," Steve smiled at me boyishly as he shifted in his own chair to get comfortable, "You look great. I have to admit that I was a little worried about you going away for such a long time."

I smiled in return, "You and James worry too much Steve, the only danger was when Howard Stark came to visit so that he could inspect the planes and what we were working with."

"Howard Stark?" Steve raised an eyebrow in shock as he chuckled, "He seems to be everywhere lately."

"Well, he definitely was everywhere there too…" I giggled at the shocked expression on his face, "Sorry, I'm used to the humour of my flight co-ordinator. He was not the biggest fan of Howard Stark…I believe it had something to do with the words: affair, wife and untouchable."

Steve sighed as he shook his head gently, "I don't understand men like him. I mean, he is a genius, and valuable to the war effort, but does he need to cause problems?"

I looked at him closely before replying softly, "Not everyone is as respectful as you Steve. We can not even blame the ladies; Howard Stark is not without his certain…_**charms**_."

"Charms?" Steve had stopped inspecting the menu board above the kitchenette counter to give me a concerned look, "Marilyn-"

The chastising tone in his voice had caused me to sigh inwardly before deciding to act innocent and play a joke on him.  
I hated it when they used my first name, mostly because whenever they did, it was because they believed I was not doing what I should.  
He and James would always watch me closely whenever I were around men, so, now that they don't know what I got up to during my time in England; well, it was fun to get my own back.

"Yes, Steve?" I widened my eyes innocently as I smiled sweetly, "I think that I will have the pimento cheese sandwiches, you?"

He was still trying to comprehend what I had just told him as I tried not to laugh at the alarmed expression on his face.  
"You…and…Howard Stark?"

I couldn't help myself, as I erupted into a fit of unladylike giggles that I knew were attracting the attention of everyone that sat in the diner.  
"Oh, Steve. I would never be with a man like Howard Stark. Sure, he's handsome, charming, and would show me things that otherwise I would never get the chance to see…but he's not really husband material. Then again, am I really wife material?"

A deep blush tinted Steve's cheeks as he chuckled in relief, "Thank God, I just don't want you to be-"

"Know what you want?"  
A waitress came over with a forced and wary smile, cutting off what Steve was about to tell me.

"Yes, sorry…can we have two pimento cheese sandwiches and, two orange juices please?" He looked up at her expectantly before waiting for her to leave as he indicated to my newly dyed raven hair that had been cut to just above my shoulders to accentuate the loose waves.  
"You have cut your hair?"

I smiled excitedly, bring my hands up to ruffle my hair, "You like it? James was shocked at first. But, times are changing. On the base, there was a woman-Ruth-who could style hair, and she cut it for me. Not to mention that when piloting an aircraft, you do not want to have hair obstructing your view."

Steve tilted his head to the left slightly as if seeing me for the very first time.  
"I like it…"

"Here's your food!" Once again the waitress had cut him off only to slam the plates and glasses down in front of us before sighing and stomping off in aggravation.

I knew why she was so worked up and upset.  
The war was only just beginning for us in America, but it was starting to take its toll on daily life.  
Rationing leaflets had been posted through our mailboxes this morning and recruitment offices had been set up on every street corner.  
We had only just declared war a couple of months previous after the bombing of Pearl Harbour, but now things were about to get ugly.  
I had been in England for a little over a year now and saw terrifying atrocities with civilians struggling and fearing for their lives and homes.  
It broke my heart.

"Are you feeling okay?" Steve had stopped eating his sandwich to look at me in concern, "England must have been rough…"

"It was." I replied back simply before tearing off a piece of my sandwich and popping it into my mouth.  
"God, Steve. So many people are dying, and for what? It seems so surreal to be sitting here having lunch with you."

He paused before reaching over the table and placing his right hand over mine, "You are back home with us; that is all that matters."

I smiled tiredly, "You are right, can I have your tomatoes? I really missed them when I was away…"

Steve chuckled as he nodded and pushed his plate towards me, "You missed tomatoes?"

"Oh, and you and James of course! But it's the tomatoes that I'm doing this for." I grinned before delicately eating them and pushing the plate back to him, "You look good by the way! I like your new shirt…"

"This? It's just something I picked up for date nights" He looked down at himself before picking up his sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Date nights?"

This strange pang of jealousy resonated through my chest as I busied myself with picking apart the sandwich instead of looking at him.  
I put it down to being protective of him and not wanting to see him get hurt; but that was only a part of it.

Steve seemed completely oblivious to my change in mood, as he nodded, "Bucky insists that I accompany him on the double dates, though if I'm being honest, I find it awkward and I can tell exactly how the date will go before I even meet her."

The heartache behind his words would render anyone speechless.  
Here was a man who had so much love and affection to give, but never gets an opportunity to show it.

"They don't know what they're missing." I finally managed to look up at him and smile comfortingly.

"No woman would want a man who is more fragile than them Rosie. That is fine though, I understand."

"You should never have to _**understand**_. You are a sweet man Steven Rogers! You would never be disloyal or abusive to your lover, you would respect and love her; what woman could deny herself that?"

Steve smiled at me sadly, "A woman who wants a man like every other?"

"Well, I don't." I smiled back at him, "Remember what I always say to you?"

"Wait and find the right partner…" He answered me back with an affectionate look behind his eyes.

"Exactly…" I half-whispered the word.

The air around started to thicken with tension as I knew that I couldn't let myself go down that road with Steve.  
He was my brother's best friend; I grew up with him.  
It would be wrong…but oh, so right.

"Hey! Pimento cheese! I love this!"  
Both of us snapped out of our silent reverie by the loud voice of my brother who had managed to find us and was now picking at my sandwich.

"James!" I swatted at his hands, "You have just put your dirty hands in my food!"

He scoffed, "My hands were clean when I left the Doctors!"

Steve froze, "You've been to the Doctors? Does that mean-"

I heard my brother sigh as he shook his head in wariness at Steve, "It's just to see if I'm eligible Steve, no one is saying that I'll get accepted."

"Accepted? What are you two talking about?" I looked between them both in concern, "James?"

"They are wanting me to enlist Rosie, and nothing is concrete just yet, but…the Doc thinks that they'd take me."

"What?!" I gasped out as a sinking feeling began in the pit of my stomach.  
I was scared over what could happen to my brother if he were to be sent away.  
"James-"

He sighed, "Rosie, I know what you are going to say, and it is nothing new to what I told you, remember?"

I nodded, "I remember…"

Steve looked as though he was deep in his own thoughts, as James slapped his hands down on both of our shoulder blades.

"Come on, we are not dead yet! Why don't we go to the movies or something? That Walt Disney movie is out right? Bambi I think it is called…"

"You want to see Bambi?" I found myself laughing at his excitement.

"Why not? Could be good. You liked Snow White…"

I knew that he was trying to distract me in order to not have me be worried too much over his future enlistment.  
But, he was right about enjoying what time we had together.  
Not to mention that I also loved Walt Disney's animated films.

Steve had chosen that moment to smile and nod, "That does sound like fun, what is it about?"

James shrugged, "Some animal I think…"

I stood up, playfully pretending to look annoyed, "You know that it is about a deer."

"Yeah, an animal!" He grinned cheekily before draping an arm around my shoulder, "Come on Rosie, there's a showing in ten minutes."

My eyebrow raised, "You knew that I'd be upset over you enlisting, so you checked out when there would be showings didn't you?"

James faked looking indignant, "No! I just saw it in the newspaper…" He threw Steve a secretive wink before helping me navigate around his chair.

"Oh! I need to pay-"

"You are not going to pay Rosie."  
Steve had taken a little longer to stand up carefully and push his chair back in, as he took out a few notes and left them on the table, "It was my treat."

I would be lying if I didn't admit that I found him to be a sweetheart.

"Thank you…" I leant over to kiss his cheek before linking arms with both him and James, "Do you think that they are repeating showings of Snow White too?"


	3. Stark Expo: Chapter 03

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART**

**{Author's Note: **Remember when I said that I'll update regularly if this gets interest? Well, here we go! :D I'm so touched that you guys have bothered to favourite/add to alerts/follow; thank you so much. Special thanks to LilyMayRose,EmilyDavis4 &amp; Veronica for the reviews *hugs*. This chapter is told entirely from Steve's P.O.V. Enjoy my lovelies! Please read and review as more interest means more chapters :)**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
**

* * *

~+~  
{**STEVE'S HOME| BROOKLYN, NEW YORK| 1942**}

STEVE'S P.O.V.

_'Look, if you make an effort, then girls will appreciate that. Connie has a friend who can't wait to meet you!'_

Bucky's words echoed through out my head as I forced myself to put on my Sunday best.  
All of my clothes were at least two sizes too big for me, but I still lived by my Mother's rationalising that I'd grow into them.  
I've heard every joke and jest under the sun on that said subject.

As I only took a quick glance of my disappointing reflection in the full-length mirror, my eyes once again drifted to where Rosie's letters were neatly stacked up on my dresser.  
She had returned to England a few months previously, wanting to help out the allied forces in any way that she could.  
Bucky and I may be worried for her safety; but 'proud' will never come close to describing how we feel.

In her letters she had described of the freedom she felt and how she misses us both, and at the end of every letter, she would always write: _'I will always remember that you and James helped make this possible…'_  
Then it would cut off and a mess of scribbled out words would render whatever else she had put unreadable.  
She had done that on all twenty of the letters so far, which made me worry that maybe something was wrong.

I had tried asking Bucky about it, but he dismissed it as his letters were written immaculately and no scribbles were present.  
"Maybe she is trying to tell us something?" I had pondered nervously.

Bucky shook his head, "She'd tell me first, trust me! Rosie was probably just trying to test out the ink in her pen."

I knew that he was trying not to get too worked about it for Rosie's sake, but I couldn't stop my heart from having mini palpitations.  
That played havoc with my anaemia.

Sighing, I found myself frowning at my reflection when I turned my attention back to the mirror.  
I just knew that as lovely as Connie was, her friend would never be pleased at having me as her date.  
She wouldn't understand the significance of me spending nearly half of what I had saved on a new coat for our first date.  
The most depressing problem with that is also how the coat looks ridiculous on me.  
On Bucky it'd look great, on me?  
My scoliosis causes my back to curve inwards, so every item of clothing I wear just hangs unattractively off of my body.  
I'm not muscular or tall as it is, but coupled with this; she will be disappointed.

"Steve! Come on, buddy! You take longer than Connie to get ready!"

"I don't know if I can do this Buck…"

Hearing him sigh loudly, I turned just in time to see the front door open and his expression of frustration as he entered my small living area.

"You look good, why are you worried?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"She won't want-"

"Not this again…look, it will be good for you to get out and stop moping about here like you are uh…that deformed guy in the French book Rosie likes!"

I gave him an unamused look, "You mean Quasimodo? You are comparing me to Quasimodo?!"

"Right now I'm comparing you to a woman scorned…"  
He then clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Come on Steve, she could be the one? This Expo could be one of the stories you tell your Grandkids! You're about to be the last eligible man in New York! You know, there's three and a half million women here…"

"Hell…I'd settle for just one…" I looked back at my reflection nervously.

"Which is good, as I've taken care of that by setting you up with Connie's friend Alice, right?"

Sighing, I nodded and forced myself to push all insecurities to the back of my mind, "Okay, I can't leave a lady without a date, it would be rude…"

"Exactly! Now come on, they are already there and I don't need an earful from Connie."

~+~  
{**STARK EXPO| QUEENS, NEW YORK| 1942**}

I was right.  
The minute her eyes caught a glimpse of my pitiful form next to Bucky, she grimaced and turned away to whisper into Connie's ear.  
At least it wasn't the worse date I had been on.

On the way here I had come across a vendor selling some hard candy that I hadn't seen before.  
'Violet mints' he called them, and I wondered if my date would appreciate some to try and mend the disastrous first impression.  
Maybe it was my fault, maybe I didn't give off the right feeling.

Smiling nervously, I cleared my throat as I stood behind her, "Would you like-"

She shook her head with a forced smile before turning back around to squeal in delight at some of Howard Stark's inventions being displayed.

"Are you going to offer me one Steven Rogers?"

There was only one person who had that kind of voice.  
Gentle, lyrical, but also had an underlying hint of sarcasm that seems to run in the family.

"Rosie!" I gasped out in shock which caused me to cough as I cursed my asthma for ruining this otherwise affectionate moment.

"Oh!" She quickly stepped towards me as I felt her digging around in my coat pocket for my nebuliser.  
"Steve, breathe…"  
I felt the clunky piece of equipment being shoved into my hands hurriedly as I watched her help me to use it and regulate my breathing.

"Sorry…" I looked up at her breathlessly as embarrassment had turned my cheeks a deep shade of red.

"Don't apologise, you can not help it Steve." Rosie smiled comfortingly, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "Much. Thank you…"  
Then I saw her properly.  
I saw her for the beautiful woman that I had been trying not to see her as for the past five years.  
"You look…" I cleared my throat with another cough, "You look beautiful."

Her whole face beamed with a smile as she did a quick twirl, "You like it? It's just something I picked up when I was away…it does feel slightly strange to be all dressed up, but-"

Cutting her off to place my hand on hers, I said, "I like it."  
If I did not know better, I'd of sworn that I saw her blush.  
But I knew better. Or did she?

Shaking my head to get rid of the ridiculous thoughts, I gestured all around us, "Are you here on leave? Come to see the Expo?"

"No, I am actually back home for the long haul at the moment. I'm hoping to recuperate."

Concerned flashed on my face, "You are okay? I was worried by your letters…"

"My letters?" Realisation then dawned on her as she looked awkward, "I am fine Steve, I was just…testing out my pen? Yes! I was testing out my pen!"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't want to press matters any further; she was entitled to her privacy, isn't that what I always told Bucky?  
If so, why was I still troubled and feeling panicky over it?

"ROSIE!"  
Bucky's shouting had caused every head to turn our way as he ran at his sister to engulf her in a hug.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you would be here?"

She giggled before hugging back, "I wanted it to be a surprise for you and Steve. Wow! My big brother in his uniform, aiming to impress?"

He laughed before pulling Connie to his side proudly, "I am just impressing one dame-"

"Woman." Rosie corrected him with a raised eyebrow as she then smiled politely at Connie and her friend, "It is nice to meet you at last! I have heard a lot about you."

Connie smiled excitedly as she looked up at Bucky, "Really? What does he say?"

"I believe that he thinks marriage is on the cards…"

The expression on Bucky's face was one I'd never seen before; pure fear.

He laughed nervously, "Hey, uh…Stark is unveiling a new invention! Why don't we go and take a look?" He ushered Connie forwards before giving Rosie a look and muttering quietly to her, "Thank you for that baby sister…"

"You are very welcome big brother!" She struggled to disguise the grin she had as she placed her hand over her mouth.

I chuckled, "I have to admit, I have never seen him look that scared before."

Rosie started to giggle as she linked her arm with mine.  
Both of us must have looked strange, as with her heels on she came well above my height of five foot four inches.  
I was aware of men turning their jealous gazes to me, as a proud smile made me hold my head up high.

"He is right though, we should check out Howard's new invention."

Nodding, I kept my head up high as I very carefully led her over to where a crowd was gathering around a main stage.

Howard Stark was parading around the stage as though it all came naturally to him, as he threw a smug smirk to the crowd before announcing.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

I watched in fascination as the female helpers he had on stage with him helped take the wheels of the car off.

"Yes. Thanks, Mandy." Howard threw her a cheeky wink before continuing, "With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that!"

All of our attention was on him as he leant down to switch on his machine, thus making the car start to hover off the ground.

"Holy cow!" Bucky gasped out in shock and amazement.

"Incredible…he has done it!" Rosie was watching with wide eyes.

Suddenly-as quickly as it had hovered-the car malfunctioned and was sent crashing downwards.  
Everyone in that room groaned in disappointment as Howard smiled awkwardly before trying to mask over his failure by pointing out, "I did say a few years, didn't I?"

Bucky had laughed loudly at that comment, "The guy has an answer for everything!"

Rosie turned towards me as she smiled, "I like your new coat by the way; it suits you!" She had reached out to carefully smooth out the wrinkles.

"Really?" I smiled gently, "It is just something I came across the other day and decided-"

She looked sympathetic, "Steve, I know you well enough to know that is not the case…" Sighing, she asked softly, "Are you beating yourself up over this date?"

"Date? We are on a date?"

"I meant you and Alice…" Rosie looked over to where Alice and Connie were holding onto Bucky's arms for dear life.  
"She doesn't know what she is missing! I mean, it is obvious that you have gone through a lot of effort to impress her! Your hair is combed back and you've used brylcreem…I can tell. You've bought new clothes and shined your shoes-"  
She blushed and went quiet before biting her lip, "I'm sorry…"

It was strange to see her nervous and embarrassed, considering that she had always been confident.  
"Why? You don't need to apologise…" I smiled soothingly, trying to take a hold of her hands, "You also don't need to spare my feelings about how disastrous my date has been Rosie, after all, I got to see you safe and well."

Her eyes shone as she clasped onto my hands, "Really?"

"Really."

At that moment I really wished that I could see what colour her eyes were.  
I had always wanted to ask her and Bucky, but it never felt right to ask such a personal question to her brother, and I didn't want to feel embarrassed in front of Rosie.  
She knew about my health problems, but that didn't mean I wanted them to be obvious.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?"

Both of us turned to see Howard Stark watching us in interest.  
"I need to speak with Ms. Barnes, if that is okay, buddy?"

I nodded, "Sure, I'll just be-"

"Why don't you check out my inventions? Tell me if there is a particular one that impresses you…Mr?"

"Rogers! Steve Rogers."

Howard nodded with a disinterested smile, "Right, well…if you'll excuse us. Marilyn?"

Envy caused me to fake a smile back at him as I nodded to Rosie before walking off, seeing another recruitment office set up.  
Fifth time lucky, right?


	4. Agent Barnes: Chapter 04

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART**

**{Author's Note: **Once again, thank you to all who have added to alerts/favourites and to Lily for reviewing :). I might be changing certain things about the first two chapters (adding more to make better sense.) So don't worry if you see something that wasn't there before :). So much research goes into this story that I think Google and I are now best friends XD. Anyway, please enjoy! Reviews are very welcome.**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
FAAS= Female Allied Aviation Service.  
ASO= Allied Special Operations.  
(Both said above are based on real WW2 organisations-WASP &amp; SOE.)**

* * *

~+~  
{**STARK EXPO| QUEENS, NEW YORK| 1942**}

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

"Mr. Stark…" I followed him backstage to where a small table had been set up with three chairs.

"Please, call me Howard! I think that we are beyond the formality by this point Marilyn."  
He had pulled out my chair for me with a charming smile being aimed to dazzle.

I sighed, "Howard, we did not have a…tryst-"

"I prefer the term _**passionate encounter**_…And are you positive? I definitely remember those eyes; your partner was entranced by them too."  
He then sat down next to me as he pretended to look fascinated by me.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "My partner? And Steve is colour blind, so he wouldn't be able to see the colour."

He nodded, "Yes, the short guy-wait, he's also colour blind as well? Wow…look, Marilyn…"

"Steve is my friend, but I don't think that is why you have asked to see me? Oh God, you are not going to put the moves on me are you?"

The horrified look on my face must have offended him, as he leant back in his chair with a slight frown and ran a hand through his thick locks to keep them in place.  
"I was actually trying to be charming and ease you into this meeting casually…"

"Meeting?" I looked confused, "I don't understand-"

"My apologies Ms. Barnes, when I asked Stark here, to debrief you, well…it was obviously a bad choice of words."

I lifted my head up at the sound of a second voice as my eyes came into contact with an older, uniformed man whom I knew was someone I should be taking an interest in.  
He had nodded to me in greeting before taking the third chair opposite me and clearing his throat.

"I am Colonel Chester Phillips of the United States Military, but more importantly to you Ms. Barnes, I am the Director of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. I am here today to try and recruit you into our efforts to keep Adolf Hitler and his friends well and truly out of our country; what do you say Ms. Barnes? Do I have your cooperation?"

"Wow…this is a lot to take in…" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before bowing my head to try and understand the situation.  
"Colonel, with all due respect, I am not skilled enough to be a valuable member of your team-"

He sighed, "You had managed to impress me with your quick thinking and knowledge. Not many people manage to do that! Not to mention that Stark here gives you a full recommendation."

Howard nodded, "She is the best pilot that I have come into contact with! Well, apart from yours truly of course…"

The Colonel rolled his eyes at Howard's last comment before looking over at me, "We need more people like you in the SSR! You'll get a chance to help with the war effort in a more productive way."

I looked at him firmly, "Every little helps Colonel. But I do see what you mean…"  
Trailing off, I nodded, "I am willing to be a pilot for your team-"

He smiled in appreciation, "Thank you Ms. Barnes, with your help, we are closer to ending this hell on Earth! But, you won't be a pilot with us…"

I frowned in shock, "I'm sorry?"

"You'll be an intelligence officer Ms. Barnes! Yes, you will fly into behind enemy lines, but I need you to use the natural perceptive abilities you were born with as well."

"I don't understand-"

He sighed before standing up, "There is nothing more to understand. I have left you with some papers to look over, and I am hoping that I will be seeing you very soon for orientation Ms. Barnes. Stark…" He nodded once to Howard before walking off.

I just sat there in complete shock, staring open-mouthed at the papers in front of me.  
It didn't seem possible or even real.  
Situations like this do not happen to average girls like me; I thought that I must of been dreaming.

"Don't look so scared, you have handled worse…" Howard reached over to rub my shoulder.

I laughed lightly in reply, "I feel confident in a plane, but intelligence? Like spying? That should be left to people who are much more suitable than I am."

"What makes you think that you're not suitable? Look, I get not feeling confident about whether or not you can do this, but women have a lot to prove right now…don't you want to step up? You are being given a chance here! The same chance that you have always wanted!"

"How do you know that?" I raised my eyebrow at him quizzically.

He smiled smoothly, "Because you have that look."

I chuckled, "You are very observant Mr. Stark…" I then looked down at the papers as I scooped them up, "You are also right."

"Wow, first time a woman has said that to me!" He laughed in amusement before holding out his hand to me, "Welcome to the team Ms. Barnes."

~+~  
{**SSR TRAINING CENTRE| NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| TWO WEEKS LATER**}  
~+~

It felt strange to be in New Jersey, but at the same time it also felt liberating and right.  
I knew that right now, I was where I needed to be.

The training centre loomed before me in all of its imposing glory.  
Acres of land met my every turn, with different areas of the base split up into parts.  
Section 'Alpha' was the main building where all of the decisions seemed to be made.  
Section 'Bravo' were the barracks and training area for American recruits, and my section was called 'Delta'.  
'Delta' was where all of the intelligence and files were kept and trusted to skilled people of every nationality.  
French, Canadian, British and American workers greeted me as I entered the offices nervously.

"You must be Marilyn Barnes? Afternoon, I am Agent Carter, but, a lot of my colleagues call me Peggy. It is a lot to take in, am I right?"  
A woman had approached me with a wide smile and immaculate appearance; I had rushed to drag a brush through my hair this morning.

"Yes, it is…" I looked around the large room in complete awe at seeing crowds of people rushing around each other, trying to decode, analyse and communicate with their work partners overseas.  
"Sorry, I must look so out of place?"

"On the contrary Ms. Barnes. You are what Senator Brandt calls 'The Face Of The Home Front'; basically meaning, that he has found a pretty face for his campaign."

"His campaign?" I looked confused as she gestured for me to follow her.

"You see Ms Barnes; you are a very admirable woman! Your experiences within FAAS is commendable and many of the women back home-here and in America-idolise you. So, Senator Brandt had come up with what he liked to call, 'his ingenious idea'."  
She then opened a door, leading me into a room with my face greeting me suddenly from every angle.

Posters adjourned the walls, along with cardboard cut-outs of me in various poses with swimming suits, tea dresses and on one instance the exact same outfit that Rosie the Riveter wore.  
"Wow?" I didn't know what to say, for the first time in my life I was well and truly shocked.

Peggy nodded in empathetic understanding, "I debated over whether to warn you, but how can you adequately put _**this**_ into words?"

"I…You have a very good point there…"  
Cringing, I made my way over to a long metallic table where various stacks of files had been set up.

"Please, take a seat? I expect that you have many questions? I will do my best to answer them." Peggy smiled comfortingly as she sat down and beckoned for me to take the chair next to her.

Taking a seat carefully, I still couldn't tear my eyes away from the many staring faces of…well, me.  
It was so strange and just not what I saw myself as being.  
All through out my life I had just seen myself as being 'James's little sister'.  
I have never before been used as a sex symbol or even the object of men's desire; I was no Maureen O'Hara.

"Ms. Barnes, I want to take this opportunity to thank you on behalf of the female population for your help towards the war efforts; we are used to having many doors slammed in our faces, correct?"

Finally being able to tear my eyes away from the marketing shrine, I looked at Peggy and nodded with a small sigh.  
"Too many, but you do not need to thank me Agent Carter, I am just one of many who are changing how the fat cats perceive us-"

"Right you are Ms. Barnes! May I introduce you to Senator Brandt?"

I cringed inwardly before smiling apologetically and turning around in my chair to come face-to-face with Colonel Phillips and Senator Brandt.  
The Senator seemed to be exactly what comes to mind when I heard his name mentioned.

The Colonel looked amused, but Senator Brandt was actually beaming with excitement.

"Ms. Barnes? It is great to finally meet the woman who will gain us a much needed helping hand! Your face will soon be on every street billboard, your video will be on every cinema screen countrywide, and I am hoping to have you tour abroad to comfort our troops?"

I stiffened in confusion, "Senator Brandt, let me get this straight. You wish to use me as a pin up? I thought that I was joining a resistance! That I'd be doing…_**more**_."

The Senator looked offended as he waved off my fears, "You will, but that is just part of your legacy! Your stature will not only appeal to the men, but also the women! We need them to apply for jobs back home! You will be a heroine Ms. Barnes! You will be our Miss America!"

Colonel Phillips raised an eyebrow as he smirked slightly at seeing the embarrassed expression on my face, whilst Peggy tried not to laugh at the name Senator Brandt had christened me with.

Eventually I managed to stutter out, "I-If it will be helping the soldiers and the women back home, then I am more than happy to be made into a…well, whatever you have in mind."

Senator Brandt grinned as he hastily shook my hand, "Thank you Ms. Barnes! Your contribution will not go unnoticed!"

"Our boys will be pleased!" Colonel Phillips smirked as he then cleared his throat, "If you don't mind Senator, I do have to debrief Agent Barnes on her mission parameters."

"Of course Colonel! Please keep me informed of any progress?" He turned to nod at Peggy and me before walking off and closing the door behind him.

"Thank the heavens that man is gone! I can not deal with him for more than two hours at a time!" Colonel Philips then sat down opposite me.

Suddenly it dawned on me how I had been addressed earlier.  
"Agent? You are making me an Agent?!"

Peggy smiled as she said to me, "Your work within FAAS and with Allied Special Operations is very impressive Ms. Barnes! In fact, it was your Superior within ASO who had put forward your application; you already have the training, and we know that you can be entrusted with covert operations as you have kept your time working for them very secret; even from your family and friends."

I looked uneasy at her revelations, "You have been spying on me?"

"We are at war Agent Barnes; spying is called eavesdropping and eavesdropping is now called necessity!" The Colonel gave me a levelled stare.

Trying to cushion the blow, Peggy leant over the table to gain my attention, "Your brother is also fighting, and I know how that must feel. I can promise you that with your full cooperation, we will try our best to keep you up to date with his progress and how is doing."

Colonel Phillips gave her a warning glance but didn't disagree, as he followed with, "We all have something to lose Agent Barnes, but at the same time we have a lot to gain!"

I looked down at the papers before nodding, "I gave you my word; that means a lot where I come from."

Both Peggy and he smiled, as they opened up the files right before my eyes.  
"This is Johann Schmidt; he is a high ranking Nazi officer and Hitler's right hand man. We also have intelligence that also puts him as a benefactor to Adolf Hitler's secret weapons organisation: HYDRA."

I stared at the photograph intensely, trying to memorise every little detail about his face for future reference.  
"HYDRA?" I lifted my eyes up briefly from the file to look at the Colonel, "I heard rumours mentioned during my time with ASO…"

"Unfortunately they are not rumours. HYDRA are our top priority right now and we need intelligence that will help us to put Johann Schmidt and his helper…" Peggy trailed off quickly to push another file towards me with a different photograph, "Doctor Arnim Zola, into our custody. We need you to gain as much intelligence as you can on their whereabouts."

Nodding slowly to take in all of the information, I looked up at them both, "I will do my best!"

Peggy smiled as she then closed the files before saying to me, "Why don't you get some much needed rest and a hot meal? I will drop these files off in your room later tonight for you to memorise by the morning."

I smiled back, "Thank you Agent-"

"Peggy. We are all friends now."

The Colonel nodded, "But I'm still called Colonel Phillips."

~+~  
{**SSR TRAINING CENTRE| NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| AN HOUR LATER**}  
~+~

I was walking around the mass of land, with an apple in one hand and a marketing poster in the other.  
The past couples of weeks still seemed as though I was living through a dream.  
Now I was an Agent and a pin up! It sounded more than a little strange to my ears.

I was never a striking blonde, nor were I tall with long legs.  
I was short at just five foot two with dark hair, the only attribute I liked about myself were my eyes.  
Being born with heterochromia, meant that my left eye was a deep blue shade, whilst my right was green with flecks of blue reflected on the outer rim.  
When I was twelve, I was made aware that some people thought it was strange and a defect, but it was Steve who told me that he thought it sounded beautiful and that he wished he could see them.  
From that moment on they became my favourite feature.

"COME ON LADIES! THIS IS PITIFUL!"

Turning at the stern yelling, I watched as the new recruits struggled with training.  
Or, more accurately, one recruit.  
He was small and fragile looking with a helmet that covered more than half his line of sight.  
I admired his perseverance to try and keep up with the rest of the men, despite him obviously finding it hard going.

"Oh my God…" My eyes widened as I caught sight of his face and ran over to them, "Steve?!"

"Agent Barnes, this is not the time to be interrupting!" The drill sergeant gave me a firm look.

Steve had then lifted the helmet up off his head to ask in shock, "_**Agent**_ Barnes?!"


	5. The Right Partner: Chapter 05

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding to favourites &amp; alerts; You guys are the best! This chapter is some sweet romance before the dramatics of the next chapter. I'm going to be honest here guys, and make you a deal: I will keep updating this regularly, but I need reviews. **Reviews = Quicker/Longer chapters** :). Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see. Enjoy!**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Thank you for reading :).**

* * *

~+~  
{**SSR TRAINING CENTRE| NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| 30 MINUTES LATER**}

Thirty minutes later we were both sat on the bed in his barracks, nursing a hot mug of cocoa each as we both tried to get our heads around each other's situation.

If I were being honest, seeing him in his uniform made me feel very proud.  
He was finally where he wanted to be, and doing what he wanted to do.  
My only problem with that was me worrying about how he would handle life in the trenches or on the battlefields.  
Steve has always been a fighter, but war is…well, **war**.

"Steve…" I started quietly but didn't know how to voice my concerns.

"Rosie, I know what you are going to say, hell! I've heard it from everyone, but just…have some faith?"

"This is war Steve! You could get hurt! Or…you could die…" My voice broke on the latter word as I shook my head and turned away from him, "This is such a mess…"

He looked heartbroken at seeing me in tears, as he leant over to take the mug from my hands and put it on the bedside table along with his, before taking a hold of my hands gently.  
"I can't tell you what is going on, but I can promise you that I won't be sent to fight looking like this."

"What?" I turned back to look at him in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Rosie, these people are giving me a chance to be the man I want to be…"

I searched his eyes for a sign of fear or worry, but saw nothing but determination.  
"You must really believe in these people?"

Steve nodded with a smile, "Dr. Erskine is a good guy-he was willing to help me."

"Help you?" I sighed softly but found myself smiling back at him, "I'm sorry, I am just worried for your safety. I worry for James daily and-"

"We worry about you too Rosie…"

Both of us sat there for a minute with our hands in each other's and listening to the noises of other recruits in the distance.  
This moment was one of many where I realised just how much I loved and cared for the sweet man in front of me.  
I just could never act upon my feelings as I thought it would be disrespectful to James; not to mention that Steve would never return my feelings.  
Rejection is not something I could handle.

"Rosie?"

My eyes slowly lifted up towards his as I smiled softly, "Yes?"

"I…" He sighed and trailed off, his cheeks burning.

"Are you okay? You are burning up…" I leant over to check his forehead.

It was as I stood before him that my eyes drifted to the letters that other soldiers had pinned up above their beds.  
Some were from their Mothers and Fathers, who wrote about how proud they felt at their sons fighting for their country, others were from wives and girlfriends who expressed their heartache over not being able to see their lover's face.  
It devastated me to the point where I felt that I needed to do something.  
I could die tomorrow and never know how it felt to be held by a man who loved me unconditionally.  
There and then everything clicked into place and rejection no longer mattered.  
I would rather die knowing that it would never work, than die not knowing.

Steve must have taken my silence for concern, as he had smiled bashfully and said, "I'm fine, maybe a little tired, but that is to be expected. Doctor Erskine said-"

Taking action, I had leant down to press my lips chastely against the corner of his mouth, my eyes closing briefly to savour the contact before pulling back and looking nervous.  
"Please be careful Steve…"

He looked worried, "Rosie, is everything-"

I shook my head softly, "I'm okay Steve, I just want you to know something before…well, whilst we still have a chance."  
This was proving to be much harder than I had originally thought.

"It's okay…" Steve smiled.

"I need to say this Steve or I will go away tomorrow morning and regret not knowing! I…I care for you deeply. I have done for a long time and I just didn't know what to do. James would…God, this is so hard."  
Sighing, I chuckled nervously, "James would be shocked to know this but, no other man compares to you! Your bravery, your kindness-"

Realisation dawned on Steve as he widened his blue eyes in shock, "Rosie, I'm…"  
Trailing off, he then sighed and said gently, "I'm not who you should settle for."

"Settle for?" I shook my head, "I am not settling for anyone, Steve; I love you."  
As soon as the words had left my lips, I wished that I hadn't spoken them.  
It went eerily silent in the barracks as both of us struggled to know what to say or do next.  
My heart broke at his silence.

I fought against my tears as I made a move to go towards the door, but was stopped by Steve holding onto my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm not good enough for you Rosie. I need to do this, and when I'm done, I will be ready to prove to you and Bucky that I'm worthy."

"That sounds like a really bad excuse." I bit onto my bottom lip as I didn't dare turn to face him.

Steve lifted my hand up as he carefully stood to his full height, "I want to be able to look into your eyes and see their colour! I want to be able to sweep you off your feet and give you everything that you deserve, but I can't right now; I'm just…Steve."

I finally managed to look at him as I replied quietly, "You are enough Steve. I want Steve Rogers! The man who makes me smile-"

"I have something that I need to do first Rosie. I know that we will see each other again; and when we do, I will be a changed man."

It didn't make any sense as to what he was telling me.  
I was so confused and feeling nauseous from laying my heart out before him.  
"I'm scared to lose you and James…" I wiped away tears that had fallen as I watched him closely.

"You will never lose me, and Bucky is a lot harder to get rid of." He moved towards me carefully as he then wrapped his arms around my body in a soothing embrace, "Please don't cry…"

My mind put together the clues he had told me.  
"They are going to do something to you, aren't they?" I could feel him stiffen against me as I whispered my words.

Steve answered me back hesitantly, "Yes, it's the right thing to do Rosie. But if I succeed then I'd be the first of many to help win this war! Then we can go home to Brooklyn and…I will ask you out for dancing."  
He smiled nervously at me as his hands came up to stroke back my hair.

I laughed in shock through my tears as I pulled away to look at him, "I thought that you didn't like dancing?"

"I just didn't realise that the right partner was right in front of me."

Both of us stood there in the quiet of the barracks with our fingers entwined and our eyes on each other.  
Pouring out my heart was only the start of my relationship with Steve.  
We had agreed to not move forward out of respect for James, as Steve had insisted on asking for his blessing.  
A part of me was in adoration with how he wanted to court me and date me properly, as though we had only just met as strangers.  
The other part of me prayed that luck would be on our side.

~+~  
{**SSR TRAINING CENTRE|NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| THE NEXT MORNING**}  
~+~

I had spent the rest of the night in my bed with my head buried in the files that had been given to me by Colonel Phillips and Peggy.

Fear had funnily enough taken a back seat for the time being, as memories of what had just transpired between me and Steve still played on my mind.  
Maybe I had chosen the wrong time to admit all of those feelings, but with all of the pressure and seeing so many deaths daily, I felt that I had to get it all off of my chest.

Anxiety still niggled at the back of my head over whether or not he actually felt for me the way that I did for him.  
When it came to my love life, well…it was non-existent.  
James scared away most suitors, and the ones that did pass his high standards, I just never felt a connection with.

Glancing down one last time at the sneering face of Johann Schmidt, I made a promise to myself there and then to block out all of my emotions whenever I was to undertake missions.  
This was serious, and I had to keep a level head in order to know what I was doing.  
For the time being, I kept Steve locked away in my heart for safe keeping.

A knock came at my door as I heard Peggy's voice call out to me, "Agent Barnes? It is time."  
Time was never my strong point; I had slept through my alarm by ten minutes.

"Thank you." I answered with a nervous smile as I grabbed my bag and made my way outside and onto the strip of grass that was used for the landing and take off of the SSR planes.

"Feeling apprehensive?" Peggy smiled at me in empathetic understanding.

"I'm feeling nervous, but…I know what I need to do." I answered her back with my own smile as I went over to where a Beech craft C-45 was waiting for me.  
I had learnt how to fly by using this plane, so it was though I was flying into the gates of hell with an old friend.

"I had gotten news of your brother this morning; he is doing well. The one-o-seventh are currently making progress for the allied forces, I thought that would put your mind at ease before you flew out."

I had turned to smile at her before getting in the plane, "Thank you Peggy…"

She nodded at me before moving out of the way so that I could get the plane started, "YOU HAVE A FORTNIGHT! YOUR PLANE CAN STILL CONTACT US SHOULD ANY PROBLEMS ARISE!"  
Shouting over the rumble of the engines coming to life, she watched me pilot the plane in fascination, before saying quietly to herself, "Good luck."


	6. Gaining Intelligence: Chapter 6

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone for adding to favourites/alerts and for reviewing :). Thank you to: Guest (x2), LilyMayRose, EmilyDavis4 &amp; Mar'i the night star, it means a lot that you all took the time out to review *hugs* This chapter is pretty dark, and a lot of research went into it, so everything is pretty accurate. Next chapter will be Steve/Rosie bonding. Please read &amp; review, as the deal still stands my lovelies** :) x.}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that you don't recognise.  
Thank you for reading :).**

* * *

~+~  
{**NAZI OCCUPIED NUREMBERG| BAVARIA, GERMANY| FOUR HOURS LATER**}  
~+~

It didn't take me too long to find myself in the beautiful and picturesque city of Nuremberg.  
Truthfully, it had only taken me two hours and forty-five minutes, the remainder of that was spent trying to find a safe place to hide my plane without it being shot down by anti-aircraft guns.

In my files I had been informed of a contact that would help me to navigate around Nuremberg without causing too much suspicion.  
My German was basic at best, and during these times, it was even more vital to not stand out too much.  
I was still dressed in my pilot's attire that was given to me courtesy of SSR and the U.S. Army, so right now I was in a tight spot unless my contact came within the next couple of minutes; I did not want to come across a member of the police force or of the SS.

"Agent Barnes?" A heavy German accent reached my ears, as I turned around to face a small, elderly woman who looked as though she had seen more than her fair share of tragedies.

"Yes, are you Ingrid Fischer?" I looked at her closely, watching how she moved with confidence and determination to inspect me closely.

"Ja, Fräulein Barnes. I am to be your contact here in Nuremberg! You may call me _**Madam Fischer**_. Hmm…you are a pretty little thing, maybe too short, but _**that**_ is not the main cause of concern for me..."

I must have looked taken aback by her observations, as she had then said simply, "They usually send me boys! Boys who are supposed to do a man's job. I tell them that they need to send me someone competent! Now I see they send me a woman with fear behind her eyes and who looks as though a simple breeze will kill her!" She sighed, "I can not allow more people to be executed by Franz Heydrich!"

Shocked by her emotional outburst, I smiled comfortingly before placing my hand on her shoulder, "You are a very brave woman Ma'am. I am also so sorry for your loss. Please, let me prove to you that I can succeed! I just need a chance."

She nodded with an empathetic expression on her weathered face, "Ja, you are right. Very well, I shall give you the chance that you are eager for. Come! We need to get you changed out of those clothes."  
No other words needed to be spoken, as I got the impression that if I wanted to survive my time here, then I needed to follow this woman's orders and instructions to the latter.

I was led to a small house that looked as though it should belong to a fairytale character.  
The most beautiful and immaculate exterior greeted me with flower baskets hanging from hooks just below window ledges.  
Red seemed to be a reoccurring colour theme.  
The shutters on the windows were a deep crimson shade that matched the black and red poppies which blew gently from the warm breeze that had picked up.

"This house is beautiful…" I smiled in awe as I stood before the front door with my mouth hanging open.

Madam Fischer watched me for a minute before sighing, "It used to be…"  
She had then pointed to where along a house two doors down was a huge Nazi party flag.  
"Beauty does not last long anymore Fräulein; you'd be wise to remember that."

My heart sank as I realised just how much of a shadow the war had cast on this otherwise peaceful city.  
"I'm so sorry-"

She scoffed before ushering me inside and closing the door quickly, making sure to bolt it three times for security.  
"Why are you apologising? It will not always be like this! I have hope that Schmidt, Hitler and Heydrich will be defeated and we shall once again be free to live in peace!"

I smiled gently, "I will do my best. So, Schmidt, is he in the country?"  
Watching as she took the copper kettle off of the stove and brought it over to where she could fill it up with water, I made a move to help her, "That looks heavy-"

"I can do it-I am not a frail old woman yet!" She gave me a stern look whilst taking it back over to the stove and turning it on to heat up the water.  
"And no, Schmidt is not. But Heydrich is his right-hand man! He will be the key to gaining Schmidt's location."

I nodded thoughtfully, "Any information you have on Heydrich will be most helpful Madam Fischer."

Nodding, she said, "Tea first! I want to know something Agent Barnes; did you pilot that plane?"

Her question threw me off guard, as I found myself looking confused before catching a hold of myself and answering her, "Yes, sorry. I have been a courier for FAAS, so flying is my hobby and career now…well, until the war ends and the men come back."

She turned around briefly to glance at me and raise an eyebrow, "You sound apprehensive?"

I chuckled lightly, "Perhaps, but I am just setting myself up for the inevitable, when I am expected to go back to looking for a husband and being the perfect little housewife. You want to know something, though? I am an awful cook!" I cringed at a memory of burning cookies that were meant for Steve's birthday.

"Cooking is but one skill!" She moved to set out cups and saucers with a sugar bowl and milk.

"I can iron, but not very well. Sewing? My brother is much better at that than I am!" I then stood up, "Please, let me pour the tea?"

She nodded briefly before sitting down and preparing the cups for the hot water.  
"You should not worry Fräulein; you are a skilled woman from what I have been told. There will be a man whom appreciates you for who you are! Do not settle for second best."

I tried to act casual as I grabbed a tea cloth and placed it on the handle of the kettle before carrying it over to the table and filling both of the cups, "I didn't mention a man…"

Scoffing, she replied, "It is always about a man! I may be old, but even I remember curling my hair every night and cinching in my waist with those awful corsets to make myself appealing to my husband. That was pointless, as it turned out my Albert preferred my stomach to be rounded. He insisted that I burnt my corset; I have not worn one for over twenty years now!"

Her recollection of married life made me smile as I carefully placed the kettle back on the stove and sat down at the table, "He sounds like a character."

"Ja, he was. But this is not our first war Agent Barnes! I lost my son and husband to the Great War: June the forth, nineteen sixteen! I remember the day as though it was…what's the term? Like yesterday!"

Sympathy caused me to smile softly at her as I said, "I am sorry for your loss-"

Madam Fischer gave me a levelled stare, "Avenge them by taking down HYDRA! Schmidt is the main pawn! You take him away from the board, and HYDRA is no more!"

I stirred my cup of tea before asking, "You said that you had information for me?"

"Ja. There is a man who Schmidt trusts with all of HYDRA information! He is the man to whom you need to meet. Unfortunately, he is not easy to get to, and his files are kept under lock and key-which he has on his person! But, lucky for you Agent Barnes, I have a plan."  
She paused briefly to gain my full attention before continuing with, "He likes to visit a brothel not far from here with his comrades. They are disgusting, pigs of men! But, it may be the only way to gain entry and to retrieve the key…"

My blood ran cold as I gasped in shock and horror, "You want me to pose as a prostitute?! Madam Fischer-"

She raised a hand to quieten me, "I do, but only because I believe that you can do this without any damage to yourself Agent Barnes! They say, that in history, there is only one sure way you can defeat a man! Do you know how?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"By being a woman! These types of men can not stop two things; their sexual perversions and their egos! He will like it that a pretty girl is new and he can be the first one to be alone with her. I have heard that he enjoys to speak with the girls first, that is where you need to gain information! Because of your accent and lack of German tongue, I would suggest claiming that you are mute!"

Her words took a while to sink in, as I ran a shaking hand through my wavy locks in anxiety.  
I had never been with a man intimately before.  
Sure, I have kissed one man before, who I fooled myself into believing I was in love with, but this was something completely different.  
The man could get violent or things may go drastically wrong and Madam Fischer could be found out.  
So much was at stake.

"You are scared?" She looked at me closely, "All you need to do is get the key Agent Barnes! I will give you twenty minutes and then open the door, when I do; you need to have him getting undressed in the other room. That is your escape route! Then we can go and retrieve the files, and you will be on your way to Switzerland to refuel by tomorrow afternoon!"

The plan had a lot of ways it could go wrong, but I was an Agent-we don't back down.  
I nodded slowly, "I need to do this. Have you got something for me to change into?"

"I do, I feel that I should warn you Agent Barnes…"

I lifted my head up from the china tea cup in front of me to meet her gaze, "Yes?"

"Do not speak or let him know that you are not of German nationality! They will send you to Dachau concentration camp; they keep all their political prisoners there. And once they have you, you do not leave that place. Do you understand?"

The extra meaning behind her words didn't escape my ears.  
"I understand."

She nodded, "Then let us prepare…"

{**NAZI OCCUPIED NUREMBERG| BAVARIA, GERMANY| 9:10, THAT NIGHT**}  
~+~

Madam Fischer had led me through dwindling streets and desolate public areas to stop straight in front of an old house that under any circumstances would never be used as a brothel.  
It was such a shame.

"You must let me do the talking! A friend of the resistance works at this brothel, but that does not mean that we can assume we will have time. You must be quick Agent Barnes! Twenty minutes at most."

I nodded, "Twenty minutes."

She gave me one last glance before knocking on the door and speaking quickly in German to the woman who had opened up.

"He is on his fifth drink! You are in luck today…" The woman nodded towards me as she quickly shut the door behind us and took my hand, leading me into a large room where numerous men clad in SS uniforms were sitting around laughing and joking with glasses of schnapps in their hands.

"Herr Heydrich? We have a new girl working tonight who you may be interested in?"

The minute we locked gazes, I wished that we hadn't.  
There was no warmth or kindness behind his steely grey eyes, only darkness and cruelty.  
I dreaded to think what he might have done to innocent civilians already.

"Another one? Hmm…she is not too bad! Not my idea of perfection, but at least she has meat on her bones and is not cowering like the rest of you! What is your name, girl?"

I froze in place as I shook my head and indicated to my mouth.  
The woman smiled apologetically, "She can not speak Herr Heydrich! She is mute."

"Mute?" He then laughed, "Even better! What is her name?"

"Ada."

"Ada…ja, that shall do! Come girl!" He had stood up to grab onto my arm and pull me into the next room, my eyes taking in any possible escape routes should I need them.

The room was small and dark, with only one lamp to give light and two old wooden chairs in the middle of the floor with a wooden table that was reaching breaking point.

"Take a seat Ada…"

I flinched at the sound of his voice but kept my body rigid as I sat down and turned to watch him pour two glasses of schnapps.  
"You drink? Ah, it does not matter! This is good drink! We do not see much of it anymore…not since the Führer came to power. Now we have to ration and live like common people!"

My ears took in the bits of information that he was starting to give me as I leant over to put my hand over his; trying to coax him into letting more slip.

He nodded at my hand, "You understand? It is humiliating! So, when Schmidt asked me to be his right hand man and to abandon the Nazi party, how could I refuse? Of course, I know that he is a mad man! No one believes his lies about alien technology or weapons, but he is a man to be feared! I would much rather be his friend than enemy!"

I watched him take a long swig of his drink, as I pretended to drink mine by pouring it secretly out onto the floor behind my chair.  
Sneakily, I poured him another glass and smiled at him as sweetly as I could.  
That was hard; the guy was making my skin crawl.

Heydrich didn't bother to look at me as he continued with his drunken ranting.  
"So, I am to visit him soon! But, he is not there any more. Nein! His…base…is now in Austria, Germany, France…he has HYDRA bases all around Europe and the enemies know nothing! It is funny…"  
He downed his drink.

I mentally jotted down anything that could be of use, as I went to fill his glass up again.  
I was hoping to get him drunk enough that he would have no choice but to sleep.  
He had other ideas.

"No, Fräulein…I need to be able..."  
His lips curved upwards into a perverse smirk as he reached out with his right hand to stroke my hair, "You have pretty eyes…"  
I could smell the alcohol on his breath; it was making me feel sick to my stomach.

"I wonder, do you still have your tongue?" He put the glass back down on the table in front of us as he moved closer to place his other hand on my leg.  
"Open…" He was trying to prise open my lips with his fingers as I fought against the need to throw up.

My head screamed at me to do something as his hand moved higher up my leg and reached my thigh.  
Desperation and humiliation was starting to form a deadly mixture in my head as I jumped up from the seat, my eyes wide as I straightened out my dress.

He titled his head in confusion before his eyes narrowed in malice at me, "Who are you? You are not one of the girls?!"

Still keeping quiet, I kept my eyes on him as I tried to remain calm and not antagonise him any further.  
I watched him stand up as his full height easily towered over my frame, before he stumbled over to me and reached out a hand to grip onto my arm tightly, "WHO ARE YOU?!"  
His fingers dug deeper into my skin as I blinked back pained tears.

My silence was only adding to his anger, as he then used his other hand to choke me around my neck, his eyes glaring into mine as he spat out, "You are a spy! HYDRA will know of this! You can not kill me! Cut off one-"

I cut him off by hastily grasping around for something to hit him with and finding the heavy glass that he was using, as I held it tightly in my right hand and brought it up against his head, hard.  
He let out a shriek the second the glass collided with his face and brought him down to the ground hard in an unconscious state.

Shaking, I gasped out as my hand was bleeding from the shards of glass that had cut it my hand on impact.  
Sobs started to take over as I just stared at his body, my own being paralysed in shock at what could of happened.

"Fräulein? Agent Barnes?" A hurried whisper could be heard from the other side of the door as Madam Fischer opened it.  
She took one look at me and then a comatose Heydrich before sighing and taking out her gun, attaching the silencer as she looked at me, "Search his jacket pockets over by that chair."

When I didn't move she sighed and repeated, "Now, Agent Barnes!"  
Bursting into action, I rushed over to his jacket as I fished around for the keys before finally finding them, "I've…got them…"

"Good." She spoke simply before shooting Heydrich in the head, "Come Agent Barnes! We must leave before they discover the body!"

Within seconds of speaking, she had pushed me towards the back exit and out into the night air.

~+~  
{**A MILE AWAY**}  
~+~

I owe you an apology Agent Barnes. You see, I knew that it would go down that path, I just hoped that it would not lead to…complications."

Freezing, I turned to look at her in confusion, "How could you of-" Then it hit me.  
"It's happened before? To other women?"

"Ja, not Agents, but civilian women who have to turn to prostitution to feed their families! He ends up…forcing himself upon these women and leaving them just shells of their former selves; I am sorry Fräulein, I should have warned you."

I shook my head, "I'm not strong enough for this…"

She sighed, "You impressed me! Instead of cowering you reached for a weapon and fought for your life! You will be fine Agent Barnes; do not be discouraged. Herr Heydrich was not an easy man to fend off."  
Her eyes then drifted to my hand, "Will you be alright?"

Looking down at my hand, I had only just noticed the blood starting to run down my arm as I nodded and tore off a strip of my dress at the bottom to bandage up my hand temporarily.  
"I'm fine, I just want to get those files and be on my way to Switzerland!"

Madam Fischer nodded in understanding, "You are a good woman Agent Barnes! I hope that man you love knows that."

"I'm sorry?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Embrace him when you return Fräulein, and never let your fear stop you from loving those around you! Being an Agent does not mean giving up your life; after all, this war will end someday, and when it does, victory will stand for much more than we think."

I smiled at her impassioned speech before following her into a small office building where cabinets of files were being kept.  
"We should take anything that resembles HYDRA, Schmidt or Doctor Zola."

She nodded in response, as she used the key to open up different cabinets and both of us started to sift through the crowded compartments.  
"Here we go…" She took out a handful of files, "It appears Schmidt keeps his files encrypted, but you have code breakers I assume?"

"The best." I answered before taking the files and closing the cabinets, "We should leave…"

"Ja! Come…" She helped navigate our way back to where her safe house was situated as only when we were both safely inside and the bolts drawn across, was I starting to feel relaxed.  
"I will help you with your injury, then you must rest! You can fly out in the morning Agent Barnes."

I was too emotionally tired to protest.

~+~  
{**NAZI OCCUPIED NUREMBERG| BAVARIA, GERMANY| THE NEXT MORNING**}  
~+~

"You will be careful Agent Barnes?"

I was loading up my plane with supplies for the journey as I smiled over at Madam Fischer, "You too Madam Fischer!"

She nodded before taking my uninjured hand and saying to me, "Remember what I told you? Embrace your sweetheart and don't let your experiences here deter you!"

It never did strike me as strange that we were now talking as though we were old friends, but I owed her a lot more than I thought at the time.

A smile lifted my lips upwards as I said to her, "I will remember everything that you have taught me."  
With a glance around me, I then pulled away and got into my plane, checking to make sure that it had no problems.

With one last look at the woman who had taught me so much in such a short space of time, I nodded to her and started up the plane, my mind pushing away memories of last night to the back of my head.

~+~  
{**SSR TRAINING CENTRE| NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| TWO DAYS LATER**}  
~+~

I had spent some time in Switzerland to get my head clear and to fix any minor issues with my plane before heading back to my 'home'.  
It was whilst I was there that I realised my brother was going through worse torture every day, and that Steve could be hurting too, but they carry on.  
That is exactly what I needed to do too.

As I landed my plane, I noticed Peggy and Colonel Phillips coming out to greet me.

"Agent Barnes…" Colonel Phillips nodded at me as I had exited the plane and passed him the files.

"They are encrypted, but I doubt that will be a problem?"

"Shouldn't be. Did the mission go as planned?" He watched me closely, sizing me up.

"Yes, Colonel. No issues."

He nodded, "Good, I will deliver these to intelligence. Agent Barnes, Agent Carter…" He then left leaving Peggy to look nervous.

"Is everything okay?"

She smiled, "I believe that Steve requested your presence in the meeting hall. He has something that he wishes to show you."


	7. Start Of Something Beautiful: Chapter 7

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART**

**{Author's Note: **This is my favourite chapter so far, as it's so nice to write something sweet :). Thank you to Lily for reviewing/all you lovely readers for reading/and for adding to alerts &amp; favourites *hugs*. Next chapter will be dramatic and a villain is introduced. Enjoy my lovelies! **Please read and review.** Thank you for reading x.**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

~+~  
{**SSR TRAINING CENTRE| NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| ROOSEVELT HALL**}

"Steve?"  
I entered the meeting hall with a sense of anxious concern, as Peggy had refused to tell me what was going on.  
My imagination was running wild as thoughts rushed through my head of Steve being hurt or having lost a limb; I wanted to comfort him.

The lights were off, as I nervously reached out to flick the switch.  
My finger was barely touching the cold brass of the fixture before I heard Steve's voice call out to me.

"Wait! I'm not done…just a little bit more…"  
The sound of clattering objects and chairs being scraped across the wooden flooring brought my head round to the middle of the vast hall.

I tilted my head in confusion at the noises as I chewed on my bottom lip, "Is everything okay?"

Once again I was met by more clashing and banging before a satisfied murmur could be heard as Steve declared proudly, "You can turn on the light now Rosie…"

Curiously, I reached out to flick on the switch as the whole hall burst to life.  
Framed portraits of the current and previous American presidents adorned the walls that also had huge bay windows with hanging purple drapes.  
It was just stunning.

In the midst of all the beautiful paintings, statues and bookcases displaying first editions of many novels, I found a small table that looked so out of place among the luxurious works of art.  
There-on the table-were two plates of steaming hot food and a single stemmed red rose.  
As I stepped closer, I could see that the rose was laid out next to a candle that was lit; a smile touched my lips at the beautiful simplicity.  
The food was prepared a little messily but smelt amazing, it reminded me that I hadn't eaten a proper meal for a while.

"This is so nice-" I started to speak but paused as I thought that I could hear Steve coming up behind me.

"Rosie? Don't turn around yet!"

I stiffened as I could feel Steve behind me, "Why are you so nervous? Steve…"  
Starting to worry, I swiftly turned around, my eyes widening in shock at who greeted me.

It was Steve, but…different.  
We were no longer similar in height, as he now towered over me, being at least six foot two and built with more muscles than I have ever seen.  
As my eyes slowly moved up his body in fascination, I took in his uniform which was made to represent our country's flag and reflect patriotism, before I locked my gaze with his and whispered in disbelief, "Steve?"

He smiled crookedly, looking worried for my reaction as he nodded, "I'm slightly taller, right?"

Giggling nervously in response, I made a move to touch his face but stopped myself at the last minute, "It…is this real? I am not under some kind of experimental drug am I? Or this is some kind of strange dream where I really need to watch what I read before bed?"

Laughing, Steve shook his head before taking hold of my hands, "It is me, I'm just…"  
He trailed off at not being able to voice his true feelings about his transformation.

"Are you happy? You have no regrets over it?" I looked at him seriously, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, it was worth the pain-"

"They hurt you?!" I pulled my hands away from his to try and inspect his body for any sign of damage.  
It was something that I'd always do whenever Steve had gotten into a fight defending his, his Mother's and my honour.  
Only, before, I would be smoothing my hands over layers of different clothing that hung off his body, now?  
My fingers brushed against the hard muscles of his abs and the wide expanse of his now broad chest, as I blushed and pulled away as though I had been electrocuted.

Steve stiffened at my touch, as I could have sworn that I saw his eyes follow the trail my fingers had made, with barely concealed need.  
"I'm not in pain anymore…I haven't got asthma! I am not struggling to stand up straight and I am no longer hunching over! But mainly, and more importantly to me…"  
He then brought his right hand up to my face hesitantly, before he hooked his thumb and forefinger under my chin and brought my face delicately up to level with his, as I watched his eyes widen in shock and awe.  
"They are beautiful…"

A tear escaped down my cheek whilst he kept studying my eyes as though they were a beautiful work of art that needed to be appreciated and savoured.  
The wonder and joy reflected on his face caused me to smile tenderly as I entwined my fingers with both of his hands and brought him in for a warm and comforting embrace.  
I held onto him tightly, tears now flowing freely down my cheeks at the awareness of no matter how much Steve may change physically, he is still the same guy underneath it all who melts into my embraces.

We stayed in each other's arms for what felt like a lifetime, until he had gently pulled away to smile in adoration at me and ask, "Are you hungry?"

I nodded with a light chuckle as I brushed the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hands, "Yes…"

Steve reached out to take a hold of my hand gently and guide me over to one of the chairs that he had easily pulled out for me.  
This was going to take some getting used to.

He had then sat down himself opposite me before clearing his throat and suddenly looking sheepish.  
"The mac and cheese, I…I made it. My Mother used to make it a certain way, and I just tried to replicate it for you…"  
The anxiety and need to please that were imprinted on his face was so sweet and it made me feel so touched that he had gone through all of this trouble for me.

"It looks and smells delicious." I smiled at him encouragingly before reaching for my fork and loading a mouthful of the rich smelling cuisine onto my utensil, as I then brought it up to my lips and took an indulgent bite.  
"Wow! You cooked this? It is incredible!"

Steve smiled in relief, "You like it?"

"Love it." I returned his smile with own as I started to eat the mac and cheese that he had put a lot of effort into preparing for me.

He watched me for a minute before saying, "I saw those posters of you that Senator Brandt wants to distribute around America…"

I paused in between chewing on the macaroni to quickly swallow and ask in shock, "How did you see them?"

"Some of the guys in the barracks had a copy…" He looked thoughtful, "Is that what you want to do?"

"It helps with the war effort in its own small way, so I do not see any harm in it. Why? Is it bothering you?" I looked worried.

"No, of course not! You look…great!" He blushed before finishing with, "Senator Brandt wishes for me to wear this uniform and call myself _**'Captain America'**_, so that he can sell war bonds."

At his mention of the uniform, I found myself taking a second glance at his eye-catching attire.  
"It's…recognisable?"  
Both of us laughed as I answered his unspoken concerns, "You are worried that this is not what you should be doing? Steve, you will know when the right time comes for you to step up and take command of your own life and career; do not worry too much."

He smiled before nodding in agreement, "You are right. It was either wear the tights or become trapped in a lab for years."

A cheeky grin spread across my face as I leant over the table, "I love the tights; I think that you carry them off with a certain…flair?"

Chuckling, Steve raised an eyebrow, "Sarcasm runs in the Barnes family I see…"

"Actually, I was being honest!" I pretended to look innocent before gently pushing my plate away from me.  
"Thank you so much for the meal Steve, but I honestly can not eat another bite. And, now that I know you can cook, I will be interested to know what else _**'Captain America'**_ can do…"

The teasing tone in my voice didn't escape Steve's ears, as he had laughed and grinned in return, "Close your eyes and I will show you."

I gave him a suspicious look but closed my eyes all the same.  
The sound of his footsteps lightly treading across the old flooring barely registered with me before I suddenly felt my feet being swept up from under me and my body being held securely against a strong chest.  
Opening my eyes, I gasped and quickly flung my arms around his neck, "Steve…"

He moved around the room with me still in his arms as he then guided my face towards his by saying softly, "I've always wanted to sweep you up off your feet Rosie…now, I'm the man worthy enough to ask your brother for his blessing."

"No, Steve. You have always been worthy…" I lovingly placed my hand on his cheek whilst bringing my forehead down to rest against his.

His eyes closed as we stayed like that for a while.  
Both of us cherishing the time we get to spend together before being separated to continue onwards with our jobs.

~+~  
{**HENRY COLLIN'S PHOTOGRAPHY STUDIO| NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| A FEW DAYS LATER**}  
~+~

"Face me Marilyn! That's my girl…"

I had been sat in the same position for at least two and a half hours in this ridiculous swimming costume whilst I have to try and not to move too much or scratch at the distracting itch that was starting to develop from the material of the outfit.

Senator Brandt had insisted that this would be vital and that I needed to cooperate fully, but it was proving too testing for my patience.  
"Are you nearly finished?" I twitched my nose to refrain from scratching it as I looked over at Henry who was busy snapping photographs of me.

"You can't rush perfection!"  
That was the fifth time he had said that to me.

It wasn't that I wanted to moan, but I found it awkward to think of myself as this sex symbol or a woman whose picture will be pinned up next to soldier's beds.  
So, it was in that moment that I had decided to adopt a persona whenever I was to go along with Senator Brandt's ideas.  
I would be sexy, confident and fearless in front of the camera; I will be the woman that America needs me to be.

"Very good! Now, I think that it is time for the short movie you need to make. All you need to say is: _**'This is what you are fighting for!'**_ That should be directed to our soldiers…quick change!"

I nodded at him, "I will be right back."  
Finally being able to breathe out instead of sucking in my stomach, I rushed into the changing rooms and tore off the damned swim suit.

A beautiful sky blue dress with a satin feel had been laid out for me, as I hurriedly changed into it and turned to inspect my reflection in the mirror.  
The woman staring back at me looked glamorous and confident; she was Marilyn Barnes.  
The woman who will change back into her demure, black uniform and go back to fixing up her plane? That's Rosie.  
It was Marilyn's time to shine.

Coming out of the dressing room, I smiled confidently at Henry as I kept my head up high and followed him over to where a couch had been set up for me to sit on whilst I'm speaking.  
"I'm ready when you are…" I spoke in a gentle, sultry tone that completely shocked me.

Henry grinned, "Brilliant! Three…two…one!" He nodded towards me as he kept the camera rolling.

My persona took over, as I smiled confidently into the camera before saying, "_**This**_ is what you are fighting for…"  
My eyes stayed on the lens for a while before I heard him shout cut and I could relax.  
This still all seemed surreal to me, but I knew that I had to do something before my next mission or I'd start going mad with worry over my brother and Steve due to having nothing else to busy my mind with.

"Thank you Ms. Barnes, you may leave if you wish…" Henry briefly glanced over at me before going to develop his film eagerly.

"Thank you." I jumped at the chance to get back to base and spend some time fixing up my beloved plane.  
After all, I had all night to worry about the men I cared for.


	8. HYDRA: Chapter 8

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to Lily &amp; CrimsonBlade13 for the kind reviews *hugs*. Also, thanks to all who have added to alerts &amp; favourites; this chapter is dedicated to all of you readers, as the ball has officially started rolling...Next chapter will be Steve's rescue. (and the awkwardness of asking Bucky's permission to date his sister XD) Please review, as I'm keeping up my promise of updating regularly. Thank you for reading my lovelies :)**.}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

**EDIT: In relation to a reviewer's comment, I have changed the place, as it was a minor mistake-I own up to that :).  
But, regarding the comments about her being a 'poster girl'. ****I feel the need to point out that Rosie is actually being used as a pin up, and posters in those times would of been painted/printed, so her likeness would be very loosely based, not to mention that women during that time had similar looks and style due to the simplicity of the make up and clothing that would be available.  
Meaning that she could get away with still being an Agent.  
Her poster was also only given to American soldiers in nearby barracks, as they had not been mass produced yet to be shipped around the country. (If it had, I would of said so in the story, as that was meant to come later :)) And the film she did was done a few days ago, so it wouldn't be distributed yet...it is the 1940's ;).  
They also didn't use her name, as was made evident when Senator Brandt called her, 'Miss America.'  
**

* * *

~+~  
{**SSR TRAINING CENTRE| NEW JERSEY, AMERICA| A WEEK LATER**}

I had spent the past week being a courier between different Allied countries.  
Transporting various goods such as weapons, bullets, medical supplies and provisions to the needy and soldiers on the frontlines.

Steve had sent me a few letters during this time, mainly telling me about how he feels stuck in a rut and how he compares himself to a performing monkey.  
I would reply back to each and every one of his letters with words of comfort, urging him to remember what I had told him during our time together.

Just thinking about how much I was starting to let myself feel for Steve had brought a smile to my face.  
Our relationship was only just beginning, and although we had both agreed to get James's blessing before we embark any further, just being held by him felt so special and intimate.  
I was well and truly besotted with the man I had unwittingly given my heart to years before.

As I entered my dormitory to try and pick up some files that needed to be read through before the afternoon was over, I jumped in surprise at seeing Peggy sat on the edge of my bed with a troubled expression on her face.  
We had gotten closer since I had moved into the facility; I thought of Peggy as one of my closest friends and a woman whom I could trust with any secret.

"Peggy?"  
I moved closer in worry as she cleared her throat.

"Marilyn, I am here…as a friend, instead of a colleague."  
She stood up to close my door before gesturing for me to sit, "You may wish to be seated before I tell you what I have found out this morning."

I furrowed my eyebrows in concern at all the ominous atmosphere, but nodded as I took a seat, "Are you okay?"

She sighed softly, "Do you remember that I had made you a promise?"

"Do you mean the one to do with my brother?" My heart sank as I realised what was going on, "Oh God, please do not tell me that he is dead?!"

The guilt was obviously eating away at her, as she said simply, "We don't quite know. The entire one-o-seventh has not returned from their mission. You see, we had managed a few days ago to break the encryption on those HYDRA files. So, Colonel Phillips made the decision that we must move out quickly in order to tackle the problem before it raises more issues."

I looked down in disbelief as I struggled to piece together everything that she was telling me, "I…How long since being updated on their progress?"

"Seventy-two hours."

Gasping, I shook my head, "They are not going to send out more troops to rescue them?!"

Peggy placed a hand on my shoulder, "We unfortunately can not spare the soldiers…Marilyn, I am telling you this because I made a promise as your friend. There is still reason to believe that your brother is alive."

My whole body felt cold and numb.  
Due to a tactical mistake, my brother could be dead or in pain; I had to find him.  
Lifting my head up to finally face her, I asked, "Where was the HYDRA base?"

Peggy sighed in concern, "You can not go out there Marilyn! Their base of operations is well beyond enemy lines!"

"He is my brother, Peggy! I am not leaving him to be tortured or killed! He would do the exact same thing for me! Anyway, I have completed rescue missions successfully when I worked with ASO-I can't sit back and do nothing."  
I knew that it was a bad idea to go after my brother when it'd be just me, but at the same time it made sense that by not bringing in a whole charge, I can avoid detection.

She nodded in understanding at my impassioned plea, "I am meant to be leaving for Italy in an hour, we can both fly over to SSR base camp, and I can fill you in on the way."

Smiling lightly in gratitude I nodded, "Thank you so much for giving me this information Peggy."

Looking determined, she smiled empathetically, "I made a promise. Come on, we should be getting ready."

~+~  
{**A MILE FROM SSR BASE CAMP| ITALY| A FEW HOURS LATER**}

We had been in the air for a while before Peggy had worked up enough courage to tell me what I needed to know.  
I knew that she was feeling guilty and worried, but if I have learnt anything from my time with the SSR, it is that I'm stronger than I think I am.

"Johann Schmidt is believed to currently reside at this location in Austria, so you must be careful to not affect any of our future plans regarding him. We are not sure about how many people he has taken prisoner, but my own personal calculation far surpasses what should be classed as 'fatalities of war'."

Listening intensely whilst also keeping my gaze focused on the skies, I answered, "Do we know how many HYDRA agents are there?"

She sighed in frustration whilst rifling through the files she had brought with her, "No, that is what I am concerned about! You are going into foreign territory without any prior knowledge-"

"Peggy…" I cut her off to say firmly, "Everyday we make decisions without a whole lot of information; that is what makes us Agents. Just…do one thing for me?"

"Of course."

Looking guilty for a brief moment, I spoke quietly, "Please don't tell Steve where I am? I can't do this knowing that he would come after me and jeopardise himself."

"Marilyn-"

"Please, Peggy?"

She sighed but nodded, "Unless there is sufficient reason to, then I will not speak a word of this to Captain Rogers."

Smiling, I looked at her in gratitude, "Thank you Peggy for all of your help."

"You may not be thanking me when you reach your destination…"  
Peggy then indicated to a small field underneath the plane.  
"You must land the plane here. Colonel Phillips must not know that I told you any of this Marilyn; I already feel wracked with guilt over putting you in this mess."

I started the descent, "Peggy, you have nothing to feel guilty about! I am just too stubborn to not get involved. Growing up in Brooklyn, you learn that the people you hold close to you are the ones that you need to protect at all costs; war will never stop me from aiding Steve or my brother."

She smiled in admiration at me, "Be careful? You are too good of an Agent to lose."

"You too, Peggy." I smiled in return as she opened the door for her to exit.

Peggy nodded one last time in goodbye to me before jumping out and running out the way of the plane so that I could take off quickly.

~+~  
{**HYDRA WEAPONS FACILITY| KREISCHBERG, AUSTRIA| JUST A FEW MILES INTO ENEMY TERRITORY**}  
~+~

My heart was beating a mile a minute as I steered the plane nearer to the base.  
I knew that any minute now the anti-aircraft guns would be spotting me and that I needed to find quick cover and land.

Spotting an open bit of wooded area that should be concealed from most soldiers patrolling the area; I sent my plane into a rapid descent and managed to land safely and without any damage.

They say that the planet knows when great evil comes together, and that they imprint on the Earth, which in turn disrupts the natural balance; I could understand fully what that they meant now.  
No birds flew overhead, nor did any colourful plants grow in the surrounding area-even the air was thick with smog.  
It was an unwelcoming and inhospitable land that made it perfect for HYDRA.

Moving carefully, I navigated through the dense foliage stealthily, keeping my eyes trained on the huge structure that loomed in the distance.  
I needed a way to get in unnoticed and without causing too much disruption.  
That came in the form of a HYDRA guard who was patrolling the perimeter just to my left.  
It shocked me at how their uniforms were much more advanced looking than that of the German soldiers.  
Obviously Schmidt was not on the best terms with Adolf Hitler anymore; that was helpful information.

Stalking closer to the guard, I spotted a baton peaking out of his belt, as I knew that in order to knock him unconscious, I needed to be quick, precise and that I'd only get one shot.  
Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I reached out swiftly to take his baton as I straightened up in the shadows behind him.  
Bringing my hand up high, I then swung the baton into the back of his head hard, watching as he fell to the ground.  
Quickly I half-dragged his limp body into the bushes before stripping him of his uniform and changing into it myself.

"Sorry…" I looked down at him whilst grabbing the gun that had dropped to the ground.  
It wasn't anything that I had seen before, but I knew that whatever it was; I needed to have it in my possession if I were to survive a confrontation.

The actual HYDRA guard attire was surprisingly lightweight and didn't restrict my movement too much.  
My problem was with the damned mask that was hard to breathe through.  
Firstly, it was way too big for my face and I had to try and not move my head about too much, secondly, it was heavy and bathed my vision in this eerie dark green light.  
HYDRA liked their dramatics obviously.

As I was about to start the lengthy trek up towards their base of operations, I heard a voice call out to me.  
"We need to be back! Herr Schmidt has need of us!"

I turned in time to see a truck come my way with guards climbing in and indicating for me to join them, "Hurry! Herr Schmidt will not tolerate insubordination!"  
Barely managing to nod due to the weight of the helmet, I climbed into the back with them and observed the silent drive to where I had a lot to gain, but so much to lose.

~+~  
{**HYDRA WEAPONS FACILITY| KREISCHBERG, AUSTRIA| A HALF HOUR DRIVE LATER**}  
~+~

That had to be _**the **_worse half hour of my whole entire life.  
Every man was facing forwards and because of the masks, I couldn't see their faces or determine if they thought something was suspicious.  
The only sounds came from a radio that was spouting propaganda in German.  
I couldn't make much out, except for the words 'Captain' and 'America'.

The second we were through the thick iron gates, the truck had pulled over and guards were filing out as though the devil were behind them.  
"Come on!" A guard tilted his head towards a building as he ran off in that direction, leaving me to ponder where they would keep my brother.

Every single separate building looked alike; there was nothing that could help me to work out where the cells were.  
Cursing under my breath, I made a quick decision to go through the nearest door and search every area that I could.

As soon as I had stepped foot into the first room, I had realised that something was very wrong.  
There should be much more HYDRA agents patrolling-there were none.  
Not just that, but a room labelled 'Experiment Subject #2571', was left ajar.  
A shudder came over me as I cautiously edged closer to the room and pushed it open fully.

"JAMES!"  
I had gasped to myself before rushing over to a surgical table where my brother was strapped down.  
He was unconscious and had needle marks on both of his arms.  
Heartache caused me to unthinkingly pull off the helmet, so that I could look at him properly and check for any obvious signs of damage.  
"James? It's me, Rosie! I'm here…It will all okay!" I blinked away tears as I tried to tug on the restraints, getting frustrated at them not budging.

"No, it will not be okay."  
A women's voice could be heard from behind me as I turned around in shock, glaring at her sneering face.

"Who are you?!" I asked in anger as I stood protectively in front of my brother.

She raised an eyebrow at me as she entered the room, "I am Doctor Klara Weismann, but you, I do not believe we have had the chance to be introduced?"  
Her voice was heavily laced with an Austrian accent and an air of authority, as she stared at me.

"Don't move any closer!" I held up the gun as I gave her a firm glare, "What have you done to him?!"

"_**Done to him**_? I am on the verge of a scientific discovery that could shape the world! But…unfortunately, Sergeant Barnes here is not…" She made a face, "_**Right**_ for our finest procedure…"

"What?! Why are you doing this? My brother is just an innocent soldier!"

Her eyes lit up, "Ah! You are his sister? Yes…I can now see the family resemblance…hmm…your eyes are very unique. That, is a genetic mutation you know? What is your name?"

I still stood my ground in front of my brother as I replied back, "You do not need to get hurt Doctor-"

She scoffed, "Really? You are the one pointing a gun at me Ms. Barnes! I am unarmed…" Holding up her hands to prove her point, she then asked, "Do you even know how to use that gun? Or, perhaps you just do not want my blood on your hands? Hmm…that is unusual for you Americans!"

"Us Americans?" I glared in anger at her, "HYDRA and the Nazis are the ones tearing apart-"

"No! Hitler and his followers are destroying our world, HYDRA? We are on the verge of something incredible Ms. Barnes! Well, _**I**_ am…"

James suddenly started to stir as I moved backwards to try and soothe him, still keeping my eyes on the woman in front of me.  
She watched me in fascination as I took a hold of my brother's hand and tried to get his attention.  
"James? It's Rosie…can you hear me?"

His eyelids fluttered as he was struggling to find the strength to open his eyes, "Rosie? What are you doing here?"  
The raspy, throaty noise that resembled his voice had me forcing back tears.

"Ms. Barnes, as you can see, your brother is not dead; not by a long shot! But, as I was saying earlier, he is not the ideal choice for our new procedure that involves…well, you shall find out!"

I wasn't quick enough to stop her from producing a small device from her pocket and using it to emit a high pitched ringing noise that had me gasping and holding onto my head in pain.

"Clever, nein? This is one of Doctor Zola's best pieces! Shame that it does not last long, but then again, I always have a back up plan…"  
The last thing I felt before my whole world went dark was a needle in the side of my neck as James's voice called out to me.

"Rosie…leave…before…too late…"


	9. Steve's Daring Rescue: Chapter 9

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **I'm so sorry, this should of been posted up yesterday; but I haven't been well lately :(. I promise that the next chapter will be Bucky's reaction to Steve/Rosie ;). That'll be posted up later. **Thank you so much to Lily, Guest &amp; RockaRosalie for the kind reviews *hugs***. Any guesses on what HYDRA have done to Rosie? Please read &amp; review x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
  
EDIT: 48 Favourites** &amp; **97 Followers**?! Wow...thank you so much. You guys are amazing! x**  
**

* * *

~+~  
{**HYDRA WEAPONS FACILITY| KREISCHBERG, ****AUSTRIA| A DAY LATER****}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

"It appears that the procedure has been a success Herr Schmidt! This one will shape the future of HYDRA and its influence on the world!"  
A female voice was speaking with an excited, rushed tone as she moved around the room.

My eyes still felt too heavy to be opened fully, but I could hear everything that was being said around me.  
I still felt numb and cold as my whole body was suddenly heavier feeling and alien to me.  
Something was very wrong.

"Hmm…we shall see. Who is she?"

"Agent Marilyn Barnes; a relative of Sergeant Barnes I believe. We also found her plane not far from here…"

Schmidt grunted in acknowledgement, "What are you planning to do with her Doctor Weismann?"

She had moved to stand by my side as I could hear her reply back with, "Tell me Herr Schmidt, does it worry you about the outcome of the war?"

"I do not understand why that should matter in regards to HYDRA."

"It matters much! The Fuehrer is becoming desperate Herr Schmidt; that is obvious! So, this girl shall become one of our most powerful weapons against the inevitable!"

He scoffed, "And what would that be?"

"The rise of this supposed _**'Captain America'**_."

It went deathly silent as I tensed, trying to strain my ears for any indication that they are going to start talking again.  
Then a loud crash could be heard as I finally managed to open my eyes to witness Schmidt holding Doctor Weismann to the wall by her throat.  
I remained still and quiet; eavesdropping to their conversation.

"_**Captain America**_ is not worthy of our time! You will be wise to remember that Doctor! I am sure that I can find others who can do your job…"

She had glared at him in pure hatred, "My apologies Herr Schmidt."

He nodded with a smirk before throwing her to the floor, "I have much more pressing matters to attend to than observing your _**lab rat**_…"  
With the latter words still fresh from his lips, he had then turned to march out with an air of arrogance that only he could pull off.

Quickly I closed my eyes as I could feel her start to get up and clamber over to me as her mouth was by my ear.  
"Herr Schmidt is no longer giving me orders! I will have need of you when the war is over Ms. Barnes, until then you shall remain as you are…"  
Pulling back, she had then addressed another who was at the doorway.  
"Doctor Zola? You need to start making preparations…"

A Swiss accent asked back, "For what?"

"The second phase for HYDRA."

~+~  
{**SSR BASE CAMP| ITALY| MEANWHILE…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

The pen hovered just above the small sheet of paper that I had propped up against one of my books on my lap.  
I was supposed to be writing a letter to Rosie to tell her about how my tour is going, but it feels so hollow and…phoney.  
Dancing around in tights and declaring that we can all do our part by buying war bonds, soon grows old.  
That was made obvious by how the soldiers reacted to my presence during my time here.  
I can't really blame them though; I have no right to call myself a Captain when I haven't fought in any wars.

"Steve?"

Lifting my head up from the blank sheet of paper, I looked shocked at seeing Peggy standing before me with an alarmed expression on her face.  
"Peggy-"

"Steve, I need to talk to you. It is urgent and I fear that I must break my promise to Marilyn-"

"Rosie? Is she okay?!" I stood up in worry as everything that had been resting on my lap now clattered to the floor.

The expression on Peggy's face said it all before she had even replied back with, "We received an SOS from her plane…"

I tried to understand what was happening, "Where is she?"

"Steve…you have to understand that this is top secret-"

"Where is she, Peggy?!" I was becoming desperate as I saw her look into the distance briefly to steady her thoughts.

"I believe that she is currently behind enemy lines, perhaps even being held by HYDRA."

My blood ran cold as I ran a hand over my face, "Why do I feel that you aren't telling me everything?"

She sighed, "She went to try and rescue her brother, the entire one-o-seventh had been captured by HYDRA and we could not spare enough man power to initiate a rescue attempt."

"Both of them…" I shook my head before saying to her, "Where is this place? I can't stand back and let anything happen to Rosie and Bucky!"

"Steve, you can't be serious?! We have already lost-"

"Peggy, with all due respect, my best friend and the woman I love are in danger."

Nodding in understanding, she said, "I can help get you to where the base is located…"

~+~  
{**HYDRA WEAPONS FACILITY| KREISCHBERG, AUSTRIA| TWENTY MINUTES LATER}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

I dropped down in the shadowy confinement of the woodlands surrounding the facility.  
Even if Peggy had not of told me that this is where HYDRA were; I would of found it.  
The whole place screamed 'evil'.

Running through the barren wasteland, I turned my attention to the trucks which were slowly moving into the huge facility before me.  
Hastily, I jumped into the back on the nearest truck, looking shocked at seeing a handful of HYDRA guards staring back at me.  
"Fellas…" I hit my fist up at the first one, knocking him out of the moving vehicle before easily dispatching the other three, as I sat back and waited for the right moment.

As soon as I could feel the truck grinding to a halt, I leapt out and stayed close to the shadows, navigating my way through the maze-like rooms.  
The facility was sterile and unwelcoming, with HYDRA guards patrolling every corner that I turned to.  
Climbing up onto a railing, I saw a lone guard strolling just a few feet away from me, as I reached out and knocked him unconscious, my eyes then drifting to where underneath his body, men were staring open mouthed at me.

One of the men who were still staring asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Pausing, I then smiled, "I'm Captain America."  
Pulling open the cell door, I tried to see if Bucky was with them.  
"Sergeant James Barnes, you seen him?"

"There's an isolation ward in the factory. No-one's ever come back from it…"

I sighed but nodded as I made a move to go and find Bucky, only stopping for a moment for say to the men, "All right. The tree line is northwest; it's eighty yards past the gate. Get out fast and give them hell! I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."  
_'Hopefully Rosie…'_ My head added.

Another of the men had quickly called out, "Wait! You know what you're doing?"

Nodding, I smiled slightly, "Yeah, I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."  
Running off, I left them looking shocked and confused after me.  
I needed to find Bucky and Rosie before something happened.

Rounding a corner, I froze at seeing a tall, slim woman come out of a room with a suitcase in her hand and her eyes staring in acknowledgement as she saw me.  
"Stop!"

The woman didn't bother to answer me, as she ran off quickly, leaving me to try and follow after her, but get sidetracked by the room in which she had come out from.  
The second I entered, I saw him; my best friend strapped to a table and looking as though he had been through hell.  
"Bucky! Oh my God…"

I rushed over to him and tried to get my best friend to recognise me, but he was repeating his name and information over and over again.  
It worried me.

Trying again, I said, "It's me. It's Steve!"  
Grunting, I pulled hard on the bonds that held him in place, freeing him.

Finally a look of recognition passed on Bucky's face as he smiled in relief, "Steve!"

Smiling back lightly, I grabbed onto his arm to wrap it around my shoulder, "Come on, we've got to find Rosie!"

"Steve…" He repeated again as his eyebrows furrowed, "Rosie…w-where's Rosie?"

I flinched at his question before answering, "I don't know…but we are going to find her. I thought you were dead Buck…" I trailed off brokenly as I helped him to his feet.

Bucky replied, "I thought you were smaller…"

~+~  
{**HYDRA WEAPONS FACILITY| KREISCHBERG, AUSTRIA| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I had my eyes firmly shut for what felt like hours.  
Nerves were starting to tear me up inside over what might have been done to me.  
Did they turn me into a monster?  
Will I even resemble the person I used to be?

Trying not to cry, I opened my eyes and managed to sit up on the cold operating table.  
I felt weirdly numb all over, as though I had been pumped full of anaesthetic so that I couldn't feel the immense pain that I should be in.  
As I swung my legs off the table, I noticed another operating table in the corner with a body-shaped bundle hidden under a white blanket.  
Stumbling over to it, I reached out with a shaky hand to hastily lift up the blanket, curiosity telling me that I needed to see whatever was underneath it.

"Oh my God!" I gasped out in horror as I threw the blanket down almost immediately after seeing exactly what had been hidden.  
Whimpering, I threw my hand to my mouth to stop the bile that was rising in my throat as I staggered to the open door, trying to figure out where to go to next.  
I had to get out of there!

It was then that I saw Steve coming towards me with my brother half-clinging onto him in order to be able to stand up.

"ROSIE!" Steve came towards me swiftly, as he started to check me over for any signs of injury.  
"You're not hurt?"

"Thank God you're here! James…" I hugged my brother tightly before using my arm to wrap around his waist and help him upright.

Steve looked worried at me not answering his question as he gave us both a firm look, "We need to get you both to some medics. Rosie, can you help him?"

I nodded, using my strength to get my brother on his feet so that he could walk with both of us down the long corridor.

"This way!" Steve turned to the left as we entered a large area which below where we were on the platform, fires raged as what I thought were gas cylinders, blew up.

All of our eyes then drifted over to where a short man with glasses and a slight hunch was hurrying along the side of a taller man who had an air of arrogance.  
Ah, Johann Schmidt in the flesh.

At noticing all of us, he had smirked but addressed Steve first.  
"Captain America!" His heavy accent danced over words as he continued, "How Exciting! I'm a great fan of your films. So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all? Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

Steve was edging closer all the while Schmidt was talking, as I held onto my brother to help him stay upright.

"Then again, you are not the only one I am impressed by…or shall be, perhaps. Ja…you may think that you have won here Captain, but that is not the case!"

Angrily, Steve punched him, sending Schmidt a few steps back as we all watched.  
"You have no idea!"

"Haven't I?" Schmidt raised his fist as he tried to bring it crashing down on Steve, but his fist collided with the shield instead, as I could see the anger behind both of their eyes.

Schmidt held his head up high and spoke in an authoritative voice, "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see _**I**_ was his greatest success!"  
Nothing prepared us for what he did next.  
Swiftly, he raised his right hand to his face and began to peel off his skin to expose a red coloured second layer of skin that looked as though it was his skull.

"Oh my God…" I gasped out as I could feel James stiffen next to me.

"You don't have one of them, do you?" He briefly glanced at Steve in shock.

Schmidt smirked, "You are deluded, Captain! You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind!"

"Steve is nothing like you!" I glared at him in disgust.

He laughed coldly at me, "Ah, is that so? What do you think happened to you Agent Barnes? Do you know, yet?"

James looked at me, "What the hell is he on about?"

"Nothing…" I gritted out between clenched teeth, "He's trying to get under our skin."

Schmidt looked at Steve again, "Unlike you both, I embrace it proudly; without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Steve retorted, looking frustrated as the bridge was already retracting and we were becoming stranded.  
Instead of answering his question, Schmidt and the short man-whom I guessed was Arnim Zola-made their way to the elevator and left.

I didn't have any time to dwell on what had just happened, or how Steve and James looked as though they were both struggling to comprehend events.  
"We need to get across!"

Steve nodded as he then indicated to where scaffolding was that could take us both to the other side of the platform.

"Let's go! One at a time…"

James pushed me forward, "Rosie-"

"No! You need to go James."

He sighed, "Don't argue with me Marilyn! Just go across!"

Giving him and Steve a concerned look, I made a grimace but started to climb across the scaffolding, praying to God that I wouldn't fall to my death.  
It was getting unbearably hot as flames built up below us, giving me encouragement to make it to the other side quickly.

Steve had then helped James over the railing so that he could walk across.  
I watched my brother with fearful eyes, as I noticed how the scaffolding was starting to shake and come apart.  
"JAMES!" I screamed out and leant against the railings, holding out my hand for him to take.

Every step that he took made my heart sink deeper, as I then noticed that he needed to jump.  
"JUMP!"  
He made a flying leap the second his footing was lost, as I managed to grab him, and strangely, with one tug I had pulled him over the railings and landed him by my feet.

Both of us stared at each other in pure shock, before I shook my head to indicate that now wasn't the time to discuss these matters.  
Now, we turned our attention to Steve who had no way to get across.  
Tears built up in my eyes, as I shouted to him, "Steve!"

James looked desperate, "There's got to be a rope or something…"

Steve shook his head and tried to wave us off, "JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WE WON'T GO WITHOUT YOU!" The determination and fierce loyalty behind my brother's eyes was so strong that it broke my heart.

"Steve, you have to jump! We'll catch your hand on the other side! I promise…" I looked at him brokenly as I leant my hand out.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before bending the sticking out bit of railing to his left inwards, and getting ready to take a running leap.  
Both James and I looked terrified as we watched in hope that he would make it.

As he got closer to the edge, he jumped.  
Fire raged below him as one last explosion took place, momentarily blinding us both, but still I kept my hand out.  
I expected to feel the scorching pain from being burnt…but I didn't.  
Fear over what HYDRA might have done to me didn't even cross my mind, as suddenly a weight was felt on my hand as I smiled in relief.

"STEVE!"  
I didn't have to even break a sweat, as I pulled him up easily, smiling in relief.  
"Are you okay?"

"I'm more worried about you and Bucky, come on! Let's get out of here…"


	10. Getting Bucky's Permission: Chapter 10

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **I don't know how to thank you readers enough for interest you've given to this story; thank you so much. CrimsonBlade13 &amp; Lily: thank you for reviewing. Rosie's 'affliction' will be revealed...Enjoy this chapter my lovelies! :) Please read &amp; review if you have time x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
This chapter is dedicated to all who have read/reviewed/added to alerts and your favourites: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

~+~  
{**ON OUR WAY TO SSR BASE CAMP| ITALY| SOME TIME LATER}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

After joining up with the other men who had escaped from Schmidt, we had started the long journey back to SSR base camp.

We had been walking for a good few miles before James had worked up enough courage to come over by my side to say quietly.  
"We need to talk Rosie."

I stiffened, "James…this should be a victorious moment, not-"

"We need to discuss what happened back there."

"Why?" I looked at him in worry briefly before turning away, "I am never going to be able to sleep again after seeing whatever Schmidt was!"

"That wasn't what I meant Rosie…"

Wincing, I said, "I know what you meant James. Look, Steve did most of the work himself, I was just-"

Once again he cut me off to proclaim, "What about when you did it to me? Rosie, something is going on with you."

At seeing the hurt expression on my face, he sighed at himself, "I'm sorry, you don't need all of this; I'm just worried for my baby sister. The first time in months since I've seen you, and it's like this."

Fighting against getting emotional I shook my head and turned towards him, "I went after you. It was a stupid mistake, as I should have got Steve too, or waited, but…" I smiled lightly up at him, "You're my brother, and I couldn't stand the thought of them hurting you."

He smiled softly in return before pulling me into his side for a hug as we kept awkwardly walking on.  
"Hey, come on…I'm fine! See?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I could do with a drink and a hot meal, but yeah Rosie, I'm fine."

Relief washed over me as I pulled back to glance ahead at Steve who was talking to a man whom introduced himself earlier as 'Dum Dum Dugan'.  
It made me feel proud for Steve to be seen as a hero and for him to be the soldier that he has always wanted to be.  
"Do you remember, when I said about Steve being the hero from your stories?"

James pulled a confused look, "Yeah?"

I turned back around to give him a knowing look, "You dismissed me saying it, but look at him now…"

He turned to watch Steve momentarily as he smirked proudly, "Yeah, Steve deserves this…wait! You trying to say that I'm his sidekick?!"

Grinning, I tried to look innocent as I replied, "You said it James, not me…"

"Very funny…" He smiled all the same before studying me in concern, "You sure that you're okay?"

I didn't want to tell him what I had seen on that operating table.  
Mainly because I knew that James would bombard me with questions that I didn't want to answer.  
Whatever HYDRA had done to me; it wasn't ethical.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

James raised an eyebrow but decided not to push it, as he draped an arm around my shoulders, "I'm proud of you Rosie, you know that, right?"

I smiled up at him, "I'm proud of you too…"

~+~  
{**IN A SMALL PUB| LONDON, ENGLAND| TWO WEEKS LATER}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

I cleared my throat as I could feel my hands slightly shaking in nervous anticipation.  
We were sat here in this cosy, English pub with beers in our hands and an open tab set up.  
My tactic was to try and ease the conversation into asking for permission to date Rosie, but if that failed, then my second tactic was to get him slightly drunk.  
I didn't really know how he'd react.

"Buck? I…need to ask you something."  
_'Here goes nothing…'_ I thought to myself.

He drained the last dregs from his glass before raising an eyebrow at me, "Yeah? Everything okay?"

Quickly, I indicated for another drink, as I tried to be careful about how I approached the subject.  
"Rosie…she's…"

Bucky watched me closely, "Look, Steve, she doesn't want to talk about what happened in Austria, and maybe it's for the best?"

I nodded, "It is, but…that's not what I meant."

"Then what? Oh, you mean the posters?" He laughed, "Yeah, it doesn't look much like her! The eye colour is brown and I'm pretty sure that she isn't as tall as that, but it'll help Mom and Dad to relax about it."

By this point my palms were getting sweaty as I just blurted it out, "I want your blessing to date Rosie!"  
The look on his face was one that I had never seen before.

He just stared at me for a long time with this look of shock and confusion before he grimaced, "Steve, that's my _**baby sister**_!"  
Beer was put down in front of him, but he didn't make a move for it.

"I know, Bucky-"

"No, Steve. She's…God! How am I meant to take this?! I mean, you are supposed to not look at her like that! She's not meant to look at you like that! Does _**she**_ like you like that?!"

There was no way that I could have answered his question and still defused the situation.  
"She told me that she loved me, Bucky."

"What?! When?" His voice was rising in pitch with each word.

"Just before I underwent the procedure. Buck, I'm not doing this to offend you; I can't help how I feel about her. She's the only woman who loves me for me! I have always thought she was caring and sweet-"

"Steve! If the next word that comes out of your mouth is anything suggestive, then I'm going to have to do something I might regret!" He cut me off to look nauseous before asking incredulously, "_**My**_ sister?!"

I smiled sheepishly, "I was actually going to say beautiful…"

Bucky pulled a face whilst running a hand through his hair, as he said in a defeated tone, "Is this what she wants?"

Suddenly, from his side Rosie's voice had said softly, "Yes."  
Smiling at me, she took a hold of my hand before speaking to Bucky.  
"You always said that you'd never trust anyone with me, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, you can trust Steve, cant you? You know him more than anybody James! You know that he would never hurt me..."

Both of us watched how Bucky sighed and smiled tiredly, "You're right. I know that Steve's a good guy, but, if he does hurt you, then I'll still-"

"Play the protective older brother part, I know…" Rosie smiled before hugging him and asking, "Does this mean that you are okay with it?"

He hugged her back whilst replying, "Just…leave it a while before you kiss in public?"

I laughed in relief at that being Bucky's way of giving us permission.  
"Thanks Buck…"

"Yeah, well…I'm going to need a couple more drinks before I can look either of you in the eye again."

Rosie laughed as she nudged him playfully before smiling knowingly at him, "You just want to get drunk and have someone else pay your tab…"

~+~  
{**IN THE SAME SMALL PUB| LONDON, ENGLAND| A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

"I'm not going to trip over anything am I?"

Steve's hands were gently laid across my eyes as he was trying to navigate me across streets and roads.  
I had no idea what he was planning, but excitement was building up inside me from the element of surprise.

"I promise…careful, there's a step in front of you to go down…"  
His voice was soothing in my ear, as I nodded and tentatively stepped down into a place where warmth greeted me along with the smell of alcohol and food.

"I'm going to remove my hand, okay?" I could tell that he was smiling as his hand was removed carefully and I tried to strain my ears for any noise.  
"Open your eyes…"

The minute I opened them, the whole room burst to life as every single person grinned back at me whilst shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

A grin spread across my face as I stood up on my tiptoes to embrace Steve, "This is so sweet of you! But my birthday isn't for another week…"

He chuckled softly, "I wanted it to be a surprise for you before we all head off to tackle another HYDRA base."

I pulled away to say to him lovingly, "Thank you."  
Our eyes locked gazes for a second before I turned towards the others and gasped happily, "There is cake?!"

Dum Dum nodded, "I picked it up today for you; devils food cake! The lady behind the counter let me sample it." He winked suggestively as I laughed.

"Enjoyed it?"

"The cake or-"

I giggled and gave him a hug, "How can us women resist your charm?"

Gabe scoffed, "_**That**_ what you call it? Happy birthday Rosie…" He gave me a hug the minute Dum Dum had decided that his pint of beer needed a friend.

"Thank you Gabe, I can't believe that you'd all do this for me! Rationing must have made it difficult?"

Steve smiled as he came to hand me a small parcel wrapped in newspaper with a piece of string tied up into a bow to hold it all together, "You're worth it."

Shock must have registered on my features as everyone was holding their breath, waiting for me to open it.  
Carefully, I pulled on one of the loose ends of the string as the newspaper came away to expose a delicate silver locket.

"Oh…" I was speechless as I just stared at the beautiful piece of jewellery in my hands.

Steve must have been worried, as he asked, "Do you like it?"

Finally I managed to lift my eyes up towards his and say with an affectionate smile, "I love it; it's beautiful."

He smiled in relief before gently taking it and going up behind me to brush my hair from the nape of my neck and fit the locket securely against my neck.  
"Happy birthday…I haven't managed to find photographs for the middle of it, but-"

I placed my right hand eagerly against the locket, smiling at it fitting perfectly before turning around in his arms and entwining my fingers with his.  
"We have all the time in the world to fill it with memories. Thank you..."  
Leaning up, I was about to press my lips against his in a chaste first kiss before the sound of cheering resounded around the pub.

Pulling back, I raised an eyebrow, only to see all of the Howling Commandos piling their plates high with slices of the baked ham that had been brought out.  
Peggy had sighed and said with a chuckle, "Honestly boys, it's not like you don't eat…"

Blushing, I looked up at Steve bashfully, "Fancy a drink? Or something to eat?"

He smiled in understanding at the unsaid meaning behind my words, before giving my hands a comforting squeeze as we made our way through my brother and Montgomery who were both trying to compare English ale to American ale and insisting that they'd need to test out another pint to be certain.


	11. Devastation: Chapter 11

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **This was an emotionally draining chapter to write...next chapter will be the last one set in the 1940's ;). Thank you again to everyone who has added to alerts/favourites &amp; most of all read. Special thanks to Lily &amp; KatieMoon for your kind reviews; knowing you all like Rosie, is a big compliment :). Enjoy my lovelies! Please read &amp; review, as if you have anything you'd like to see featured, I'd love to know. x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Thank you so much for reading x.  
EDIT: **Everything in _Italics_ at the start, is Rosie's dreams.**  
**

* * *

~+~  
{**SSR HEADQUARTERS| LONDON, ENGLAND| JUST AFTER BEING RESCUED FROM HYDRA}**

_"Keep her under…"_

_"She can not take anymore anaesthesia! You will kill her…"_

_"No, she will be fine, Doctor Zola!"_

_"Doctor Weismann-"_

_"Proceed!"_

My recollection of the pain that had followed tore through me.  
It was excruciating and fear was starting to take control of my body.  
I couldn't move or speak as flashes of memories took over my dreams.

_"Her heart has stopped beating Doctor Weismann!"_

_"No…We must keep her alive at all costs! She shall be the future of my work!"_

_"Doctor-"_

_"Carry on with the procedure, Doctor Zola!"_

My body thrashed about in my bed as another sharp twinge of pain hit me square in the chest.  
Tears were streaming down my face as I still tried to open my mouth to beg them to stop.  
Why were they doing this to me?!

_"It worked…"_

_"Doctor Weismann…What does this mean?"_

_"It means that HYDRA will not end with Schmidt's inevitable death, Doctor Zola! We shall become stronger and more powerful."_

_"From some…**hybrid**?"_

_"Just think of what else we can do! This is only the start of my plans…"_

_"Is she even human anymore?"_

_"Who are we to decide? No…we have created a super-human! The next step in evolution!"_

_"What will you do with her?"_

_"Let her go, what else? She is of no use to us yet. But, there will come a time, and then we shall use a trigger word, Doctor Zola! And she shall be under our command to act as HYDRA's most dangerous weapon!"_

_"And, what **is** that trigger word?"_

I then sat upright in bed, my hands fisted into the sheets as I was drenched in cold sweat.  
My whole body was in pain as I couldn't determine what I had just dreamt about; was it real?  
Breathing heavily, I forced myself to swing my legs out of the bed and stagger over to the communal bathroom down the hall.

As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I studied every little aspect of my features to try and find something different.  
Somewhere deep inside the dark recesses of my mind, I had these memories of being under the knife whilst I was captured by HYDRA.  
They had been haunting me every time I had closed my eyes to sleep.

Images of scalpels cutting into my flesh and syringes being hastily stabbed into my veins to try and keep me sedated.  
Fragmented conversations that don't make much sense echo through-out my head as I wade through my dreams, desperately trying to speak or move and defend myself.  
I was too scared to admit what I had seen to Steve or James, as their reactions would break me.  
Right now I needed to be strong and carry on with my job for everyone's sake.

"Marilyn?"

Flinching at the voice, I chided myself silently for not closing the door.  
"I'll be out in a minute Peggy-"

She was watching me closely, "Are you ill? I can call-"

"Please…don't…" I sighed warily before turning around and forcing a smile on my face, "I'm just tired is all."

"And I'm sure your time with HYDRA has nothing to do with this?" Shaking her head, she then gestured to the small kitchen area where a kettle was brewing, "Fancy joining me? I have been meaning to talk to you…"  
She phrased it as a question, but it was meant as an order.

Nodding, I followed her over to one of the tables as I sat down and tried to look a bit perkier.  
"Peggy, I'm fine, honestly-"

"You know, it will only be a matter of time before Steve and your brother find out about your sleeping patterns Marilyn; talking about it may help."  
Leaning over to pour hot water into both the cups, she then gave me a levelled look, "You know what they did to you, don't you?"

Looking away, I answered quietly, "I get…flashes of these memories that come to me; they are so vivid! The pain is just…" Trailing off, I shook my head and brought my hands up to cover my face.

Peggy quickly sat down opposite me and said soothingly, "The Colonel spoke of your…abilities earlier. He is very impressed, and wants you to know that they would be invaluable to you as an Agent."

"I can't use these…_**abilities**_!" My words were muffled as my hands moved down my face to rest by my lips.

"Can't you? You have these abilities now, Marilyn. I know that how you got them may be unethical, but we…" She sighed, "Both sides have done truly awful things to win this war, but we are lucky to have you with us! HYDRA has some of the most advanced technology and the best scientists on the planet. You are an asset to us."

I removed my hands from my face to look at her in understanding, "I am needed?"

"Yes, and I know how much you worry for all of the men; you can change the future of how the military perceive us!"

She was right, and a part of me wanted to be a pioneer for equality.  
"I am guessing that you have a job for me?"

Peggy nodded, "Intelligence work. May sound routine, but it is not easy to send average Agents into places of prominent HYDRA presence. We believe that their head scientist Doctor Klara Weismann has vacated an important ex-HYDRA facility in Austria, we need you to go and collect as much intelligence as you can."

"She would of left important notes?"

"Our sources say that she had to leave in a rush; her partnership with Schmidt is no longer possible, so we have luck on our side."

I nodded in determination, "I will do it."

Smiling, Peggy nodded gratefully, "I don't want to see you hide yourself away out of fear. Talk to Steve? He would understand more than most."

"I will, I just don't like to burden him. He has a lot on his shoulders right now, and-"

"He cares for you, that is not a burden."  
She looked at me firmly before indicating towards the clock, "You had best be getting some rest Agent Barnes; you will be heading off tomorrow morning."

I didn't know it at the time, but that had set forth events that shaped me into a stronger and more confident person.  
Determination had made me want to gather as much Intel as I could for the SSR and for Steve and his Howling Commandos.

We didn't get many chances to be together, but when we did, I didn't want to cast a shadow on our time together by mentioning what happened in Austria.  
He and James knew that I was now much stronger, faster and I was immune to elemental damage, but I didn't want them knowing _**why**_.  
Because the why was connected to the body that had been cut apart and left to decay by Doctor Weismann.  
Only, the body wasn't exactly human.

~+~  
{**SSR HEADQUARTERS| LONDON, ENGLAND| WAITING FOR STEVE &amp; THE 'HOWLING COMMANDOS' TO RETURN}**

I couldn't wait.  
My dark hair was pinned up and my make up was looking flawless; courtesy of Peggy.  
I had also put on a new white dress and was wearing court heels (which were killing the pads of my feet.)  
It wasn't like I was trying to impress my boyfriend, but…we had a date.  
Steve had promised that we'd go dancing, and I knew that after this particular mission, he would need a chance to wind down and relax.

"Relax; I am sure that Captain Rogers will be here soon…" Peggy had looked at me with a knowing smirk as I anxiously paced around the area.

"I am relaxed. I'm just…stretching my legs?" I then sighed in defeat and chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Ye-"  
She cut off as the sound of men filing into the facility caught our attention, making me stand on my tiptoes for a glimpse of Steve and my brother.

The first clue I had of something being drastically wrong was by how none of the Howling Commandos could look me in the eye.  
Every single one of them looked devastated and wracked with guilt, as I furrowed my eyebrows in concern.

"What happened?"  
I looked over at Gabe who shook his head.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry…"

My heart sank as I tore my way through the men.

I was getting angry at my heels slowing me down, but I fought against kicking them off to run awkwardly over to where Steve was walking towards me with his blue eyes full of sorrow.

"Steve?"  
It was then that I realised, as I shook my head and tried to look around frantically, hoping-_**praying**_-that this was all just a bad dream.

"Rosie…" He reached out to soothe me as I pulled away to carry on running in the direction he had came.

"JAMES!"  
A strangled sob tore through me as I fell to my knees in the mud.

Steve had come to rush over to me as he knelt down, struggling to voice what he wanted to tell me.  
"Rosie..."

"He's my brother! He can't die…Please…" I kept sobbing as the emptiness and gut-wrenching feeling of loss tore me open.  
Rain poured down, drenching my outfit and the hours of joyous effort I had put in just earlier.  
None of that mattered anymore.

The other Howling Commandos were watching in sympathy and remorse, as Montgomery had reached over to hand Steve an umbrella.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss…" He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly before nodding to the others and walking off to give me some space.

I lowered my head to the ground as my eyes were burning from the stress of crying and my head was beginning to ache.  
"James…" I kept repeating his name brokenly, as mud was soaking through.

"Rosie, I have to get you out of the rain...please?"

I was still sobbing uncontrollably as I couldn't force out any acknowledgment to Steve or even find the strength to stand up.

Instead of waiting for me to answer, Steve took charge as he had carefully reached out to scoop me up into his arms and hold me comfortingly in his embrace.  
Passing numerous officials and our superiors still did nothing to deter him from getting me into the warmth.  
I needed him to give me strength.  
He was silent as he carried me into the barracks, his jaw firmly set as though he couldn't let himself grieve.

My vision was blurry as tears still clung to my dark eyelashes.  
Steve gently set me down on an old chair by my bed that I used to drape my uniform on, as he knelt down on the floor beside me to take off my shoes for me.  
I was still in shock; couldn't move or speak as now tears just fell silently down my cheeks whilst I stared straight ahead.

"Rosie?" Steve had rested his hands on my knees as he looked up at me, "Please…talk to me?"

Tears continued to cascade down my now red cheeks as I asked quietly, "What happened?"

He looked torn up with guilt as he explained, "We thought that it was just Arnim Zola on that train with a few HYDRA guards. But…it didn't go to plan. Bucky…he had my shield to defend himself from being shot at but…"  
Shaking his head, he finished with barely a whisper, "The shield was too much for him to hold, and he was sent backwards into a hole in the side of the train."

My eyes kept staring forwards but my body shook from my silent sobs that were building up within me.

"Rosie, I should of saved him! He was right there! I couldn't hold on and then...he was just gone…" Steve lowered his head down to rest in my lap as he couldn't finish his explanation of events.

After a few minutes of me trying to regain control of my emotions, I raised both of my hands and rested them on the back of his head as I stroked his hair gently, "It's not your fault…"

"I should of saved him! I'm the reason for your pain, Ro-"

"No! It's HYDRA who are the reason for our pain Steve!" I answered back in anger.  
"They kill and torture like there are no consequences! I can't let them get away with this..."

Steve had turned his head to rest his cheek against my lap as he said softly, "I'm going after Schmidt...it will end with him."

Looking thoughtful, I then lifted his head up gently, "I want to go after HYDRA with you. They took away my brother! They've ripped out a part of both of us! I want to avenge him…"

He had looked at me in concern before gently taking a hold of both of my hands and kissing them, "I can't have you hurt…"

"Steve…" I moved my right hand to his cheek as I stroked my thumb gently against his smooth skin, "They killed my brother! I _**need**_ this…"

He looked at me closely, studying my eyes for what felt like forever before saying, "I love you."

I knew that was his way of telling me that he agreed to let me join him, as I smiled lightly and bowed my head to kiss his forehead softly and say, "I love you too."


	12. Goodnight Sweetheart: Chapter 12

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **Last chapter set in the 1940's. Now I get to have fun and bring in The Avengers *evil laugh*. Thank you to everyone for your continued support by reading/adding to favourites and alerts. And a huge thank you to Lily &amp; Banjonora for reviewing: *hugs*. Anything you readers would love to see incorporated into this story? Please tell me, I would love to know. **Enjoy my lovelies!** Please Read &amp; Review.**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
EDIT: **In the plane, I have added two pilots seats to fit in with my story. I hope I haven't offended :).**  
Thank you so much for reading x**

* * *

Informing my parents of James's death had been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.  
My Mother just collapsed to her knees and let out this chilling scream that I will never forget for as long as I live.  
Whereas my Father did what most men of his time would have done.  
He had gone quiet and took off his glasses to shakily clean them, before nodding at us all and going to the back garden, closing the door behind him on his way out.

I didn't know what to do or say to console my Mother, instead I just stood there pathetically, with my hands entwined tightly with Steve's and my eyes firmly set on the pattern of our living room wallpaper as tears fell down my cheeks.  
Now I had more than enough reason to take on HYDRA.

~+~  
{**SSR HEADQUARTERS| LONDON, ENGLAND| GOING AFTER HYDRA}**  
~+~

We were sat around the long table in what I had dubbed as the 'War Room'.  
All of us were there in that dimly-lit room: from The Howling Commandos, to Peggy, Howard Stark and Colonel Phillips.  
Everyone wanted a chance to have a role in bring down HYDRA.

Colonel Phillips sighed as he paced around the top area of the table, "Johann Schmidt belongs in a bughouse! He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow up half the world to prove it! Starting with the U.S.A."  
He pointed to the map as we all acknowledged that now was the time to take the final course of action.

Howard came over to the table from where he had been standing from the back of the room, as he said simply, "Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."

Gabe then asked the question which we all wondered, "How much time we got?"

Colonel Phillips looked up from the files in his hands to answer, "According to my new best friend, twenty four hours."

Determination shone behind my eyes, as I looked over at the Colonel, "Do we know where he currently is?"

He nodded, "HYDRA's last base is here…" Lifting up a picture of the Alps, he pointed to it.  
"In the alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."  
He then threw the picture down in front of Jim.

Jim sighed at the picture before asking to us all, "So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door."

We all went silent as no plan could be formed in my head over how we could safely get into the base and take down Schmidt without casualties.  
Steve-who had been deep in thought through out the meeting-now looked up to say, "Why not? That's exactly what we're going to do!"

All of us looked over at him as I nodded, "I'm in."

The Howling Commandos nodded as well as they all echoed what I had just said.

Colonel Phillips smirked proudly at all of us, "We'd best let HYDRA know what they're missing…"

~+~  
{**HYDRA BASE| THE ALPS| TAKING DOWN SCHMIDT}**  
~+~

Peggy had looked over at me as we continued to wait for further orders.  
"Are you worried?"

I chuckled humourlessly, "I'm terrified."

"You'd be a fool not to be…but he will be okay, you know? So will you!"

"You know why I'm here and not by his side?"  
I glanced at Peggy with a smile, "Steve had made a promise to my parents that he'd keep me safe. The only reason I'm not locked up in London, is because he had made _**me**_ a promise that I could go after Schmidt with him."

She smiled back, "He loves you very much; as you do him."

Nodding, I turned my attention back to the front of me, "Yes, which is why the minute I receive orders to go in; I am not looking back."

Colonel Phillips suddenly nodded to us all as he shouted, "MOVE OUT!"

I burst into action as I started to run, going as fast as my legs could take me, now no longer expecting to feel the cramps or aches from running that I used to get.

Ever since HYDRA had done what they did to me, my stamina has been beyond what should be physically possible.

Running at full speed towards the facility, I was shooting at HYDRA men whom I passed, whilst also trying to dodge their own superior weapons.  
Left, right and centre, our troops were being disintegrated-the only warning being given was the flash of blue light.  
Explosions went off before us all, as I was forced to slow down and evaluate how we were going to all get safely inside.  
I didn't know how far I could push my abilities.  
I knew that I was durable, but surviving being shot, or an explosion?  
No one could.

Looking around, it was only when Peggy gestured to me that I started to run again and push my concerns to the back of my mind.  
"MARILYN!"  
She waited for me before we both made our way inside, shooting any HYDRA guard we came across.

Frantically I searched around for Steve, my eyes wide as I couldn't see him.  
Then an ungodly noise echoed, as I had originally thought a fire had broken out.  
As I turned the corner though, I realised that it was a HYDRA soldier with what looked two guns mounted to his back that shoot out fire.

Angrily, I aimed steadily and shot fast and precise at the canisters, looking away briefly as he blew up.

"Rosie!" Steve had run up to me as he held onto my face, "Are you okay?"

I nodded shakily, "Yeah, I'm fine-"

Peggy looked at us both, "We'd better be going!"

Steve then nodded as he looked at me, "Stay back, Rosie-"

"You made me a promise Steve. I'm with you until the end of the line!"

He paused as if my words had struck a chord with him before saying to me, "I also made a promise to your Mom and Bucky…I'm not losing you too. Go with Peggy and help them; we'll meet up!"

I watched as he left, before I turned around and started running in the direction that Colonel Phillips and Peggy were going.  
Peggy then pointed to where a car was set up, "Over there!"

Quickly, we all got into the vehicle as Colonel Phillips started driving towards the sound of shooting and the rumbling of an aircraft could be heard.  
In the distance, I could make out Steve as I shouted over to him, "Get in!"

He smiled at me lightly before getting in, as I felt Colonel Phillips putting his foot down hard in order to catch up with Schmidt.  
Suddenly, the car lurched forwards as we were propelled closer to where the aircraft was about to take off.  
I knew that our window of opportunity wouldn't be long.

Steve stood up, as I knew that he was going to make an attempt to jump onto the plane.  
Defiantly, I stood up too as I handed Peggy my gun, both of us exchanging a knowing look.  
"STEVE!" I looked at him firmly, "WE CAN BOTH DO THIS!"

He looked back at me with the same level of boldness, as he said, "ROSIE-"

In order to stop him from telling me no, I grabbed onto his face tenderly to look into his eyes, "Trust me, if I go now and lose you, then I'd be dead inside; keep your promise to me, Steve."

Pausing for a moment to evaluate the situation, he then nodded as he took my hand as we both started to climb onto the bonnet of the car.

"WAIT!" Peggy shouted to us both, "BE CAREFUL!"

I smiled at her in return, before taking a deep breath as we both took a flying leap, just about managing to land of one of the wheels of the plane.  
Eagerly, we both started to climb up into the plane itself, as Steve kept me by his side constantly.  
My eyes searched the area, before focusing on the different missiles that had city names written on them.

"Steve…" I pointed to one that said 'New York'.

The look on his face said it all, as suddenly HYDRA men were surrounding us.  
Steve had moved in front to protect me, but I chose to take on the two men who were coming up behind me.  
Fiercely, I pulled my fist back and punched the first man who was coming towards me, as the blow sent him flying backwards, knocking his head hard into the railings as he fell.  
I still wasn't completely in control of my abilities, but right now I didn't care.  
As the other man tried to land a punch on me, I ducked and swerved out of his way, which caused him to stagger forwards.  
Taking that opportunity, I kicked him in the back, sending him falling off the platform, as I looked over at Steve who was now nowhere to be seen.

My eyes desperately searched the area, before I noticed a gleam coming off an object to my left.  
As I got nearer to it, I realised that it was his shield.  
"STEVE!" I called out frantically, my heart clenching painfully at the thought of something happening to him.

Suddenly a low vibration could be heard as I turned just in time to see the missile coming towards me, as instinctively I put up the shield for protection, crouching down as something crash landed into the bay.  
Rubble piled down onto the shield as I still kept it up, surprised at my own strength.

"Rosie?"  
The minute I heard Steve's voice, I had lowered the shield and looked over to where he now was starting to walk over to me.

"Steve!" I ran over to hug him tightly, causing him to stumble a bit but still hold me to him.  
"We need to stop Schmidt!"  
He nodded whilst pulling away, as I handed him back his shield with a smile.

"I'll go in first, you stick to the shadows. He can't take us both on at once-one of us will get the drop on him!"  
Steve gave me a confident smile before slowly walking towards the door at the end.

I waited a few moments before following him, as I then heard the inimitable sound of one of Schmidt's weapons being fired, as I rushed to the door and carefully opened it.

As soon as the door had slowly opened, I witnessed Schmidt with his back to me, aiming a gun at Steve whilst all Steve could do was hold up his shield and try not to acknowledge me.

"You don't give up, do you?!" He seemed amused, as I crouched down low and started to move up behind him.

"No!" Steve answered before running at him, reflecting every shot from Schmidt's gun, off his shield, as he got close enough to hit him back and engage in combat.

I knew that now was my chance to pilot this plane and get it back to Allied territory; with Schmidt under our custody.  
Swiftly, I started to run towards the console, before Steve then shouted out to me.  
"ROSIE!"

Stunned for a moment, I moved backwards as Schmidt's body landed where I had been standing moments before, as suddenly the plane started to spiral rapidly out of control.  
All of us were thrown about the cockpit as gravity took its toll.

My back hit the side of the plane hard, as I gasped in pain, urging my aching body forward towards the controls.  
As soon as I had reached the controls and turned on the autopilot, Schmidt had grabbed me by my neck and hurled me to the other side of the plane.

"YOU COULD BOTH HAVE THE POWER OF THE GODS!" Schmidt called out as he had produced a gun from his person and started to shoot at Steve and me.

Groaning, I gripped onto the railing and stealthily pulled myself up whilst remaining out of his line of sight.

"YET YOU WEAR A FLAG ON YOUR CHEST AND THINK YOU FIGHT A BATTLE OF NATIONS! I HAVE SEEN THE FUTURE CAPTAIN! THERE ARE NO FLAGS!"  
Still, he kept shooting at Steve as I edged closer.

Steve looked at him fiercely to announce, "NOT IN MY FUTURE!"  
He then leapt towards his shield which was on the ground a few feet from him, and threw it at Schmidt.  
The shield then bounced off of his chest, and hit the machine protecting the Tesseract, immediately exposing it.

Both of us stared in shock at it as Steve had come to stand beside me, making sure that Schmidt didn't make a move towards me.

"What have you done?!" Schmidt growled out in shock, as he stumbled towards it.  
"No!" He then picked it up, holding it in his hands greedily.

All of a sudden the Tesseract started to glow, as flashes and beams of blue energy erupted from it, making me blink and watch in wonder as Schmidt then started to be sucked into the object.  
My eyebrows furrowed as I wasn't too sure on what I was seeing.  
All Steve and I could do was stare as Schmidt let out a frustrated cry before a bright flash exploded, which made Steve grab onto me and keep my head protected against his chest.

After a vibrating shockwave had shook the plane, I felt Steve's hands start to loosen their grip on my head, as I pulled away from his chest to stare at where Schmidt had been standing just seconds before.  
"What just happened?!" I looked in shock at Steve as I noticed that the Tesseract had melted through the plane and landed in the ocean underneath us.

"I don't know…" He just kept looking around in disbelief, as I quickly ran over to the controls and sat down.

My heart sank as I realised what would have to happen.

"Rosie?" Steve had come to sit beside me as he realised what had made me go quiet, "We need to force it down…"

Closing my eyes briefly, I sighed before taking a deep breath and nodding whilst I opened my eyes, "It's the only thing we can do."

Steve had turned to look at me, "Your parents…"

I shook my head, my voice breaking as I said, "Please, don't…we all knew how this could end."  
Taking a deep breath, I shakily placed my hands on the steering, getting ready to send it into a downwards spin.

"Rosie..." Steve placed his hands on top of mine as we both pushed forwards.

"Steve…it's okay." I turned to look at him and force a smile on my face for him, choosing to not speak in past tense for fear of falling apart.  
"We can still have the life we deserve! A family…kids! I've always wanted a dog…"

He looked over at me, "I wanted to make you my wife…"

I looked at him seriously, "You don't need a piece of paper to tell you that I'm yours forever Steve."

Both of us leant forwards as our lips met in a passionate first kiss that I knew in the back of my head would be our last.

Pulling away, Steve had said in frenzied desperation, "I love you."

I smiled through tears, "I-"

The pain of the ice-cold water hitting me sent my body into complete shock as the impact had caused me to black out.  
My last remaining thoughts were of the life we would have had if it had been another time, or another place…

~+~  
{**HOSPITAL ROOM| NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| SIXTY-SIX YEARS LATER}**  
~+~

Soft music could be heard playing as I just lay in the comforting warmth for a few extra minutes.  
My mind was muddled as I vaguely remembered being on Schmidt's plane before crashing…

"STEVE!"  
I suddenly sat upright in the bed, as I started to look around me in confusion at not seeing what I expected.

It was a box-shaped room with plain white walls and two bedside tables, from which newspapers and a jug of water with a glass had been placed.  
My eyes drifted over to the dresser in the corner of the room, where the radio was perched that was still playing the slow tune.

"Agent Barnes?" A young woman was smiling at me excitedly, as she cleared her throat before saying, "Welcome, I am Agent Collins-"

"Where am I?" I looked at her in confusion, as I made a move to get up.

She looked nervous, "You're in a recovery room in New York City. How are you feeling?"

Looking around the room, I couldn't help but feel as though something was clearly off.  
"Where's Steve?"

"He is currently resting. There is no need to worry about him."

I raised an eyebrow at how she was struggling to stand still and keep her eyes locked on mine when we conversed.  
"Where am I really? Who are you?!"

As I started to move around the room, she pulled a face and sighed, "I'm going to be in so much trouble with Agent Coulson…" She looked nervous, "Agent Barnes? I am Agent Grace Collins of SHIELD."

Pausing, I had turned away from inspecting the room to look at her, "SHIELD?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division!" She smiled happily, "I don't normally remember it…"  
At seeing that I still looked at her suspiciously, she cleared her throat and explained, "When your plane plunged into the Artic, you and Captain Rogers were both…well, frozen."

"Frozen?" I widened my eyes as I shook my head, "But…how can I be standing here?"

"I am not really the one who can explain that. I am only meant to try and keep you calm so that we can ease you into this…"

"Ease me into what?" By now I was getting extremely worried over where I was and what might be going on.

"You were frozen for nearly seventy years Agent Barnes; you are currently in New York City, but the year is twenty-twelve."

I gasped out in disbelief, wanting to believe it was a joke, but the expression on her face said otherwise.  
"The war-"

"We won!" She smiled brightly, "And now, women are soldiers too! Thanks to your efforts and sacrifice, we started to be seen as equals! I mean, it would take a good few decades, but you set the ball rolling Agent Barnes!"

At me not saying anything else, Agent Collins had looked anxious, as she chewed on her bottom lip.  
"I'm sorry, this must be a lot to take in…"

I scoffed lightly, "Just a little…"

She smiled in understanding before pressing her finger up to ear and nodding as she looked over at me, "Director Fury is ready to speak with you Agent Barnes, if you will follow me?"

Judging by the tone of her voice, I guessed that this man would have more answers for me than the young agent who was trying her best.

"Thank you for your help." I smiled at her as I was led to a big room with one long window, a desk, and two chairs.

"You are welcome, if you need anything-"

Suddenly a man's voice could be heard as he said calmly, "That will be all Agent Collins, thank you for your assistance."

I turned around to come face-to-face with a man whom I knew controlled a lot of what I was now involved in.

Agent Collins nodded quickly as she smiled at me before hurrying off and closing the door behind us.

The man gestured to a chair as he said simply, "Take a seat Agent Barnes; there's a lot you don't know."


	13. Starting Over Again: Chapter 13

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you so much to everyone for reading/adding to favourites &amp; alerts; it's appreciated :). Special thanks to: Lily, CrimsonBlade13, Guest (x2), Just a Dork, Katie Moon &amp; Alphaminkus for the kind reviews *hugs*. And I also agree: Yay! Avengers &amp; Coulson :D. **Enjoy my lovelies! **Please Read &amp; Review x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) that you don't recognise.  
Thank you so much for reading x**

* * *

~+~  
{**DIRECTOR FURY'S OFFICE| NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| SIXTY-SIX YEARS LATER}**

"Agent Barnes, I am Director Nicholas J. Fury of SHIELD. I am willing to bet that Agent Collins has already told you about us?"

"She had told me what the acronym stands for, but nothing as to who SHIELD actually is."

He eyed me closely, "You sound slightly apprehensive, Agent…"

I nodded warily, "With all due respect Director, the last thing I can remember is fighting Johann Schmidt on a plane that was loaded with missiles. All I know from after the plane went into the water is from what your Agent has told me."

"Which is?"  
He didn't miss a beat.

"That Steve and I were frozen. So, I'm guessing that your agency is part of the United States government? Perhaps military or intelligence based?"

The Director smirked, "You are very perceptive Agent Barnes, allow me to explain. SHIELD is the brainchild of your good friends; Colonel Chester Phillips, Agent Carter and Howard Stark. After the war, the world was still reeling from the news of yours and Captain Roger's disappearance. The SSR was no longer needed, though something had to be done about any rogue HYDRA agents that still lurked; Dr. Weismann for instance."

I stiffened as I suddenly leant forward, "Did they find her?"

He shook his head, "No. She went into hiding; we have not seen or heard anything about her since."  
Studying my frustrated expression, he raised an eyebrow, "She was the Doctor who performed those procedures on you?"

"Yes." I replied back simply, in a bid to not let myself dwell too much on what had happened to me all those years ago.  
It was still fresh in my mind.

Realising that I wasn't going to elaborate, he continued, "Over the years we have expanded into an organisation that has roots in almost every country. We pride ourselves on being the best line of defence against threats-future or existing."

Listening carefully to what he was telling me, I tilted my head as something came to me, "You had been looking for Steve?"

"And you Agent Barnes. Yes, Captain Rogers may have been found first, but you came to much quicker; that is impressive!"

I looked concerned, "Is Steve okay?"

The Director nodded as he replied, "The serum did its job, Captain Rogers had sustained no injuries and shall make a full recovery. But you? Your DNA is something which interests us at SHIELD, Agent Barnes."  
He then leant back in his chair to pull open a drawer in his desk and take out a file.  
"These were our findings…"  
After passing me the file, he had gone back to reclining in his chair, so that he could study my reaction.

I was feeling hesitant in taking the file.  
On the one hand, I wanted to know if something was wrong with me, but on the other…I didn't.

"Agent Barnes?" Director Fury looked surprised at me making no effort to open the file.

"I'm sorry Director, but…whatever they did to me, shouldn't be how I define myself. These…_**abilities**_ are now a part of me, but I'm still the same girl from Brooklyn who was too stubborn to do as she was supposed to."

He nodded in understanding but still pushed the file in front of me, "There will come a time when you'll want to find out…"

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door as it burst open to reveal a worried looking young agent.  
"Director Fury, we have a problem…"

"Speak, Agent Thomas."

The agent glanced over at me once before saying, "Captain Rogers has woken up, but he's not coping well-"

"Steve's awake?!" I stood up swiftly, giving Director Fury a firm look, "I need to see him!"

He stood up himself, sighing as he shook his head, "I don't think that's-"

"He will be scared and anxious! I can help him to relax!"  
At realising that I've snapped back at my superior, I cringed and sighed softly, "I'm sorry Director, but…this is one order that I'm going to ignore."

Giving the agent a light nod, I made my way to the door but was stopped by the Director's hand on my shoulder.  
"You're right; we need to be careful with how we handle this situation."  
He then started to walk in front of me, "We should get to the facility before the Captain causes himself more stress."

Warning bells went off inside my head, as I picked up on what he was saying.  
"You don't have him in this building?"

The Director gave me a firm look, "No."

I knew that something was wrong with how he didn't want to elaborate, but that took a backseat for a later date.  
All that mattered to me at that time was finding Steve and comforting him.

~+~  
{**TIMES SQUARE| NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| SIXTY-SIX YEARS LATER}**

Times square…I didn't have any words for its magnificence.  
Huge billboards with flashing images that just drew your eyes to the smiling celebrities that were trying to convince you to buy their new perfumes.  
Even the smells wafting over from different restaurants and cafes had made me realise even more that this was a whole world away from what I was used to.

As I stared open-mouthed at the sights and sounds around me, Director Fury had looked amused at my silence, as he got out of his side of the car and opened my door for me.  
"I think that it'd be best if you-"

He didn't get to finish his orders, as I had spotted Steve standing just a few feet away from me, looking to be in complete shock.  
"STEVE!" I screamed out as I ran past different SHIELD agents to jump at him in a tight embrace.

"Rosie?! ROSIE!" A relieved smile broke out over his face as he picked me up his arms, swinging me around to keep me securely against his chest.

I laughed as happy tears started to fall down my cheeks, "It is okay…"

"This…where…" He kept trailing off in confusion as he put me down gently to observe where we were.

"I know, it's…strange?" I followed his gaze, taking in the exact same sights that he was.  
I now knew exactly how Dorothy felt when she was in Oz.

SHIELD agents were slowly starting to edge closer as Director Fury was watching us in interest.  
"Captain Rogers? Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there. But we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" He looked between the Director and me in concern.

"You and Agent Barnes here, have been asleep Cap; for almost seventy years."

I raised the palm of my hand to his face, as I gently stroked his cheek, "It's a lot to take in, right?"

He scoffed lightly before looking back around him, as his eyebrows furrowed at all of the men watching our every move.  
I could tell that he was studying them, evaluating whether or not we would be safe here.

Steve then shocked me by turning back towards me, as he gripped onto my face, searching my eyes intensely for a sign of me being concerned or worried, "These people…"  
I knew exactly what he was trying to ask.

"We need to trust them." I whispered back to him before closing my eyes at feeling him gently use the pads of his thumb to wipe away the stray tears that still clung to my cheeks.

Director Fury called out calmly, "Captain, we are not here to cause any harm to you-"

"It is Rosie I worry for!" He watched him cautiously, "Why wasn't she in the same room as me?"

"Precautions, Captain! You were also both found at different phases of the thawing process. Why don't you come with us? I can explain the situation better to you both."

~+~  
{**STEVE &amp; ROSIE'S APARTMENT| NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| OVER A MONTH LATER}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

It was a miracle that we were both alive and together.  
Seeing Rosie again after those last few seconds on that plane above the Artic, brought back all the emotions.

I will never forget the feeling of anger and helplessness when I realised that I had failed again.  
My promises to Bucky and to her Mother would be broken, because I didn't keep her safe from harm like I should have done.  
The fear behind her beautiful eyes on that plane will always haunt me-no matter how many times she tells me it isn't my fault.

We had first been in complete seclusion for a couple of weeks to be away from prying eyes.  
I was thankful of the time given to us, as it meant that I could start to accustom to my new life and what it meant.  
Rosie, on the other hand; she had been bored.

She had taken the change in times easier than I had.  
Fashion magazines would be littering the floor as she gasped and giggled at the modern styles of women who bared too much flesh.  
The radio in the kitchen would blast out different radio stations until she found one that played modern pop hits that she could dance to.  
The dancing though? Don't get me started on that…

It was almost as though I was this old man who could never understand how the world works or where the time has gone.  
Whereas Rosie thrived and loved to embrace the new ideals and equality that women now had.

When we had been given an apartment of our own, the first thing she had done was go on a walk around the neighbourhood and meet the locals.

Her eyes would be all lit up as she spoke to people of various ethnicities and stared at the modern technology being displayed in store windows.  
It was as though she had pushed aside all of the painful aspects of being here now, to focus on the good.

"Steve? She had poked her head around the door frame of the living area to grin at me with her cheeks flushed.  
I couldn't see her body, so to me it was a sign to be suspicious over what was going on.

"Yes?" I smiled and put down my newspaper to give her my full attention.  
Thank God we still have some of the old communications in place, in the form of books and newspapers.

Rosie bit her lip nervously, "Maybe this was a mistake, but I saw it today and I just-"

I started to stand up, "Is everything okay? Do you need my help?"

"No!" She then cringed and disappeared from my view, as the sound of grunts and struggling could be heard as she got more flustered and worried.

"Rosie?" I paused just outside of the bedroom door where she had been, as I gently knocked on the slightly ajar door, looking nervous as it slowly creaked open against the weight of my knuckles to expose my lover trying to hastily pull off a very short dress.

"STEVE!" She widened her eyes in shock at me before sighing and looking frustrated, "I was trying to be sexy and spontaneous, but…I felt…odd. This dress is…"

"Short?" I offered unhelpfully as I carefully walked over to her, "Need any help?"  
Her head was stuck in one of the arm holes as her arms were both stuck in the same bit of material.

"Yes! Wait, no!" She then started to giggle, "I was trying to see if I would feel as liberated wearing this, as the women in the sixties did. But, I don't know…"  
The bashful look on her face had me smiling and falling in love all over again.

"Here…"  
Gently, I placed my hands on the hemline of the barely-there dress, and pulled it up over her head carefully.

Her cheeks flushed red as she smoothed out her white slip, "I…it is cold in here, so I left the slip on!"

Stumbling over her words she looked up at me in defiance.

I tried not to laugh, but it was the expression on her face that had me chuckling and declaring truthfully, "You've never looked more beautiful."

Rosie's lips parted in shock at my words as she blushed, "Looking like this?"  
She indicated to the white rayon slip and pink bunny slippers that had been given to her by an agent.  
"Because if you say yes, Steven Rogers, then I will know that you are-"

"Yes…" I answered with a cheeky half-smile before gently taking a hold of her waist and pulling her into my body so that I could lean down and press my lips against hers.  
I could feel her smile against my lips, as I slowly moved my hands up her sides to become entangled in her hair.

"Who knew that _**this**_ would be what gets you hot under the collar?" Rosie whispered the words against my lips whilst giggling as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of my nose before carefully moving away from my body.  
"Why don't you try and get some sleep tonight, Steve? Come to bed with me?"

I knew that she would be asking me this, as truthfully, we started every night this way.  
No matter how much I wanted to fall asleep with my arms wrapped protectively around my beautiful partner; I just couldn't.  
Instead, I would make sure that she's cosy between the sheets and I'd go to the gym to let out my frustrations and anger at painful memories.  
I refused to bother Rosie by telling her the full extent of my issues.

"I'll just be a minute-"

"Steve." She looked at me firmly, "Please, I'm worried for you…"

The concern on her face broke my heart, as I found myself nodding and praying that she wouldn't notice when the nightmares once again took over my dreams.


	14. Agents & Fan Boys: Chapter 14

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **My favourite chapter so far...Coulson, Bruce &amp; Fury. I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has helped make this story have: 166 followers, 87 favourites and 37 reviews; I am speechless, thank you so much! My writing has been lacking lately, I apologise, I've not been well, but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please Read &amp; Review my lovelies. x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
**

* * *

I also want to give a special shout out to my lovely reviewers: JohnnyStormsGirl, LilyMayRose, Gragner, CrimsonBlade13 &amp; Guest. *hugs*  
(I just want to say that I have no idea if I'm meant to PM everyone who reviews, but if I am, I am so sorry. I tend to talk a lot, so I don't want to annoy people :). But, if you do message me, I do reply back.)  
**Thank you so much for reading x**

* * *

~+~  
{**STEVE &amp; ROSIE'S APARTMENT | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

Once again I had woken up in bed alone.  
The space next to me was cold and the sheets were neatly smoothed over, making me realise that he hadn't been next to me for a while.  
I knew about his nightmares and the guilt he still has over what had happened to my brother.  
But no matter how many times I would tell him that he's a hero, and no one blames him, he'd still be in pieces over it.  
It broke my heart that I couldn't heal his pain.

"Steve?" I still called out to him, despite knowing where he would be.  
Before, I had just decided to let him have some time on his own to get everything off his chest and come back to me feeling better.  
Now I knew that maybe it would be better for me to go and try to help him again.  
I refused to give up; he wouldn't if it were me.

Making my way out of the bed, I picked up my dressing gown that was carelessly draped over a chair and pulled it on so that I could go and see if Steve was alright.

~+~  
{**THE GYM | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING}**

Shivering as the cold night air hit my face, I started the short walk over to the gym that I knew Steve would be in.  
I must have looked a sight to the various people that I passed.  
With my pink dressing gown and my hair still being in curlers; I understood why they were trying not to stare.

The minute that I had pushed open the doors to the gym, I could hear Steve frantically and aggressively letting out his emotions on the punching bag in front of him.  
A thin layer of sweat clung to his skin as he never let up on the intensity of his blows.  
Biting my lip, I carefully started to walk towards him with the sole intention of healing his troubled mind.

Suddenly the punching bag flew across the room, as Steve was breathing heavily and his eyes were full of sorrow.  
As he was about to go and get another, he had turned to see me standing there as his whole demeanour changed, so that he could force a gentle smile on his handsome face.  
"Rosie? What are you doing out here? It's late and not safe-"

"Steve…" I cut him off to sigh gently and indicate to the broken punching bag, "I…get the need to have a way to let out all of your frustrations and anger, but…I want to help you. Like I always have…"

He looked at me guiltily before walking over to me and rubbing his hands tenderly up and down my arms, "I can't sleep Rosie. It's as though every time I close my eyes, all I see and hear is Bucky telling me that I've failed and-"

"James would never blame you for any of this Steve. Please, don't beat yourself up over this. You shouldn't feel guilty…"

"But I will still feel it." He smiled sadly at the confession.

I reached up with a steady hand to caress his cheek, "There is not a living person on this planet who doesn't feel some form of guilt. I feel guilty for the things I have had a hand in bringing about-"

Steve shook his head, "You haven't done anything to feel it about Rosie..."

"Neither have you Steve."  
I still kept my voice soothing as I continued caressing his smooth skin.

"Because of me you didn't get to say goodbye to your Mother or your Father! It's my fault that they died without knowing what happened to their daughter!"

I flinched before saying softly, "Steve…that's on me, not on you. We all knew that going up against Schmidt could be a one-way trip, but we did it because we were proud to fight for our country! We both made the decision."

He bowed his head, "I'm lost. I can't relax or accustom to this generation…"

"It hasn't been all that long, sweetheart-"

"But you have, Rosie."

I scoffed lightly, "Steve, I'm pushing back everything that hurts or bothers me, because what can I change? My parents loved you. They accepted our relationship and so did my brother! Because they knew that no matter what, I could trust you and we would both take care of each other. I am so grateful to SHIELD for giving us a second chance, Steve."

Steve rested his forehead gently against mine as he sighed in acknowledgement, "You're right. You know, I'd be lost without you."

"And I, you."

Both of us smiled as we leant in for a loving kiss, my hands taking a hold of his.

"Am I interrupting?"

Tilting my head, I gave Steve a knowing look before pulling back to see Director Fury standing just a few feet away from us with his infamous blank expression.  
"Director, can we help you?"

He watched us both closely before indicating around the gym, "Trouble sleeping?"

"We have slept for seventy years, sir. I think we've had our fill." Steve dodged his question skilfully, as I tried to determine what could be going on.

"Then you both should be out celebrating! Seeing the world!"

Steve sighed as I watched him pull away from me to unravel the tape from his knuckles and answer Director Fury back with, "When we went under, the world was at war. Both of us wake up, and they say we won. They didn't say what we lost…"

"We've made some mistakes along the way; some very recently."

I realised what he was asking, "You are here with a mission for us, Director?"

He nodded, "I am."

"Trying to get us back into the world?" Steve asked.

"Trying to save it." Reaching out, he passed me the file to look at.

Steve came over to me, as he read it over my shoulder, "Hydra's secret weapon…"

Director Fury continued with his explanation, "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you both. He thought what we think; the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you both up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

I remained silent as I read through the notes on the Tesseract.  
This object was dangerous; I saw first-hand what it did to Schmidt.

Steve had scoffed, "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." He smirked before watching Steve lean down and pick up another punching bag, "There's a debriefing package waiting for you both back at your apartment."

I smiled politely at Director Fury, "Thank you, we will be on it."

He nodded at me, "Thank you, Agent Barnes. Is there anything that either of you can tell us about the Tesseract, that we ought to know now?"

Steve smiled at me to follow him before saying firmly to Fury, "You should have left it in the ocean."

~+~  
{**SHIELD PLANE | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| SOME TIME LATER}**

I watched Steve as he studied the files SHIELD had on a man who by the looks of things, was having a hard time.

Steve sighed at the content of the files before looking up at Agent Coulson, who had been assigned to bring us to something called 'the Helicarrier'.  
"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

Agent Coulson nodded, "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought that gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked with a sympathetic tone.

"Not so much. When he's got that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

I chuckled at Steve's confused expression before explaining, "He's a very clever man. I saw an article about his views on space and time in a magazine."

Agent Coulson beamed at me, "Exactly!"

Steve smiled in amusement at me, "You have actually read all of those magazines that are still cluttering our bedroom and living room floor?"

"I have. So, now I am ready to have one of those interactive electronic devices to read with! A Kinder? Kinner?"

"A Kindle?" Coulson offered helpfully.

"That's it!" I grinned at him before looking over at Steve, "See? I'm understanding the lingo…"

Steve chuckled before throwing me a tender smile, as he then shook his head and stood up to look out of the windscreen.

I went back to looking through the files as I could hear Agent Coulson trying to strike up another conversation with Steve.  
"I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you whilst you were sleeping."

As soon as the words had left his lips, I was trying not to laugh, as I had to bury my head in the files to stifle the giggles that were building up.

"I mean, I was…I was present whilst you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a…just a huge honour to have you on board!"  
Agent Coulson stuttered through his small speech as I really couldn't help myself, and had to glance at Steve's face.

The look of amusement and confusion on his face had me sniggering, as I cleared my throat and pointed to the file, "Just reading Mr. Stark's file…"

Steve gave me a warning glance to behave myself before smiling politely at Coulson, "Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are! Absolutely! You and Agent Barnes are just…well, I hope that I'm not…over-stepping a mark. But…well…"  
Agent Coulson stumbled over his words as he smiled bashfully at me, "I have a vintage poster of you above my bed. I mean, it's not as _**vintage**_ as the ones before the war. But…after the war they brought out the posters of you with your eye colour right and I just…"  
He trailed off to look at Steve briefly and then back to me, "I'm a fan."

It was Steve's turn to hide a smirk as I looked up in surprise at Agent Coulson, "Above your bed?"

He looked embarrassed at letting that secret slip out, as he carefully dodged my question by saying, "Uh…we've made some modifications to your uniform Captain. I had a little design input…"  
The excitement on his face was so sweet, that it made me smile.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little…old fashioned?"

Agent Coulson looked at us both seriously, "Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

~+~  
{**SHIELD HELICARRIER | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| SOME TIME LATER}**

The minute the plane had touched the ground, I was ready to go and see where we were.  
Don't get me wrong, I loved the plane and studying the inner workings of modern aviation technology, but I was fascinated by what we could be shown.

"Agent Romanoff?" Coulson had turned to gesture towards a redheaded woman who walked towards us with an envious air of confidence.  
"Captain Rogers and Agent Barnes."

Steve smiled in greeting, "Ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Romanoff."

The woman nodded at us both, "Hi."  
She then addressed Agent Coulson, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "See you there."  
I watched as he walked off, before turning towards Agent Romanoff and walking alongside her and Steve.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you both in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon…" She smirked over at us, but I could tell that it was aimed more at Steve.  
"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet? Or his Miss America pin up calendar?"

At the same time, I asked, "Pin-up calendar?"

Whilst Steve asked, "Trading cards?"

"They're both vintage; he's very proud of them."

Both Steve and I gave each other a knowing smile before turning to see who I recognised as being Dr. Banner from the files.

"Dr. Banner?" Steve held out his hand to him.

"Yeah…hi." Dr. Banner looked awkward as he shook it, "They told me that you'd be coming."  
At noticing me, he then smiled nervously and nodded at me, "Both of you…"

"It's nice to meet you Doctor." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Word is you can find the cube?" Steve asked.

Dr. Banner looked fidgety as he kept glancing around, "Is that the only word on me?"

"The only word I care about."

He nodded before gesturing all around us and looking at me also to ask, "Must be strange for you two, all of this?"

At that point in time men had come marching past as Steve replied, "Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

I looked around at all of the beautiful aircrafts in awe, as I answered his question truthfully, "No magazine or book can help ease me into all of this…it's incredible!"

Agent Romanoff then spoke up, "Gentlemen, Agent Barnes? You may want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."  
As soon as she had spoken, a loud rumbling noise could be heard as we all looked around in confusion.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked in awe.

I had already made my way to the edge of the Helicarrier, peering down in fascination.

Dr. Banner scoffed in disbelief, "Really. They want me in a submerged, pressurised, metal container?"

Then I realised what was happening, "This is an aircraft as well? Oh…my…"  
I trailed off speechlessly as my eyes widened in admiration.

"Oh, no. This is much worse…" Dr. Banner looked unnerved as we all turned back around to follow Agent Romanoff inside.


	15. Tony, Loki & A Catsuit?: Chapter 15

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has added to alerts/favourites and who have reviewed. Thank you to LilyMayRose, Katie Moon and CrimsonBlade13 for the kind reviews *hugs*. You guys wanted Rosie to meet Tony &amp; Loki...Enjoy! Please Read &amp; Review my lovelies.**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Thank you for reading x**

* * *

~+~  
{**SHIELD HELICARRIER | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| THE BRIDGE}**

The second in which we had all walked into the bridge was a moment of clarity for me.  
It was the first time since waking up that I had realised just how advanced the world had become.  
Agents were typing away at consoles, whilst screens seemed to show literally everything.  
There was nothing they couldn't find out at the touch of a button.  
It was incredible but scary at the same time.

"Agent Barnes! Captain Rogers! I don't know if you remember me, but I am Agent Grace Collins. I was assigned to help you when you woke up?"  
I turned to see the smiling, bright-eyed young woman whom I remembered as being the one who had sent me Steve's favourite bunny slippers.

"Thank you for the gift Agent Collins-"

"Oh, you don't need to thank me Agent Barnes! I was just thinking to myself that if I were you, and feeling a bit…down. Then what would I want? Home comforts!"  
She blushed, "Sorry, I am usually more subdued than this…and you can call me Grace, I mean, we will all be working together-"

"Agent Collins?" Director Fury had turned to raise an eyebrow at her, "Shouldn't you be manning your station?"

A deep blush stained her cheeks as she nodded her head to Steve and me before going over to her console swiftly.

Steve had turned to me to quietly ask in a teasing tone, "A fan of yours?"

I smiled before nudging my head towards Agent Coulson and saying back, "Make sure that you sign his trading cards, Captain."

He had chuckled under his breath before moving forwards to inspect the area in amazement.  
The expression on his face had me smiling, as I couldn't help but laugh when he had passed Director Fury ten dollars.

Slowly, I wandered around the bridge, watching in interest at the various screens which displayed information that was still too much for me to take in.

"…Where are you with that?" Dr. Banner's voice travelled to my ears, as I turned their way.

Agent Coulson looked at us all, "We are sweeping every wirelessly assessable camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it is eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time…" Agent Romanoff looked up in concern.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Dr. Banner looked expectantly at Director Fury.

"How many are there?" Was his response.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Director Fury nodded as he said, "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

She nodded in response and led Dr. Banner to where he'd be working.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Agent Coulson trying again to have a conversation with Steve whilst we waited for this 'Loki' guy to be found.  
Although, my gut instinct was telling me to expect the unexpected when he is eventually found.

I moved over to where Agent Collins was working hard to find a match.  
She was chewing nervously on her already bitten-down nails in frustration, before jumping at seeing me behind her and smiling sheepishly.  
"Sorry…I'm just trying to make sure that Clint-Agent Barton-is found…"

"Don't worry; if there's one thing I know, it's that SHIELD agents are tough."

Her lips curved upwards into a smile, "Agent Barton is tough! I mean, I'm just here purely based on my hacking purposes. Which is why I was kind of shocked that I was chosen to be there when you woke up. But Clint and Natasha? I really wouldn't want to be Loki right now."

Smiling, I shook my head, "You wouldn't be here if Director Fury didn't see something in you. And being tough is not just based on how well you can fight. I once knew a man who was small, but he was the toughest man I knew because he would never back down. He stood up for all of us who needed it."

Grace smiled knowingly, "Captain Rogers?"

I nodded.  
Suddenly the computer flashed, as she started tapping on the screen.  
"Director? We've found him! Sixty-seven percent match…wait. Cross match, seventy-nine percent!"

Agent Coulson looked over at us, "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse."

I looked over at the screen, studying the smirking face of the man whom would cause much destruction.

Director Fury called out to Steve and me, "Captain? Agent Barnes? You're up!"

~+~  
{**28 KONIGSTRASSE | STUTTGART, GERMANY| SOME TIME LATER}**

It didn't take us long to reach our destination.  
SHIELD had given me a uniform to wear that I knew would be easy to move around in and hopefully not hinder my abilities.  
It was a kind of, well, Agent Coulson had called it a 'catsuit'.  
Basically meaning that it's an all-in-one with a hood that I thought was highly unusual, but he had insisted that it would fit in with the theme of the uniform.  
That wasn't what had caused Agent Romanoff-sorry, Natasha-to snigger, and Steve to raise an eyebrow; it had the colours of our flag in its design.

"It's to keep up with the 'Miss America' theme. I thought of it…based it off an old image in the calendar I liked."  
He had once again successfully shocked me into speechlessness.  
How could I reply to that?  
All I could do was thank him; after all, he had put in a lot of work to make me a uniform.

I was trying to navigate my way through screaming and terrified civilians, as I looked around frantically, actually feeling impressed that the hood stayed in place despite my movement.  
Then I saw him; Loki.

"Steve!" I called into my earpiece as an old man was standing up to challenge his forced leadership.  
Loki was about to attack the man and effectively kill him, as I moved to go up behind, so that Steve could distract him from the front.  
As Steve jumped down in front of the man with his shield, effectively blocking the blast, Loki was knocked back as I could see anger cross his face.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."  
Steve addressed him calmly as he casually walked closer.

I still kept my legs crouched, as I moved closer to Loki from behind.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki smirked as he stood up with a small grunt of effort.

"He's not the one out of time." I said confidently from behind Loki as I saw him turn to face me and scoff mockingly.  
His eyes then drifted upwards as Natasha flew the Quinjet in closer, trapping Loki in from all angles.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" The voice echoed loudly over a speaker as I kept my eyes glued to him.  
Suddenly he lifted up his sceptre and attacked the aircraft, making Steve throw his shield at him and both of them going to attack one another.  
I knew that I could get involved and possibly injure Loki enough that he'd back down, but, I couldn't take the chance of Steve getting caught in the crossfire due to the extent of my abilities.

Both of them were fighting in close combat, as I tried to get as many people to safety as I could before my eyes drifted over to where Loki had Steve knelt on the ground with his sceptre rested against his head.  
Anger built up in me, as I ran full throttle at Loki, kicking him in the back as he was forcefully knocked off balance and had turned to face me.

"Back down, Loki!" My eyes blazed with emotion, as I stood protectively in front of Steve.

He laughed, "Ah, now I'm intrigued…"  
Bringing his sceptre up, he blocked my punch skilfully before coming at me quickly, my head then whipped around as I tried to determine where he would strike me next.

"Rosie!" Steve was calling out to me as I couldn't answer him back due to all of my concentration being focused on the power-hungry man in front of me.

I then managed to land a powerful punch to his jaw, causing him to stumble back a few feet and touch his jaw in shock.  
Loki then smirked, "I am impressed, mortal. Or are you still that?"  
Confidently, he strolled towards me.  
"Your silence speaks in volumes…"

Our gazes locked as the corner of my upper lip curved upwards in distaste.  
My defensive stance was still an indication that I would knock him back if he attacked me.  
Loki was then knocked down, as Steve's shield delivered a blow to his back.

"Enough, Loki!" Steve gave him a firm look as he stood by my side.

"No…" Loki answered as he then came at both Steve and I.  
I struggled to keep up with his hits, as there were so many different versions of him coming at me.  
Swiftly, he had tripped Steve up with a blast from his sceptre, as he then aimed it squarely at me.

Both of us looked up at him from under our eyelashes as we were both trying to come up with a plan.  
Then heavy music started to resonate through out the immediate area, causing all three of us to look up in confusion as a bright flash of some sort was speeding towards us.  
It dawned on me that we would be seeing Iron Man in all his glory.

As he flew down, he blasted Loki back before confidently standing tall and aiming his weapons at him.  
"Make your move, Reindeer Games…"

I stood up and made my way over to him with Steve as all three of us watched him closely.  
Loki then leant back and held up his hands in defeat, a blank expression taking over from his usual smirk.

"Good move."

Steve was still breathing heavily as he said, "Mr. Stark."

I looked over at him, "Thanks for your help."

"Captain. Agent Barnes. Lovin' the outfit by the way…"

~+~  
{**THE QUINJET | STUTTGART, GERMANY| ON OUR WAY TO THE HELICARRIER}**

I sat down opposite Loki once we were in the aircraft.  
I didn't trust him nor did I believe that he would give up just like that.  
He could have easily defeated all of us if he had wanted to.

"I don't like it." Steve was standing up as he watched Loki with a sigh.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

Lifting my head up, I addressed them both, "You think that something's funny here, too?"

Steve sighed again before making a face, "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"  
'Just call me Tony' had looked over at Steve with an air of amusement.

"What?"

"It's like callisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words before saying, "You are impressive Mr. Stark-"

"Please, Tony! And you have got to be the hottest ninety-two year old I have ever seen…"

Steve stiffened as he gave Tony a stern look, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

Tony glanced at my reaction to his comments before saying to Steve, "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

From the front of the plane, Natasha was looking confused, as she pondered aloud, "Where's this coming from?"  
Thunder and lightning had started to build up and shake the jet, as Steve glanced briefly over at Loki who was looking anxious.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?"  
The anger was still evident in his tone as he watched him closely.

My eyes fleetingly glanced over at Loki as he answered back, "I'm not overly fond of what follows…"

We all looked at each other before suddenly a loud bang was heard on top of the plane and Loki nearly jumped out of his skin.  
All of us got ready for a confrontation, as I stood up and waited for Steve's orders.  
Tony had other ideas, as he had pressed a switch to open up the hatch.

"What are you doing?!" Steve called out to him as he was fixing his uniform.

Then we saw what had caused all of the commotion.  
A man was making his way into the plane.  
His height, blond hair and abundance of muscles did nothing to disguise the fact that he was here for Loki.  
We couldn't allow that.

Tony had put his gauntlet up in a warning, but was sent hurtling backwards and into Steve, as I stood up and made a move towards him.  
The man had taken a quick peek at me in wonder, before grabbing Loki and disappearing with him off the plane.

"NO!" I shouted out in frustration before getting ready to grab a parachute.

"And now there's that guy…" Tony had now stood up as he was angrily striding over to the edge.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked as she was still trying to keep the aircraft level.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve looked confused as he tried to make his way over to me.

Tony turned to look at us all, "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."  
He then got ready to jump off the plane.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

He didn't even turn back towards us as he said, "I have a plan. Attack."  
I watched as Tony blasted off to chase after Loki and the mysterious blond giant.

Steve placed his hands over mine on the parachute to gently take it from me and put it on.

"Steve-" I made a move to help but was stopped by him gripping onto my hands.

"Stay here, Rosie. We don't know what this guy's like, and I'm not letting you get hurt."

"I'd sit this one out, Cap!" Natasha gave him a quick look before keeping her attention on the controls.

"I don't see how I can." Steve answered truthfully before saying to me, "I need to know that you'll be safe."

Frustration at being treated as though I was a weak woman was starting to bother me, but the rules of following the orders of your superior were still strongly on my mind.  
"Is that your order, Captain?" I asked him formally.

Something flashed behind his eyes for a minute before he replied, "Yes."

As he was making his way over to the edge, Natasha had called out, "These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods!"

Steve scoffed lightly as he said, "There's only one God, Ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."  
I watched in hurt as he jumped, shaking my head lightly before seeing Natasha watching me.

"He just worries…"

She looked empathetic, "Of course."

~+~  
{**SHIELD HELICARRIER | IN THE SKY, ABOVE AMERICA| SOME TIME LATER}**

Steve knew that I was angry at him.  
Hell, even Dr. Banner could tell that something was going on between us both, as we all gathered round a table to listen to Director Fury's conversation with Loki.

The blond giant from earlier had been introduced as Loki's brother Thor.  
I couldn't get my head around how a tall, muscular man with a warrior's build could be related to the slim-framed, smirking, dark haired criminal who was now securely locked up.

"How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you." Loki's sneering voice could be heard as clear as day.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power-unlimited power! And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then be reminded what real power is." He smirked mockingly.

Director Fury's face twitched in annoyance before he turned on his heel and said, "Yeah, well, you let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something."

All of us sat there in silence for a few minutes afterwards before Dr. Banner spoke up, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

Steve looked unamused, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

My eyes drifted up to where Thor was standing looking thoughtful.  
"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army…" I started.

"From outer space." Steve finished as he looked wary.

Dr. Banner nodded, "So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor looked over at him.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor responded back.

Natasha spoke up in explanation to Thor, "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

Steve addressed Thor, "I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

I had some suspicions in the back of my mind about what Loki could be up to, but voicing them without evidence wouldn't be helpful in this situation.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Dr. Banner spoke up as he tried to stop himself from fidgeting so much.

"Have care how you speak. Thor looked at him sternly, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha countered.

"He's adopted." Thor replied back awkwardly.

His comment made me try not to smile, as I shook my head and ran a hand through the messy brown strands of hair by my face.  
I could sympathise with the position Thor was in.  
On one hand he wanted to protect the Earth, on the other Loki was his brother.  
I'd hate to be in that sort of position.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Dr. Banner offered his opinion, "Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

Suddenly Tony's voice could be heard as we all turned to see him walking in with Agent Coulson, "It's a stabilizing agent. It means that the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."  
I watched as he addressed Thor, "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." He slapped his arm before continuing, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Agent Hill looked unamused as she crossed her arms whilst watching Tony like a hawk.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails!" He looked over at Grace and few other agents, as they all glanced at him in confusion.  
"That man is playing Galaga!" He then pointed over to an agent in the corner, "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Both Steve and I looked at him in confusion as Tony then covered one eye and asked, "How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Hill answered back warily, "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting…" He then started tapping on the screens, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. One major component he stills needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

I looked up at him, "Does he need any particular kind of power source?"  
The topic may have gone over my head, but I was still needing information.

Dr. Banner looked at me, "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony pondered.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally! Someone who speaks English." Tony smirked as he walked over to Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked in shock and amusement before trying to catch my eye.  
I looked away from him, stubbornness still being a Barnes trait.  
He may be my lover, and the only man I will ever give my heart to; but he had embarrassed and offended me.

Tony smiled as he shook Dr. Banner's hand, "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

I cringed at his lack of tact, "I can't believe you just said that…"

"Thanks." Dr. Banner answered as he looked at me with a smile as if to tell me that he expected it.

At that moment Director Fury had entered the room to say, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

Steve spoke up helpfully, "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement, "Monkeys? I do not understand."

Steve looked excited as he said cheerfully, "I do! I…understood that reference."

Tony gave Steve a look before asking, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir." Dr. Banner gestured down the hall.

At noticing that we could go and investigate the Helicarrier, I stood up, only to have my hand grabbed by Steve as he asked, "Can we talk?"

He led me into a quiet corner, as I looked away from his intense gaze.  
"Rosie, if I've offended you, it wasn't-"

"I can handle myself, Steve! You think that I'm weak or that I will just get in the way, but I want to do this! Fury believes in me, why don't you?"

"It isn't like that. I just…" He sighed before shaking his head, "Seeing Loki with his stick aimed at you…I had this thought. What if he had hurt you or…worse? I can't lose you."

I finally lifted my eyes up to his blue ones, as I said gently, "They are the exact same thoughts I get. But I respect you enough to know that you can handle it! This is what we do now Steve. I need my partner to be able to treat me like another one of the team when we are out there."

Steve shook his head, "I can't. Because every time I see you in pain, I want to kill the person responsible. I love you, and I don't want to lose you, but I won't apologise for wanting to keep you safe."

"Steve-"

"But, I do apologise for hurting you. That wasn't my intention…" He then reached up to smooth my hair away from my face with his hands, "Forgive me?"

I smiled softly, "I hate it when I can't stay mad at you."  
I pouted playfully before kissing him softly as my hands smoothed over the material of his uniform, "You look good by the way…"

A boyish smile lifted the corners of his mouth upwards, as he kissed me again before replying, "I would say you do too, but that would be an understatement…"


	16. Secrets, Bickering & War: Chapter 16

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{****Author's Note: **Sorry this is a bit late to be posted guys (hopefully this makes up for it :)) Thank you so much to everyone who has added to favourites/alerts/author alert. Also a big thank you still to LilyMayRose &amp; Guest for kindly reviewing *hugs*. Enjoy my lovelies! Please Read &amp; Review.**}**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

**Thank you so much for reading x**

**Feel free to tell me if there's anything**** y****ou'd**** like to see added to the story :)**

* * *

~+~  
{**SHIELD HELICARRIER | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| A FEW MINUTES LATER}**

I had to admit that I was struggling to contain my excitement at seeing so much technology.  
The Helicarrier was a work of art in more ways than one.  
Deep down, I was starting to believe that perhaps I was where I belong.

"You like it here." Steve had stopped walking beside me so that he could turn to face me properly.

"I'm sorry?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion at being put on the spot unexpectedly.

He smiled tenderly at me before indicating around us, "You want to stay here? Permanently?"

At that moment, I understood why we were soul mates; I could never keep anything from him.  
"Yes." I admitted with a sheepish smile, "I think that Peggy would have wanted us to be here and to be a part of this team."

"Rosie, this could get dangerous…" Steve looked concerned before rounding the corner towards the labs.

"Steve, no matter what, we will be doing this together; that is what matters to me. We lived through a world war; don't you think that could be classed as dangerous?"

His gaze softened as he nodded thoughtfully, "I know. I'm just not sure about-"  
Both of us had froze in place as we reached the labs to see Tony hitting Dr. Banner with some kind of metal rod to try and provoke him.

I could practically feel the anger and irritation radiate off Steve as he marched in to the room.  
"Hey! Are you nuts?!"

Tony had briefly glanced at Steve to reply back jokily, "Jury's out."

My eyes shifted to see if Dr. Banner was alright, "Are you okay, Doctor?"

He looked shocked at me addressing him, before looking at me to smile and nod, "I'm fine, Agent Barnes."

"See? He's fine! He has a lid on his _**issues**_." Tony countered with an innocent smile.  
He then turned back towards Dr. Banner, "What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums…huge bag of weed?"

By this point Steve's irritation towards Tony was fast rising.  
I half-expected to see smoke coming out of his ears.  
"Is everything a joke to you?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Steve…" I tried to calm the situation down before it elevated, but both men were too busy playing off each other.

"Funny things are." Tony answered.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny."  
At realising then how it must have sounded, he said, "No offence, Doc."

Dr. Banner shook his head, busying himself with studying Loki's weapon, as he replied, "It's all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

I found myself feeling for the man who struggled every minute with a predicament that no one else could ever understand.  
Also, a part of me admired him for agreeing to be here despite knowing how some people see him.  
I wish that I had the courage he had.

Tony had then waved the metal rod at him to illustrate his point, "You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut!"

Sighing softly, I cleared my throat to try and get their attention, "So, do we have any-"

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark!" Steve was refusing to back down.

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?"  
He then opened up a small bag, "I can't do the equation unless I have the variables."

I contemplated what Tony was saying, "You don't trust him?"

Steve looked unconvinced, "You think he's hiding something?"

Tony looked at Steve and me seriously, "He's a spy, Captain. He's _**the**_ spy! His secrets have secrets."  
He had then shoved whatever had been in the bag, into his mouth before addressing Dr. Banner, "It's bugging him too! Isn't it?"

"Uhh…" Dr. Banner looked uncomfortable at being put on the spot in front of us all.  
"I just want to finish my work here and…"

"Doctor?" Steve asked him firmly.

He sighed as he took off his glasses nervously to fold them neatly and say thoughtfully, "'A warm light for all mankind'. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

Steve nodded, "I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." He pointed at Tony, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly-" Steve looked amused at a private joke before seeing the look Tony was giving him, "-Building, in New York?"

There was so much testosterone in this room that it was suffocating me.  
You could almost cut the tension with a knife.

Dr. Banner carried on with his explanation, "It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

I widened my eyes, "Impressive…"

"It's just the prototype. And thank you, Agent Barnes." Tony had turned to flash me a smile, obviously wanting to wind Steve up more.  
"I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Dr. Banner gave us both a look, "What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Steve was studying them both silently, as I knew that he was struggling against what he knew didn't make sense, but what he wanted to be true.

Tony then spoke up, "I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."  
He had his eyes glued to a small computerised screen as he walked over to us.

I should have been shocked by what he was doing, but I wasn't.  
A part of me also understood why he was doing it.

Steve looked shocked and horrified, "I'm sorry. Did you say-"

His eyes were still on the screen that he had produced as he said, "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge."  
Putting the screen back into his pocket, he continued, "In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"  
He then tried to act innocent by offering the small bag to Steve.

Tony had managed in a very short space of time, to push every single one of Steve's buttons.  
I didn't quite know how to defuse the situation.  
Both Dr. Banner and I gave each other a knowing look before I placed my hand on Steve's arm, "Sweetheart…"

His blue eyes glared into Tony's as he retorted, "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony didn't shy away from Steve's scrutiny.

Scoffing slightly, Steve said, "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed."  
He glanced at Dr. Banner and I, "We have orders. We should follow them."

Tony scoffed, "And what about you, Agent Barnes? What do you think?"

"Don't bring her into-"

"She has a free-thinking mind, Captain. Come on, I'd like to know." Tony looked at me expectantly.

I sighed softly at the difficult situation, but chose to be completely honest with myself.  
"I think that you all raise some very good points. But, I don't understand what good it will do any of us to be at each other's throats over this. Right now, Director Fury is on the good guy's team! That's good enough for me, gentlemen."

"Wow…" Tony smirked slightly, "You really are two peas in a pod. And anyway, Captain; following's not really my style."

Steve was struggling to keep his composure, as he answered, "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Tony tilted his head to respond back with, "Of the people in this room-well, the men-which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and B, not of use?"

"Mr. Stark…" I spoke in a warning tone, "Please, let's just-"

Dr. Banner must have noticed that they weren't going to listen to me, as he asked softly, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

His words must have touched a nerve with Steve, as he answered, "Just find the cube."

"Steve-" I sighed to myself at seeing him walk off, as I went after him, "What was that all about? You've coped with worse jibes-"

"Rosie, I'm just…" He sighed, "You think that something's wrong, too?"

I nodded, "Why don't we let Tony and Dr. Banner-"

"I need to see the evidence in front of me, Rosie."  
He then started to walk in the opposite direction, as I had to jog to keep up with his pace.

"What are you expecting to find?" I must have sounded concerned, as he had paused momentarily.

"I'm not putting you in danger. If Fury has something more planned, I want to know. Put my mind at ease…"

"So you are not doing this in the hope that Tony is wrong?"

He stiffened but shook his head, "No."

**~+~  
{****SHIELD STORAGE****}  
~+~**

I didn't say anything else as we both carried on walking towards SHIELD storage.  
Steve had then placed his hands on one of the doors, as he started to strain, pushing it to the side to get it to open.

"Need any help?" I asked with a small smile playing on my lips.

He had turned to chuckle before saying, "I got it…"  
Pushing it open, he had then checked to make sure that we were the only ones there before walking inside.

There were containers and crates everywhere that we turned, as I tried to determine where we should look first.

"Rosie?" Steve had indicated to the top platform, as he took my hand, "Need any help?"

"No." I replied back using the same idioms he had, as we both smiled at each other before I climbed nimbly up to where he had pointed to earlier.

Both of us were starting to realise then that we were about to find out something that SHIELD had wanted to keep buried.  
Steve had then placed his hand on my arm to stop me, "Over there…"

I watched as he had opened up a container, shock clearly registering on his face before anger settled in.  
"Steve?" I asked worriedly.

"I want answers." He had picked up an object that even I could tell was some kind of weapon, as we both made our way back to the lab.

**~+~  
{****THE LAB****}  
~+~**

We had both entered at the exact same time that Director Fury was trying to defend himself against our suspicions.

"Phase two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Steve had answered Tony's question by also placing the weapon down on the counter in front of us.  
"Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we're making-"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony had cut in to turn the computer screen towards us, "What, were you lying?"

Steve gave Director Fury a stern look, "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

All of our attention then turned to the doorway, as Thor and Natasha had entered looking concerned.

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner had indicated to the weapon as he looked at them both.  
My gut instinct though was that it was directed more towards Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" She had looked at him sternly.

He chuckled in disbelief, "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

She never once backed down, "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

I listened silently, following every word that was being spoken.

Director Fury had then pointed to Thor, "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor asked incredulous.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor looked at him.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury replied back, "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

Steve looked annoyed with his explanation, "Like you controlled the cube?"

"Controlled? Why do you wish to control everything?! Power like the Tesseract should not be in the hands of anyone on this planet-or even beyond, for that matter!" I spoke emotionally, trying to make my point known.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies! It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war!" Thor had stepped closer to Fury.

"A higher form? You forced our hand! We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything down." Tony said sarcastic.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." The Director had turned to glare slightly.

Steve stepped forward as he said, "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…"

"Hold on. How is this about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve replied.

"Again, gentlemen. Really?" I sighed in exasperation.

"I thought humans were move evolved than this." Thor said unhelpfully as he narrowed his eyes at Fury.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" He answered back.

"You treat your champions with much mistrust!"

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Natasha spoke loudly to be heard over the raised voices.  
"SHIELD monitors potential threats!"

Dr. Banner raised an eyebrow, "Captain America's on threat watch?"

"We all are!"

"Wait, you're on that list?"

Different voices started to mingle, as I shook my head in anger.  
My emotions were starting to get the better of me.  
"You want us to help you, but you treat us as though we are criminals!"

"Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…"

"Threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened."

"Why are we on threat watch?!" I raised my voice to be heard over the commotion.

"Show some respect."

"Respect what?"

"Respect has got to be earned!" I retorted back as we all moved closer to each other.

Each and every one of us were now arguing loudly.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor spoke mockingly.

"That's his M.O. Isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb!" Dr. Banner spoke in frustration as he looked at us all.

"You need to step away." The Director's full attention was on him, as we had all turned to watch.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony retorted as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve shoved it off, "You know damn well why. Back off!"  
His voice raised sharply, as I turned to face them.

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah. " Steve scoffed, "Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"  
By now their faces were close together as both of them stubbornly refused to back down.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

I could see the anger and hurt flash behind Tony's eyes for a second, as I tried to calm down the situation.  
"Steve…"

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony answered back before I could say anything, as neither of them acknowledged me having spoken.

Steve scoffed lightly as he glanced at Dr. Banner before saying, "Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"STOP! You'll both regret this! You are acting like-"

I was cut off by Steve nodding to himself and saying angrily, "Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor's laughter could be heard as he said, "You people are so petty…and tiny."

"You are not helping!" I gave him a look.

"Yeah, this is a team…" Dr. Banner spoke up mockingly.

Tony shook his head as he rubbed his arm against his face tiredly.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-" Director Fury had started to say.

"Where?" Dr. Banner cut in to say sarcastically, "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't! I know, I tried."

My heart broke as I looked over at him in sympathy.  
He was in more pain than I had first realised, and SHIELD were treating him like a monster.  
Monsters don't feel that suicide is the only way out; broken souls feel that.

"Bruce…" I trailed off as we all felt for him.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out." He looked uncomfortable at the recollection, as he continued, "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk."

Taking a short pause, he then turned towards Natasha, "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

My eyes then drifted down to where I could see him gripping on Loki's sceptre, as I widened my eyes.  
"Dr. Banner?" I put up my hands cautiously, "Put down the sceptre…"

Confusion registered on his face as he looked down in surprise before we all turned at seeing that the screen had flashed with an energy match.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Dr. Banner had walked straight past us all towards the console.

"You located the Tesseract?"

"I could get there the fastest." Tony spoke up.

So many different voices were building up again that I struggled to focus on the matter at hand.  
"Where is it?"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor warned us all seriously.

"You're not going alone!" Steve objected.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony interjected.

"Put on the suit, let's fine out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."  
Both of them were in each other's faces again.

"Oh my God…" Dr. Banner had said aloud, as I had turned to face him.

"Doctor?"

Suddenly explosions tore apart the Helicarrier, as I was sent flying backwards.


	17. Love & Sacrifice: Chapter 17

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note:** Firstly, I want to say thank you to everyone for reading/adding to alerts &amp; favourites and to my lovely reviewers. This chapter was emotional to write...  
I have a Tony Stark/OC story being written up, so be sure to check that out if you like Tony (who doesn't? ;)) Enjoy my lovelies! Please Read &amp; Review.**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Thank you so much for reading x**

* * *

**Addressing my reviewers comments:  
Katie Moon: **I absolutely agree! Rosie does come into her own in this chapter and show the men what's what. ;) Thank you for reviewing x  
**Avengerfan: **Thank you so much for your kind review x.  
**LilyMayRose: **I agree completely. Boys will be boys though...XD. Thank you for reviewing x**  
Guest: **Aww, thank you so much! Your review helped cheer me up, so thank you so much. I hope you are enjoying the story so far?  
**CrimsonBlade13: **Rosie has chemistry with Bruce? Hmm...I didn't see it when I was writing it, and it definitely wasn't my intention, but...is that a good or bad thing? XD. Thank you for reviewing x

* * *

~+~  
{**SHIELD HELICARRIER | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| LOKI'S ESCAPE}**

I groaned in pain as my back had hit the corner of the desk.  
Miraculously my uniform was still in one piece, which meant that I had a lot to thank Agent Coulson for later on.

"Rosie?!" Steve had rushed over to me as he reached out a hand to help me up.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" I looked around before hearing different agents trying to speak over the commotion.

Steve had looked over at Tony to say seriously, "Put on the suit."

"Yeah!" Tony had replied back breathlessly as he started to rush out of the lab.

"Rosie, don't move."  
Steve gave me a firm glance before running off in the same direction as Tony, as I shook my head.  
There was no way that I was going to sit this one out.  
I wasn't a damsel in distress.

Running outside, I found myself in the midst of complete chaos as SHIELD agents were running past me from all directions.  
Debris was still falling down all around me as smoke was starting to fill up the corridors and rooms.  
My vision was blocked temporarily as I carried on running towards where I could hear gunshots and yelling.

"AGENT BARNES!"  
I turned swiftly to my left as I saw Grace trying to take on numerous assailants who were all wearing SHIELD gear.

Not leaving her in danger for a second longer, I ran over to pull one of the men away from her.  
I only had to tug on the back of his riot gear to send him flying backwards and into the wall behind me.  
My strength still manages to astound me.

Another attacker had now stopped trying to get at Grace, instead choosing to try his luck at bringing me down.  
He edged towards me cautiously with his hands out in front of him to try and fend off any of my strikes.  
My eyes never left him, as I moved forward to sweep his legs up from underneath him before bringing my foot down onto his chest hard.  
The man coughed and choked in surprise and pain at being caught off-guard, as he then went unconscious.

Not wasting a minute, I had then quickly grabbed the gun that had been discarded from one of the attackers, and shot at the other two who were about to hit Grace.  
"Are you okay?" I looked over at her in concern as I made sure to kick the guns out of the way.

She nodded shakily, "Yeah, I had just run out of ammo…"  
To illustrate the point, she had sighed and put her gun away before picking up one of the weapons that had been used by the enemies.  
"I now can see why they called you 'Miss America', though."

I cringed at the name but smiled at her anyway before asking, "Where do we need to go?"

"We should make sure that Loki is still in his cell."

Nodding, we both then started to run down the corridor, trying our best to ignore how the helicarrier was starting to tip to one side.  
Grace stumbled a bit as she gripped onto the wall, the anxiety she felt within showing on her face.

More men tried to block our path, as we both shot at them, not wanting to linger for too long.  
My inkling was that this was just an elaborate distraction for Loki to escape with the minimal of detection.  
That wasn't going to happen without a fight.

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of gears turning and wind rippling alerted me that we needed to be quick.  
I quickened my pace by breaking out into a run, managing to round the corner just in time to bear witness.  
It didn't take long for me to realise that something was drastically wrong.

Thor was in the cell, his eyes watching me closely as he was silently indicating for us both to leave.  
"Thor!" I gasped out as I turned towards Loki before widening my eyes at seeing Phil on the ground mortally injured.  
"Oh God…"

"Ah, I see that I have some spectators?" Loki sneered as he tilted his head at me, "Do tell me, Agent Barnes. Your…_**predicament**_; does it bother you? How you no longer have human genetics? Perhaps you do not wish to address it in the hope of avoiding the question?"

Once again I found myself fighting against my own concerns over what had happened to me, as I continued to stand my ground.  
"Back away, Loki…" I held up my weapon in anger as I made a move towards him.

He laughed mockingly, "Or what, dare I ask? You are strong, Agent Barnes. But not strong enough."  
Without giving any indication, he swiftly touched the screen in front of him, sending the cell with Thor in down through the helicarrier and into the sky below.

"PHIL!" Grace had managed to catch up to me and was now screaming out in heartache as she collapsed to her knees beside Agent Coulson.

Something echoed behind Loki's eyes for a second before he looked at me and smirked.  
Rage overtook me as I ran at him, trying to determine where he'd be standing next and what could be illusions.  
I never once let up with my strikes or ducking and dodging out of the way of his sceptre.

All of a sudden he had managed to knock me back with a swift kick to the back of my right leg, as I fell to my knees.  
Trying to push the aching pain to the back of my mind, I was about to get up when I felt his presence before me.

"Raise your head, Agent Barnes. This is not how you treat your superior."

"You are not my superior!" I retorted back to him through gritted teeth.

Loki scoffed mockingly, "Oh, I beg to differ…"  
He had then raised his sceptre towards me, bringing it close to my chest.  
Just as he was about to press the tip against me, a loud gunshot echoed, as Loki was sent flying backwards through a couple of walls.

Grace could be heard whimpering as she was holding onto the gun tightly, her eyes staring intensely at where Loki had been seen last.

I stood up shakily, my eyes turning to inspect the scene behind me with Phil struggling to remain conscious.  
There was obviously something going on between him and Grace that I didn't want to intrude on.  
If this was to be their last goodbye, then I needed to give them some space.

My eyes filled with tears as I walked past Grace, touching her shoulder, "I'll get some medical staff…"  
I daren't even glance at Phil, as I knew exactly what he'd be trying to tell me.

"Gracie?" Phil had coughed as he tried to sit up straighter.

"I'm here!" She answered him back quickly whilst throwing the gun to the ground so that she could take a hold of the hand that he had raised in front of her.  
"We can get you some help! I mean, you can't be dying! You are the toughest man I know! Well…apart from Director Fury or-"

He had chuckled softly at her nervous rambling despite the pain, as he gripped onto her hand and brought it up to his lips tenderly.  
"It's okay…"

"It will never be okay, Phil! We had to keep our relationship secret! Only for it to be leaked now?! Please…" Her breath was hitching as she started to sob.

"The time…we got together…" His breathing was becoming laboured as he smiled tiredly at her, "Worth it…"

Grace's bottom lip trembled as she shook her head fiercely, "You are not dying on me! Good people don't die! This is not what happens!"

Phil shook his head, trying to soothe her but wincing at the soreness before saying gently to her, "In my locker…there's a letter addressed…to you."  
Taking a stuttering breath to steady his voice, he then proceeded with, "In case…anything happened to me…for you! And…a…box…"

"A box?"

"M-Ma…" He swallowed hard before opting to smile and ask, "A…kiss…G-Gracie?"  
Wheezing, he struggled to lift his free hand to her face.

Tears were now freely running down her cheeks as their lips had met in a gentle kiss that spoke on many levels.  
"I love you!" She had whispered honestly, her green eyes staring into his, "I should have told you sooner-"

Phil brushed his lips against hers again weakly before speaking, "I knew…I…knew…"

I had to turn away from them to stop myself from breaking down in anger.  
Where the hell were the medics?!

"Phil…" Grace started but trailed off as she noticed Fury entering the room.

"Agent Coulson?" Director Fury was standing right behind Grace as he looked saddened.

"S-Sorry, boss…the God rabbited." Phil glanced up at him apologetically.

"Just stay awake…"

He shook his head lightly, "No, I'm clocking out here…"

At his words Grace had whimpered aloud as I quickly moved forward to rub her shoulders comfortingly, biting hard on my own lip to fight back tears.

"Not an option! You have-"

"It's okay, boss. This was…never gonna work…if they didn't have…s-something to…"

My heart sank as the heart-wrenching feeling of loss filled the atmosphere.

"NO!" Grace screamed out as she tore past the Director so that she could throw herself down beside Agent Coulson and sob into his chest.

**~+~  
{****THE HELICARRIER LANDING PAD****}  
~+~**

My lips twitched in anger as I marched past them all, making my way to the landing pad of the helicarrier.  
I flung my hand to my mouth as the repressed sobs I had been holding back for Grace's sake now erupted.

"Agent Coulson is down…" Director Fury's voice spoke clearly through my ear piece.  
Angrily, I tore it out of my ear and threw it off the helicarrier.

I should have stopped Loki.  
Grace's heartbroken scream will forever be echoing inside my head.  
Closing my eyes, I let the pent up frustrations and tears finally come to culmination.

"Rosie…"  
Steve had come up behind me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, holding me tightly in his embrace whilst I sobbed.

"I should have stopped him! Where were the damned medics?! He was dying!"  
My voice kept rising hysterically as my knees buckled in weakness.  
I no longer had the strength to pretend that everything was rosy and nothing bothered me.

Steve stiffened in devastation at seeing me full of so much sorrow, as he carefully picked me up and sat down on the edge of the helicarrier with me in his arms.  
He held onto my shaking body securely but still kept me facing forwards so that I could stare at the calming skies before us.

He nuzzled his face against my hair, "Let it all out, Rosie…I'm not going to leave you."

I gasped out before saying brokenly, "I broke my parent's hearts! They didn't know what had happened to me! First James…and…" Trailing off, I whispered, "I thought the war was over, but…it never is, is it?"

Steve pressed his lips against my neck before saying into my ear, "We won one war to be involved in another. But we now have a chance to stop matters before they get worse."

"How can they get much worse?! Some crazy…_**God**_, who has no problems with murdering his brother, now has more power than should be possible! I…watching Grace lose Phil? It made me realise that I could lose you and be left alone in this world-"

He cut me off to carefully manoeuvre me in his arms so that I were facing him.  
"You would always carry on, as that's the person you are, Rosie. That's one of the reasons why I fell for you. Apart from the other obvious reasons…"

I laughed lightly, "Obvious reasons?"

"You're beautiful…"  
I was about to scoff in disbelief but he stroked back my hair and continued, "I love how you care about everyone and give your heart to whoever needs it; that isn't a flaw. I know how other women perceive me, but you still look at me the exact same way that you have always done."

"You're this icon! I'm just…" I sighed softly, "I let Agent Coulson down…I'm weak."

Steve shook his head, "No one thinks that. It's not a weakness to show that you're hurting."

I brought my hands up so that I could run my fingers through his blond hair, "Hold me?"

He delicately placed the back of his hand against my head to pull me into him so that I could rest my face against his shoulder.  
Sobs came over me again, but this time I was soothed by the feeling of Steve's body underneath me and his hands stroking my hair lovingly.

I needed to let everything go so that I could finally move on with my life.  
It was time to cry and grieve.  
Take a minute to reflect before avenging Phil's death.  
Because at the end of the day; Steve and I always have each other to fall back on.


	18. The Avengers: Chapter 18

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has added to alerts/favourites/read and reviewed. Thank you to: LilyMay Rose &amp; CrimsonBlade13 for kindly reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. The last chapter from 'The Avengers' movie is here my lovelies, with Rosie kicking ass! Next chapter will be CA: TWS. Steve starts to tick off a very personal bucket list in the next chapter...;). Enjoy my lovelies! Please Read &amp; Review**.}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise  
Thank you so much for reading x**

* * *

~+~  
{**SHIELD HELICARRIER | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| HOURS LATER}**

Steve, Tony and I were sat around the long table where just hours before we had been in higher spirits.  
The mood was solemn as I sat beside Steve with my gaze firmly fixed on the windows that could be seen from over Director Fury's shoulder.  
None of us dared to speak as Tony had turned his whole body away from us so that he could stare intensely at the wall.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket…" Director Fury had held up a few of the Captain America trading cards which Phil had proudly been talking about ever since he had laid eyes on Steve.  
"I guess he never did get you to sign them."

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them so that I could watch as he threw the cards on the table in front of Steve.  
Blood still stained the cards, tiny droplets splattering over the glass surface.

Steve studied them silently for a moment before leaning over to pick one up so that he could get a closer look.  
I leant over to take a hold of Steve's free hand, giving it a comforting squeeze whilst looking at the images.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor…I got nothing for you."  
Fury sighed as he continued, "I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

My eyes drifted over to where Tony had his back to us and were staring at his feet with his eyes full of sadness over the loss of a friend.  
I wanted to comfort him, but what could I tell him? We were all feeling the exact same emotions.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract."

All three of us had turned our full attention to Director Fury as I shook my head in disbelief that they could be so thoughtless.

"I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier."  
Pausing to lean against a chair by Steve, he said, "There was an idea; Stark knows this. Called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could."

Steve had glanced at me to witness my reaction, as I nodded in understanding to him before watching as Nick Fury glanced over at Tony from where he was now stood behind his chair.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony had suddenly pushed the chair out from underneath him so that he could stand up and walk off.

I sighed softly before looking up at Fury, "We all feel the guilt, Director."

He watched after Tony before saying to me, "I'm trying to drill into you the importance of teamwork, Agent Barnes. Well, maybe it's an old fashioned notion."

"No, it isn't. But pushing too hard on us, is not the way to go about it. I was there, Director. I saw what we are fighting for, and it means everything to me! I just would like to know what you are fighting for. What SHIELD stands for. Because, right now? I don't trust you."  
Standing up, I nodded towards Agent Hill before walking off after Tony.

Steve sighed as he stood up also.

"Captain-"

"I stand by what my partner says, Director. If we are fighting for Agent Coulson, then we are in. But I am not going to be a part of your play to power weapons with alien technology."  
He gave him a firm look before following after me.

**~+~  
{****CATCHING UP TO TONY****}  
~+~**

Gingerly, I approached where Tony was standing overlooking where Phil's last moments had been spent.  
He looked so lost and forlorn that I was about to turn on my heel and leave him to grieve in peace.

"Agent Barnes?"  
His voice sounded odd and thick with emotion.

I slowly walked towards him with a takeout coffee cup outstretched for him.  
"I bought you a coffee. I passed this machine…latte?"

Tony turned towards me to smile lightly and gratefully take it from me, "I wanted to express my condolences to Grace, but…"

"But you don't know what to say?" I nodded softly in understanding, "Every word of sympathy that comes out of my mouth just never seems to match up to how she must be feeling."

"I tried to put myself in her shoes…" He paused briefly to shake his head, "We should have been prepared for the attack."

Moving closer, I leant against the railing next to him before saying, "No matter how prepared we were; it would not have been enough. Loki…he's a God. We aren't evenly matched."

Tony scoffed, "This was all part of his plan. He wanted us all to fight against each other. And I played right into his hands!"

"We all did. But we are only human. I still argued and got angry-Loki's sceptre made sure of that."  
I watched as he sipped the coffee, "You may be this _**genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist**_, but underneath all of that you are still a man. All of you are extraordinary men, but still only flesh and bone."

"We are meant to be heroes! What is the point if we don't save people?!"

I took a moment to contemplate what he was saying before answering quietly, "Sometimes people slip through the cracks, no matter what we do."

He carried on facing forwards, "I refer back to my earlier statement of, _'we are meant to be heroes!'_"

"You know, when I was becoming an agent, and our world was at war. I was told by my superior that opening my heart up to anyone and everyone will have repercussions as you always end up saying goodbye to them. I tried to live by that rule, but I couldn't. We had lost so many agents and innocent civilians that a piece of my heart chipped away each and every time."

I shook my head at the memories, "I just kept thinking to myself exactly what you are thinking right now. But that is not the way to go about this, Tony. We need to take that pain and aim it squarely at who is responsible."

Steve had then come in, his eyes watching us both before leaning against the far wall to say, "I'm sorry…He seemed like a good man."

At those choice of words, Tony had sprung to life so that he could give Steve a look and say, "He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone!"

My gaze connected with Steve's as I said gently, "Phil was a strong minded man, Tony. He wanted to do his job."

Tony had turned to look at me then to say, "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…"  
Trailing off due to his emotions taking over, he then started to walk down the steps towards Steve, as I followed him.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve had answered for me.

"Right, I've heard that before." Angrily he walked past Steve towards the exit.

"Tony-" I started.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"

"We are not soldiers!" Tony had sharply turned around to glare at Steve, "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither are we." Steve replied back seriously, "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we've got to put that behind us and get this done."

Tony was still breathing heavily due to his pent up emotions, as I said gently to him, "We are doing this for Phil, not for Fury."

My words seemed to strike a chord with him, as he listened to what I had to say before glancing over at where Phil's body had been.

Steve glanced over at me before saying to Tony, "Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal." Tony interrupted him to look at us both.

"That's not the point." Steve said with a sigh.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants! He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."  
As soon as he had spoken the last word, Tony had nodded to himself.

"Right. We caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night! And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…"

I furrowed my eyebrows at what he was saying, "Stark Tower?"

Tony paused as he scoffed in disbelief at Loki's cheek, "Son of a bitch."

~+~  
{**SHIELD HELICARRIER | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| A FEW MINUTES LATER}**

Steve and I were on our way to recruit Natasha in our mission to stop Loki.  
If we were to be 'Avengers', then we needed the best; which included her and hopefully Agent Barton.

"Time to go." Steve had spoken to her quickly as we had opened up the door to face her.

She turned to look at us in confusion, "Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Steve answered.

"Can you fly one of those jets? It's a bit too advanced for what I was taught…" I asked with a slight smile.

"I can." Agent Barton had come out of the small bathroom to look at me, "Maybe even give you a quick lesson."

Steve had turned to see if Natasha approved of his presence before asking him, "You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

All of us got ready as we knew that the only thing that mattered was bringing down Loki.  
I was used to the prospect of one-way trips that I don't dwell on the details.

As we all walking aboard the jet, a man who was working on it had stood up to say in shock, "Hey, you guys aren't authorised to be in here."

Steve spoke up, "Son, just don't."

~+~  
{**SHIELD JET | NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| BRINGING THE FIGHT TO LOKI}**

Clint and I were sat up in the front of the jet as he was showing me exactly what to press.  
It turned out that the controls weren't much different to what I was used to.

Suddenly explosions started to take place all over the city, as I looked over at Natasha and Steve from over my shoulder, "It's happening."  
I got up from my seat to let Natasha take over, as I looked over at Steve, "We need to get on the ground! People are going to get hurt…"

Natasha spoke to Tony, "Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast."

"What? Did you stop for drive-through? Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you."  
His voice echoed through the jet, as Steve and I hung on tight to the interior, knowing that it could get dangerous.

Our jet shot at as many of the alien army that were in our sight, before coming up in front of Loki.  
"Nat?" Clint asked aloud.

"I see him."

The jet hovered before both Thor and Loki who were battling each other, as suddenly Loki had turned his attention to us.  
Using his sceptre, he hit us, causing fire to erupt from one of the engines.

"Rosie!" Steve called out of me as he moved to drape one arm around my waist, whilst using his other to grip onto something for safety.

Shockwaves sent our bodies rocking sideways as the plane crash landed into a busy street, leaving me to look at them, "Everyone okay?"

Natasha and Clint nodded at me as the jet opened and we got ready to take on as many of the enemies as we could.

"We got to get back up there!" Steve called out as our heads lifted up to the skies which were filling with Loki's army.

We were all running through the chaotic street before stopping short as suddenly a huge creature emerged from the portal.  
Steve continued to stare upwards open-mouthed.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I gasped out in concern before looking around us, "We need to keep it away from civilians!"  
It passed by us, as all we could do was just stare in shock and anxiety.  
Whatever it was, it could cause enough damage to be irreversible.

I watched in anger as aliens then started to infiltrate office buildings surrounding us.  
"That is not happening!" I growled out in anger as I started to run towards the first building.

"ROSIE!" Steve called out to me before saying through his earpiece, "Stark, you seeing this?"

"_**Seeing**_. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

Their whole conversation could be heard through my earpiece, as I carried on towards the building.  
My eyes took in the broken glass as my ears picked up the frightened screams and the unmistakeable sound of gunshots.

Angrily, I descended on one of the aliens from behind, as I kicked a table into him to knock him off his feet before grabbing his gun from him and shooting him in the chest with it.  
My eyes widened in shock at how powerful of a hole it had blown in his chest.  
"Oh…"

A feral snarl could be heard from behind me, as I ducked just in time to dodge a swipe from another one of them.  
It had then brought it's gun up to shoot me, as I brought my foot up to kick it backwards, sending it sprawled against a wall.

Scared men and women watched me with their eyes wide, as I spoke loudly and clearly to them.  
"You need to get out! Avoid the streets! Take the subway!"

A woman smiled gratefully as she hurried past me, "Thank you."

I nodded before communicating with Steve, "The first building is now clear. It seems they are focusing-"  
Cutting off, I swiftly turned in time to see four of them coming my way.  
Quickly diving behind an upturned desk, I then positioned my gun on top so that I could shoot as soon as I got a good enough view.

Their yelps and hissing got swallowed up in the loud chaos that now surrounded New York City, as I jumped to my feet and ran out of the building.

"Rosie! Duck!"

Swiftly, I moved my head just in time to feel the air whip past my face as Steve's shield collided with one of the aliens who had been following me.

"You okay?" He ran over to me, looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine. How is the situation out here?"

At that exact moment Thor had come over with Natasha and Clint to say, "We need to defeat as many as we can."

Breathing heavily, I looked around in worry before all of our attention was on Dr. Banner riding up on a motorcycle.

"So, this all seems horrible." He gestured around us.

"I've seen worse." Natasha remarked.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse." She smiled lightly at him.

Steve then got in contact with Tony, "Stark, we got him."

Banner?"

Pausing a second, he then nodded, "Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony stated as we all lifted our gazes up to the sky where Tony was being chased by the gigantic monster we had seen earlier.

"I don't see how that's a party…" Natasha commented.

Dr. Banner had then turned to tackle the monster that was heading our way, before Steve had stepped forward to say, "Dr. Banner. Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

He smiled calmly as he kept walking forwards, "That's my secret, Captain; I'm always angry."

I widened my eyes as he turned into the Hulk and stopped it in it's tracks before Tony fired a missile.

Steve pulled both Natasha and I close to him as he lifted up his shield to defend us from the blast.  
He had then helped pull us both up as we all stood back-to-back in a circle as more of Loki's army were coming at us from every angle.

"Guys." Natasha said warningly.

"Call it, Captain."

Steve stood up tall as he commanded, "All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash!"  
He illustrated his point by clenching his fist and indicating.  
"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal; slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up."

"Where do you need me, Captain?" I looked over at him respectfully.

"You, Natasha and me will stay on the ground. We keep the fighting here. I need you to have my back, Rosie."

"Always." I replied with a serious nod.

Steve smiled lovingly at me before addressing the Hulk, "And Hulk…smash!"

All of us got to our positions as I shot at as many of the enemies as I could, before using the gun as a melee weapon to knock a few back.

Steve's shield flew past my head a few times to hit some of them that were advancing on Natasha, as I moved backwards to jump onto one of their backs, so that I could pull him down on the ground to give Natasha a chance to grab his staff and kill him with it.

Both of us nodded at each other as I got up before looking over at Steve as our eyes once again were drawn to the portal.

"Captain, Barnes. None of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha breathed heavily as she confessed.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve answered.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." She said thoughtfully.

"Loki's sceptre?" I gasped in realisation, "We need to get to it."

Steve nodded before saying, "If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride."

"I got a ride." Natasha then started walking to the edge of the road as she addressed Steve, "I could use a boost, though."

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned her seriously before getting ready.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun."

"Natasha?" I looked at her in concern, "Be careful."

"You too." She nodded at me before taking a running jump at Steve's shield as he launched her into the air.

We both smiled at her grabbing onto one of the hover vehicles, before a gunshot bounced off of the wall beside us.

"Ready?" I asked him whilst taking up my stance.

"Lets do this." He answered with a smile to me as we started to take on as many as we could.  
We were all a mess of flailing limbs, bullets, sparks and a mash of colours, as every single one of us got stuck in.

I was busy fighting off two aliens who were both coming at me aggressively, as I ducked down from under one, only to be sent sprawling backwards from another's punch.  
Groaning, I narrowed my eyes as I got up and ran at them both, kicking one back through a car windscreen, whilst grabbing his spear and using it to attack the other.

"Rosie! You okay? There are civilians trapped-"

"I'm…with…you!" I grunted out in between dodging swipes as I jammed the sceptre into the neck of another who had come our way before turning to face him.

We both started running towards the bank as I still kept the spear in my hand that I had taken from one of the felled aliens.  
I wasn't anywhere near as skilled as Steve, but that should never hold me back.

Steve jumped in through an open window, using his shield to knock back one which was trying to place a bomb.  
I came in through another window, stabbing the spear through one before throwing him over the balcony.

Others came at us both as we went back-to-back in close combat.  
"Remember what Bucky had taught you?" Steve asked from behind me.

"Uh…duck and roll?"

"And?" He punched back one.

"Aim for the family jewels?" I then kicked one in between it's legs before grabbing onto it's head and twisting it back whilst it was distracted.

"I was actually going to say to keep your back straight…" He answered before throwing another one over the balcony.

"Everyone! Go!" I called out before turning to see one which had pulled off Steve's mask, as I cursed and pulled it off him so that I could use it as a shield against another who was shooting at us.

I was suddenly sent flying backwards from the impact, as I managed to land on top of the corpse, wincing in pain as I gasped out.

"Rosie!" Steve had stumbled over to me as he helped me up.

I smiled gratefully at him before asking, "Are you okay?"

He breathed heavily, "Yeah, just thinking of where we are going to retire to."

Laughing tiredly, I looked around at all of the mess, as I sighed and spoke gently, "Come on, Natasha…"  
More and more enemies were coming at us, as Thor dropped down next to us to help fend them off.  
It just seemed like never ending waves of monsters.

Suddenly one had hit Steve, knocking him to his feet, as I ran over to pick up his shield so that I could block us from their attacks.

I turned briefly to look at him worriedly, "Are you injured? Steve?!"

"No…" He answered back breathlessly, "Just winded."

Thor had come over to help Steve up, as I passed him back his shield.  
"Are you ready for another bout?" He asked in concern.

Steve groaned but said, "What, you getting sleepy?"

Thor smiled lightly in amusement before calling his hammer to him.

Natasha's voice sounded through our earpieces all of a sudden, "I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Steve had called back.

"No, wait!" Tony begged quickly.

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"What?! Tony…" I started in worry.

Steve had helped me to say, "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip."

Our eyes then lifted up to watch as Tony had flown the missile into the portal.  
Just a few minutes after, all of the enemies had fallen to their knees dead.

I breathed heavily in relief before saying under my breath, "Come on, Tony…Come on!"

Steve moved to my side as he took a hold of my hand to squeeze it tightly.  
I knew what he had to do.  
He then made the tough call, "Close it."

Closing my eyes, I bowed my head to the ground.  
Tony had made the ultimate sacrifice.  
He got to be the hero he wanted to be and save lives.

Suddenly, Steve had gasped out and said in relief, "Son of a gun…"

Opening my eyes quickly, I looked back up at the sky to see Tony falling rapidly.

"He's not slowing down…" Thor observed worriedly as he got ready to intervene.

The Hulk had then moved to quickly catch Tony and drop him on the ground in front of us all.  
Thor helped to push him onto his back, as I knelt down beside him.

"Is he breathing?" I asked worriedly as Thor ripped off the facial part of his helmet.

Steve leant down to press his ear against Tony's mouth, before pulling back to look saddened.

I gasped aloud before bringing my hand to my mouth.  
The Hulk had then roared, bringing Tony to life with a gasp as he blinked rapidly to get his bearings.

"What the hell?" He looked around in amazement, "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me. Well…" He glanced over at me briefly before laying his head back down.

Steve breathed heavily as he nodded and looked around us, "We won…"

Smiling, I looked at Tony, "You are a hero…saved everyone."

He smiled tiredly, "All right, yay! Hurray, good job too, guys! Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma?"

Both Steve and I chuckled as Tony continued, "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet…" Thor looked at us all.

Realisation that Loki still needed to be dealt with dawned on us all.  
"And then Shawarma after." Tony said.

All of us 'Avengers' had made our way to Stark Tower, as we all crowded around Loki menacingly.  
He stumbled up the steps before watching us all closely as he said, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

~+~  
{**NEW YORK CITY, AMERICA| A FEW DAYS AFTER}**

Steve and I smiled as we walked hand-in-hand up to where Thor was with Loki.  
Both of us watched in relief as the Tesseract was given back to Thor.  
Something of tremendous power should never be in our hands.  
Truthfully, I was glad that it would no longer be anywhere near our planet.  
We all stood backwards as both of them disappeared with the Tesseract.

"About that retirement plan…" I looked over at Steve.

"You have a suggestion?" He asked with a smile.

"Washington looks nice…"


	19. Taffy: Chapter 19

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **This is just a sweet, fluffy chapter for you Steve/Rosie fans ;). Thank you to all who have read/added to alerts &amp; favourites, and to my awesome reviewers: thank you! To Guest (#2): Guten tag! Danke, I will definitely be taking you up on that offer, if that's okay? My German is very limited to what I was taught in high school :(. **Enjoy this chapter my lovelies**! Please Read &amp; Review, as that helps to encourage me :).**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Thank you so much for reading x**

* * *

~+~  
{**STEVE &amp; ROSIE'S APARTMENT | WASHINGTON, D.C.| TWO WEEKS LATER}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

I didn't know if she knew what day it actually was.  
Due to all of the chaos that had occurred over the past couple of months, her mind had been on other things.  
She never once told me that it was coming close to be her birthday, but I didn't need reminding.  
May the nineteenth will always be engraved in my mind as an important day and one to remember.

Carefully, I piled all of the various types of breakfast food onto a tray along with a single stemmed red rose before making my way over to our bedroom.

This apartment wasn't what I had pictured for our first home together, but it was all I could afford at the moment.  
Rosie had insisted that it didn't matter, that any home we had together would be perfect to her; I just wanted to give her everything.

As I approached the bed, I couldn't help but smile to myself at not being able to see her due to her whole body being bundled up in the duvet.  
I then quietly placed the tray down on the bedside table (it had to be my side, as hers was full of magazines, pieces of paper and various hair rollers.)

"Rosie?"  
My gentle coaxing did nothing, as the bundle of covers didn't move.

Chuckling, I sat on the edge of the bed and leant over to gently pull back the covers from her beautiful face.  
Long lashes framed a delicate face with full lips that were parted as she breathed softly, still fast asleep.

I took a few minutes to just quietly watch her and marvel at how this skinny kid from Brooklyn-who no woman wanted-had found his soul mate.  
Luck must be on my side…

"Rosie?" I tried again to wake her, wanting to get the chance to spend the rest of the day together.  
This time she did move, but only to pull the covers up over her head.

"Steve, it's way too early-" She then stiffened, as I could feel her throw the covers off her body so that she could look around the room freely.  
"Do I smell eggs?"

The confusion on her face had me chuckling, "I made you breakfast in bed…"  
I quickly pulled the tray onto her lap proudly as I handed her a napkin.

"Oh, this is so-wait! I've seen enough soap operas to know that when a man makes you breakfast in bed, it's because he's guilty…" She raised an eyebrow at me jokily, "Are you playing around behind my back with my evil twin sister, Roberta?"

She really wasn't joking when she had said that she'd seen enough soap operas; the worse being, 'Your Father. My Lover.'  
I smiled and answered, "All I need is you."

A blush tinted her fair cheeks red as she smiled at me before inspecting the numerous items of food, "So, what is the occasion?"

"Happy birthday, Rosie." I smiled softly whilst placing a loving kiss on her lips.

Realisation dawned on her, as I watched how her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, "Today? Oh God, I should of remembered."

I reached over to brush a strand of hair from her face, "You've been busy…"

"But you remembered?"

"Of course. When we were kids it'd be all you'd talk about for weeks before." I smiled at the memories.

Rosie smiled in return, "This is why I love you."

Both of us moved in for a gentle kiss before I pulled back to stand up, "I've got something for you..."

Excitement caused her face to light up as she grinned and sat up straighter in the bed, her hair sticking up at odd angles.  
I rushed into the living room to pick up the giant box, as I made sure to carefully put it down in front of her.

I watched with a secret smile on my lips as she gently pulled off the pink ribbon and lifted up the top at the same time a furry head poked out.  
"Oh!" She gasped aloud before bringing her hands into the box and picking up the white toy poodle that was yipping happily.

"Her name's Taffy…"

Rosie had remained silent the whole time as the only sound out of her mouth had been gasps and giggles over the dog licking her fingers as she set her down on the bed.  
Immediately Taffy had headed for the breakfast tray, where she could bury her head in the milky porridge.

"Rosie?" I started to ask.

"I'm speechless…" She replied back in a quiet voice.  
Her eyes were focused on the small dog whose snout was now completely covered in porridge and was trying to scratch the remainder of the food out of its fur.  
"I've always wanted a dog…"

"I know." I smiled before saying, "This is me telling you that I'm ready to make an effort in fitting in. I want to move on with our lives."

Rosie moved her hand up my cheek to stroke my skin tenderly, "Thank you."  
The emotion behind her eyes had me pulling her body closer to me so that I could brush my lips over hers delicately.  
"I love you." She whispered truthfully against my lips.

"I love you too."  
Our lips met again for a deeper, passionate kiss as I melted into her embrace.  
That was why I was ready to adjust and adapt to modern life.  
I had someone to love and protect, which meant I couldn't do that with my head and heart still stuck in the nineteen forties.

Pulling away briefly, I asked softly, "Why don't we take a walk?"

A smile touched her lips, "Give me a minute to get dressed?"

"Take as long as you need." I answered before whistling to Taffy so that she'd follow me out of the bedroom.

As soon as I was a far enough distance away from Rosie to not be seen, I pulled out my small, black notebook.  
Inside I had written a few topics of interest that I had been given by people, but on the last page was a list that I intended to complete.

Taking out my pen, I crossed out one of the top lines, smiling to myself at the other two lines underneath.  
I had more than enough time to get around to both of them.

~+~  
{**LOCAL PARK | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MINUTES LATER}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

It must have looked strange to passers by that a big man like Steve was walking alongside a tiny puppy with a bright pink collar.  
In fact, I had to bite onto my bottom lip hard so that I wouldn't giggle.  
The image was so sweet and made me understand just how lucky we were to have this second chance at starting over again.

"Taffy!" Steve had called out, trying to get her to stop drinking out of the duck pond.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, as I erupted with laughter.  
Just seeing Steve picking up and holding a tiny toy poodle to his broad chest was not only funny; it was endearing.  
I was finally starting to get the family life I had always wanted.

"Is something funny?" Steve had asked me in amusement as he put Taffy back down on the ground.

Still giggling, I shook my head and tried to look innocent, "No, I was just remembering a joke I'd heard from Natasha…"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask as he took a hold of my hand so that we could carry on walking in unison.  
It was so peaceful and relaxing that I didn't once think back to the nightmares that had been plaguing me every night.

Hushed conversations spoken in German haunted my dreams with the heavy suspicion that the subject was me.  
Ever since waking up on that operating table all those years ago I had wanted answers from the Doctor responsible.

Director Fury had given me copies of the files that SHIELD had on me and my condition, but something had stopped me from reading them.  
It had taken me a while to realise why; I wanted to hear the answers from Dr. Weismann herself.  
The only problem with that being how she'd be over a hundred years old if she were still alive.

"Something wrong?" Steve had pulled me away from my troubled thoughts as he looked over at me worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm just taking all of this in…"

He stopped walking so that he could reach out to pull me into his arms.  
"The nightmares, again?"

I buried my face against his chest, "I'm sorry, I thought that you'd be asleep when they occur…"

"Rosie…" He trailed off to sigh and move away slightly so that he could hook his thumb underneath my chin to bring my face level to his, "They can't hurt you anymore. You know that?"

"I just…I have this _**feeling**_, Steve." I paused to shake my head, "I'll never get the chance anymore to find out what had happened to me."

"You don't need to find out, Rosie. I don't want to see you distressed over this. To me, you are still the same woman. The same Rosie who made Bucky and me proud by becoming a pilot! I will love you no matter what."

"Even if I'm just some elaborate HYDRA spy? Or a clone? Or-"

"I'd love you no matter what. You couldn't do anything that would make me think differently." He looked at me seriously, never once looking away or faltering.  
I needed Steve's strength during moments of anxiety like now.

Suddenly Taffy had bounded over with a stick in her mouth as I smiled and pressed my lips against Steve's chastely before kneeling down so that I could gently take the stick.

"Rosie-"

"Steve, you are right. And today is meant to be a day of celebration. I just want to spend it with you and our newest family member; we need the peace."  
I smiled at him before throwing the stick, beaming happily at how Taffy ran after it.

~+~  
{**STEVE &amp; ROSIE'S APARTMENT | WASHINGTON, D.C.| THE NEXT MORNING}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

"_ROSIE!"  
I moved towards her, trying to stop the pain that was casting a dark shadow on her beautiful face._

_"Steve…" She had answered in a broken tone as her hands moved away from her stomach to expose a deep wound with blood soaking her hands and clothing._

_"Don't move! I'll get to you!"_  
_Still I kept wading through what felt like sand, blocking my every attempt to get close to her._  
_There was so much blood…_

_Her eyes lifted up to mine in fear, "I'm dying."_

_"No!" I shot back in defiance as I kept going, "I'm coming, Rosie! Don't move!"_

_"Steve…"_  
_I watched in devastation as a gaping wound suddenly appeared over her heart, blood dripping down to a pool by her feet._  
_"You couldn't save me. You…couldn't…"_

_Her voice kept getting further away as I yelled out for her, throwing out my hand in the same way I had done for-_

_Suddenly Rosie's face had shifted, turning into Bucky's, as he lifted his head up with a blank stare to state, "You couldn't save me."_

I awoke from the nightmare with my breathing still being laboured and a thin layer of cold sweat clinging to my skin.  
A brief recollection had reminded me of the emotional turmoil I had been feeling.

"Rosie!" I gasped aloud before turning to make sure that she was still fast asleep beside me.  
I was lucky that tonight wasn't one of the nights where her nightmares kept her awake until the early hours.

Taffy lay by our feet at the end of the bed, a mass of white fur that was moving up and down as she snored gently.

Breathing heavily, I swung my legs out of bed and started to change into what I like to call my 'jogging clothes'.  
Whenever I would be awake before Rosie and need some fresh air, I would go jogging to clear my head.  
I found that it helps and gives Rosie a chance to sleep without me tossing and turning next to her.

As I was about to head to the door, I turned to see Taffy come leaping over to me with her head tilted.  
She put one of her paws up on the door to indicate that she wanted to join me.

Chuckling to myself, I asked, "Think you can keep up?"

Taffy barked in response, as I smiled whilst scratching the back of her ears before heading out to start my regime with her in tow.


	20. HAIL HYDRA: Chapter 20

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long. I've been really ill over the past couple of weeks and have only just managed to update :(. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing; you guys are awesome! **Please review, as I need some encouragement to keep writing to this.** Thank you x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
A BIG thank you to Mammilloydia for the German translation. (English meaning is at the bottom of the page.)  
**

* * *

~+~  
{**HYDRA-OWNED GOVERNMENT FACILITY| LONDON, ENGLAND| TWO WEEKS EARLIER…}**

High heels could be heard click-clacking on the white marbled floor that decorated the grand building which housed top ranking HYDRA officials for an important meeting.  
The subject matter had been a long time coming, but finally the impossible had been done with a large convention hall playing host to all of HYDRA's greatest minds.

The owner of the high heels had stopped pacing the room to stand perfectly still as she addressed the now silent room.  
"Did you all really believe that if we buried our heads he would fade away?"  
Her heavy Austrian accent was laced with irritation as she reached behind her to pull out a folder, throwing the contents out onto the table in front of her.

Two black and white photographs were laid out for all to see, the subject being a man who had fast became a bane on all of their otherwise perfect lives.  
"Who can tell me who this is?"  
Not one person had dared to raise their hand or voice in fear of irking the already irritable woman.

An awkward silence hung in the air for what felt like a lifetime until she slammed her fist down on the antique table to gain their attention, "No one can tell me?! That's funny…because here I was under the impression that all of you are top officers? Nein?"

A man whom had much of his face concealed beneath a thick beard had spoken up, "We are, Doctor!"

"Then why are you choosing now to be silent? TELL ME WHO HE IS!"

Again the man cleared his throat to answer shakily, "Captain America-"

She laughed humourlessly, "There! That was all I wanted! _**Captain America**_! So, answer me this: why is a man who is named so ridiculously, still a threat to us?"

This time another man replied to her question, "It is not all that easy-"

"Why is it not? Does he not bleed like other men? Does he not feel pain or suffering?" Pausing to further prove her point, she then continued with, "A man like him may seem indestructible, and perhaps physically he is. But, mentally he is vulnerable! You need to take away what makes him strong."

Every man and woman in the room looked thoughtful before a woman lifted her head up to ponder aloud.  
"What about his partner? Agent Barnes?"

The Doctor's face lit up as she smirked smugly, "She is still alive? Ah, well then I believe we have a plan formulated already!"

A respectful silence descended upon the crowded room as every face turned towards their boss in interest whilst she enjoyed the attention.  
"Agent Marilyn Barnes is our target for the first stage of our plan to seamlessly bring our grand scheme together. If you split her and Captain Rogers up-have them go on separate missions-then it shall be far easier to kill him!"

"But what about Agent Barnes?" Someone from the far end of the table had called out.

"She is not to be harmed! Nein…I believe we should take a risk that will pay off! Hart?"

A small, stocky man with long black hair and beady eyes had lifted his head up at the mention of his surname to answer, "Yes, Doctor Weismann?"

"I need you to go to Pierce and inform him of what is to happen. I will brief you on the plan once I have informed Baron Strucker. Any questions or can I finally trust that you will all do your jobs?"

No one dared to grumble as they all nodded.  
"Good! Heil HYDRA!"

A chorus of voices rang out, "HEIL HYDRA!"

~+~  
**{HYDRA-OWNED GOVERNMENT FACILITY| LONDON, ENGLAND| A WEEK LATER…}**

Doctor Klara Weismann was a woman who knew exactly how to get what she wanted in life.  
Fear, seduction and wit were the three main rules she lived by when leading her men and women, only, there were some who never fell for her _**charms**_.

One was a man by the name of Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker who had a sort of immunity to whenever she would flirt and focus her striking blue eyes on him.  
No matter how many times she would run her hands slowly and sensually up her long legs to distract him, or purse her lips seductively, he would still have that same expression of calmness.  
It infuriated her to no end.

Right now she was sat opposite her superior with her eyes watching his every move as he paced in front of her.  
"This _**Captain America**_, what do you know of him?"

She made a scene of slowly crossing her legs before answering, "He was a lab rat for Erskine. The Americans call him a 'super soldier', but he is not immortal!"

Baron Strucker looked thoughtful as he digested what was being said, "He was impressive during footage regarding the recent attack on New York…he will not be a problem?"

"No, he will not. I have more than enough men on hand to prevent him becoming a problem for us."

"Very good." He smirked whilst turning towards her, "What of Agent Barnes?"

Before Klara could answer him, noises surrounded the room outside with busy Londoners still commuting to their daily jobs.  
It was at times like these that they were both reminded just how the walls had ears.

Effortlessly he had switched to speaking in German to keep some aspects of their meeting private.  
"Erzähl ihr von dem Winter Soldier. Gib ihr Hoffnung - den Rest macht sie und wird uns nicht im Wege stehen." Strucker told her firmly.

"But she could find out information-"

He sighed in annoyance at being undermined, "Es wäre schlau dich daran zu erinnern wer deine Vorgesetzten sind!"

She knew that his word was final no matter how wrong he may be proven later.  
"Of course. My apologies, Baron Strucker. What to do with this _**Captain**_?"

"Aber du musst ihn aus dem Weg räumen, da er sonst HYDRA's Pläne verhindern wird. Das Mädchen ist uns noch nicht von Nutzen, wir müssen abwarten."

Nodding to cement the plan, she then stood up, "I will see to it that your wishes are acted upon."

A general tilt of the head in acknowledgement was his answer before a familiar parting phrase was said, "Heil HYDRA…"

~+~  
**{THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

Agent Hart was a man who with just one glance could send shivers down your spine.  
Not one of the agents had wanted to work beside him due to his track record.  
Every single one of his partners had died in a horrific way and some of the bodies still hadn't been found.  
It was almost as though he had an aura of evil.

Striding confidently towards the office of Alexander Goodwin Pierce, he didn't even bother to knock or make his presence known, instead he announced his presence by clearing his throat and saying darkly, "We need to talk."

A brief expression of fear passed before Pierce caught himself and nodded, "Of course. I was expecting Klara though, is everything alright?"  
Usually he could charm anyone that he came into contact with, but today he was having no such luck.

"Doctor Weismann has more pressing matters to attend to. She sent me in as her messenger, is there a problem?" A nasty sneer accompanied his words.

"No, of course not. I was just concerned. After all, she is our superior, correct?"

"She is. So, this is where you spend your waking hours?" A mocking tone rang out, "It is good to see you working hard."

Pierce stiffened at the not-so-subtle accusation before sitting down on the end of his desk, "So, how can I help you?"

Agent Hart leant against the expansion of glass that took up a whole wall, "We have received orders that need to be acted on immediately. Agent Barnes, you know of her?"

"I've heard of her but have yet to meet with her, why?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We need to get rid of her influence on Captain Rogers, in order to advance with Project Insight."

"You wish for me to kill Agent Barnes?!" A scoff of disbelief resounded, "Fury keeps her on a very tight rein. Not to mention that she is a valuable agent! One which Klara herself had told me will play a fundamental role in our future-"

The HYDRA Agent raised his hand rudely to interrupt, "Not kill, but she will need to be kept away from Captain Rogers until we are sure that the trigger word will work."

"Trigger word?" Realisation had then dawned on him, "I see…Does Klara have anything in mind as to what we should do with Agent Barnes?"

"Send her away! You should tell her the barest minimal about The Winter Soldier! He is her brother after all; she will go looking for him without a second thought. You need to make sure that she will not keep in contact with anyone who could jeopardise our plans. This is your chance to prove to not only Doctor Weismann, but also Baron Strucker as to why you are still considered useful. Understood?"

Pierce nodded once, his smile forced as he asked, "Is that all?"

Agent Hart nodded, "That is all. Do not let us down; HYDRA does not accommodate failure..."

~+~  
**{THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I would be lying if I didn't admit that modern technology still scared me.  
Suddenly I was made aware of how easy it is to gain information on someone and how spying is made easy by security cameras on every corner.  
The Triskelion was a marvel of modern technology with huge glass elevators that still astounded me.  
Whether I considered it good or bad that the world was advancing daily was still up for debate.

Whilst Steve did his morning jog, I decided to go and have a walk around the Triskelion.  
Curiosity proved more effective than caffeine at keeping me from collapsing due to lack of sleep.

"Agent Barnes?"

Turning around swiftly, I smiled politely as an older gentleman with a warm and confident smile was making his way towards me, "I was wondering if you had a moment to talk? I'm Alexander Pierce; I am the Secretary to the World Security Council. I want to apologise for not getting a chance to converse with you sooner but it appears Director Fury likes to keep you under lock and key."

I laughed at his accurate description, "Of course I have time. Is something the matter?"

"Well…" He paused so that he could lead me into his office and shut the huge glass doors, "I have some sensitive information that I believe you need to know."

Already I was beginning to get worried as I sat down by his desk, "Is this to do with the attack on New York?"

Secretary Pierce shook his head as a grimace twisted his smile, "Not quite. You see, Here at SHIELD our secrets have their own little secrets. We are essentially an intelligence organisation."

"I see…"

He smiled lightly, "But those secrets are guarded by simple men, Agent Barnes. We are all just victims to our emotions."

"I don't understand what-"

"I was meant to keep certain things hidden, but it appears I'm not as deceptive as Director Fury. He had come across this file a long time ago Agent Barnes and kept this information secret from you. I feel that you have a right to know."  
Nervously he pushed a file towards me, "I'm sorry…"

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I quickly opened the file to come face-to-face with an image that will be forever imprinted in my memory.  
"James…"  
There in front of me was a picture of my brother inside some kind of a cryogenic chamber that dated back a few decades.

I was shocked to speechlessness.

"I'm sorry, Agent Barnes. This must be difficult for you."  
He then leant over to place his hand over mine, "They call him The Winter Soldier. He is a KGB operative. I don't want to upset you, but he may be in turmoil trying to find you…"

A tear escaped down my cheek as I touched the photograph tentatively, "Where is he?"

Secretary Pierce moved to lean against the desk in front of me, "Russia. I can help you to go and find him? I want to help you, Marilyn-can I call you Marilyn?"

My head was swimming with all of the information that I struggled to comprehend, "I…Yes, of course…"  
I breathed out shakily before lifting my head up from the photograph, "Why are you helping me? This is delicate information that would better benefit you being kept secret-"

He smiled warmly, "I have a daughter who you remind me of. I live by the rule that by doing some good, you will earn some serious brownie points with the man upstairs."  
"But, you can not let Director Fury know that I am sending you down this path. He wanted to keep you in the dark so that your brother will be used as an agent once found. I want nothing more than to see a family reunited."

"I will need to tell Steve-"

"I would prefer that you tell Captain Rogers very little, as we do not know how much he has been told-"

Cutting him off, I said firmly, "Steve would never keep this from me."

He nodded soothingly, "I understand, but this is to keep him safe. He could be in danger from both sides, Marilyn. Only you should know why you going there."

I nodded after coming to the realisation that if I told Steve, he would be in danger too, "Of course. Thank you for your help."

Smiling, he stood up to take my hand and lead me towards the exit, "Go and find your brother, Agent Barnes. I will make sure that Captain Rogers is kept safe…"

* * *

German Translation:

**'Erzähl ihr von dem Winter Soldier. Gib ihr Hoffnung - den Rest macht sie und wird uns nicht im Wege stehen.'** [Tell her about the Winter Soldier. Give her hope-she will do the rest and not be in our way.]

**'Aber du musst ihn aus dem Weg räumen, da er sonst HYDRA's Pläne verhindern wird. Das Mädchen ist uns noch nicht von Nutzen, wir müssen abwarten.'** [But you need to remove him out of the picture, as he will hinder HYDRA's plans. The girl will not be of use yet, we must wait.]

**'Es wäre schlau dich daran zu erinnern wer deine Vorgesetzten sind.'** [You would be wise as to remember who your superiors are.]


	21. Secrets, Lies & Danger: Chapter 21

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **I want to say a big thank you to LilyMayRose, CrimsonBlade13 and Banjonora for your kind reviews; they made me feel much better, knowing that you guys still read this :). **I promise to keep this story regularly updated, provided I get some reviews, as encouragement helps me :).** Thank you so much for reading x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

~+~  
{**STEVE &amp; ROSIE'S APARTMENT| WASHINGTON, D.C.| SOME TIME LATER…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

I had returned from picking Taffy up at the kennels after a mission, to still find Rosie gone.  
All throughout the stressful mission aboard the Lemurian Star I had thought about her and what was going on.  
For Rosie to not tell me face-to-face that she was going away, just didn't sit right with me.  
Having known her both intimately and platonically for most of my adult life meant that I'd have a good grasp of when she was getting involved in something serious.

Her letter had been brief and lacked the usual etiquette and charm that she writes with.  
In other words, it meant that she was rushed.

_'Steve,  
Don't be worried, I need to go out on an important mission.  
Tell Nat that our girl's night out will have to be rescheduled, and look after Taffy for me, sweetheart.  
Don't worry.  
I love you. Rosie x'_

Even though she had repeated 'don't worry', it had done nothing to suppress my fears.  
I knew that she was capable of looking out for herself; but this was a different feeling than a regular mission.

Fear had now turned to anger that Fury had put my lover in danger.  
Making sure that Taffy had food and water, I stroked behind her ears before grabbing my jacket and hastily making my way towards the Triskelion.

~+~  
{**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| TWENTY MINUTES LATER…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

So many emotions and worries were spinning around in my head causing me to not properly register when I didn't knock on Director Fury's door before I entered.

"We need to-"

Director Fury sighed loudly as he took a bite out of the sandwich he was holding onto, "Can't this wait, Captain?"

I scoffed in disbelief at him trying to fob me off, "No, it can't!"

"Captain, we have already spoken about what happened with the Lemurian Star. I have nothing else to add. Now, can I finish my lunch in peace or is there something more?"

I exploded in anger, placing my hands down on the desk in front of him as my eyes blazed, "Where is Rosie?!"

Then something happened that had me shocked and nervous.  
A confused expression had briefly passed on his otherwise calm face that he just about managed to recover from.  
"Agent Barnes? I don't know what you are talking about Captain, but if she is on a mission then I'd recommend for you to trust her skills."

"You don't know…" I furrowed my brow in concern.

Fury sighed again as he placed his sandwich back down on the plate in front of him, "If I did send Agent Barnes on a mission, then that would be because I believed her to be a capable agent and the right person for the job. Now, you know as well as I do that every job is confidential and only the agents sent can know the finer details."

It was typical of him to try and cover up any mistakes he may have made, but I could feel that this wasn't a mistake, nor did it have anything to do with him.  
So that left two options: either she has gone away and wanted to keep it a secret from me as I wouldn't agree with her choices.  
Or, she has been sent out by someone else to bring her harm.

A tense silence enveloped the room, as I stood up straighter, "You didn't send her out, did you?"  
By now my anxiety levels were fast rising and it was taking every bit of my self-control to not get hysterical.

The Director raised an eyebrow at me but had now managed to keep his composure, "That is classified, Captain-"

I shook my head, "Nick-"

"You see this, Captain?" He held up his sandwich to cut me off, "You have managed to disrupt my lunch hour. This used to be a BLT; now it is a catastrophe!"  
Pausing to let it sink in, his expression then softened, "Why don't you go back to your apartment and get some rest? I will pass on a message to Agent Barnes that you are thinking of her."

He was trying to cool down the situation, and although he said one thing, his eyes betrayed how he meant another.  
I knew that he wanted to get to the bottom of this as much as I did.

~+~  
{**RETIREMENT FACILITY| MEANWHILE…}**

Doctor Klara Weismann navigated her way through the front gardens of the lavish retirement home with confidence.  
Her auburn hair was tied up in what would appear to be a careless ponytail, whilst there wasn't a hint of make up on her slim face.  
Even her accent would be disguised under a careful English intonation.  
Today she was playing a part.

Walking up to the front reception desk with a nervous smile on her face, she blinked innocently before saying, "Hi, my name is Joanna Smith. I'm here to see my Mother, Margaret Carter?"

The elderly receptionist looked up in surprise, "Good afternoon. Carter? Oh! Of course! But, I didn't realise that she had a daughter…"

Klara feigned a mixed look of guilt and shame, "My Mother and I didn't really get along due to a disagreement over my ex-husband. She was right! So now I'm here to make amends before it's too late. I can't lose my Mother without telling her how sorry I am!"  
Crocodile tears flowed freely down her cheeks as her chest heaved from the sobs.

"Oh, honey!" The receptionist rushed over to try and console, "I am sorry, this must be such a hard time for you. I really shouldn't be letting anyone in to see her right now, but…"  
She trailed off to look around before whispering, "Room three-zero-two. Go down the hall and to your left."

Choking back her sobs, Klara smiled, "Thank you. You are so kind."

The receptionist smiled warmly as she went back to her desk, "Be sure to fluff her pillow for her; make her comfortable."

"Oh…I will…"

~+~  
{**MEETING WITH EX-KGB SPY| MOSCOW, RUSSIA| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I had been in Russia for the past few days but still hadn't managed to find much out.  
It was almost as though he were a ghost; someone that shouldn't exist.  
After much trailing around different archives and offices in Moscow, I was finally able to get in touch with an ex-KGB operative who agreed to meet with me.

Aleksei Ivanov wasn't a name many people had wanted to speak of.  
I was told that he is still wanted by the KGB for his crimes of treason and desertion.  
The only way that he agreed to meet with me was if I promised to pass on his details to SHIELD so that he could escape Russia.

"Agent Marilyn Barnes?" A tall, slender man with an impeccable appearance was walking hastily towards me underneath the shadows of the neighbouring buildings.

Nervously, I nodded, "You must be Aleksei-"

"No time for pleasantries, Agent Barnes. We must speak quick and under the guise of darkness. Sounds dramatic, no? These are the times we live in; _**even sceptics can be haunted**_."

I froze in place, catching on quick as to what he was saying, "This…ghost, is he in Russia?"

Aleksei nodded once, "I believe so. Of course, to most he doesn't exist. To most he is but an urban legend that was to keep the fear of the soviet union alive."

"I'm not most people."

"Ah, I sense there is something personal involved with this case, no?"

I nodded lightly, "You are correct. Look, I need to find him before it's too late and he is harm-"

A scoff broke my worried rambling, "You are scared for _**him**_?! Agent Barnes, this is a man whom never misses his target! I'd be more worried about your life than his."

I stood defiant, "He would never harm me."

Aleksei went silent as he studied me closely before saying, "He would not hesitate to harm women and children if his job required it. You are not in America anymore. Saying that, I also believe you are not being told the whole story."

"Please, tell me."

He sighed but continued quietly, "It was the KGB who nicknamed him _**The Winter Soldier**_, before that he was just another nameless tool of the trade. None of my fellow agents believed that he was real; but I saw him! Crouched among the overgrown foliage, waiting for his target to come into range. His target was my friend-a man who wanted to leave. Well, I guess that he did in the end…"

I parted my lips in shock, "He killed him?"

"Of course. Like I told you, Agent Barnes; he always finds his target. The Winter Soldier fast became an important weapon! One that HY-"  
Suddenly a shot rang out, sending Aleksei's head back with a sharp snap.

"NO!" I gasped out in horror, rushing forward to try and catch him but already knowing that it's too late to save him.

Whipping my head around, I frantically tried to scan the pitch black surroundings.  
If this was The Winter Soldier, then he'd surely listen to my reasoning.  
He was still James.

I then froze as I could feel a shift in the air around me.  
"You are a long way from home, Agent Barnes…"

~+~  
{**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

Nick knew that things were starting to not make sense; at least, morally.  
He wanted answers.  
Wanted to know what actually went down aboard the Lemurian Star, why SHIELD secrets were becoming too classified for even him to know, and most of all, why Agent Barnes was sent out without his prior knowledge or permission.

All those questions could only be answered by one man: Secretary Alexander Pierce.  
He was a man whom could be counted upon to be honest and never hold back on what needed to be said or done.  
If anyone knew what was going on, it was him.

"I work forty floors away and it takes a hijacking for you to visit?"  
His charismatic and teasing tone of voice had alerted Nick to the presence of his friend.

"A nuclear war would do it too…"  
They shook hands, "You busy in there?"

"Nothing some earmarks can't fix." Pierce answered in amusement before waiting for his old friend to elaborate on why he was there.

"I was actually going to come here regarding a favour, but now I need to ask for some answers too."

"Favour?" Pierce nodded, "Well, I will help in any way that I can. What is this favour?"

The awkward expression that had taken over Nick's face didn't go amiss, as he said, "I want you to call for a vote. Project Insight needs to be delayed."

Pierce raised an eyebrow in shock, "Nick, that's not a favour, that's a sub-committee hearing. A long one."

He sighed and shook his head slightly, "It could be nothing. It probably _**is**_ nothing. I just need time to make sure it's nothing."

"But if it's something?"

"Then we'll both be damn glad those helicarriers aren't in the air."

"Fine." Pierce nodded in retaliation, "But you've got to get Iron Man to stop by my niece's birthday party."

Fury nodded, "Thank you, sir."

They both shook hands to cement the deal as Pierce continued, "And not just a flyby; he's got to mingle."  
A smile was shared between the two friends before Secretary Pierce cleared his throat to ask, "So, dare I ask what the answers were that you wanted?"

A look of seriousness had now taken over Nick's face, "Agent Barnes it seems was sent out on a job that I didn't give authorisation on. You know anything about this?"

"Agent Barnes? You may have to refresh my memory, Nick…"

"Small, dark hair, has heterochromia. And she's one of my Avengers."

"Of course! Yes, she is unforgettable, isn't she?" Pierce smiled, "I believe I had spoken to her a few days ago. I wanted to meet with the woman who was instrumental in defending New York. But regarding your question? No, I did not send Agent Barnes out. After all Nick, you made it perfectly clear that the Avengers are not under my jurisdiction."

He raised his eyebrow, "And no one else could be responsible?"

Secretary Pierce shook his head, "Not that I can think of. Is everything going alright? I can send word to a few of my contacts to try and find out?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I will deal with it. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure." He smiled, "Oh, and Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to worry. From my recollection of Agent Barnes, she struck me as a capable woman."

Nick stiffened as the dots were beginning to connect, "I will keep that in mind. Thank you, sir."  
With a stony expression, he made his way back towards the exit.

* * *

**EDIT:** I don't know if/what Peggy changed her name to. So, I went with 'Carter'. If anyone knows different, please feel free to tell me :).


	22. Revelations: Chapter 22

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who has read/added to favourites and followed; hope you all are enjoying the story :). A BIG thank you to my lovely reviewers who made my day: LilyMayRose, CrimsonBlade13, patheticpisces (you're welcome :)) and BurnedSpy. Next chapter will be Rosie getting to see what has become of her brother...**Please review, as it does encourage me to update quicker my lovelies** :). Thank you so much for reading x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

~+~  
{**RETIREMENT FACILITY| MEANWHILE…}**

It had been too easy for Doctor Klara Weismann to infiltrate what should be a secure retirement home.  
All it had taken were a few crocodile tears and a carefully orchestrated story that would pull at anyone's heartstrings.  
The most powerful weapon an organisation can have is a _**woman**_.  
Only women can truly master the art of manipulation and seduction to the level that is required.  
Only women have the skills that can bring their opponents to their knees.

So-keeping those thoughts in mind-she knew that it would have to be her who paid Agent Carter a visit.  
Just by being there for five minutes and gaining access to what she wanted had proven that she had been right in her initial thoughts; if you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself.

"Hello Mother." A twisted smirk was attached to her full lips as she entered Peggy's room.

It had only taken a brief moment for recognition to hit Peggy on who this woman was.  
"You…" A frail, elderly voice was met with a mocking laugh from her visitor.

"And here I thought that you'd be too far gone. It _**has**_ been a while though, hasn't it?"

Peggy's eyes narrowed as she watched the Doctor close the door behind her, "I have nothing that you could possibly want."

"We both know that is a lie."  
Speaking simply in a calm reply, Klara moved to slowly make her way over to where the chests of drawers were.

A tense atmosphere was clouding the room as silently Peggy watched whilst the other woman started to pull open drawers to look through her belongings.  
"Where are they, Agent Carter?"

Defiantly, she answered back with, "I do not-"

Sighing, Klara pushed the drawers backwards to close them before turning around, "I know that you have them-do not lie to me!"

"What can you possibly do to me now? I am too old…"

"You do not fear death?"

"Not anymore."

The two women wordlessly squared off against each other, neither one willing to back down.  
They had been in this very same situation a few decades before when Peggy had gone after what she had believed to be the last remnants of HYDRA agents.

Getting Doctor Klara Weismann put behind bars had became a personal affair to Peggy, having known that it was her who had tortured and experimented on her good friend Marilyn Barnes.

During what they had initially believed to be a successful infiltration of Doctor Weismann's base of operations, Peggy had came across a file containing information on what had been done to Marilyn.  
It listed what they had taken out of her and the new brainwashing procedures that they had tried out on her, but most of all, it had detailed diagrams on the other test subject involved with the transplants.

That knowledge had filled Peggy with disgust and horror over the pain her friend must have been in and went through.  
Unfortunately, even though they had managed to capture Doctor Weismann on that mission, she had somehow managed to escape; along with the records and medical files.  
It was then that Peggy realised how many connections HYDRA must have.

"Your eyes must have been opened." Klara was the first to speak as she watched her closely with a sick smirk, "My research, Agent Carter. Tell me something, did it frustrate you that although you had Doctor Arnim Zola, it would have been more beneficial to have me?"

Anger and resentment flashed behind Peggy's eyes as she retorted hatefully, "You would never have been offered a chance to work with us; I would of made sure of that!"

Klara laughed as she raised a perfectly pencilled-in eyebrow, "Really? Don't be so sure of that, Agent Carter. I heard that you and Howard Stark were close, nein? A terrible thing what happened to him and his wife…"

Peggy's lips thinned to the point of being non-existent, as she asked lowly, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. What's more, we both know it is here so let us cut to the chase; where is it?"

"I gave it to the museum to use as an exhibit-"

"LIAR!" Pure frustration caused Klara to momentarily lose her self-control, as she cleared her throat, "Do not test my patience! If you do not tell me, then I will be forced to vent out my frustration…"  
She trailed off so that she could approach Peggy's bedside, "And you know as well as I do how my wrath should never be evoked."

Peggy looked up at her with a smug sense of satisfaction, "I am not afraid of dying-"

"Yes, of course. So you keep saying…" Leaning in, she then muttered into her ear darkly, "HYDRA has reach that far surpasses what you had originally thought. Agent Barnes is currently all alone in Russia searching for answers; it'd be a shame for her to suffer an accident. Or, perhaps I should go after Captain Rogers?"

"You would never get close enough!"

"Are you willing to take that gamble? What are a few trinkets in return for someone's life? Do you really want to be the reason why Captain Rogers' heart is broken?"  
Peggy remained silent as Klara nodded slowly, "I see. And you called HYDRA monsters? Funny…"

Klara moved to pull back as she said calmly, "I do hope you appreciate the beauty of what I am about to do; Agent Barnes dying at the hands of her brother. Oh, we had best pray that they can find enough of her body afterwards for a burial…"

Peggy's eyes widened in disgust as she shook her head, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

Anger had twisted her lips as she choked out, "Underneath the bed…"

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" Grinning excitedly, Klara knelt down on her hands and knees so that she could pull out the old fashioned brown trunk from underneath the bed.  
Opening it carefully, she laughed to herself at immediately spotting what she had been searching for.  
"Perfect…"

"Enjoy the time you have left, because you won't be getting away with any of this!" Peggy watched her in hatred, "SHIELD will come for you!"

Doctor Weismann pocketed the object as she kicked the remainder of the items and the trunk back under the bed.  
"Really? You won't remember any of this, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

She smirked as she went over to the bedside table and poured a glass of water, "SHIELD is being brought down from the inside. It has been a big part of HYDRA since you founded it, Agent Carter. Arnim Zola really was a very poor choice, wasn't he? Secretary Pierce is one of ours and right now Director Fury is currently being wiped off the face of the Earth. As for Captain Rogers? He will be made into public enemy number one and Agent Barnes will end up being an important part of HYDRA. Any questions?"

"No…" A sinking feeling had settled in the pit of Peggy's chest as she struggled to comprehend what she knew was the truth.

"I'm afraid so, Agent Carter. Now, perhaps you'd like a glass of water to steady your nerves?"  
Swiftly, she had deposited a colourless liquid into the glass as she then hit the panic alarm.

Almost immediately a nurse had rushed in as she looked concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Klara feigned a worried expression, "I was just trying to get my Mother to take her pills, but I'm too scared that she could lash out. I believe that it has been an emotional day for her…I did manage to get her to swallow the pills but I'm scared that she could choke without something to help wash them down."

The nurse nodded in sympathy and understanding, as she took the glass of water and helped to tip Peggy's head up, "Here we go…feeling better?"

Peggy struggled but found herself too weak to fight against it, as the water easily slid down her throat,

"Thank you, nurse."

She smiled, "It is not a problem. I do need to inform you that visiting times are over now though."

"Oh! How silly of me, time always flies when you are having fun! Isn't that right, Mother?" Klara leant down as she kissed her forehead, "It was nice to share memories whilst we still can…"

A sudden coughing fit overtook Peggy, as the nurse hurriedly helped her to drink more water.  
"W-Where…" Looking around, she then focused on Klara as her eyes widened, "You…"

Klara threw her hand to her mouth, "It's so hard to see my Mother suffering like this…"  
She trailed off to start sobbing as the nurse wrapped her arms around her for comfort and to help lead her out of the retirement facility.

~+~  
{**MEETING WITH EX-KGB SPY| MOSCOW, RUSSIA| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I remained still as I scanned my surroundings for a sign that there may be more than just the one man behind me.

"Do not move, Agent Barnes." He spoke simply with each word enunciated as though he were struggling with the English language.

Calmly, I raised both of my hands up in the air to show him that I had no weapons, "I'm unarmed-"

He scoffed, "You do not need weapons-I know about you!"

I nodded, "True…but I am not here to kill you; I just want answers."

"You still do not understand?! The answers you seek are worth killing to keep secret! Even you are not safe!"

I waited until I could hear the soft rustle of what sounded like him reaching to reload his gun, before moving swiftly.  
My fist connected with his nose with lightning speed, as a crack and his scream of pain alerted me to his distraction whilst I kicked the gun out of his hand and flung my hands to his chest so that I could slam him against the wall of a nearby building.

This man wasn't my brother, nor did I recognise his uniform as being anything to do with who I was investigating.

"Who sent you?!" I looked at him firmly, my arms still holding his scrawny body to the wall with strength that far surpassed his.

He was panting heavily as blood dribbled from his nose down to his lips, "Go to hell!"

I sighed, "I'm not in the mood for this! A man's blood is on your hands-"

"No…" A mocking laugh echoed as he struggled weakly against my grip, "His blood is on _**your**_ hands! All of you in SHIELD think you have saved the world, but all you have done is prolonged the inevitable!"

"Inevitable?" I narrowed my eyes, "Who sent you?!"

He sneered silently before pressing his tongue hard against one of his top teeth, sending it down his throat as white foam started to billow up out of his mouth whilst his choked, "Hail…H…HY…"

I gasped as he went limp against me.  
A feeling of uneasiness overcame me as I let him go to run a shaky hand over my face.  
In the space of an hour I had seen the abrupt end of two lives; why was I getting the feeling that I was in over my head?

"You'll want to check Ivanov's pockets, Agent Barnes."  
Swiftly, I turned around to come face-to-face with a woman who was watching me calmly, "We need to get away from this area."

"What…Who are you?" I shook my head in confusion as I tried to work my way through what had happened.

The woman smiled grimly and apologetically, "I am Agent Helena Jones. I was sent here by a mutual friend…"  
She paused briefly before saying, "Have you read the works of Russian poet Aleksandr Pushkin? There is a line in there that should really speak to you, Agent Barnes. It goes: _'I keep in mind that magic moment, when you appeared before my eyes. Like genius of the purest __**grace**__.'_"

I visibly relaxed at understanding who sent her, "I still don't understand how you knew I was here?"

Agent Jones sighed as she knelt down to frisk Ivanov's pockets, "We were meant to be following reports of HYDRA activity, but your name came up during an intercepted message between Baron Strucker and this man right here."  
She motioned towards the dead HYDRA agent, "It turns out that Baron Strucker is not a fan of yours."

"Wait, did you say-"

"Yes. Look, Agent Barnes, this is not a subject that can be discussed in the middle of a residential district. We need to get you back to Washington without a hitch."  
She then handed me a blood-stained flash drive, "Go to the Triskelion and find your way to the highest level you can go. From there you will have approximately twenty minutes to find out everything that you can from the information stored on this device."

I nodded whilst accepting the flash drive, "Twenty minutes? Am I being tracked?"

Agent Jones nodded, "You need to warn Director Fury in person; he is the only one you can trust apart from Captain Rogers."  
I was about to ask another question but she shook her head, "All of the answers you seek are on there. Follow me, we need to go before back up arrives."

HYDRA? Wanting me dead? Baron Strucker?!  
Yes, I was definitely in over my head.

~+~  
{**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| LATER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I had barely kept one foot on the ground since landing back on American soil.  
Time wasn't on my side and I knew that for Agent Jones to warn me not to trust anyone must mean that SHIELD has been compromised.

Hastily, I power-walked through the seemingly never ending halls that made up the Triskelion.  
Agent Jones had told me to use the stairs and to avoid areas where cameras could watch my every move.  
That meant it took me a while to avoid heavily populated areas so that I could sneak my way into an office.

I carefully closed the door behind me before hurrying over to a computer in the far corner that was under a blind spot from the cameras.  
Now I was thankful for the months spent learning to use computers by going to night classes with Steve.

Glancing briefly up at the clock, I took in the time before connecting the flash drive as I began to translate the information that seemed to be in Russian.  
My fingers moved in a blur as I used a translation program that luckily all the computers in the Triskelion had already been installed with.

"HYDRA…" I leant in closer as more of the information began to transit to English.

'Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes. Presumed missing in action. Survival rate…Fitted with a cybernetic limb. Current location unknown. To be kept in cryogenic state. Signed by Doctor Klara Weismann.'

I cursed in irritation as most of the information had been erased that could give me more of a clue as to where my brother was and how I could help him.  
Scrolling down through numerous letters and numbers that made no sense, it was only when I got to the bottom that I could see a message which was meant specifically for me.

'Agent Barnes, HYDRA has infiltrated. You need to get out of Washington and warn the other Avengers. Deaths will be unpreventable. Secretary Alexander Pierce is under the direct authority of HYDRA. SHIELD has been compromised. It is already too late. Aleksei Ivanov.'

I sat there wide-eyed as the words blared at me from the screen.  
Steve needed to be warned, along with Natasha and Fury!

"Agent Barnes?"

Jumping, I managed to act like I was stretching when really I was pulling out the flash drive and concealing it in my pocket.  
"Yes?" I turned around to see that one of SHIELD's top agents-Rumlow-was behind me with a suspicious glint behind his dark eyes that were focused on me.

"Secretary Pierce would have liked to have been informed that you arrived back safely…"

"Oh!" I faked a breezy laugh as I indicated towards the computer, "I had a report to write up, but it turns out that I can't even get the computer to turn on; my age is showing I guess."  
Feigning ignorance, I started to tap on the screen, managing to successfully damage the interface as the screen went blank.  
"What did I do? Have I switched it off?"

Rumlow raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he leant over me to unproductively try and get the interface to return.  
"It has crashed…" He paused to evaluate the situation as his body remained in close proximity to mine.

Tension remained in the air between us, causing me to stiffen as I cleared my throat and looked apologetic, "Sorry! I really should have taken up classes…I'm sure Director Fury will understand if I give him the report later-"

His lips were at my ear as he murmured, "Secretary Pierce wants to speak with you."

"Can it wait?" I jumped up out of my seat as I tried to remain calm, "I need to get home and see Steve…"

"You haven't seen him yet?" Distrust was once again evident in his tone of voice as he watched me intently.

I made a point of acting embarrassed, "I'm a workaholic it would seem. Can you tell Secretary Pierce that I will see him tomorrow morning? Coffee will be on me!"

Trying to keep up the charade, I made my way towards the door before being grabbed by the arm as Rumlow assessed, "You look nervous, something the matter?"

"No, I'm just jet lagged and tired but thank you for your concern…" I tried to move my arm from his grasp gently but he wouldn't budge.

"What was-" He froze in place as a voice was heard through his headset, causing him to let go of my arm so that he could answer.

Not leaving him enough time to grab a hold of me again, I raced out of the room and darted towards the stairs, needing to get out of the Triskelion so that I could warn Steve.

I reached the streets not long after, as I looked around frantically before running in the direction of our apartment.  
Suddenly the sound of chaos and gunshots resonated as I whipped my head around to witness cars screeching as pedestrians screamed and were forced to jump out of the way.

From my side of the road I could see mist forming from up the road before a figure could be plainly spotted emerging.  
My heart skipped a beat as a sickness overcame me the exact same moment he produced a weapon.  
"No…" I whispered to myself before making a move to stop him, "NO!"

It was too late.


	23. Perseverance: Chapter 23

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone for reading/adding to favourites and following: I hope you are enjoying :). A HUGE thank you to my lovely reviewers: CrimsonBlade13 (I'm glad you like Dr. Weismann XD), patheticpisces (I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint x), BurnedSpy (I apologise, I'll try to make chapters longer :)), WickedlyMinx (Thank you so much) &amp; LilyMayRose (I hope you enjoy x). Enjoy! **Please review, as it does encourage me to update quicker my lovelies :).** Thank you all so much for reading x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

~+~  
{**THE BUSY STREETS OF WASHINGTON| CONTINUED…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

Everything happened so quickly.  
It had only taken a split second for the explosion to rock the whole immediate area as the black car behind me flipped up from the force of whatever had been fired out of the weapon.

Swiftly, I had moved to try and shield some of the nearby pedestrians away from the blast as I could feel the scorching heat but knew that my skin wouldn't burn from the impact.

"GET TO SAFETY!" I called out to anyone that might have been nearby as I whipped my head around to see the figure stride towards the upturned car.

A primal, protective streak that had only came to the surface since losing my brother, now had me running over to save whoever was in the vehicle whilst also trying to confirm that this _**Winter Soldier**_ was actually my big brother.

"STOP!"

At my voice he had stopped inspecting the now-empty car to face me.  
A mask concealed his whole face from my view; he was expressionless, emotionless and unidentified.

"James?" I tried softly, forcing what I hoped would look like a warm smile to my lips.  
Truthfully, I was terrified.

He tilted his head at hearing me speak again but his body language gave nothing away.  
I couldn't tell if he recognised me or not.

"James? It's Rosie…" Cautiously I edged closer towards him, "Please…"  
I trailed off as I had no idea how to put into words what I wanted to know.  
If he was James, then did I even want to know how many people he may have killed?  
But most of all, did I want to know why?

A tense, warm breeze had picked up, lifting strands of my hair as I waited for him to come towards me.  
Only, he didn't.  
Instead, he chose to ignore me and walk in the opposite direction as if I wasn't standing just a few feet from him.  
My heart broke.

"James…" Something inside of me knew that this man was my brother.  
Call it intuition or a sibling bond; I just _**knew**_.

Without thinking twice of the repercussions that could occur, I made a move towards him with my right hand outstretched in a bid to pull the mask off his face.  
I needed to look into the same eyes that our Father had; I _**needed**_ that connection.

My fingertips had barely grazed the rough ridges of the mask before he had grabbed my arm and pushed me into the car wreck.  
Pain shot up the whole left side of my body as I gasped out, managing to stagger to my feet as I refused to back down.  
I wasn't going to give up on him now.

Standing tall so that I could bravely look him in the eye, I took a deep breath to say firmly, "You don't need to do this. They don't control you!"  
My voice never once faltered as I meant every single word that was spoken.

He could throw me about like a rag doll, scream at me or even injure me beyond what my body could handle; but I would never abandon him.  
Steve always warned me about how stubborn I could be.

By now his full attention was focused on me, as he promptly moved to grab onto my throat so that he could haul me up off the ground.

My whole body was on fire whilst my head swam with confusion and conflicting emotions.  
My head screamed at me to fight back and not get killed over a hunch, whereas my heart begged me to stop and reconsider that if this was James, I could hurt him.

So, I did the only thing I could do; I tried appealing to my brother.

"James, I know that you are confused and scared-" I cut off to whimper as he clenched harder around my throat, "I don't blame you, I would be too! Without Steve…"  
I struggled to swallow as the flow of air to my lungs was beginning to diminish, "I am only here now because of you! No matter what happens, I will never hate you or blame you for this…"

His lips twisted upwards into a snarl of anguish, "STOP TALKING!"

I was getting to him…

Gasping in relief at feeling his grip loosen momentarily, I smiled soothingly, "Fight whatever they have done to you! HYDRA can't-"

My mention of his captives had provoked a dark look from him, as suddenly my body was shoved hard against the jagged metal of the car as I could feel the edges scratch against my clothing.

"I don't know you!" He had spoken in an effort to contradict everything that must have been confusing to him.  
A part of me wanted to stop and hope that he would leave me here, but a bigger part of me wanted to carry on trying to evoke a reaction that would trigger his memories.

The pain took a backseat as I continued, "Do you remember that time when I was sixteen and had finally managed to persuade Mom to buy me that red lipstick? You said that…"

"STOP!"  
James' voice echoed as his eyes blazed in anger at my voice never ceasing.  
I had to get through to him.  
I hoped deep down that he wouldn't kill me; surely he'd remember who I am before then?

"James-"

I flinched as he pushed me harder against the car but I still forced myself to carry on, "You said that I looked like, _'a broad who was bad business'_. I was so angry at you for saying that in front of Steve that I refused to talk you for a whole month. But…I got why you said it. I know that you didn't want me growing up! That you always thought of me as your baby sister. But, I will _**always**_ be your sister! Whether I am still Marilyn Barnes or if I end up marrying Steve and taking his last name. Nothing will change the fact that we are family; not even HYDRA!"

His face distorted with confusion and despair over being in a situation that he hadn't been briefed on.  
I could tell that he was trying to understand why I wouldn't fight back or attempt to push him away.

"James, this is not you-"  
I was cut off from finishing my sentence as he once again grabbed me by my throat to stop me from talking.

It felt like I was losing him again, only this time to the monster that HYDRA had created within him.  
It was an effort to even breathe, let alone speak, but I still tried.

"Please…" A tear escaped to fall slowly down my left cheek as my hands scrambled over his on my neck, frantically trying to get him to loosen his grip as part of my survival instincts were taking over.

"Let…me…" I forced my lips to form breathless words, "Help…you…"  
My heart burned intensely with the pain and guilt that I had felt ever since knowing what had happened to him.

As my eyelids continued to droop, with one last burst of energy that came from the infamous Barnes' stubbornness, I managed to quickly grip onto his mask and pull it clean off in one fluid motion.

Both of us froze as his face came clearly into view for the first time since the nineteen forties.  
I faintly smiled in both relief and heartache; He was James.

Our eyes locked as I silently pleaded with him to recognise me and loosen his grip.  
Lack of oxygen was starting to take its toll, causing my lips to part as I whispered, "Go…to…Steve…"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"  
His voice sounded disoriented and uneasy, I could tell that he didn't know how to handle the situation.  
The grip he had on my throat tightened to deal with the mental anguish he was feeling.

"It's okay…" One final tear had softly fallen down my cheek, "It's not you…"  
If I were to die, then I wanted to know the answer to one of the many internal issues that still plagued me over his apparent death and capture by HYDRA.  
I wanted to know if he could, "…Forgive me?"

Silence now engulfed the area, as I saw a faint shift behind his eyes at my question chipping away at his guard.  
My hands were resting on his that were still clamped around my neck, as by now I couldn't hold on.  
They slid down to fall limp at my sides as my head fell forwards.  
I never got to know if he had answered me.

From somewhere-either in the back of my mind or from where my body may have been discarded on the busy road-I could hear voices as a man's rang out clear.  
_"Get Agent Barnes! You know your orders!"_

More voices drifted in and out as my hearing was starting to deteriorate.

The final thought that came to me was how I'd let not only James down, but also Steve.  
I wanted to be his wife, be a mother to his children!  
Feel his skin on mine one last time as we made love.  
Though most of all, I wanted to continue waking up every morning to see the same beautiful, unsure smile that he always possessed.  
I had let him down.

~+~  
{**STEVE &amp; ROSIE'S APARTMENT| WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG LATER…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

I had spent the day trying to get in contact with Natasha.  
My concern over Rosie's safety had reached new highs, and after my meeting with Fury, I had realised that I wasn't being told the whole story.  
If she was hurt…or even…  
I shook my head as I didn't dare follow that train of thought.

Natasha had proved hard to get in contact with, but after a couple of tries she had reluctantly answered her cell to ask me why I was bothering her on a day off.  
A quip had come to me over not even thinking that someone as work-orientated as Natasha could understand the meaning of a 'day off'.  
Instead of voicing it, I had firmly enquired over whether she knew anything about Rosie or why she was sent on a mission.

The other end of the line had been silent for a good two minutes before she answered me back in her usual calm and composed manner.  
She had told me that I shouldn't worry, that Rosie knew how to handle herself.  
In other words, the woman who knew everything, didn't know this.  
I was more worried after that phone call than before.

I had promised Rosie a couple of months back that I would ease up on what she had called my _**'macho, protective streak'**_; but this was different.

From the old romance novels Rosie had scattered around that I would casually read whenever I was up before her and didn't feel like jogging, they would constantly mention a soul mate.  
_'There will be no better feeling than that of a soul mate's kiss.'_ Was one.  
Or: _'When two souls are connected, neither one can live without the other.'_  
Rosie will always be my soul mate.

As I approached my apartment-in a last, desperate hope at finding her waiting inside for me-I passed my neighbour Kate who was in the middle of a phone call as she was on her way to finish her laundry.  
She and Rosie would chat whenever they passed each other in the hallway.

I smiled and nodded in silent greeting to her as I fished my keys out of my jacket pocket.

"My Aunt, she's kind of an insomniac…" Kate had explained to me whilst ending the call and dropping the phone into her laundry basket.

I paused, chuckling softly in a reply despite my mind being elsewhere.  
My eyes took in how she looked as though she were struggling with the load of washing she had.  
My Mother had installed strong principles in me that manners don't cost a thing; help out friends and family whenever you can.

Keeping that in mind, I gestured towards her laundry to politely offer, "Hey, if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Rosie insisted on one, and I don't really use it…anyway, it might be cheaper than the one in the basement."  
I smiled warmly to accompany my words as right now I needed some company to stop my mind from replaying twisted fears of what could be happening to Rosie.

Kate smiled as she acted intrigued, "Oh yeah, what's the cost?"

"A cup of coffee?" I replied with hope that perhaps I could also gain some information on whether or not she had seen or heard anything.

"Thank you, but I already have a load in downstairs, and I doubt that you or Rosie will want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward, so…" She indicated to her clothes before looking awkward, "But thank you for the offer."

I nodded in understanding, "Ah, well, I'll keep my distance."

Kate chuckled gently before indicating to my apartment, "Oh! Rosie must be in a nostalgic mood, I've never heard her play that kind of music before. Tell her that Sex and The City is on tonight; I'd love to have a conversation with her about it."  
A cheeky grin had accompanied her words before she lifted up her free hand to wave as she left to go downstairs.

Sex and the City?  
I shook my head lightly before feeling a whole load lift up off of my chest at hearing the music inside.  
Rosie was home.

Without a second thought, I opened the door with a smile fixed firmly on my face as all that mattered to me was wrapping my arms around her small frame and getting lost in the familiar scent of coconut that came from the oils she wore.

"Rosie?"

The first thing that struck me as being odd, was how it were pitch black in the apartment.  
"Rosie? Taffy?" I paused and strained my ears for the gentle sound of Taffy's smalls paws as they padded towards me in greeting.  
Only, there was nothing.

Furrowing my brow in concern, I reached over to grab a hold of my shield that had been resting against the far wall, before carefully making my way towards the record player.  
As I rounded the corner, my eyes focused in on where Fury could be seen laid back in a chair that had been placed by the record player.  
Taffy was nestled comfortably on his lap as his right hand was stroking her white fur gently whilst she slept.

I sighed but relaxed my stance, "I don't remember giving you a key."

Fury grunted in pain as he made an effort to sit up straight, "You really think I'd need one?  
He chuckled humorously before saying, "My wife kicked me out."

"I didn't know you were married."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I know, Nick. That's the problem."  
By now I was sick of the games he and SHIELD were playing, as I moved into the room so that I could turn on the light switch.

The second light had flooded the room, I noticed how beaten and bruised he looked as I furrowed my brows in shock.

He raised his hand to stop me from speaking before reaching to turn off the light source, as he took out his device so that he could securely answer me, **'Ears everywhere.'**

My concern must have been showing as I sighed but remained silent, looking around my apartment as if expecting to see the supposed eavesdroppers.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash."  
He then continued to answer truthfully on the device, **'SHIELD compromised.'**

Realisation sunk in that this could be the reason why Rosie is missing and how no one seems to want to give me a straight answer.  
"Who else knows about your wife?" I asked firmly.

Fury gently placed Taffy onto the floor as he stood up, groaning in pain whilst he held up the device, **'You and me.'**  
"Just…" He spoke despite being in pain, "My friends."

Distrust settled in, "Is that what we are?"

"That's up to you."

Suddenly the wall vibrated as a loud bang could be heard whilst Fury fell to the ground in pain.  
Quickly, I rushed forward, realising that he had been shot.  
I pulled him to safety, hoping that the shooter didn't have a more direct line of sight.

My eyes scanned the small apartment before I focused on the window, as I could just about make out a figure in the distance  
Frantically I pulled Nick into the kitchen area, hearing him groan at being moved from where he had fallen from the shot.

Coughing, he then reached up to grab a hold of my arm, making sure that I could see the small flash drive in his hand.  
"Don't…trust…anyone!"

I had my lips parted in shock before banging came from my door as it was kicked open by Kate who was holding up a gun.  
"Captain Rogers? Agent Barnes?"

She moved slowly into the apartment until she saw me, "Captain, I'm Agent Thirteen of SHIELD special service."

"Kate?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm assigned to protect you and Agent Barnes." She kept moving closer towards me.

"On whose orders?!" By now I was angry and frustrated over what was going on.

Kate had come to stand beside me as she widened her eyes, "His."  
She knelt down next to Fury, feeling his pulse before taking out a communication device to say quickly, "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs!"

The voice on the other end replied back instantaneous, "Do we have a twenty on the shooter?"

I moved away from her so that I could glance to the window, once again spotting the shooter as I grabbed onto my shield, "Tell him I'm in pursuit."

Without wasting another minute, I leapt through my window into the building opposite, sprinting past the offices as I could glance up to see that the shooter was running above me.  
I carried on running through doors and walls, needing to catch whoever this man was.

Eventually I came to a long hallway that had a window that was directly across from the roof where the shooter was standing.  
Taking a deep breath, I plunged through the glass so that I could roll and land on the same roof.  
The shooter continued to run from me, as I lifted up my shield and threw it at him, expecting it to knock him down or startle him.  
What happened next shocked me.

He turned around at the exact time my shield was about to collide with him, as he brought up his hand to catch it.  
Our eyes locked as I stared in shock at him.  
Pausing to evaluate me, he then threw my shield back to me with the same brute strength I have only seen from people with similar abilities to myself.  
It sent me backwards a few feet with its force, as by the time I looked up and ran over to the edge of the roof, he was gone.

This man shot Fury, and he could be connected to why Rosie is nowhere to be found.  
I wasn't about to let him get away completely.


	24. Escape From The Triskelion: Chapter 24

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **This is the first part of my apology for not updating quicker/gift for all of you, to celebrate the summer hols :). A BIG thank you to my amazing reviewers: BurnedSpy (I hope this is long enough :D) PatheticPisces (I agree! Who's up for hugging Bucky? ;) Thank you so much for your kind comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)) CrimsonBlade13: (Thank you so much! That is such a compliment, I hope that you enjoy this chapter :).) LilyMayRose: (Thank you so much for reviewing still! *hugs* And Rosie's fate is revealed...) &amp; Guest: (Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this chapter too :D). **Thank you all so much for reading.** Please Review, as seriously, this chapter is dedicated to you lovely reviewers helping me battle writers block :)**.}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

**NEXT UPDATE: Meeting up with Nat &amp; what has Doctor Weismann been up to?**

* * *

{**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| SOME TIME LATER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I struggled to lift my eyelids that felt heavy and sore.  
A dense internal fog had engulfed my brain with its sole purpose being to keep me from remembering events that had transpired.  
Along with the fog, strange feelings of numbness weighed my body down, holding it captive as I fought to sit up straight.

'_What is going on?!'_

Anxiety over how my body's advanced healing factor should have kicked in was starting to build up.  
For some reason, I was still feeling the pain and the stickiness due to the blood that was clinging to my skin from my clothing.

_'Open your eyes!'_  
My survival instinct took over, causing my eyelids to finally be able to shoot open so that I could fully understand the position that I was in.

The first problem that I noticed were the many needle marks I had on my arms.  
At least four littered both arms with dark purple bruising staining my usually fair colouring.  
The second was how an IV line was pumping what looked like a worrying amount of medication into my body.  
Nervously, I tried to sit up but found that any sudden movement caused my head to swim as the room would be spinning.

"Agent Barnes?"

I recognised that voice…

Secretary Pierce had come into my bleary line of sight to smile comfortingly as he stood in front of me to study my reactions.  
"I need you to remain calm; you aren't in any danger."

"Why…" My voice sounded odd and unfamiliar as I struggled to form coherent sentences, "Why can't I…my head…"

All around me voices were mingling into one great mass of noise.  
The only voice I could just about single out, appeared to be Pierce's.  
"Marilyn, you need to remain still or you could end up further injuring yourself…"

Once again I tried to blink away what had been blocking my vision, as when that proved futile, I brought my hand up to hastily rub my sore eyes.

"Secretary Pierce?" An authoritative voice called out in annoyance, "You need to keep her still if we are to gain any progress."

He sighed in answer, "I am aware of the dangers, Doctor Freeman. Marilyn? You need to keep your body still or this will take longer than it needs to. Please help us by cooperating."  
A nod aimed at the Doctor had followed his words as the room went eerily silent.

My breathing came out in short, ragged breaths as I struggled to keep my anxiety in check and to not succumb to the fear that was building up inside of me.  
I had been drugged, held prisoner and possibly even subjected to countless tests; all whilst being unconscious.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to let out a breathless whimper as from my blindside a Doctor had approached me to stick another needle into my arm.  
Now I knew to be fearful of what they had done to me; I could feel every single inch of the needle as it pierced my skin.

"Why can…Why am I feeling this?!"  
My voice rose hysterically as I yanked my arm away from the source of the pain, "What is-"

Secretary Pierce made a gesture to the Doctor before suddenly moving quickly to stand by my side so that he could lean down and take a hold of my clammy hands, "Do you remember anything?"  
A gentle, soothing tone had weaved itself into his voice that I sensed also had an underlying edge of desperation for me to trust him.

Vivid flashes of what had occurred came to me with such force that I once again had to whimper and use my free hand to clutch my head.  
_'You don__'__t need to do this. They don__'__t control you!__'_  
Flashes of James forcefully gripping onto my neck were displayed before my eyes as I thrashed my head about to get rid of the memories.

'_I DON'T KNOW YOU!'_  
He had screamed those words at me, as my heart had broken at feeling the loss of my brother all over again.  
Whether it was the nineteen forties or twenty-fourteen, I _**still**_ felt the loss.

_'…__Forgive me?__'_  
Those haunting last words remained stuck in my head long after the last painful memory had taken its toll on my fragile body.  
At that point, I had wanted nothing more than to hear him say that he didn't blame me or Steve.  
I wanted to see my brother smile and ruffle my hair whilst replying back that he would always forgive me.  
I never got to hear it then, but there was still time!

"My brother…James! Where is James?!"  
By now I was pulling out various tubes and different needles that were inside of me so that I could shakily stand to my feet.

The Doctor, who had been sticking various needles in my arm, shared a secretive glance with the agents in the room before saying to Pierce, "She needs to stay calm or else I won't find a vein…"

"Marilyn, we need to make sure that you aren't-"

"I need to find Steve and my brother!" Anger rose within me as I fought against a strong pair of arms that were effortlessly pushing me back down onto the bed.  
How many people were in this room with me?!

"You need to trust me, Agent Barnes. I am one of the good guys."  
Secretary Pierce continued to try and placate me, but an unusual mixture of fear and aggression was already starting to show within me.

"You'll have to excuse me Secretary Pierce, but I tend not to trust people who stab me full of needles without actually explaining what they are injecting me with-"  
I was cut off at suddenly feeling another needle pierce my skin.  
Quickly, I jolted away from the source of the pain to shake my head and blink a few more times, finally managing to clear away the fog from before my eyes.

As soon as I could see clearly, I scanned my surroundings to see what was going on and who was in on what Pierce and HYDRA were planning.

On my left stood Secretary Pierce with several other agents and Rumlow, whilst to my right stood a group of Doctors with medical scrubs on and all holding containers that looked to be full of my blood.

Realisation had then kicked in, forcing me to lift up my arm to inspect the countless needle marks and bruises.  
Combine that with the sedatives and other drugs they had pumped into me; I was a wreck…

"Why are you taking my blood?" I finally choked out as I clenched my jaw.

This time one of the Doctors had chosen to answer, "It is just standard procedure with any-"

"That much?!"  
It had taken every ounce of my strength to not scream out in pain from something as trivial as talking.

Secretary Pierce never once looked uncomfortable as he answered me calmly, "You are a remarkable woman, Marilyn. We just need to be certain that you are not suffering from any afflictions that may have been inflicted upon you whilst in Russia or perhaps during your…_**encounter**_ with your brother. After all, I do not want my first meeting with Captain Rogers to be about how I let you walk out of here still in pain."

An eerie feeling of danger engulfed the sterile room that they had me trapped in.  
I then knew why they kept me full of sedatives and drugs; they knew that I had found out.  
The only advantage I had on them at that moment was how they didn't have a clue how much I knew about HYDRA's involvement.  
Other than that, the cards were firmly in their hands.

My eyes drifted over to the only exit that was blocked by Rumlow, who had a gun rested in his arms whilst he watched me.  
I realised that if I were to leave, I needed to play dumb, or at least act as though the drugs were taking effect.

Faking a small and apologetic smile, I let my eyes drift up to connect with his, "I'm sorry…all of this is a lot to take in. Not being able to help my brother and missing Steve…"

Pierce nodded in understanding, "There is no need to apologise, Agent Barnes. We should have anticipated your anxieties over waking up surrounded by Doctors. If it were me, I'd be a nervous wreck by now."  
He chuckled softly before smiling at me.

A shudder ran down my spine at having to play up to people who wouldn't hesitate to kill me when I ceased to be beneficial.  
Instead of voicing my hatred, I kept smiling dumbly so that I could say, "Thank you for your kindness, Secretary Pierce…"

He smiled charmingly, "Nick wouldn't forgive me if I were anything less. Now, I have a meeting to get to, so I need you to rest and we will make sure that Captain Rogers will be notified of your return."

_'They won't tell him…'_  
Forcing myself to keep up the facade, I replied back simply, "I can't wait to see him. I hope your meeting goes well."

"Don't worry about a thing, Agent Barnes. You are in safe hands."  
I watched as he nodded towards Rumlow before leaving the room along with the Doctors.

As soon as he had left, the room fell silent again.  
From across the room I could feel the eyes of every agent on me as I made a move to get up.  
I needed to see if my legs would be able to support my weight and I also needed to find a way to get some help without alerting any of them to my plan.

Just as I was about to place my left foot on the floor, I heard a deep voice call out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Rumlow…

By now I was starting to worry about what could happen to the people I cared about.  
What if they were hurting Steve or Natasha? Even Fury could be in danger!  
Choosing to pretend that I didn't hear him, I forced myself to carry on as I pushed my body forwards so that I could stand.

"Didn't you hear me?!" His jaw twitched as he moved towards me, "You should rest!"  
He reached out with his free hand to try and push me back, but I shook my head.

"I wanted to be able to feel my feet!"  
Anger had caused me to reply back sharply as our eyes locked.

Rumlow didn't back down from my fiery gaze, instead he squared his jaw and stood his ground in front of me, "You need to lay back down, Agent Barnes."

"I just need to stretch my legs-"

At realising that he wasn't going to get anywhere by being aggressive, he tried a different tactic.  
"Look, the sedatives we had to give you are still working through your system. You won't be able to walk very far even if you can stand."

The other agents in the room watched us both in silence as they daren't speak or make a move.  
I knew that the odds were stacked against me, but I thought that if I could find a way out of this room, then I might have been able to find Fury or Steve.

In an act of part defiance, I shakily stood next to the bed so that I could lift my head up to meet him square in the eyes, "I need to use the bathroom."  
The hatred I was feeling towards him and his boss had me struggling to remain polite and indifferent.  
These men were HYDRA, they were the reason why my brother was taken and why Steve and I never got the chance to grow old in our own time and era.

"Please…" I sighed as I could feel my body start to wobble at having to put weight on my shaky legs.  
My body wanted me to climb back into the bed and close my eyes, but I knew that if I did that, I would be letting everyone down.  
I needed to fight.

Rumlow raised an eyebrow at the request but nodded slowly, "Fine. I'll take you. Secretary Pierce insisted on you being accompanied at all times."  
He then paused, as if expecting me to object.  
When I didn't, he nodded and started to stride towards me.

I watched in silence as he closed the distance between us, wrapping a very strong arm in a vice-like grip around my waist so that he could lead me.  
"Thank you for your help…" Eventually replying, I tried to keep my head clear in a bid to remember where I was and how close the exits were.

But something as simple as turning my head had me wincing in pain, it felt as though someone was taking a hammer to my head.  
Pain wasn't something I had felt in such a long time.  
Usually my healing factor would have kicked in and it would be as though nothing had happened.  
My guess was that they were trying to damping my strengths to keep me suggestible and easy to control.  
Unfortunately for them, they didn't know me.

~+~  
{**THE HOSPITAL| WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

As I stood staring into the window that reflected the small operating theatre where Doctors and nurses fought to save Nick's life, I went through everything that had happened over the last few days.  
Rosie going missing, Director Fury not knowing what was going on, and now…

I sighed as my hands curled into fists which rested on the ledge just below the glass.  
Nick's attack was on me, I should have stopped the shooter by keeping my senses open.

Lately I've been thinking about my life and how I could make it better for Rosie too, but now I have the added problems that SHIELD are being targeted and I can't even trust the men and women I am supposed to depend on.

"Is he going to make it?" Natasha's soft voice could be heard beside me as I snapped out of my thoughts to lift my head up.

"I don't know…"

My eyes focused in on the machines and equipment that displayed symbols and numbers that I couldn't decipher, but if I had to place my money on an answer, it'd be that Nick wasn't in a good place.

Natasha swallowed before saying firmly, "Tell me about the shooter."

"He's fast. Strong." I bowed my head at the recollection of our brief meeting on the rooftop, "Had a metal arm."

She paused as if internally storing my information whilst Agent Hill had come over to observe how the surgery was going.  
Eventually Natasha spoke to ask her, "Ballistics?"

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable."

"Soviet-made."

Maria turned towards her in surprise, "Yeah."

Suddenly the Doctors and nurses started to move around frantically as they called out medical jargon that I knew wasn't good.  
I straightened up to stare in shock and horror as they prepared to do whatever they could to keep him alive.

"Don't do this to me, Nick…" Natasha had breathed out in a delicate tone of voice as she kept opening and closing her mouth in disbelief.

Still, they continued to try and bring Nick back, the Doctor calling out as they made one last attempt that didn't work.

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me…"

I closed my eyes briefly before turning away as I couldn't take anymore.  
The guilt was weighing heavily down on my shoulders that I didn't save him; I even let the shooter get away.

The flash drive that Fury had given me was starting to burn a hole in my hand, as I unclenched my fist to look down at it.  
Whatever was on it, seemed to be worth killing a man over.

~+~  
{**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| SOME TIME LATER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I fought through the pain that was still tearing apart my body from the inside.  
Every step that Rumlow half-dragged me, only made the sharp ache in my side worse.

"Wait!" I breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath, "Wasn't there a bathroom just across the hall from where you were keeping me?"

"It's out of order."

Stiffening at the tone of his voice, I tried to act as though I didn't hear the true meaning behind his words, "Oh. Are we close to another?"  
I just needed to keep him talking or distracted long enough for me to be able to map out a plan of escape that wouldn't put any innocent people in danger.

He sighed in aggravation, "Here."  
I winced as he pushed me into the door before going back to standing guard, "You have five minutes."  
It became clear that he was past being friendly to me.  
What wasn't clear was how long I had until they decided to stop the charade and kill me.

I stumbled ungracefully into the bathroom, making sure that the door was shut behind me so that I could think without feeling a pair of suspicious dark eyes on me.  
With the clocking ticking, I hastily eyed my surroundings in desperation.  
The window on the far wall was barred shut with cameras mounted onto every possible wall space outside of the cubicles.

"Four minutes!"

Cursing under my breath, I went inside the middle cubicle, my hands braced onto the walls either side of me as I could feel a surge of strength coming back to me.  
My strength may have been slowly coming back to me, but I still wasn't healed and I were no match against a very big man with an even bigger gun.

Just as I was about to whittle down my options to only having to take the risky option of trying to take Rumlow down singlehandedly, my eyes were drawn to the ventilation shaft above my head.  
All I needed to do was position my feet carefully on the toilet seat and climb up so that I could hopefully find my way out.  
Worse case scenario would be ending up trapped in the shafts, but considering my other option is death by HYDRA…

I quickly pulled down the toilet seat and jumped up onto it so that I could stand on my tiptoes in order to reach for the cover of the shaft.  
Grunting with effort, I managed to push it to one side so that a big enough space was available.  
Pushing my feet down on the toilet seat to steady myself for a jump, I managed to climb into the vent and push the cover over without wasting too much time.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I crawled along the long and winding tunnels that I hoped had an exit nearby.  
Blood from my clothes and from where the needles had been unsuccessful in finding a vein dripped down onto the cold metal beneath me with every inch that I crawled.

My arms ached and my knees were protesting against the damage but I fought through it, thinking of Steve and how I needed to protect him.  
We had only just gotten our lives back, there was no way that I'd let anyone take them away.

Up ahead I could see light, as I smiled slightly in relief before heading straight towards it and kicking off the cover so that I could stretch my legs out.

The area I appeared to be in was empty, with the only noise coming from various computers and people talking from down the long corridor.  
Carefully, I jumped down from the vent and retreated back into the shadows.  
I needed to think meticulously about my next move and how I was going to get out of the Triskelion without the vast majority of cameras seeing me.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps approaching where I was standing, I couldn't see the man, but I knew whoever it was couldn't be trusted.

I waited silently as the man paused by the ventilation shaft with his back to me, before I kicked out at his legs, sending him down onto his back as I then straddled his waist to reach for any weapon he may be holding.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you need to remain quiet!"  
My voice was sharp and breathless as I tried to disguise how weak I felt at exerting all of my energy from escaping Rumlow.

The man beneath me groaned as he lifted his head up from the shadows to look at me in shock and relief, "Rosie…"

~+~  
{**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| EARLIER…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

"Oh, Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce."  
Secretary Pierce had met me outside his office with a smile as he held out his hand towards me formally.

"Sir, it's an honour." I replied back politely whilst shaking his hand.

"The honour's mine, Captain. My Father served in the 101st. Come on in." He tilted his head before going into his office space.

I followed dutifully as he passed me a couple of photographs that he had laid out on his desk prior to our meeting.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met, when I was at State Department in Bogota. E.L.N rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief of the SHIELD station there, and he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out the E.L.N didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement and what do they find? They find it empty."

He came over to sit down on the couch next to where I were standing, "Nick had ignored my direct order, and carried out an unauthorised military operation on foreign soil, and saved the lives of a dozen political officers-including my daughter."

I sat down before placing the photographs onto the table in front of me, "So you gave him a promotion."

Pierce smiled at the memory, "I never had any cause to regret it."  
I nodded in understanding as he continued, "Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?"

His question didn't knock me off guard, as I feigned ignorance by shaking my head slowly and replying, "I don't know."

"Did you know that it was bugged?"

"I did, because Nick told me."

"Did he tell you that he was the one who bugged it?"

That revelation had me stunned, as I just stared ahead in silence.

"I want you to see something…" He then reached over to click on a screen that showed one of the men I took down aboard the Lemurian Star.

An interrogator was asking him a question about who hired him as I furrowed my brows before asking, "Is that live?"

"Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line."

"No, no. It's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star. And he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer, and then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts. The last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech."  
He passed me a file that he had previously leant over to retrieve.

I reached out to take the file, "Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was fourteen-thirty-five Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his Mother lived at fourteen-thirty-seven."

I looked up from inspecting the file as I realised what he trying to tell me, "Are you saying that Fury hired the pirates? Why?"

Pierce remained calm and composed as he answered, "The prevailing theory was that the high jacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death. If I may also be voicing an theory, I'd say that maybe that's what is going on with Agent Barnes' whereabouts."

The mention of Rosie had me suddenly looking up to ask firmly, "You think that he had something to do with her going missing?"

"Just another theory, or rather a rumour, Captain. Of course, I hope that I am wrong and Marilyn will be returning to us shortly. I had the fortune of meeting her just a few weeks back; I have to say that she-like you-lived up to her reputation."

A tick started in my jaw as I nodded once, "Me too. And, if you really knew Nick Fury, then you'd know that's not true."

Pierce nodded slowly at my words, "Why do you think we're talking?"  
He then stood up as I followed suit, "See, I took a seat on the council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me to; because we were both realists."

Walking towards the giant windows that framed his office, he raised one arm up so that he could lean against the glass, "We knew that, despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down."  
He then turned to face me, "And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today makes me really, really angry."

It was silent for a couple of seconds as he paused to weigh up his words, before questioning me cautiously, "Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do, either."

I stared back at him in silence as I studied his facial expression.  
This man was hard to read, which meant one thing; be careful what you say.

Pierce watched me closely, "So, I'm going to ask again. Why was he there?"

"He told me not to trust anyone." I replied as truthfully as I could whilst still being in control of the conversation.

"I wonder if that included him."

His words struck a chord with me, as I swallowed before saying, "I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse me."  
I then made a move towards the exit, picking up my shield on my way past.

"Captain, somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, and they're gonna regret it."  
He then added seriously, "Anyone."

I nodded grimly, "Understood."

As I made my way out of his office and down towards the elevator, I passed a dark corner of the hallway where I noticed that the cover in front of the ventilation shaft was off.

Just as I was about to take a closer look, I felt my legs being swept up from underneath me as I landed flat on my back before a body was laid down upon me, pinning me to the ground.

I groaned, getting ready to react when the smell of coconut drifted to my senses and my heart swelled at knowing exactly why this person's curves fitted perfectly against my body.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you need to remain quiet!"

She sounded agitated and worried, as I lifted my head up from the floor to look at her in relief, "Rosie…"

~+~  
{**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

"Steve?"  
My heart skipped a beat, as I gasped and loosened the grip I had on him so that I could lay my body down on top of his in an embrace that I had needed for so long.

He smiled against my hair as I could feel his strong arms wrapping themselves around me in comfort.  
"Rose…"

His hands smoothed over my hair before running down my back and then drifting upwards over the sensitive skin on my arms.  
I felt him sudden stiffen as he gently lifted me backwards so that he could further examine the extent of the damage.  
"What…"

Tears formed in my eyes as I shook my head before taking a hold of his handsome face in my hands, "Steve, we need to go! I can tell you when you are safe, but SHIELD is compromised and we need to warn Fury and Nat, as well as Clint and-"

Steve cut me off to place his hands over mine, "Rosie, Nick is dead. He was shot…I wasn't quick enough to save him."

My heart sank as I let the devastation wash over me; I was too late.  
"No…" I gasped aloud, "He must have figured it all out…"

"Figured what out? Rosie-"

I cut Steve off with a chaste kiss on his full lips so that I could whisper discreetly against them, "We need to get out of here as quick as we can. Steve, I don't know how many people are involved, but we need to warn Nat!"

His striking blue eyes studied me closely as he nodded, both of us getting to our feet as quietly as we could.  
"The only way out is the elevator…"

Nodding, I took a hold of his hand securely as we dashed towards where the glass elevator was, thankful that for once it was completely empty.

Steve gave instructions to where the elevator should go, before turning back towards me so that he could pull me into his arms again.  
"I missed you…"  
He nuzzled his face into my hair before speaking brokenly, "Please tell me they didn't…"

"Steve, you don't want to know anymore than what you can already tell. I'm just bruised…" I lifted my head up so that I could look into his eyes, "I'm fine. I just need to rest, preferably beside my partner."  
A tired smile lifted the corners of my lips up.

He tried to match my smile but the corners didn't quite meet his eyes, "Rosie-"

I shook my head, "There is something really important that I need to tell you, Steve. It's…" Trailing off, I bit into my bottom lip before saying quietly, "I went into Russia on information given to me by Secretary Pierce. He had told me that-"

Suddenly the doors opened as I stopped abruptly, moving out of Steve's arms so that I could look to see who had entered the elevator with us.  
My eyes widened the moment I locked gazes with Rumlow who had briefly narrowed his eyes at me whilst addressing his men.

"Keep all STRIKE personnel on site."

"Understood."

"Yes, sir."  
His men answered him formally as they entered the space around us, enclosing Steve and I in with their bodies.

Steve must have noticed me stiffening, as he glanced at me with his brow furrowed before looking over at Rumlow.

"Forensics." Rumlow called out to the computer before nodding towards Steve, "Cap."  
Pausing, he then looked over at me, "Agent Barnes. Feeling better?"

"Rumlow." Steve raised an eyebrow at me as he looked around at the men's faces.

My body shook slightly from repressed anger, but I managed to keep it in check long enough to say back, "Much, thank you for your concern…"  
I couldn't stop my eyes from narrowing as I watched him closely.

Steve gripped onto my left hand to give it a reassuring squeeze as we both silently communicated to each other to be on guard.  
The elevator slowly moved down more levels as I tried to remain focused.

"Evidence Response found some fibres on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the TAC team ready?" Rumlow looked over his shoulder to speak to Steve casually.

"No, let's wait and see what it is first." Steve answered shortly with his eyes still on me as he was trying to piece together where Rumlow was involved with what had happened to me.

"Right." He nodded before going back to looking ahead silently.

As I tore my distrustful gaze away from Rumlow to look up at Steve, I realised that he was focusing on something worrying.  
Following his line of sight, I knew there and then that we weren't meant to be getting off still in one piece.

Every single one of Rumlow's men had their hands fixed on their guns by their sides as they shifted impatiently on their feet.  
I didn't know whether their orders were to kill us, or just injure us, but I knew that we weren't going to get out of this without a fight.

I felt Steve's hand release from mine, as his arm snaked around my waist to pull me closer to him, so that he could whisper into my ear but disguise it as a romantic gesture.  
"Be on guard. You need to switch sides with me so that I can get a good angle."

Nodding, I then leant up to kiss his cheek so that I could sneakily switch places with him, "The view from up here is amazing…"  
I faked a wide smile as I caught the eye of guy of the armed guy next to me, "It's such a beautiful city, isn't it?"

The man was so visibly shocked at me talking to him that he nodded all too frantically, "Yeah…I guess so…"  
Whilst he was trying to answer me back as calmly as he could, I had further positioned my body at the right side to be able to disarm him swiftly if I needed to.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped at a floor as more people came on, all seeming to be immersed in their own conversations.  
As more and more bodies crammed themselves into the confined space, I threw a concerned look to Steve who nodded briefly at me as he surveyed the situation.

We were now completely surrounded and packed in like a tin of sardines as Rumlow chose that moment to once again flippantly speak to Steve, "I'm sorry about what happened with Fury. It's messed up, what happened to him."

"Thank you." Steve answered.

I narrowed my eyes before erupting with, "It is. But I have no doubt that we will catch the men responsible."

Rumlow scoffed slightly, "_**Men**_?"

"Or women responsible. Evil tends to run on both sides, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure, but I was actually referring to you thinking that this wasn't a one man job."

"Assassinating Nick Fury? No…it takes more than one man to work up the courage to even _**plan**_ the idea."

It went eerily silent in the elevator as my words sunk in.  
No one spoke a word as I moved my feet apart in an attempt to gain some space in case I needed to dodge an attack.  
Again the elevator stopped on another floor as more men came into the tight space.  
This time there were no doubts in either of our minds that we needed to be prepared for an attack.

Steve glanced around us both as he eyed me worriedly for a second as if assessing whether or not I could cope with this.  
I knew exactly what he wanted to say: _"You ready?"_

We stared at each other quietly as I nodded, silently communicating back, _"Ready!"_

I watched as Steve squared his shoulders and straightened his back, "Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?"

Immediately after the final word had escaped his lips the last men to get on turned around with a weapon produced as they rush towards Steve.  
In the commotion I was shoved against the back wall of the elevator as I felt hands come towards me in an effort to grab a hold of my wrists.

Everywhere I looked there were men with weapons who had their sights set on Steve-possibly hoping to be the guy who gets bragging rights to taking down Captain America-I couldn't let them overpower him.

Grunting with effort that made the pain in my side resurface, I lifted up my legs so that I could use my strength to kick my feet hard into one of the men's chest, sending him hurtling backwards in shock.  
I used that small window of opportunity to dodge out of the way of more arms and hands so that I could duck and trip up another man who was trying to hold Steve back by his neck.

"You should have played by the rules, Agent Barnes…"  
I stiffened as I could feel Rumlow's breath on my ear before he draped his forearm around my throat and dragged me backwards into him.

"Restrain the Captain!" He ordered to his men sharply before saying loudly to Steve, "Back down, Cap! Her healing isn't kicking in, is it? You don't want to risk her life…"

My eyes filled with frustrated tears as I saw Steve go limp whilst he let them restrain his hand to the wall of the elevator.

"NO!"  
I screamed, before forcefully slamming my head backwards into his face, cringing inwardly at hearing a loud crack before I bit into his arm and ducked out of his grasp.  
My head swam as I mentally cursed at how I was too used to depending on my healing factor to get me out of tricky situations.

Pain stabbed into my head as I made a move towards Steve, kicking one the men hard in the back of his legs before sending him down to the ground with his arm bent.  
With him winded, Steve was able to get enough space to fight back.

Suddenly Rumlow staggered to his full height as he flung me to the side so that he could charge at Steve with his weapon.  
I gasped aloud in horror as his weapon collided with Steve's ribs, causing him to groan in pain.

Rage tore through me as I rolled over to where Steve's shield was laid so that I could pick it up and swiftly throw it at Rumlow.  
He was knocked off his feet momentarily by the force, as that gave Steve the chance to punch him in the face and take down the man who was coming up behind me.  
I ducked just in time as Steve swung his legs to kick out at another attacker.

Hastily, I blinked back my hazy vision to pick up the unusual weapon Rumlow had been using on Steve, so that I could bring it crashing into another's chest, sending him to his knees in front of me.

"ROSIE!"  
At the sound of Steve's voice, I moved just in time to see him back flip off the wall and free himself from the restraints so that he could fight off the last of the attackers.

He reached out his arms to make sure that I was stood beside him protectively, as we both then turned our attentions towards where Rumlow was still determinedly circling us both.

"Whoa, big guy…" Rumlow watched Steve closely, "I just want you to know, Cap, this isn't personal!"  
He then came at us both with two weapons in his hands as Steve grabbed a hold of one hand whilst I grabbed onto the other.

Both of us fought back against him, as I brought my leg up to kick him hard in his knee before Steve grabbed onto him and threw him up into the roof of the elevator, watching as Rumlow went unconscious the second he touched the ground.

Steve panted heavily as he glared down at him, "It kind of feels personal."  
He slammed his foot down on the edge of his shield, bringing it up to his hands so that he could grip onto it.

I breathed deeply, "Steve…"  
My hands were shaking as I looked down at all of the bodies covering every bit of floor by our feet.

A look of concern overtook his features, "Rosie, did he hurt you?!"  
I barely registered his presence as I whimpered, clutching my head.  
Voices were fading and I couldn't determine whether Steve was talking to me or not.

Every beat that my heart gave I could feel and hear as loud as the humming of the computer which controlled the elevator.  
"Rosie!"

I swayed on the spot as my eyelids grew heavy, "Ste-"  
My legs couldn't support me any longer, as I fell towards the ground, only just being saved from hitting the pile of comatose bodies by Steve's quick reflexes.

"ROSIE!" Steve cradled me in his arms, trying to get my eyes to remain open so that I would respond to him.  
He frantically looked around for an escape route but I could hear noises of other agents coming as he tried to open the elevator doors.  
"Hold onto me, Rosie. Please…"

The last thing I remembered was the sound of broken glass, the feeling of the wind rippling past my face and the sense of urgency that came from Steve.


	25. Trust: Chapter 25

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **I am so sorry. You guys are just incredible for reading/adding to favourites/reviewing. I've just been recovering from illness, and that's why I've not been writing for a while. It's getting better, so I'm back, hoping that this chapter is a start to saying sorry for my absence :). Thank you for reading my lovelies.**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

**NEXT UPDATE: Rosie meeting Sam, and Nat wants to get to the bottom of what happened to her friend.**

* * *

A HUGE thank you to: PatheticPisces: Hi, hun! I loved the elevator scene too! I literally watched that scene over and over until I got it just right as to how Rosie would fit into all of it. I'm so glad that you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing *hugs*. LilyMayRose: hey, hun! Awww, I love Sam too! He's so cute...poor man has no idea what he's getting himself into ;). CrimsonBlade13: hey! I have revealed what they have done to Rosie...got to love how evil HYDRA can be ;). FireChild24: I don't know what that means? But thank you for reading :) *hugs*. sPaRkzZz: You are very welcome. I'm so glad you enjoy reading this story x

**I know I always say this, but thank you for reviewing. You guys just make me smile :).**

* * *

~+~  
{**ESCAPING THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

As I held her delicate body to me so that I could swerve my motorcycle to try and avoid the gun ships, I just hoped-_**prayed**_-that she would be able to internally fight whatever it was that was inside her at that moment.

It had brought back memories of Rosie coming down with influenza when she had been fifteen, and had spent weeks in a comatose state.  
Bucky had been beside himself with worry, constantly spending days by her bedside and reading stories to her that he knew she had loved as a child.  
I just had no idea how to make things easier or better for them both.

During times when my illness had taken over, Rosie had made me chicken soup and done everything within her power to make me laugh.  
In all honesty, she had revealed to me that the soup was the most horrific she had ever made, but she told me that it was needed as an excuse to visit me in hospital.  
I never told her how much that meant to me, to have someone who would spend their free time with a guy like me.

If I let myself think about those times, two things always jump out at me and stay stuck in my mind: number one is how much I miss those simple days, and number two is how I had always been in love with her.

I knew that I had to get Rosie to safety and to someone who could tell me what exactly is going on with her.  
Seeing the woman I love convulse and whimper in my arms, tore apart my heart from within; I wanted to make them pay.

Just as I had managed to successfully hide my motorcycle somewhere safe so that I could quickly walk the rest of the way to the hospital with Rosie in my arms, I felt her stir.

"Steve?"

I glanced down, stopping mid-stride so that I could give her my full attention, "Rosie-"

"Where…we need to find Nat…"

"Not yet. I'm taking you to the hospital-"

"No!" She widened her eyes in fear before struggling against my grip, "Steve, we can't involve anyone else in this! The Doctors and Nurses would be in danger!"

My eyes softened as I sighed, "Rosie, if I don't get you help, then-"

She cut me off to say brokenly, "They won't be able to diagnose whatever HYDRA have put into me. I just need to make sure that Nat is safe."  
Pausing to bring a shaky hand to my cheek, she urged softly, "She would do the same for us…"

_'Would she?'_  
The question wasn't one that I had ever wanted to dwell on too much.

After the fiasco of what had happened aboard the Lemurian Starr, I wasn't too sure who I could fully trust, and who was actually on my side.  
Even Rosie-who I trusted above anyone else-was hiding secrets from me that I knew were eating her up from inside.  
I couldn't help but feel that I was failing as not only her lover, but also as her partner and team mate.

"Sweetheart…" Rosie had cut off my train of thought to smile up at me lovingly, "Don't blame yourself. Please, don't. It's not your fault, and you already have so much on your shoulders."

A sheepish smile accompanied my shocked tone, "Was I speaking my thoughts out loud?"

"No. I just know you too well; I can read you like a book." She sighed lightly before guiding my face down towards hers so that she could say softly in between tender kisses, "As long as we have each other, nothing else matters."

She punctuated the last three words with quick, chaste kisses that made me smile, "Are you trying to distract me?"

"_**Me**_? Distract _**you**_, Captain Rogers? I wouldn't dream of it!" Laughing tiredly, she then placed both of her hands on both sides of my jaw line, "But if I were, then it would be working."

I chuckled, "No man alive would be able to keep his sanity if he had you in his arms."

Rosie giggled at my cheesy line, "That will most definitely score you some brownie points later…"

Seeing a genuine smile on her beautiful face had me beaming in response before looking around, "I need to pick up something that I had left here for safe keeping earlier."

"We should be quick; it isn't safe to be out in the open like this." She then carefully placed both of her feet on the ground so that she could try to stand up without my help.  
Nearly stumbling, I made a move to pick her back up, but she waved me away, "Steve, we are already attracting enough attention. If you carry me, sweetheart, then people will definitely notice us."

Knowing that she was right, I nodded before indicating to a laundry room that was to my right, "We need to change out of these clothes if we are to stand a chance of evading HYDRA."

A cheeky grin lit up her face, "Wow, you know, I've always had a thing for Doctors…"

I laughed whilst taking a hold of her hand to lead her into the room so that we could rummage through the pile of clean laundry to find two plain hoodies and pairs of jeans.

As I turned to ask her if she needed any help changing, I caught a glimpse of her face twisting into a grimace, causing my heart to clench painfully, "Rose-"

Almost immediately after the word had left my lips, she had jumped and forced a smile onto her face, "Done!"

"Rosie, we could try to get you to Bruce or-"

"Steve, I'm fine! I'm just tired…" She took a hold of my hands, "We need to get whatever you had left here earlier."  
Smiling, she then stood on her tiptoes so that she could lean up and pull down the hood over my head, "We are now incognito. Shame about the Doctors uniform though."

I knew not to push it anymore or it could cause her to shut off and not want to tell me anything.  
I just wanted to make everything alright again for her.  
Smiling in return, I pulled her in to my embrace, resting my chin on top of her head so that I could say, "Thank God you're back with me."

She wrapped her arms around me so that she could bury her face against my chest, "I am not going to leave you alone to deal with this. Anyway, we are both wanted fugitives…"

I sighed with a nod, "Let's get the flash drive before anyone knows that we are here."  
Reaching to pull up her hood too, I then took a hold of her hand as we both made our way to the vending machine where I had hid the flash drive just hours earlier.

As we approached the machine, I gazed in confusion as where I had hidden it now had empty slots.  
"What-" I had started to ask under my breath.  
From the reflection in the glass I could see Natasha's face watching me as she chewed on the gum I had hidden the flash drive with.

Anger and frustration had then overpowered my emotions, as I grabbed a hold of her arm and marched her backwards into a private room.  
After everything that had happened, I wasn't up for playing one of her many games.

As her back hit the wall, she broke free of my grip and narrowed her eyes at me as I asked her furiously, "Where is it?"

"Safe."

Rosie had then joined us, hastily closing the door to shield us from prying eyes and ears, "Steve! What are doing?!"

Natasha's eyes then softened as she turned her head towards Rosie, "Where were you? I had spent days trying to track your movements but every file was classified."

"It's a long story, one that shouldn't be told here." Rosie then put her hand on my arm, "Tell me what is going on."

I didn't dare let Natasha out of my line of sight as I explained, "I had a flash drive that I hid here for safe keeping-"

"Well, it wasn't the best place." She spoke simply, adding to my rage at being toyed with.

"Do better!"

"Where did you get it?" She watched me closely as she questioned me, before glancing over at Rosie too, "She doesn't know?"

"Right now, I only know as much as you do about this." Rosie replied back with her brows furrowed in concern.

Guilt was setting in over dragging Rosie into all of this, but I still stood my ground as I said to Natasha, "Why would I tell you?"

"Steve…"

Natasha studied my reaction before raising an eyebrow in realisation, "Fury gave it to you. Why?"

I paused as the room went silent, "What's on it?"

Rosie watched us both as Nat answered back with, "I don't know."

"Stop lying!"

"Steve!" Rosie had come to push me away from Natasha, "We need to remain calm! Nat, you have to be honest with us. As right now, I'm unsure on who to trust and who we can turn to for help!"

Natasha went quiet as a look of guilt passed on her face before she once again donned a blank expression, "I only act like I know everything."

I briefly glanced at Rosie before returning my attention back to her, "I bet you knew that Fury hired those pirates, didn't you?"

"Well it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in. So do you."

"I'm not going to ask you again!" I shook her, getting more agitated as to how she had this way of answering my questions, yet telling me nothing at the same time.

Nat widened her eyes slightly before saying darkly, "I know who killed Fury."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Rosie had whipped her head around from where she had been guarding the door, to look at Natasha, "What?!"

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do, call him _**The Winter Soldier."**_

[**THE HOSPITAL| WASHINGTON D.C.**]

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I stiffened the second his name had left her lips.

_'No…'_  
My heart refused to believe that my brother-this 'Winter Soldier'-had anything to do with Director Fury's death.  
_'He's no longer James…'_

A gasp was barely audible, as I flew my hand to my mouth and turned away from them, struggling to comprehend the crimes that were now piling up against him.  
I was still in pain. Still remembered the awful fight we had on the streets as I had tried in vain to make him remember me.

"He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years." Natasha was continuing as she then glanced over me.

"So, he's a ghost story." Steve answered, his tone still wary and distrustful.

Natasha breathed deeply before explaining, "Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tyres near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out, but The Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him…straight through me."  
She then lifted up her top to expose a nasty scar, "Soviet slug. No rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

I kept my face turned away from them, still trying to mull things over in my head.  
What would Steve, Natasha, or even the government do, if they found out who The Winter Soldier used to be?  
Steve would never hurt James, but Nat?  
She had every right to want justice for what had happened to her in Odessa, but…I couldn't let go of the niggling feeling that he was still my brother.  
Love can make us all selfish.

"Yeah, I bet that you look terrible in them now."  
Steve's sarcastic and wry comeback had jolted me back to reality, forcing me to finally turn my attention towards them.

Natasha glanced at me before saying, "Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried." She then lifted up the flash drive, "Like you said, he's a ghost story."

Steve took the flash drive from her hand, "Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."

[**THE TRISKELION| WASHINGTON D.C.| MEANWHILE…**]

"So, tell me, Alexander; _**how**_ did she manage to escape again?"

It wasn't often that Alexander Pierce felt true fear or anxiety.  
He had thought that such feelings were reserved for lesser men, men who couldn't talk or think their way out of situations.  
Then again, he was positive that those men had never been in a meeting with Doctor Klara Weismann.

"It was a mistake. I will admit, perhaps I should have put more men-"

"Ah! You see, there is a certain word you said which bothers me, Alexander. You said, mistake…I do not tolerate mistakes. Nor do I tolerate incompetence."

Frowning, his brain worked ten to a dozen to try and find the right words that wouldn't be picked apart.  
"Maybe Rumlow should have been more vigilant. But we did not bet on Captain Rogers finding out Agent Barnes had been kept here! Perhaps that had been a slip-up with our field agents or-"

Klara rose from the couch she had been lounging on to stand to her full height in front of him, as she leant her face in close to his to sneer, "Why must you pathetic excuses for men, always blame others? It was _**your**_ mistake! _**You**_ let her go! _**You**_ let her find Captain Rogers! And _**you**_ are now in charge of dealing with the repercussions!"

"I…understand. Of course I will see to it that Agent Barnes is found and dealt with-"

"No!" Klara raised a hand to silence him, "We must let the drug work its way through her system before making a move to apprehend her! She's stronger than what I had originally given her credit for. Nonetheless, we must get Captain Rogers out of the picture."

He nodded, "Of course. I am currently working on it."  
Pausing to evaluate whether or not he'd get away with asking, he decided to take the plunge and inquire, "If I may ask, what was in that toxin we injected Agent Barnes with?"

A tense silence engulfed the room, the only sound being from the various agents running around outside the office.  
"She is special."

"I gathered. "

Klara nodded to herself, "The toxin attacks a certain…target. We needed to make sure that her body wouldn't be able to fight back against the drug. She has a strong defence, she can heal faster than what most can. In fact, I have not seen another like her apart from a mutant I had come across. He was created in a similar way too."

"So, you wanted to weaken her in order to dull her senses for other factors to be able to take over?"

"Correct." Klara smirked as she turned to face him, "She won't be able to stop what is happening to her. Captain Rogers will either die by your hand, or by hers."

* * *

I have no idea if any of you still read this story, if you do, then thank you so much!  
Please let me know if you want me to still continue writing this story; your reviews make so much difference to my confidence :).


	26. Even Secrets Have Secrets: Chapter 26

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **WOW! I am seriously shocked/humbled/touched at having over **300 followers** for this story! Guys, that is just insane! Thank all you so much! Enjoy the story my lovelies! Please Read &amp; Review. x**}**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.

**NEXT UPDATE: Sam gets introduced properly to Rosie, and Steve worries over what Rosie has told Nat...**

* * *

A BIG thank you to my lovely, awesome reviewers: LilyMayRose: Thank you :D. CrimsonBlade13: Aww, thank you so much for saying that, I'm glad that you like how I portray Steve x. Wickedly Minx: I hope that you enjoy this chapter too :) x KatieMoon: Hi! thank you so much for reviewing x &amp; ToshimiOkami: Hi! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D.

**Thank you all so much for reviewing; I dedicate this chapter to you all. *hugs***

* * *

~+~  
**{LOCAL SHOPPING MALL| WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

NATASHA'S P.O.V.

I knew that Steve didn't trust me; that didn't take a genius.  
Even without all of the distrustful glances and the squaring of his jaw, it would be obvious.

It's not like I could blame him, I am who I am, and nothing can change my past or even how people see me.  
In fact, I was surprised that Rosie didn't treat me the exact same way.  
Usually it's the other woman in the team who shoots the glances and dirty looks, but she isn't like that.

Suddenly it was as though I wanted to fit in and have what everyone else in the world had; I wanted a close friend.  
Someone to rely on, and in turn they could rely on me, but…trust isn't something that comes lightly.  
Neither is letting go of past mistakes.  
I still had a lot to prove to them both, as well as myself.

"The first rule of going on the run is don't run, walk."  
I kept facing forwards as we moved swiftly through the busy shopping mall.  
We needed to get to the bottom of what was on that flash drive, and I knew exactly the place to go.

Rosie-who had been quiet up until this point-nodded, "I feel like we are too out in the open like this…and…well, do women actually wear these? What happened to pretty dresses or blouses?"  
She pulled a confused expression as she glanced down at her hoodie.

"They do. We wear pretty much anything when we are trying to be incognito." I glanced at her in silent amusement, finding it funny how out of place she looked.

She blushed before smiling bashfully, "Sorry, it's a ridiculous thing to focus on. Steve?"  
We both then glanced over at him as Rosie had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Oh, sweetheart, you really do look out of place! I mean, I'm 'rocking' this outfit! Is that the right term? _**Rocking**_?"

"I have no idea…" I answered simply, forcing myself to keep my mind on the task ahead or I'd end up losing my focus and laughing.  
It's true what Tony said; it can be easy to forget that they are actually an elderly couple.

Steve had thrown her a smile before looking down at his shoes in irritation, "If I run in these shoes, they're going to fall off!"

"I don't know, I kind of like them; very sexy!" Rosie kept facing forward with a blank expression on her face, as I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"You're joking, right?"

"Oh, God, yes! But he will be more comfortable with wearing them now."

I smiled to myself, feeling a pang of envy at how close they were with each other that they knew exactly how to be relaxed in the others presence.  
I had no idea if I were ever to feel the same way.

Turning to my head to the left, I caught a confident smile touch Steve's lips as he held his head up a little higher.  
I had to hand it to her; she was good!

Making our way to the store we needed, I zoned in on the nearest computer and took out the flash drive from my hoodie pocket.  
"The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up, SHIELD will know exactly where we are."

Rosie stood on my right and Steve stood to my left, as both of them were scanning the exits for any sign of trouble.

"How much time will we have?" Steve asked in concern as he kept peering through the lens-less glasses I had given him.

"About nine minutes from…now!" I pushed the device into the USB slot and started getting to work.

"I will never understand how this technology is meant to be beneficial to the public's lives…"

Rosie answered Steve back with an understanding smile, "It would be beneficial if it were used to track down actual criminals and terrorists."

"Yeah, it definitely doesn't help to be on the receiving end of the homing program!" I sighed before raising an eyebrow as the information on the flash drive started to reveal the bigger picture.  
"Fury was right about that ship. Somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" Steve leant forward to look over my shoulder.

"Do your best, Nat." Rosie gave me a frantic smile before going back to scanning the area for any possible threats.

Something more than what was going on with SHIELD, was bothering her.  
Usually she could keep a level head and not get nervous or worried when times get rough during a mission.  
Whatever had happened in Russia must have damaged her psyche.

"Well, the person who developed this is slightly smarter than me…slightly!" I made sure to add in the last word as I kept typing different commands in a bid to override the AI.  
Frustration was kicking in as to how I couldn't seem to get through, "I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware. So, if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from-"  
Suddenly a man came over from seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes wide with wonder as he smiled brightly, "Can I help you guys with anything?"

Immediately I put on a act.  
Matching his enthusiasm, I replied, "Oh! No, thank you. I am a wedding planner! I'm just helping these two find a lovely location for their honeymoon!"

Rosie caught on quicker than Steve, "Yes! That's it! I'm hoping for Hawaii!"

"Right…we are getting married…" Steve smiled nervously.

Wrapping her arms around Steve's waist, Rosie played up to her part, "It's meant to be a big surprise where he is taking me! I'm only just finding out!"

The man grinned as he was obviously buying into the lie, "Congratulations! So, where did you decide to go in the end?"  
At that moment he leant forward just as the screen displayed, 'New Jersey.'

"New Jersey." Steve replied simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh."

Rosie started to giggle nervously as she turned to look away.  
It was awkward as the man didn't make an effort to leave or say anything else.  
Instead, he kept staring at Steve.

Steve smiled dumbly, looking confused as the employee suddenly pointed at him and stated, "I have the exact same glasses."

"Wow, you two are practically twins!" I smirked to myself as I continued to try and pinpoint the exact location.

"Yeah, I wish!" The man laughed as he gestured to Steve, "Specimen."  
He must of then realised that he was making Steve uncomfortable, as he cleared his throat, "Uh, if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron." He then held up his employee I.D.

"Thank you." Steve answered with a polite smile and a nod.

Rosie had her hand permanently attached to her mouth as I could see her eyes watering from trying not to laugh.

Steve checked to see if he was gone before looking down at his watch and saying nervously, "You said nine minutes. Come on."

"Relax…Got it!"  
The computer then zoomed in on an exact location, causing both Steve and Rosie to stand there in shock.  
I realised that it was ringing a bell with them, "You two know it?"

"We used to. Let's go!" Steve moved to swiftly to grab the flash drive and take a hold of Rosie's hand before leading us both out of the store.

As we walked towards the exit, Steve was relaying what he saw, "Standard tac team. Two behind, two across and two coming straight at us."  
He continued to relay a tactic, "If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro-"

I sighed, "Shut up and put your arms around each other! Laugh at something she said!"

"What?"

"Do it!"

Rosie nodded, pulling Steve towards her as she giggled, keeping her head down low and their faces close together as we passed the two men.  
"That was a much simpler way…"

Steve cleared his throat, "My way would have worked too."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing as we got onto the escalator, keeping our eyes peeled.  
Just as I was scanning the area, I spotted Rumlow coming up the escalator on the other side.  
"Kiss!"

This time it was Rosie who answered me back in shock, "What?! I can't just-"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable-"

"Yes, they do!" Steve looked appalled.

"Just kiss her! You are a couple!" I could see Rumlow nearing our location out of the corner of my eye, as I moved my head out of his sight, "Kiss her, Rogers!"

Rosie took a deep breath before grabbing onto Steve's face roughly and bringing him close to her for a kiss that even had me raising an eyebrow.

As I watched Rumlow pass us, I couldn't help but tease, "I said kiss, not devour his face."

"There were no specifics." Rosie replied breathlessly as she licked her lips.

Steve cleared his throat, struggling to form a coherent sentence, "We…uh…we should get to New Jersey…"

~+~  
**{ON OUR WAY TO CAMP LEHIGH| WHEATON, NEW JERSEY| SOME TIME LATER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I was thankful that we had Nat with us.  
She had more experience and more knowledge about our predicament that Steve and I combined.  
I was certain that without her help, we would have been found hours ago.

Steve had managed to 'procure' us a vehicle for us to get to New Jersey in, making me smile at how it reminded me of the old days during the war.  
Grand theft auto didn't really exist during those times.

"Where did Captain America learn to steal a car?" Nat had asked from the back seat as she lounged comfortably.

"Nazi Germany." Steve answered her back simply.

I reached over to place my hand over his on the steering wheel, giving it a comforting squeeze before saying to her, "I used to as well. Of course, I never took cars that I thought would be missed by regular citizens."

"Of course." Nat had smirked at my explanation, "And here I thought that you both were squeaky clean."

"Oh, there's so much you don't know about us!" I grinned at her before turning back around to look out of the window.

"We're only borrowing the car!" Steve spoke quickly, trying to alleviate his guilt, "Rosie, please sit back properly! You could get hurt if we were to crash!"

I bit my lip but nodded, immediately moving to sit up straight and untangle the seatbelt, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's inappropriate."

Nat sniggered, "Wow…you really do sound her Dad or something. Where's your sense of adventure, Rogers?"

"I have plenty of adventures during my missions and jobs. When I'm home, I prefer to live a normal, quiet life with my partner."

"Come on, there is no way you and Rosie just sit at home knitting! I mean, I can imagine _**you**_ doing that, but Rosie? I bet she'd love to go clubbing with me!"

"That does sound like fun!" I grinned, craning my neck to look at her, "What would that entail?"

"Well…" Nat thought for a moment before saying, "You're in a dark nightclub with loud music pounding away at your eardrums, whilst dozens of sweaty bodies press up against yours as you dance along to the music."

Steve grimaced, "That does not sound at all fun! Why can't couples dance together? Do the foxtrot or waltz? That is much more romantic than…_**grinding**_ against each other!"

My eyes widened at hearing Steve use the word 'grinding', "I don't think that it's supposed to be romantic…"

"You are meant to get lost in the beat and atmosphere! You know, like how your adrenaline rushes during battles." Nat then shrugged at Steve, "You are always welcome to come."

"I think that I may have to pass."

Nat and I shared a knowing smile, as I said to Steve, "Not all men are like you. You are a true gentleman."  
He smiled proudly at my words whilst briefly glancing my way to share a tender look.

After that, all of us went silent to think over the events of the past couple of hours, before Nat then broke the tension to ask, "You know, you two…that was one hell of a kiss."

My cheeks burned in embarrassment, "Am I going to be able to live that down? You told me to kiss Steve! So, I did what anyone would do-"

"No, technically most would have given him a quick kiss on the lips! You nearly-"

Steve cleared his throat loudly, "Is this really an appropriate topic of conversation?"

Natasha smirked as she nodded her head in understanding, "You're right. I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how sensitive you can be. So, Rosie, do you get a lot of practice in? I mean, that kiss was-"

"Nat!" I shot her an embarrassed look, "We are only in our nineties. We aren't dead."

"_**Only**_?" She laughed.

"Okay, seeing as you've gotten the chance to embarrass us, how about you? No one special?"

"Not really." She shrugged nonchalantly.

I smiled sympathetically, understanding how hard it must be, "It can't be easy trying to find a life partner who shares your life experiences…"

"That isn't really the problem. You can just make something up. Be someone else."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What, like you?"

Nat didn't miss a beat as she replied, "I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people, all the time."  
She then paused before adding, "Neither am I."

I nodded to myself at understanding where she was coming from, "It must get exhausting?"

"It's the only life I know. I wouldn't know how to be you, to live without needing to watch my back or fearing my past may catch up with me."

Steve briefly glanced at her through the rear view mirror, "That's a tough way to live."

Looking thoughtful, she said, "It's a good way not to die, though."

I chewed on my bottom lip, mulling over how hard Nat's life must be.  
Living from a to b without a chance to stop and just enjoy life, must be hard.  
It made me realise just how lucky I was to have Steve and to have been brought up in a loving home with doting parents.

Breaking the silence that had filled the car, Steve stated seriously, "You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone, when you don't know who that someone really is."

"Yeah…" Nat glanced over at Steve before looking to me, "Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend?" Steve replied with a smile, as I nodded to second that notion.

Just as I thought that we were starting to get Nat to open up and realise that she could trust us, she had scoffed and said teasingly, "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."

~+~  
**{CAMP LEHIGH| WHEATON, NEW JERSEY| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

When we had finally reached Camp Lehigh, it was just starting to get dark.

"This is it!" Steve said with a deep breath as he got out of the driver's seat.

"The file came from these coordinates…"  
Nat had the tracer in her hand, solely focusing on whatever technology we seemed to be in very close proximity to.

"So did I…"  
Steve had added with a curious look before he moved swiftly to help me out of the car, giving me a knowing and stern look that told me he knew I was still feeling some amounts of pain.

"I don't understand…" I started to question as I cautiously walked over to the closed gates, "Why would anyone choose to hide technology here? It hasn't been occupied in decades by the look of the buildings…"

Nat managed to break the rusted lock on the gates, holding up the tracer higher as she walked on ahead, "I don't know…this is the place, though."

Steve furrowed his brow as he walked along beside me, glancing around at every corner and area we came into contact with, "I did my training here…"

"Change much?" Nat asked.

"A little…" Steve answered her back whilst staring over at a building just a few feet from us, obviously reminiscing, "I remember being in that building there, when I first showed Rosie what I had become."

At hearing his recollection of a memory, I too glanced over, smiling as the same feelings came flooding back to me, "I remember. This was also where I was told that I was to become an agent…gosh; I had no idea how much my life was going to change."

Memories of missions that had nearly broken me, and late nights talking with Peggy had filled my heart with longing.  
I missed being able to confide in Peggy, and piloting my own plane.  
I even missed getting yelled at by different senior officials as I always forgot to pick up my files on time.

Being here, in New Jersey where it all started, was bringing back every little aspect of my life that I once held dear.

Suddenly Natasha spoke up in frustration, "This is a dead end! Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio! Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off."

Steve then reached out a hand to touch my arm, as he indicated with a tilt of his head to where an unusual structure stood out.

"What is it?" Nat asked curiously, as she walked over to us.

"I don't remember that being there…" I started in concern.

"That's because it wasn't. Army regulations forbid storing munitions within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place."  
Steve marched up to the heavy doors, using his shield to break open the lock so that he could force it open.

As we descended into an underground bunker of some kind, Steve reached up to turn on the light switch, allowing the whole space to be lit up and exposed.

Desks and work stations littered the entire area, giving me reason to believe that this was once an important place of practice.

All of a sudden, something had me widening my eyes in awe, as I looked at the logo on the far wall, "Is that SHIELD?"

"It seems to be." Nat answered as she looked around curiously.

"Maybe where it started." Steve kept his body close to mine as we explored further into the bunker.

As he opened a door, we were lead into a room filled with shelves and pictures on the wall greeting us.

"And there's Stark's Father." Nat looked up at the smiling picture of Howard in realisation.

"Howard." Steve added as he was silently studying all of the portraits.

"Peggy…" I smiled to myself, "She must have been one of the first to join SHIELD."  
_'And now look at what it has become…'_ My head added with a sad tone, causing me to turn my head away.

"That the girl?"

Steve nodded to Nat, "Yeah."

I carried on moving forward, not wanting to dwell on the past for fear of it consuming me.  
As I approached more of the wooden shelving units, I paused as a gust of wind could be heard and felt through a space between the units.  
"You feel that?" I looked over at Steve in curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow, moving closer so that he could place his hand where I was gesturing to.  
"If you're already working in a secret office…"  
Pausing, he then started to push the units to the side, grunting with effort as he exposed an elevator, "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

I widened my eyes, turning to look at both him and Nat before moving out of the way so that she could use her technology to gain us entry into the elevator through the password protected keypad.  
None of us had any idea what to expect when those doors would open on the other floor, but what did, shocked us.

Darkness surrounded us as we moved into the room, light only starting to come on as we approached a bunch of old computer monitors and devices.

"This can't be the data point. This technology is ancient!" Nat looked around incredulously.

"Something doesn't feel right…" I shook my head in concern before catching a shocked expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

She pointed over to where there was a USB docking station, "Bingo…"  
Without a second thought, she attached the flash drive as suddenly every computer and monitor in the room sprung to life.

'_**Initiate system?'**_  
The main screen came up with a green message as an electronic voice repeated the same words.

Nat moved towards the keyboard, typing, "Y-E-S spells yes."  
As soon as she hit enter, the sound of processors powering up could be heard around the room.  
"Shall we play a game?" She joked with a smirk.  
When Steve or I didn't say anything, she mistook it for not understanding, "It's from a movie that was really-"

"I know, we've seen it." Steve replied, still in complete shock over what was happening.

The computer then started beeping, as the screen showed a pixel image of what appeared to be a man.

"Rogers, Steven. Born nineteen-eighteen."  
A camera that was attached to the monitor moved to scan me, "Barnes, Marilyn. Born nineteen-twenty one."  
Finally it moved to scan Nat, "Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born nineteen-eighty four."

The hairs on the back of my neck were starting to stand on end, "What is this?"

"It's some kind of recording…" Nat had her brows furrowed in confusion as she stared up at the camera.

The computer then answered her back in a sharp, angry tone, "I am not a recording, Fraulein! I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in nineteen-forty five. But I am…"  
The monitor on the far right then showed an image of a man that I never thought I would have to see again.

"You know this thing?" Nat had turned to look at us both.  
I just stood there in complete shock, unable to get my head around how this was actually happening.

It was Steve who explained to her.  
"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years."

Almost immediately the computer answered him back with, "First correction, I am Swiss! Second, look around you! I have never been more alive! In nineteen-seventy two, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind however? That was worth saving, on two hundred thousand feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain."

Steve kept walking around the computers and monitors, still not quite believing what he was hearing, "How did you get here?"

"Invited."

I scoffed in disbelief.

"It was operation paperclip after World War Two." Nat looked over at me to explain, "SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value."

"It was not just I who piqued their interest! Doctor Klara Weismann was also invited. They thought we could help their cause…We also helped our own…"

My mouth went dry at the mention of the woman who had put me through Hell, "No…"

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull! And I've read the files associated with Weismann; she was a wanted war criminal!"

"Nein! Not at the start, Captain. She was offered a chance to be a SHIELD scientist, but she was not gifted with patience like I was…and remember, Captain. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place!"  
With those words being said, an image of the HYDRA logo displayed on the screen.

"Prove it." Steve narrowed his eyes as he challenged it.

"Accessing archive…"  
A monitor to our left then started to show different images, first starting with Red Skull himself, "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with it's own freedom. What we did not realise was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist."

Video footage of Steve played on the screen as we watched in silence.  
"The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war SHIELD was founded, and I-among others-was recruited."  
"The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate? History was changed!"

My eyes widened as a image of The Winter Soldier could be seen on the screen.

"That's impossible. SHIELD would of stopped you." Nat moved closer to the screen, not being able to keep quiet at the amount of secrets we seemed to be uncovering.

"Accidents will happen." To accompany a chilling tone, newspaper clippings of Howard Stark's and Nick Fury's deaths appeared on screen.  
"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise."

Steve's jaw twitched in anger as Arnim Zola continued menacingly, "We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life; a zero sum-"

I closed my eyes, unable to stop the anger from rising within me.  
Everything I had thought about SHIELD now made no sense to me.  
Recruiting people like Arnim Zola and Klara Weismann? No good could ever come of that.

"NO! You did not win! I will never let you-"

"Does it bother you, Agent Barnes?" He cut me off to add mockingly, "It must be painful to know that an organisation you worked for was willing to dirty itself. I wonder…do you still not know what happened to you?"

Steve narrowed his eyes as he came to stand protectively by my side, "Stop this-"

"Your brother-Sgt. James Barnes-he was supposed to be the subject of the tests, but it appeared that he did not have the right…psyche. So, when you came along it was like a dream come true for Doctor Weismann! At last she could practice her experiments on someone who was not spoilt from the ravages of war! Ah, how we thought that we may have lost you a few times, but you are a strong woman; I admired that about you."

I swallowed hard as an intense feeling of nausea was starting to build up with me, "That body…that…_**thing**_. What was it?"

Steve and Nat then turned to look at me at that moment, both of them looking disturbed and worried for me.

"Ah, so you saw it! Yes, that was one of HYDRA's most special procurements! You see, whereas we knew Hitler would never win the war, HYDRA had every advantage on it's side to become a strong and powerful presence in society. In order to assert our authority however, we needed an edge-that is where you came in! You see, having a dead alien was not something of use to us, but, Weismann knew that if we moved quickly, we could save the organs and transplant them into an actual living organism."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I gasped aloud and had to place my head between my legs to try and stop myself from being physically sick.  
"No…"

"Why does it offend you, Agent Barnes? You are HYDRA's first true success! Your brother too, being counted as the second! You see, no longer do you have the same DNA as most human beings. Now you are-"

"ENOUGH!" Steve shouted out in anger, as he punched his fist into the main computer monitor in a bid to stop the voice from hurting me any more than it had.

The screen cracked and went dead as beeping could be heard before his face appeared on another.  
"As I was saying…"

"What's on this drive?!" The rage that was building up inside of Steve was evident by the tone of his voice and how he moved to pull me into his arms.

"Project insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm-"

This time it was Nat who cut in, "What kind of algorithm? What does it do?"

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it. Shame, I so looked forward to seeing how your future would pan out, Agent Barnes."  
As soon as the last word was spoken, all of the exits started to seal themselves, trapping us inside of the bunker.

Steve had tried to throw his shield to get it lodged in the door to keep it open, but it was no use.

"He was stalling us…" It suddenly dawned on me why Arnim Zola was telling us as much as he was.

"Guys, we've got a bogey!" Nat kept her eyes glued to her cell phone, "Short range ballistic. Thirty seconds tops."

"Who fired it?"

"SHIELD…"

Arnim Zola's voice cut through the silence that had followed, "I am afraid that Agent Barnes was correct, Captain. I have been stalling. Admit it, it's better this way. We are, both of us, _**out of time**_."

Steve was searching the room frantically for a way to escape, before he bent down and ripped up part of the bunker's floor, "ROSIE! NATASHA!"

I turned just in time to see Nat coming towards me, as I grabbed onto her arm and hastily pulled her down to where Steve was waiting with his shield up to protect us all.

Then the earth started coming apart from the force of the explosion rocking the bunker.

Steve kept his shield raised high above us as bits of the exterior were threatening to fall on us and end our lives at any given moment.  
I had one hand holding onto Steve's whilst the other was squeezing Nat's for reassurance, silently communicating that we would all get out of this unscathed.

With my eyes shut tightly and more pressure weighing heavily on Steve's shield, I started to feel myself getting light headed.  
Thoughts and feelings were running through my mind of times when I had thought I was truly going to die.

In Bavaria, Russia…New York.

'_You can't let HYDRA win!'_  
My heart fought back against the tired and wary emotions that were clouding my head.  
_'They've taken away your brother, your old life…but you can get James back and create a new life with Steve! Don't let them destroy you…'_

Gasping, I forced open my heavy eyelids to blink through the smoke and bits of debris to see Steve using all of his strength to push a massive slab of debris off of us.

"Rosie? Steve?" Nat coughed out weakly, as I quickly crawled over to her.

"Nat, are you hurt? Can you hear me?"  
Just getting more coughing in response, I held onto her hand tight as I glanced up at Steve, "We have to get her out of here! She could be seriously hurt!"  
My body ached and my head felt as though it was being torn in two, but I still refused to dwell on small problems when Nat needed me.

Steve turned to look at us, nodding in acknowledgement, "Are you hurt?"

"No…I think that I was lucky. But, Nat…" I trailed off as Steve carefully picked her up, holding her to him securely.

"Come on, I know where we can go."

~+~  
**{SAM'S HOME| WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

Steve had told me very little about where we were going.  
All I knew was that it was a man he had made friends with whilst out jogging and that he was a fellow ex-soldier.

Nat had came to not long after we had arrived back in Washington, her breathing was still slightly shaky, but I was relieved to see that there was no lasting injuries.

"I feel that this poor man won't know what he's getting himself into…"

Knocking loudly on the door, Steve then chuckled humourlessly at my statement, "We have nowhere else to turn-"

He then cut off as the door opened to reveal a confused looking man who was studying all of our faces in curiosity.  
"Hey man."

I smiled guiltily, still keeping an arm around Nat's waist to help her stand upright.

Steve decided to cut straight to the chase and be honest with him as to why we were there.  
"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Nat had added with a grim expression as she shifted on her feet to get more comfortable.

He listened to us in silence before moving to the side to let us all in, "Not everyone."

I smiled in relief, "Thank you so much."

"Well, it's not like I can turn down two living legends, right?"  
Both of us smiled, before I helped Nat over to where he instructed me the bathroom was located.

"Rosie…" Nat grabbed onto my arm once I had helped her to sit down on the edge of the bed that was adjacent to the bathroom, "Thanks."  
I must of looked confused, as she elaborated, "For helping me out back there."

"You really don't need to thank me." I replied with a smile before indicating to the door, "I'll leave you to rest-"

Suddenly-out of nowhere-she voiced a question that I could tell was bothering her.  
"What he said to you-Arnim Zola-is it true?"

Her question lingered in the air long after she had asked it, making me stay rooted to the spot as I struggled to find the right words to answer her.

"It is."

Eventually I spoke, my body still facing away from her so that I wouldn't break down at seeing the sympathy behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Nat, I really don't want to think about it…"

"Is that why you were in Russia? Why I couldn't track you or keep in contact with you?"

I closed my eyes briefly at her quick fire questions, "No. That was…something else."  
Blinking back tears, I made a quick move towards the door in an effort to avoid answering anymore questions.

"Rosie!" She had got up from the bed so that she could reach in front of me and close the door, "What happened in Russia?"

"Nat-"

"It's eating away at you! The only reason why Steve isn't bombarding you with questions is because he's scared of the answers; I'm not scared, I just want to help."

"You can't." I hung my head low as all of the mental anguish and pain that had been building up ever since I found out about James still being alive, suddenly erupted into heartbroken sobs that tore through my chest and had me falling to my knees on the floor next to her.

"Talk to me…" Nat moved to sit beside me.  
She didn't make a move to touch me or say anything else, knowing that all I needed was to feel that she was there.

"You can't tell Steve, not yet! He will blame himself!"

Nodding, she said, "I won't. But you have to tell me."

Taking a deep breath in between intense gasps, I stared straight ahead and let myself relay the events of the last week.

"A week ago I had received Intel from Secretary Pierce that my brother was still alive. The Intel he gave me claimed that my brother didn't die all those years ago. It claimed that HYDRA had found my brother and had kept him alive. Pierce lied to me that he was in Russia and that I could save him! He made me believe that he was still my brother, that all I had to do was find him and help him to remember who he was! But…it didn't turn out that way."

Tears fell down my cheeks at remembering how many deaths had been caused by HYDRA wanting to keep my brother's existence secret.

"When I got to Russia, I was greeted by a man who had a flash drive which had information regarding SHIELD and how deep the corruption ran. I just…I didn't get enough time to warn anyone! If I had moved faster…"

Shaking my head, I whispered, "It's all my fault. I believed Pierce…"

"We are always told to trust and believe our superiors-that isn't anything to blame yourself over."

I scoffed lightly, "I just wanted it to be true. I wanted so badly to be able to have my brother back and tell him all of the things I hadn't gotten the chance to. But, when I got to see him again after all of those years, it wasn't the same..."  
Trailing off, I lifted my eyes up to look at her, "HYDRA had turned him into a living weapon."

Nat remained silent, her brow furrowing as she thought over what I was telling her.

"He was tearing through the streets of Washington like a man possessed! He didn't care who got in his way or who he had to kill to get what he wanted. At the time I didn't realise who it was he was after. I just thought that maybe I could get through to him! Stop him from harming anyone else! Make him see that I was still Rosie!"

Shaking my head at the recollection of that fateful day, I continued quietly, "I _**tried**_, Nat…Over and over again. Every punch, every time he yelled that he didn't know me, I just pushed back the pain and tried again to make him see."

She looked concerned, "What happened?"

"Nothing. I couldn't get through to him and he just carried on tightening his grip around my neck…" I moved my hand up over my neck, touching where I could still feel his fingers digging in.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"Somewhere inside him, he is still James! I knew that if I fought back, I wouldn't be able to control my emotions, and I could end up seriously injuring him! I couldn't let that happen. I just did the only thing that I could do."

Taking a pause to wipe away tears that had stained my cheeks, I then revealed, "I didn't think that he would actually kill me, but…"

Distress at having to face up to how I almost died by my brother's hands had me gasping aloud.

"The next thing I know is that I'm waking up surrounded by Doctors who have pumped me full of drugs and sedatives that are still in my system! I can't heal…my head is cloudy and I keep hearing voices of memories that should be forgotten. Yet, that is not what hurts me the most, Nat."

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face her so that I could say, "What hurts me the most is knowing that HYDRA had taken my brother, and turned him into The Winter Soldier."

* * *

To celebrate reaching 300 Followers, I am giving you all a chance to choose what Halloween special of 'Goodnight Sweetheart' you want to see. The poll is on my profile. **Just fill in the poll of which idea(s) takes your fancy, and I will post up the winning idea!**


	27. Nat's Promise: Chapter 27

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **I'm so sorry, guys. Illness, moving, lack of internet (thank you, Virgin Media!) and even more illness has just seemed to take over. I fully meant to update this story, but life kind of got away from me; I apologise :) Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I will be posting up TWO specials to make up for the lack of the Halloween one. Thank you so much for reading. Please enjoy my lovelies! x**}**

**I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has messaged me and asked if everything was okay; you guys are so sweet *hugs*.**

**My lovely reviewers: LilyMayRose, Dontwannasignin, CrimsomBlade13, MisfitCarter &amp; Lolz177: you are all amazing, and your kind words make all the difference.**

**Thank you to all who have added to favourites and followed: this chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.

**UP NEXT: **Steve's fateful meeting with The Winter Soldier, and Nat's promise gets put to the test.

* * *

~+~  
{**SAM WILSON'S HOME | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

With every passing minute, I had found my eyes drifting nervously to the room where Rosie and Natasha were talking.  
I couldn't shake off the concern that Rosie knew something that was destroying her from the inside out.

Maybe it was to do with what Arnim Zola had touched upon in the bunker.

Experiments? Transplanting organs? What in the heck had HYDRA done to her?

I knew back when we had all escaped from HYDRA the first time with the Howling Commandoes and Bucky, that I should have questioned her more, I just didn't want to cause more harm.

Or, maybe I just didn't want to think about the woman I love being changed in any way.

"Steve?"

Sam looked concerned, "Look, I know that most of what is happening now is probably classified, but it was obvious that the moment I let you guys into my home, that I'd be on SHIELD's most wanted; you can tell me at least the bare minimum, right?"

I sighed, rubbing my hands tiredly over my face, "Life was so much simpler back then."

He chuckled softly, "I'll have to take your word for that, man."

A smile lifted the corners of my mouth upwards at his reply, "It may have been a war, but you knew who the bad guys were. You knew to fight against Hitler! Take down anyone associated with HYDRA, whilst protecting those who you eat, drink and sleep next to. Now?"

"It ain't like that now?" Sam furrowed his brows as he handed me a wet cloth to wipe the dirt and grime off of my face.

Gratefully cleaning my face, I answered him back with, "Even secrets have secrets of their own."

A sad tone had accompanied my words, giving away more than I had intended to.

"I can fight anyone who poses a threat to my friends and Rosie's safety-"

"But you can't fight secrets?" Sam nodded in understanding as he sat down opposite me, "I get it. We are both soldiers. May be decades apart, but I still get what you're saying. Is this something to do with Rosie?"

I must have looked shocked, as he chuckled humourlessly, "Your eyes keep looking to the bedroom door."

I didn't know if I wanted to put all of my problems onto Sam's shoulders, but there was something hidden in the expression on his face that had me trusting him.

"I knew that something had happened between her and HYDRA; I just didn't want to face the possibility that she was in pain and…"

Anger had me fisting my hands into the fabric of the couch, as I fought hard to control my emotions, "Every night I wonder if she screamed for me whilst they…"

My jaw twitched as I narrowed my eyes, "I killed the Red Skull! HYDRA shouldn't still be controlling everything like they do! SHIELD was founded on their lies and built up by their secrets and morbid patience for the day when they could rule over everyone."

"So that's who you're fighting? SHIELD?"

"I don't know anymore…" Shaking my head to cement my point, I said simply, "I just know that I won't let HYDRA hurt innocent people! They aren't going to win this war."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "It's a war now?"

"It's always been war; I just didn't realise who the enemy was."

~+~  
{**SAM WILSON'S HOME| WASHINGTON, D.C.| NAT &amp; ROSIE…}**

NATASHA'S P.O.V.

"What?!" I gasped out sharply as my eyes studied her face for any sign of doubt.

I found nothing but guilt.

"How long have you known about this?"

Rosie turned her face away from me to answer, "A few weeks…"

An awkward and tense atmosphere was building up between us, as I struggled to digest the secrets that were obviously tearing her apart.  
She still wants to protect a man who will never regain his sanity and mind!

This 'Bucky Barnes', will never be seen or heard from again; HYDRA made sure of it.

Over the course of my time with SHIELD and the KGB, I had realised that once someone has been reprogrammed, there isn't a lot of hope of getting them back.

I needed Rosie to see that.

"He isn't your brother anymore-"

"You don't know that! If you had seen what I had-"

"He attacked you, Rosie! He tried to _**kill**_ you!"

She had finally whipped her head around to face me, her sore eyes connecting with mine, "I can't just give up on him, Nat. What if they had done that to me? I know that if the tables were turned, he would never stop trying to get me to come back to him and Steve!"

The raw emotion and pain that came from her had me softening.

I could understand wanting to protect those who you love, but I still couldn't let go of the nagging concern that she could end up dying from the hands of her brother.

My reputation may be that I'm cold and heartless, but I don't want to see my friends hurt.

I'm a SHIELD agent, not a psychopath.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep this a secret for now. I can't involve anyone else in this mess; it's mine to clean up."

I sighed at her once again trying to shut herself off, "Hey-"

"No, Nat. I get that you want to see The Winter Soldier punished for what he has done. So, I'm not going to ask you to choose sides or to get in the midst of all of this. All I'm going to ask for is one favour."

Curiosity had me raising an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"When the time comes that we are face-to-face with him, you need to give me time to get my brother to see reason."

"If it didn't work last time, then what makes you think it'll work this time?"

"I _**know**_ that I was starting to break through his walls! I could see it! I just needed more time."

I sighed, "Life was so much easier when I was working for the KGB."

Rosie smiled sympathetically as she came to take a hold of my hands comfortingly, "I'm so sorry to ask this of you, but I can't turn to anyone else with this. Please, Nat?"

Images and memories had come to me at that moment.

Painful procedures that had torn me in two, losing partners in the field, meeting Clint and finally feeling accepted, losing Nick Fury…and looking into a pair of eyes that belonged to a person whom I considered to be a close friend and confidant.

Usually other agents would look at me with suspicion and distrust, not wanting to overstep a mark and ask me to join them for drinks after work.

It was Rosie who had been the first woman to not narrow her eyes at me whilst keeping a firm grip on her gun.

She wanted to be my friend.

Even though she'd never know it, I owed her and Steve.

"I will give you time."

She visibly gasped in relief, "Thank you!"  
Throwing her arms around my shoulders in a hug, I could feel as though a huge chip was finally gone from her shoulders.

Still, that didn't stop me from worrying and hating how HYDRA had brought us both into this mess.

All it would take is for some HYDRA official to say two words that would have not only mine and Steve's lives crashing down, but also everyone else who had came into contact with Rosie.

They'd only have to instruct The Winter Soldier to kill her and she'd be gone before any of us could even acknowledge what had happened.

That thought had me scoffing and replying back to her with, "I don't think that Steve would be thanking me…"

~+~  
{**SAM WILSON'S HOME| WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

Awful didn't even come close to how I was feeling regarding Nat and keeping this secret from Steve.

I wanted nothing more than to able to bury my head into the sand and pretend that all of this was just a nightmare.  
Only, pretending doesn't help save the people of Washington, nor does burying my head in the sand help to protect those I love.

"Hey?" Sam had poked his head around the bedroom door to smile comfortingly, "I've made breakfast. You guys look like you could do with a decent meal."

Nat was the first to recover from our previous conversation by smiling in return and answering back, "Sounds like a plan."  
I didn't miss the firm glance she had thrown my way before following after Sam.

Rejoining with Steve in the kitchen, I was doing my best to avoid meeting his eyes.  
We could read each other like a book; one concerned question from him, and I would be ready to spill all of my secrets.  
I couldn't do that, I needed to remain strong for him.

"So, the question is, who at SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?"  
Nat's question was one that I could tell all three of us knew the answer to.

"Pierce." Steve sighed at the realisation.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Nat mused.

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

I looked over at Steve, "So there must be a connection somewhere. Either something or…"

"Someone." Nat finished for me, "Jasper Sitwell was there too."

Steve exhaled deeply, "So, the real question is, how do the two most wanted people in Washington, kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?"

I clicked my tongue thoughtfully, "There's no way that we'd get within a mile of him."

Sam had then chosen that moment to drop the utensils he had been holding, so that he could turn and face all of us.  
"The answer is, you don't."  
Moving towards us, he dropped down two files on the kitchen table.

"What's this?" Steve furrowed his eyes in confusion as he pulled the first file towards him and opened it up.

"Call it a résumé."

"Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you? You didn't say he was a pararescue." Natasha stared at the pictures in shock before directing the latter sentence at Steve.

I glanced briefly at Nat before looking over Steve's broad shoulder, "It must have been rough…"

"It was..." Sam answered me back with barely a whisper.

Steve sighed as he glanced down at a photograph that showed Sam with a fellow soldier, "Is this Riley?"

"Yeah."

Reaching over, I took a hold of the photograph as it was starting to dawn on me that the times may have changed, but men were still suffering and being dropped into situations that far surpassed the evil of nightmares.

"I heard that they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth chute?"

Nat glanced up at Sam to direct her question.

"No." Sam replied as he leant down to pick up another file that had been hidden under the first, "These."

As he handed it to Steve, I placed the photograph back into the first folder and gently put it back down onto the table, before turning my full attention to the new one.

Steve raised an eyebrow, passing me the file to look at as he asked Sam, "I thought you said you were a pilot."

Sam chuckled in response, "I never said pilot."

"My God…" I laughed slightly in shock, "These must have been incredible…"

The technology listed in this file looked and sounded magnificent.

"They were. And…they still are." He looked at all three of us seriously, "Just say the word."

I looked over at Steve, "I don't know if we should involve Sam in something like this…"

Steve nodded at my observation, "We can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America and Miss-"

I flinched at realising where he was going with this.

"Please, if the next words out of your mouth are, 'Miss America', I'm legally obliged to make sure you never utter those words again."

He laughed, "Okay, two _**living legends**_, need my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

It went quiet as Steve thought through his options before nodding and smiling, "Okay. Where can we get our hands on one of these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall."

Both Steve and I spared a glance at Nat who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Steve nodded seriously whilst throwing the file back down onto the table.

~+~  
{**ON THE STREETS| WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

Getting a hold of one of suits that Sam had used during his service, wasn't hard.

The hardest part was now luring Jasper Sitwell to where we could have the upper hand, and away from prying eyes.

Seeing him converse with the Senator had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.  
What if he was corrupted too? How far does HYDRA stretch?

"Rosie? Are you okay?" Steve took a hold of my hand as he smiled over at me in concern.

We hadn't gotten a chance to talk to each other since all of this had started to unravel before our eyes.

Usually we'd be taking a walk in the park or going to see a movie.  
I missed having our down time.

"Steve, don't worry about me. We need to be focused, sweetheart." I accompanied my reply with a shaky smile.

My words sounded unconvincing to me, never mind what Steve must of thought.

"Rosie-" He started to speak again before being cut off by Nat moving the car closer as Jasper Sitwell got in nervously.

"Agent Sitwell? Nice to see you again." Nat smirked as she wasted no time in speeding away from where we would be watched.

"Agent Romanoff…" He glared at her before turning to look at Steve and I, "You are wasting your time by doing this; I know nothing!"

"We'll have to see about that." Steve answered with a squaring of his jaw as we exited the car and he roughly dragged Jasper Sitwell up numerous flights off stairs to the rooftop, pushing him forcefully through the door.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm."

Agent Sitwell didn't miss a beat, as he scrambled to his feet and replaced his glasses, "Never heard of it!"

Steve carried on bombarding him with questions, "What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?"  
All the while he was marching closer, bringing Sitwell to the edge of the roof.

I kept quiet, instead choosing to study the body language and pick apart what was being said.  
We all knew he was lying, what we didn't know was how to get him to crack.

"I was throwing up. I get sea sick!"  
He then gasped aloud nervously and flailed wildly, nearly going flying off the edge.

Steve swiftly moved to grab a hold of his shirt, lifting him easily up off of the ground.

Anger cursed through him, making his eyes narrow as he breathed deeply.

Jasper Sitwell then seemed to change his whole demeanour, smirking smugly as he visibly relaxed.  
"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof?"  
He scoffed and shook his head mockingly, "Because it's really not your style, Rogers."

I glared in hatred at having this HYDRA scumbag think he could run rings around us.  
"Who do you think you are?!"

Laughing, he turned to look at me, "Ah, Agent Barnes. You are very popular with us! Dr. Weismann particularly-"

"She's dead."

"Well, she should be. Or, at least retired, am I right?"

"HEY!" This time it was Nat who spoke up to say calmly, "He may not be the type to throw you off the roof, but I am!"  
Without giving him time to digest her words, she kicked him off of the roof.

Then, turning to look at me, she sweetly asked, "Don't you hate it when they get all smug?"

"Absolutely." I answered.

"You should have heard the Red Skull." Steve shook his head at the memories.

Suddenly, Sam flew up the building with a screaming Agent Sitwell in his arms, as he threw him back down onto the roof in front of us.

I had to admit, I wanted one of those suits.

Walking alongside Nat and Steve, I kept my vision trained on his cowering form, hoping that he was starting to crack.

Turns out, all HYDRA thugs are cowards underneath their bravado.

"Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing Insight's targets!" He whimpered, holding up one hand defensively whilst the other was positioned to steady himself on the ground.

"What targets?" Steve asked angrily.

"You!" He waved his arm at Steve in frustration, "A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defence, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, and Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now…or in future."

Steve recovered first to ask the question that was on all of our minds, "In the future? How could it know?"

Agent Sitwell started to laugh, "How could it not?"

Starting to regain his composure, he stood tall in front of Steve to explain smugly, "The twenty-first century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores!"

"Why?!" I questioned.

He sighed as he turned to face me, "Zola's algorithm evaluates people's pasts, to predict their future."

"And what then?" Steve moved to stand protectively beside me.

At that moment, it was as though Jasper Sitwell was starting to see clarity on his situation and how he was not going to be welcomed back to HYDRA with open arms.

"Oh my God. Pierce is going to kill me…"

Fear was setting in, causing him to trail off and look fretful.

"What then?!" Steve advanced closer to him, obviously getting tired of not getting the information he wanted in the time he needed.

Sam had come to stand menacingly behind Sitwell, making sure to let him know that in no circumstance was he going to escape without telling us everything he knew.

"Then the Insight helicarrier scratch people off the list. A few million at a time."

A gasp escaped my lips as I looked around me, taking in the sight of unsuspecting civilians that made up Washington.

"We've got to stop them."

~+~  
{**IN THE CAR| WASHINGTON, D.C.| RUSHING TO STOP PROJECT INSIGHT…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

Now it was all starting to make sense.

HYDRA had this basic want…_**need**_, to control human life.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks!" Sitwell piped up from the backseat of the car where I was holding onto his arm securely.

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam retorted in annoyance, as he tried to keep his attention on the road.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours!" Nat informed us all whilst adding, "We're cutting it a little bit close here."

Steve nodded, "I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarrier directly."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Sitwell leaned forward to say angrily, "That is a terrible, terrible idea!"

A sudden thud that seemed to come from the roof of the car had us all stiffening as what happened next seemed to happen in a flash.

My heart sank as I realised I was going to be relying on Nat's promise sooner rather than later…

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated my lovelies. I need to know if anyone is still interested in reading this, as I have so many ideas, so I'd LOVE to show you what happens with HYDRA's trigger word and Rosie being affected...

Not to mention, Age Of Ultron and a lovely, happy event that could be involving nearly all of the Marvel universe. ;)


	28. Make You Feel My Love: AU STANDALONE

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{**Author's Note: You don't have to have read 'Goodnight Sweetheart' to be able to understand this standalone :). It takes place with pre-serum Steve and Rosie realising their feelings for one another. Next chapter will be The Winter Soldier and a continued chapter to the usual storyline :). Enjoy my lovelies x** }**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

This is the first special AU standalone ;)

* * *

Special thanks to my lovely reviewers: LilyMayRose, Crimsonblade13, Emmy &amp; CJ/Oddball: thank you so much for reviewing and for being so kind. I hope you enjoy this chapter x

* * *

~*~  
{**OUTSIDE LOCAL CINEMA | BROOKLYN, NEW YORK| DECEMBER 18****th**** 1939…}**

All it had taken was for her to smile and he was completely smitten.  
A uniquely beautiful and captivating expression that caused her entire face to glow and her eyes to sparkle.

Rosie would never know just how beautiful she was, or how special moments like these were to him.

Just them two, sharing a personal joke and enjoying being in each other's company.

It wasn't often that he was able to just relax and not have a million and one worries plaguing his mind.

Which meant that during times like these, he'd often find himself staring, willing himself to memorise every miniscule detail-however small or seemingly unimportant-that made up her perfect full lips, bright eyes and porcelain skin.

The reason why was simple: he never wanted to be without a comforting image during nights where his reoccurring physical pain rendered him paralysed.

His health was the main problem for him.

He could barely walk-let alone run-without needing his breathing apparatus and ten minutes to regulate his said breathing.

Other men could be seen strolling down the streets arm-in-arm with pretty women who giggled and fawned over their lovers with their long lashes fluttering flirtatiously.

Him? He was barely stumbling alongside his best friend Bucky, as they made their way to art class.

Embarrassed didn't even come close to how he was made to feel.  
True, it wasn't Bucky's fault that girls flocked to him; but that still didn't make it easier on Steve.  
He'd always be the sickly, skinny best friend.

Just once, he wished that he'd be seen as more.  
Be seen as the attractive guy with the muscular arms, broad shoulders and strong, masculine features that would have the ladies fawning over him.  
Just once…

"_Personality is what matters. Have you ever tried to hold a conversation with half of those guys?"_

Rosie would always try to perk up his mood, but Steve knew that he'd never be good enough.

No woman would want to marry a man who they'd have to spend their entire married life looking after.

"_Isn't that what marriage is about? Looking after each other?"_

Steve was taken by her innocence and kindness when it came to matters that related to him.  
She was special, a snowflake that he wanted to preserve; even if that meant hiding his feelings.

He could get used to the reality of loving her from afar, rather than losing her after being married for years and despising a life that would not be good enough.

Harsh reality and Steve Rogers went hand-in-hand.

That day, they were among a long line of people who were queuing up for the latest big-screen movie to hit their local movie theatre: Gone With The Wind.  
Thankfully, Bucky was courting a girl who worked behind the concession stand, so he had managed to get their tickets earlier, telling an excited Rosie that, "It's a treat."

It may have been freezing and uncomfortably damp, but Steve refused to let down an excited Rosie who was jumping up and down to keep warm.  
He had tried offering her his coat numerous times, but she had declined each time.

"I'm so in love with him…"

Immediately, Steve whipped his head around to face his best friend in shock and barely concealed jealousy, "I'm sorry?"

"Hmm?" Rosie murmured in reply before gesturing nonchalantly to the gigantic movie poster of Clark Gable that adjourned the far wall in the foyer.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was just talking to myself. Can you believe that they _**pay**_ women to kiss him? I'd do it for free and save them a fortune!"

A blush accompanied her gushing as she giggled and linked arms with him.

Steve was ashamed to admit at how relieved he felt that another man hadn't taken her heart.

He figured that the odds of fighting Clark Gable for her were slim to none.

But another guy? Well, he'd still give it his best. Consequences be damned.

"Steve? I hope whoever you're daydreaming about knows how lucky she is?"

Rosie smiled as she took a hold of his hand to get his attention, "Are you alright?"

The concern in her voice had Steve quickly answering her back bashfully, "I'm fine."

He couldn't resist also asking, "Why do you think I was…well…daydreaming about a woman?"

"All men have that look on their face when they daydream about a woman." She grinned cheekily and pulled a less-than-flattering expression, "My brother is the champion of such looks."

Steve blushed, feeling the familiar burning in his cheeks at humiliating himself, "I wasn't-"

"You can't lie to me, Steven Rogers. Your cheeks are bright red!" She winked before gently tugging on his arm towards the concession counter, "You hungry? Snacks are on me."

"Rosie, there is no way that I am letting you buy-"

She cut him off with a tilt of her head and a frustrated sigh, "Steve, you can still be a gentleman whilst also accepting when a friend just wants to treat another."

Money was tight for him.

Work was nearly impossible, and with his medical problems building up, accepting charity was a sore spot.  
He had to save in order to enjoy the little luxuries that life had to offer, such as the cinema, but he still had his pride as a man.

It went against every fibre of his being to take advantage of his friend's generosity.

"Steve, it's not taking advantage if I've offered and _**want**_ to treat you!"

But he also knew that Rosie would be offended if he declined her offer.

This meant that his hands were tied, "I don't mind sharing some popcorn?"

A wide smile lit up her face as she approached the concession stand, "Two large popcorns and…"

"And?!"

"Yes, _**and**_…a bag of your homemade bon bons, please. They look amazing!"

Steve sighed as he shifted from one foot to another, digging deep into his pockets, "Rosie…"

"Steve, if you don't put away your money, then not only will I be offended, I will also have to ask more embarrassing questions about the mystery blonde you were daydreaming about."

"Blonde? She's brunette-" The moment the latter word had left his lips, a knowing smile had the corners of his mouth lifted upwards, "Very sneaky. Your brother does that too."

"Who do you think I learnt it from?" She laughed softly whilst graciously accepting the snacks and paying the vendor, "I'm so excited for this movie! The book was amazing, so I'm hoping this will do it justice."

A loving and tender look had radiated from Steve's blue eyes as he let himself be led by Rosie into the theatre.

He loved every single quirk she had.

From her obsession with romance books and getting her Mother to cave in and buy her a red lipstick, to the devotion and love she had for her parents and brother.

Steve always thought that if he could only share a piece of that love and devotion, then he'd be a lucky man.

Once they had taken their seats, Rosie had turned towards him to say gratefully, "I wanted to thank you for agreeing to see this movie with me. James only comes with me when the movie has monsters in it."

A laugh had escaped his lips at remembering the disastrous movie night where they had taken Rosie with them to see 'Frankenstein'.

"I couldn't let you walk this neighbourhood alone. And anyway, I'm interested in seeing why you like Clark Gable so much."

Her eyes widened dramatically as she flung her hands to her chest, nearly tipping the popcorn over them both, "Oh! Whoops! Sorry…"

She cringed before brushing the popcorn off of his lap, "Thank goodness that James isn't here to see this and laugh at me."

"Rosie…" Steve chuckled at her being so flustered, "It's fine. Maybe I should hold the popcorn so that you don't throw anymore over the couple in front of us?"

"Definitely! Especially when Clark comes on screen-"

All of a sudden, a loud voice boomed out through the speakers that had every single person lifting their head up towards the direction of the intrusive noise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret to inform you that tonight's showing of Gone With The Wind has been delayed due to unforeseen reasons. We are however, going to be doing a rare showing of The Wizard Of Oz. If you wish to leave and be refunded, we will leave the doors open for the next ten minutes."

A chorus of groans echoed around the theatre, as Steve sighed and looked apologetically over at Rosie, "Do you still want to stay?"

The disappointment was evident on her face, but she still shook her head and smiled, "I love The Wizard Of Oz. So I'm happy to stay if you are?"

Steve would of sat through anything if only to be close to her and share in her enthusiasm, "I hope that I can remember the songs."  
A cringe soon followed, as he thought to himself, _'Now it's my turn to be thankful that Bucky isn't here to hear that.'_

* * *

**A Little While Later…**

Rosie was completely engrossed in the story that was unfolding before her.

Her eyes were glued to the innocent antics of Judy Garland as she sang about escaping to a beautiful world beyond a rainbow.

Her lips were moving subtly as she sang the song to herself with a secret smile that Steve knew well.

Whenever she would use that smile, it meant that she was truly happy.

"If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh why, can't I?"

She sang the line with barely a whisper, but Steve was attuned to her heart; deafness be damned, he heard it as plain as day.

Sometimes she'd confide in him that she felt she wasn't comfortable with all of the restrictions women had.

She couldn't be a pilot or follow her dreams without being shot down by numerous men who take great joy in telling her she should be a housewife and Mother instead.

It made Steve angry, if there were anyone who'd understand, it'd be him.

Reaching out cautiously, he took a hold of her hand that was resting on her lap and gripped tight.  
He promised at that moment to do whatever he could to make Rosie happy.

* * *

**Walking Home After The Movie**

It was pitch-black when they had both finally managed to file out of the cinema after the credits had rolled.  
A brisk chill had started to set in, causing Steve to shiver and walk just that little closer to Rosie for warmth and comfort.

She smiled and casually hooked her arm under his, relishing the thought that they might get some snow this Christmas.

"Thank you for coming with me, Steve. James would never have sat through The Wizard Of Oz, for a second time."

Chuckling in agreement, he replied earnestly, "You don't have to thank me; I enjoy spending time with you."

A cringe quickly followed his words as he sighed at getting caught up in the afterglow and letting more slip than he should have.

It was becoming increasingly hard for him to not let on just how hard he had fallen for her.

Rosie: his best friend's sister, beautiful, kind, caring and compassionate; his best friend.  
There would be some nights, when he'd be awoken by the usual excruciating pain from his ailments that he'd just be laid in his bed, staring up at the crumbling ceiling panels and imagining a different life.

A life where he'd be idolised and admired by millions.

Where he'd save people on a daily basis and children would look up to him and aspire to be just like him.

They'd all say, _**"There goes Steve Rogers, a kid from Brooklyn who made it!"**_

Although, if he were to be honest, he'd trade all of that in just to be a husband and lover to a woman who'd never look at him with disgust or pity.

"I enjoy spending time with you, too…" A deep blush stained her fair cheeks as she leant her head on his arm carefully.

He was so used to the close proximity and contact they always seem to share, that he didn't think twice when a small weight could be felt on his upper left arm.

Turning his face to answer, he was shocked to see her clutching onto him in a tender half-embrace that had his heart swelling with pride.

At that moment, he could pretend that he was just a regular guy from Brooklyn, healthy and complete with a beautiful date...

"HEY!"

He was brought out of his day dream by a knife being thrust in front of him and Rosie's terrified scream.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he struggled to get a hold of his surroundings.  
His head was cloudy with confusion as to what was going on, not to mention his astigmatism had distorted his vision even more that he could feel his heart rate climbing in panic.

"Don't hurt him!" Rosie's voice was raised with frantic fear.

Even with his partial deafness, he could tell that this situation was dangerous.

'_I have to protect Rosie!'_

Fighting back against the numerous ailments that plagued him, Steve moved awkwardly to stand in front of Rosie and face the armed criminal.

The stranger laughed harshly, his heavy accent mocking Steve, "The broad is more of a threat to me than you!"

Still standing his ground defiantly, Steve cleared his throat and tried to remain calm for Rosie.

"I…I won't let you hurt her!"

A twisted grin was the man's chosen reply, as he violently shoved Steve to the side, knocking him roughly to the ground as though he weighed nothing at all.

"Give me your purse! NOW!"

Rosie's eyes widened in terror and her bottom lip trembled as she didn't even hesitate on what to do next.

Throwing her purse at the robber in a swift move, she had then hurriedly turned and knelt down beside Steve on the ground.

No matter what, Steve came before all else in this situation.

Fear had managed to take a hold of Steve.

His breathing was becoming erratic and his chest was tensing painfully.

Struggling to breathe and speak had him getting anxious and being close to the edge of a panic attack that he knew would land him in the hospital.

"Steve…"

"Is he okay?"

"Is that a kid?"

Voices drifted in and out of his subconscious.

With his ears ringing and the seemingly loud thumping of his heartbeat being the only sound he could hear, Steve knew that he was dangerously close to passing out.

"Steve?" Rosie called his name again in concern, trying her hardest to break through the walls in which his anxiety had erected.

"Please stay with me! I'm here, I won't leave you."

Wheezing heavily, his hands fumbled with the excess material of his coat, trying-and failing-to get his clunky breathing apparatus out to regulate his breathing and asthma.

"R-Ro…"

His throat began to tighten and seize up, causing searing pain to travel up his throat and bring tears to his eyes.

All he could remember thinking was how it was supposed to be the man saving the damsel in distress, not the other way around.

"Steve, look at me!"

Almost as if being on command, Steve tiredly lifted his head up to witness a blurry image of a pair of soft eyes that glistened with fresh tears.

He hated to see her cry; he wanted to tell her to dry her eyes, that he was sorry for causing her hurt.

"I…"

"_I'm fine! Please don't cry!"_ He wheezed uncontrollably as anger was building up within him at not being able to get across or say what he wanted to.

"Darn it!" Rosie cursed aloud in anxious worry as she then pushed Steve's hands away from his pockets and hysterically dug in deep to find the elusive equipment.  
"Please…"

Her fingers suddenly brushed up against the hard ridges of his nebuliser, "Oh, thank God!"

Her voice rose with relief as she pulled back slightly to lift it out of the confinements of his coat pocket and hold it in her left hand awkwardly so that she could use her right to gently take a hold of his chin and bring his face up higher.

Their eyes once again connected, and it was then that calmness descended over Rosie.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she levelled her gaze with Steve and spoke clearly, "Steve, if you can hear me, I need you to keep your head raised for me…"

Trailing off, she chewed on her bottom lip as setting up the nebuliser was suddenly much more harder than usual.

Usually she could have it done within a couple of minutes for Steve, but something had taken a hold of her nerves and shattered them.

"Steve! I've got it!" Hastily, she moved closer to his body, nearly straddling his lap as she thrust it into his hands and helped him to grip it tightly whilst bringing the necessary tubes to the corresponding areas.

With eyes still wide in fear, Rosie used one hand to keep his head up, whilst her other hand stroked his hair gently to comfort him.  
It was a strangely intimate moment that sent the hairs on both of their necks standing on end.

Seconds turned to minutes as gradually-albeit, slowly-his breathing started to return to normal and he could fully function without the stabbing chest pains.

The first detail he noticed when he came back to the land of the living was how tears had heavily streaked Rosie's delicate face.

What he would guess were red splotches, shone through her face powder and her eyes looked puffy and sore.

He hated being the one who had brought all of this on them.

The second being how many people had been crowding round them, staring in morbid curiosity at the scene unfolding before them.  
Steve didn't need perfect vision or hearing to know exactly what they were thinking.

He had lived with the judgmental glances and sniggers for the whole of his life.

Whatever they had to say couldn't make him feel any worse.

The final-and even bigger-detail, was how rain was now pouring down all around and over them, soaking their clothing.

Rosie's dark curls clung to her face and the neckline of her dress, making her shiver from the damp involuntarily.

"Are you feeling better?" Gently she spoke, sounding cautious as if not wanting to upset him.

Still trying to muster up enough oxygen to speak, Steve finally managed to nod in reply, "M-Much…"  
He felt pathetic, useless and weak.

A bigger man would have stopped that robber! A better man would have saved Rosie…

As if sensing his self-loathing, Rosie sighed softly and said, "Steve, there are bigger things to worry about than my purse. All I care about is your health! I was so worried-"

Rasping quietly, he spoke brokenly, "I should have stopped him…I'm useless…"

"Stop this, Steve! You are not-"

"He robbed us, Rose!" He forced his head up so that he could look at her properly, "And I…How can I explain that to your brother?"

"He had a knife! Even if you were like my brother, he still would be more dangerous!"

Her left hand was still entwined in his fine, blond strands of hair, stroking and gently caressing his scalp as she spoke simply.

"You do not need to prove to me or anyone that you are brave and strong. Because every day you fight back against a tirade of health problems and disabilities that would be too much for most people! You are worth _**so**_ much more than these men you aspire to be like, Steve."

A tear then slowly slid down Steve's cheek as he studied her closely, "I want to be admired in the same way Bucky is. I want people to look past…"

Sighing, he shook his head before adding quietly, "I don't want to be Steve Rogers."

"Who do you want to be?" Rosie watched as he shook his head again and went quiet, "I know that it doesn't matter what I say or think, but…well, I'm glad that the world has Steve Rogers. I'm also thankful for the chance to know him."

Her words struck him like a shot to the heart.

"Rose…"

Smiling softly, she then moved her hands to push wet strands of hair from her face, "Come on, we need to get out of the rain before both of us end up ill."

* * *

**In Steve's House**

So much had been said in such a short space of time, that Steve struggled to comprehend even the basic emotions.

Rosie always had this way of calming him and perking him up when his mood was low.  
Call it a talent or connection, she had it.

Even Bucky had recognised that they had a deeper connection than what he and Steve had.

It had taken Steve a few years to fully understand what the connection was that brought them both together.

Rosie quickly shrugged off her coat, shivering as the soaking material hit the floorboards that made up Steve's front room.

"Do you want me to start a fire? I think that I can remember how my Father does it."

"I can do it-"

"Oh!" Rosie giggled in surprise as the fire sprang to life and heat began to fill the room, "Much better."

As the flames danced before them in the small hearth, Steve marvelled at how the light illuminated the soft planes and curves of Rosie's face.  
Her face was slightly rounded, giving her a younger appearance that highlighted her gentle nature, but what Steve hadn't noticed before was the glow that radiates from her skin.

Steve's breath was taken; he had fallen.

"Is something wrong?" Rosie furrowed her brow in concern at him being so quiet, "Is there something on my face?"

Nervously, she started to rub at her skin, caught half-way between making it look like a casual move, whilst also getting rid of the imagined problem.

Smiling, he shook his head, "No. Everything's exactly how it should be."

A comfortable silence had then followed, with both of them looking at each other with a newfound clarity on their relationship.

It was Rosie who was the first to speak with a nervous smile, "Come and sit by me?"

Sounding like a request that she was desperate for Steve to accept, there was a moment where her eyes widened in hope.

In between the drama of the last hour, something had changed.

All Steve could manage was a nod in return; he didn't trust his head to not let his heart take over.

Cautiously, he had sat down next to her, shivering in delight at the heat from the fire warming up his small body.

"That girl…who was she?"

Steve's chest tensed painfully at her seemingly innocent question.

He knew what she meant, but hoped by feigning ignorance, she'd let it go.

"I'm sorry, what girl?"

Rosie raised an eyebrow as she shifted her body his way to face him, "The girl you daydreamed about? The brunette? The one with blue eyes?"

This time Steve knew exactly what she was doing, "I…I have never seen the colours of her eyes."

Blushing, he added, "Being colour blind affects more than what I had originally thought…but, I did hear from others about her eyes."

"And…are they beautiful?"

He nodded, "I'm told she has heterochromia…"

A sharp gasp had then resonated as Rosie looked away, her eyes blinking back tears.

Steve didn't know whether to apologise or carry on explaining what he meant.

Should he brush it off? Or would his already fragile heart break beyond repair at her rejection?

"Her left eye is blue, whilst her right is-"

"Green." Steve finished with a tender smile, "I have memorised every detail I was told about her, as I hope that someday I will be able to see her eyes for myself."

A brief smile lifted up Rosie's lips at his answer.

She wanted nothing more than to be able to tell him what she felt for him, but she had to be sure he felt the same.

Throwing away years of a solid friendship because of a hunch? She couldn't.

She _**had**_ to know.

"What else have you memorised?"

It was impossible for Steve to determine what she felt or if he was upsetting her.

She still had her back to him and her head was positioned towards the far wall, with her entire body stiff.

"I know that she always scrunches up her nose when her brother eats onions, as she can't eat them. I also know that she is the only reason I still attempt to go out on dates."

Immediately, Rosie had turned to finally face him, her full lips parted in complete shock at what he was saying.

"I don't understand. You say that you dream about her, but you date others?"

"She gives me confidence. I agree to dates because I'm not good enough-"

A sigh cut him off from his self-loathing, "Have you ever asked her what she thinks?"

Goosebumps formed up and down Steve's arms as the atmosphere between them became heated and tense.

The point of no return had come and gone; there was no turning back.

"Rose…"

It was proving too hard for him to say what had to be said.

Years of hiding his feelings and keeping his hopes reserved for his dreams had built up a shield that he wasn't ready to lower.

Chewing on her lip anxiously, Rosie moved closer to him, merging their shadows into one.

"Shall I tell you?"

He only managed to nod simply in return and answer in barely a whisper, "Yes."

A tender smile gently touched her face, causing her eyes to sparkle as she took a deep breath and lifted her shaking hands up to touch his chest, resting her palms against his rapidly beating heart, "Strength is not measured in physicality. Strength is measured in your heart…in your actions and words! I have spent so long waiting for a sign…"

Trailing off, she scoffed and shook her head, "You are the only man I trust enough to tell every single one of my hopes and fears to! The only man I love enough to admit when I'm scared. Only you…"

Silence had now fallen, with neither of them speaking, being too afraid in case they ruin the most beautiful of moments.  
Steve weren't sure whether he should seize the moment or let it pass him by and not tie Rosie down.

Could he ever forgive himself for being selfish?

"Please…say something, Steve."

With his train of thought entering a scary realisation, Steve knew that it was now or never.

He had been so scared of rejection that he hadn't stopped to think that Rosie might of had the same issues.

Speaking slowly, he said quietly, "Rosie, you deserve more…"

What he was about to say would break his heart, but he had to do it for her.

Love meant letting go.

"I can't give you what you need…what you want! I'm just some guy whose only accomplishment is living past what the doctors had predicted."

"Who do you think I should marry? A soldier who I will hardly see?! A man who will abuse me and turn me into a shell of my former self? Steve, I'm not stupid. I know how my friends live! They are miserable! I…I want to be happy…"

With his blue eyes filling with heartbroken tears, Steve forced himself to look Rosie square in the eye and say, "You'll find someone else-"

She shook her head, tears flying off of her cheeks at the sudden movement, "No. There is only one Steven Rogers."

With her words still fresh on their minds, she then leaned in to gently brush her soft lips against his.

Euphoric shivers ran up his spine at experiencing his first kiss.

It was soft, gentle…perfect.

"I love you. I have since I saw you first smile at me."

Rosie smiled, "Even James knew."

Steve's eyes were still closed from the kiss, his heart not wanting to step away from the memory.

It was Rosie's revelation that had him eventually opening his eyes and studying her expression.

She looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, and she could now finally breathe properly.

"Rosie…"

For the first time in his life, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, he now understood what his Mother meant by actions speaking louder than words.

Nervously, he brought his hands up to cup her face whilst his thumbs wiped the teardrops from her cheeks and caressed the skin.

He was now prepared to let his heart lead.

Bringing his face in close, he smiled nervously, "I love you, too."

Rosie laughed in relief, her hands coming up to cover his on her face.

"Thank God…"

Steve chuckled lightly before throwing caution to the wind and taking control by moving in for a tender kiss.

As his lips connected with hers, both of them gasped aloud in need as their bodies instinctively moved closer.

With their lips moving in unison, and the internal walls they had built crashing down around them, Steve finally knew what it felt like to be loved unconditionally.

He may always be sickly, skinny Steve Rogers, but he knew that none of that mattered anymore.

"_I love you. I have since I saw you first smile at me…"_

_**That**_ was what mattered.

* * *

Please review my lovelies: makes so much difference and I'm so grateful to all of you who read/review and have added this story to your follows and favourites.

Honestly, thank you :)


	29. Chose The Wrong Team: Chapter 28

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day, my darlings! :) I don't think this chapter really captures what today means...but...ah, well XD. Please enjoy my lovelies xoxo**}**

**Next Chapter: the second to FINAL part of The Winter Soldier storyline &amp; our good guys get a very big shock...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

~+~  
{**THE STREETS OF WASHINGTON | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

All of a sudden, a strong force had yanked Agent Sitwell's arm from my grasp and lifted him out of the car window, sending shards of glass flying at us.

Screaming could be heard from terrified members of the public who were trying to vacate their vehicles and get away from the scene.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Nat throw me a firm glance that I knew meant only one thing, _"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…"_

Fear had now strangely taken a backseat to the desperation I had towards making my brother see reason.

He was the only family I had left, maybe it could be considered selfish, but…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he slipped away a second time.

More thuds and banging could be heard coming from the roof of the car as my heart sank even lower into my chest.

It had then dawned on me that he wasn't after Sitwell, he was after us.

"ROSIE! MOVE!" Nat screamed at me in quick succession as she pulled me out of the backseat and thrust me into Steve's lap, whilst she leaned her back against me.

Bullets were being fired with deadly efficiently into the car, piercing the areas where we had just been sitting.

Steve used one arm to drape a protective guard over Nat and me, whilst his other reached down so that his hand could grip a hold of the brakes and bring the car to an abrupt stop.

"NO!" I screamed out as all of our eyes were trained on the windscreen, watching how The Winter Soldier had been catapulted off the roof of the car.

My eyes widened in concern that he was hurt, but that concern soon turned to shock at how he had recovered with quick finesse and landed perfectly.

"_**You can't let him hurt Steve!"**_

"_But he's my brother! I can't hurt him!"_

"_**Is he? Could James have survived that?"**_

My head and heart refused to see reason over this situation, both of them differentiated wildly.

As we all stared at The Winter Soldier, our attention being solely on what was happening in front of us, SHIELD cars had chosen that moment to forcefully ram into us from behind.

Our car was now being forced to drive towards where the subject of the debate between my head and heart was standing.

Sam still had his hands in a vice-tight grip on the steering wheel, trying to regain even just a little control of the situation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him take on a worried expression as we were getting closer and closer.

We must have been about a foot away as I was about to scream out again, when The Winter Soldier had suddenly jumped from the ground and once again landed on the roof of our car.

With the impact taking its toll on our car, and Steve's rapidly beating heart being felt against my hand, my head was swimming with emotions.

Taking charge, Sam had slammed on the brakes in an effort to try and buy us some time and send The Winter Soldier flying back onto the gravel.

Instead, that only seemed to enrage him further.

Reaching his arm in, he angrily tore the steering wheel from Sam's hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"SHIT!" Sam yelled in fear as he stared up from his seat.

Nat glared and repositioned herself so that she could fire her gun at The Winter Soldier, not aiming to hit him, but to distract him enough to move away.

It seemed to have done the trick, as he leaped onto the bonnet of another car.

Yet still, we were being forced off the road by the car behind us who was repeatedly ramming into our bumper vigorously.

Steve looked frantic, as he kept hitting his shield against the passenger door in an attempt to get it open.

"HANG ON!"

Leaning against the now falling piece of door, I clung onto him as Nat gripped onto me and Sam had swiftly followed suit.

We hit the ground hard, but Steve had pulled me closer into his body so that I'd be cushioned against the impact, in turn, I had made sure to cover Nat and protect her.

As we rose to our feet, I turned my head in time to see The Winter Soldier retrieve a gun from one of the rogue SHIELD agents and aim it towards us.

"No…" I gasped under my breath as Steve had then acted quickly to push Nat and I out of the way, as he had just managed to lift his shield in time.

"STEVE!" I screamed as Nat had pulled on my arm to bring me down beside her, trying to get protection from the overturned cars.

"Rosie-"

"I have to stop him! I can't lose Steve!" My voice rose in pitch with every word as I looked around feebly in the hope to suddenly see him come running towards us.

Nat sighed as she shook her head in frustration, "We can't-"

"Nat," I glanced her way to speak softly, "My whole world is riding on the conclusion of whether or not I can get my brother to see reason."

"And if you can't?!"

I blinked back tears, "At least I'd be able to say goodbye to my brother and know he'd be at peace."  
Not giving her enough time to answer me and keep me in that spot, I straightened up and started to run towards the edge of the railing.

I had no idea if my healing or my strength had come back to me, but none of that mattered.

What mattered was keeping my whole world alive: Steve.

Taking a flying leap off the railing, I landed not-so-gracefully onto the ground below, wincing in pain from landing on my knees.

Not wasting a single second, I jumped to my feet and started to frantically look around for where Steve could be.

"Come on…" I whispered to myself before spotting Steve's shield that now lay discarded on the ground beside an overturned bus.

"STEVE!"

Quickly, I ran towards the wreckage, making sure to still keep an exit clear for any civilians who may still be inside.

On my way over, I swiftly picked up the heavy shield from the ground and held it securely as I entered the bus, blinking through the dense smog that covered my surroundings.

"Steve?!" Nearing my way towards the back, I smiled lightly in relief as I saw him trying to get back on his feet.

"It's okay, I've got you…" I draped his right arm across my waist as I looked him over for any signs of obvious injury.

"Rosie? We have to get out-"

He was cut off from his warning by an unexpected barrage of bullets that came in through every available gap, shattering what was left of the windows.

Not giving myself even enough time to scream, I started to move as fast as I could towards the only visible exit, still holding onto Steve tightly.

We had come so far, there was no way that I'd stop fighting for him.

Lifting up the shield in order to protect Steve and I, I then forced my whole body through the back window of the bus and onto the hard ground below.

With the shield still lifted, I moved my body closer to Steve, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of bullets being fired at high velocity into it.

"Rosie, move it to the left!" Steve then placed his hands over mine on the shield and guided them with a sharp move, sending a bullet ricocheting back at one of the men.

With his hands still over mine, he then nodded at me in a signal to start moving forwards, walking towards the man who was still firing a heavy onslaught at us.

"Rosie, let go!"

As we neared him, Steve then gently pushed me to the side behind a car, whilst taking charge with the shield and making quick work of dispatching the armed gunman.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Sam taking down a few other men before shouting to Steve, "Go! I got this!"

It was at that moment that my senses suddenly became attuned to the sounds of people screaming and Nat yelling in pain.

"Oh, God…"

Without even thinking, I started to run towards the sight of chaos, hoping that I wasn't too late.

~+~  
{**THE STREETS OF WASHINGTON | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

Chaos. Everywhere I looked cars were set alight and bullets were bouncing off every available space.

It was as though I was back in the midst of battle; it was New York all over again.

"Rosie-" Turning my head to the left, expecting to see her still ducked down behind the car, my eyes widened with worry at not finding her there.

"ROSIE!"

I gripped tight onto my shield as I looked around frantically, trying in vain to find her and keep her out of the line of fire.

It had taken me a long time to come to terms with how she was a fighter, an Avenger!

Her healing was second to none and she had strength that sometimes I wondered may even far surpass mine, but to me she was still-and would always be-my Rosie.

But now I was feeling worried for a very good reason; she was ill.

She might not say it, or even want to admit it to herself, but I could see it behind her beautiful eyes.  
They were rimmed with red and her skin had taken on a strange yellow tinge that wasn't usual for her porcelain skin.  
Not to mention how she would stumble and need to grab onto either me or a ledge.

Something was wrong, and I knew that I couldn't just rely on her abilities to keep her alive.

"Rose…" Looking around, it was then that I noticed Rosie making a bee-line towards where this 'Winter Soldier' guy was.

Squaring my jaw, I narrowed my sights on him and ran full throttle towards where he was.

He noticed me at the very last minute, bringing his metal fist crashing down into my shield which I had raised for protection.

All it had taken was for me to drop my guard for a second, for him to gain the upper hand and kick me hard in the chest, sending me flying backwards.

"STEVE!" Rosie screamed for me, trying to make her way through the deserted cars and debris.

I wasn't given a moment to gather my thoughts, as I raised my shield again to block the bullets he had fired, before getting to my feet and engaging him in combat.

In between punches and dodging his blows, I was struck with how this was a man who had been trained vigorously by HYDRA.

He matched me with every move and didn't seem to be getting out of breath.

Suddenly, I found myself being shoved hard to the ground a few feet away, as my shield was now in his hands.

Rising to my feet cautiously, I levelled gazes with him before running at him, trying to challenge him yet again.

I was forced to stop dead in my tracks as my shield came hurtling towards me at high speed, becoming lodged in the overturned vehicle behind me.

Adrenaline was now pumping through my veins, making me angry and more determined to bring this guy down.

He came at me in quick succession, throwing punches that were hard to block, and with so much force behind them that I didn't get a chance to make sure Rosie and Nat were alright.

The amount of emotion behind his attacks had me stunned; but that was also his downfall.

Trying to once again lunge at me with the knife, I dodged his attack and kicked him backwards into a car before taking a leap at him and making my boot collide with his face.

With my hand on his shoulder to steady him, I made a move to land another blow, when he suddenly came to and once again we were matching each other's strikes.

Breathing heavily to regain control, I managed to tackle him and bring him down to the ground on his back.

"STEVE!" Rosie had once again called out to me as she was coming closer to where we were.

Being momentarily distracted, I was took off-balance by a tight grip around my throat before he had then thrown me one-handed away from him before turning his attention to Rosie.

"HEY!" I yelled out to him, thankful that I had gotten his attention as I managed to move out of the way in time to dodge a punch that had his fist connecting with the ground.

Using him being stunned at my finesse to my advantage, I came at him again with even quicker punches.  
Despite all of the blows I had struck him, he still had gained the upper hand and had taken control to crush my body against a car that was behind us.

Groaning in pain, I didn't get a chance to acknowledge the pain, before he was trying to bring his knife down into my head.

Quickly, I brought my hand up to try and force him to drop it.

His strength was beginning to weigh me down, as I just about got him to bury the knife into the metal of the car beside my head, as then he dragged it towards me, causing me to quickly move out of the way.

"STEVE!" Rosie had climbed up on top of one of the cars before jumping onto the shoulders of my attacker and wrapping her legs around his throat in an attempt to cut off his breathing and render him unconscious.

The Winter Soldier growled aloud in anger as he reached behind him with one hand, his finger connecting with strands of her long hair, as he fisted his hand and tugged hard, bringing her up off of his shoulders and throwing her to the ground.

"ROSIE!" I cried out, my heart breaking at seeing her body lay sprawled on the ground.

A tick started in my jaw as I pulled my shield out of where it had been and engaged him in battle.

Every punch, every kick and every swipe I blocked with my shield as my eyes burned with anger.

He made a move to punch me, but was taken back when I grabbed onto his metallic arm and jammed my shield into a crevice, pushing hard in a bid to break it.

As he shifted his body away from me, I reached out to grip onto his shoulder, but my hands collided with his mask.

It was then, as I was pulling it off, that my whole world and all I thought I knew came into question.

The earth seemed to come to a standstill, as I stared in shock and horror at the man who was slowly turning to face me in frustration.

"Bucky?" I asked gently as I straightened up, relaxing my stance.

"Steve! Don't hurt him! Let me talk to him!"

Rosie was stumbling towards us in desperation, as she collapsed against a car, her breathing erratic as she looked over at him.

Realisation hit me at that moment as to why she had been so secretive and as to why she wasn't as shocked as I was.

She knew.

~+~  
{**THE STREETS OF WASHINGTON | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

My whole body felt as though it were on fire.

Limbs were aching, bones were shattering and my muscles were protesting against any kind of move I made.

But, still I carried on clambering over the debris and wreckage of downtown Washington to get to my brother.

His eyes were hard in confusion as he struggled to comprehend why Steve had stopped attacking him.

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

He answered with a furrow in his brow before turning to face me.

"James…"

Holding my hands up to prove I was unarmed, I took a pain-inducing step closer towards him.

"Do you remember when we were talking before?"

A brief and fleeting look of recognition passed as he gripped tighter onto his knife, "Why are you following me? Who are you?!"

"I'm your sister!" I gasped out in pain, clutching onto my side as I took a deep breath to continue with, "You aren't this person! HYDRA don't control you! Please…"

His lips twitched with what I had to say, but still he kept a tight grip on his knife.

Still edging closer, I was now just a few feet from him.

Our eyes met as I struggled to remain standing so that I could get through to him.

"My name is Marilyn Barnes! But you'd always call me by my nickname! Do you remember?!"

As I made another move closer towards him, I stumbled and half-expected to come crashing to the ground, but was shocked by him grabbing onto my arm and roughly pulling me to my feet in front of him.

He still remained silent, but I could see his body tensing as he was thinking through what I was saying.

"Please remember, James. What's my nickname?" I spoke softer this time, as I moved to grip onto his shoulders, crying out in pain at feeling a sharp twinge travel through my body from the movement.

My lips trembled as I fought hard against the fog and dizziness that wanted to take over my head and render me unconscious.

His left arm was raised as he still kept his grip on the knife, "Why are you following me?!"

"I'M YOUR SISTER!" I screamed out, using every ounce of my strength, "Family don't give up on one another! I will fight to protect those I love! I'm not scared of HYDRA!"

Coughing, I then moved to take a hold of his hand, gripping onto the knife as I said quietly, "I will never be scared of fighting for my brother's life…"

With his eyes widening at my heartfelt speech, I chose to once again try and make him remember, "_**James**_, do you remember my nickname? Who am I?"

A slow, icy breeze was starting to pick up around us as my heart rate was climbing in anticipation.

He _**had**_ to remember…

From the corner of my eye I could see Steve standing frozen in place, staring at us both in disbelief as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

Finally, he swallowed hard before looking at my grip on the knife and then at Steve as he parted his lips slightly to say in barely a whisper, "I-"

He was cut off by Sam who suddenly came swooping down and used his legs to bring him to the ground.

"You okay?" He rasped out breathlessly as he landed beside Steve, still looking over at me in concern for my safety.

I nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry! Go! I can-"

"ROSIE!" Steve yelled out, causing me to swiftly turn my head towards The Winter Soldier who was looking conflicted.

In a moment of pure fear over not being in control, he had picked up his gun and was aiming it at me.

"James-"

I was stopped in my tracks by Steve running over to me and holding up his shield for protection as all of a sudden a loud boom echoed around the immediate area, sending flames rising up the skies.

"_No…"_ My heart tightened painfully in my chest as I wrenched Steve's shield down to look at where he had been, but the vicinity was now empty.

Steve had looked over at Nat in understanding, seeing that she had fired in order to protect me from what she thought of as a dangerous situation.

"Rosie…"

"He'll go back to them…and…they'll hurt him again! He'll be pain…" My voice broke as I started to sob.

Loud, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through me and left me breathless.

Beside me, Steve had gone silent as he gently pulled me up into his arms, holding me to him in an effort to comfort me.

"Steve! Rosie!" Nat had called out to us as she indicated to where SHIELD cars were now blocking us in at every turn.

They moved at lightening speed.

Covering every available exit, armed gunmen hurrying to good vantage points and-

"Rumlow…" Steve stiffened as he still kept a tight grip on me with one arm whilst his other had his shield.

"Drop the shield, Cap! Both of you get on your knees!"

I had turned my head at the sound of his voice, not shocked to see him moving closer to us with a gun pointed to our heads.

Steve narrowed his eyes, his blue orbs glowering at Rumlow before he whispered to me, "It's going to be okay. I won't let them hurt you…"

Begrudgingly, he then gently put down his shield, his hands now raised.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

I just stood there still in complete shock.

My body didn't seem to want to move, neither did my brain want to kick in and help me to assess the situation.

Nat and Sam both had their hands tied behind their backs as they were being led away towards a SHIELD car.

Steve reached out to cup my cheek, his hand slightly shaking, "Rosie?"

His voice sounded anxious and fearful as he tried to get through to me.

All I could think about was how not only had I failed my brother, but I'd also failed Peggy and Nick Fury.

His death would be in vain; I didn't stop HYDRA.

"Get down, get down! Get on your knees!" Rumlow had now come up behind Steve and I, as he kicked against one of Steve's back legs, leaving him no choice but to do as he was ordered.

"I said…" Coming up behind me, he roughly pushed down hard on my shoulder, making me gasp out in pain as I was forced to the ground.

The resentment on Steve's face was evident.

"Don't move!"

Steve kept his hands raised as he looked over at me, trying to silently convey that he'd get us out of this and we'd be alright; but I couldn't register what was happening.

My healing wasn't kicking in fast enough.

Usually these wounds would be gone and the pain I felt wouldn't of been there in the first place, but something was wrong.

I was still bleeding and the pain I felt was excruciating, even my strength had only come back at half-mass.

Rumlow had knelt down next to Steve's ear, obviously wanting to gloat, but got stopped by the news helicopter that was flying above all of our heads.

"Put the gun down." He ordered to his men quickly, getting nervous at the damage SHIELD/HYDRA would take from the public if they hurt Steve.

"Not here. Not here!" He lifted his gaze up to the armed gunman on Steve's left.

My vision was cloudy as I surveyed the area around us.

Everywhere I looked we were surrounded by men; HYDRA had us.

Anger built within me, as I parted my lips to say in a low voice, "You chose to fight for the wrong team."

Rumlow paused as he chuckled darkly before leaning in close to my ear to say quietly, "Want to know a secret? Just between us, Agent Barnes?"

I remained silent, as he then pressed a finger into a bruise I had on my ribcage, causing a shockwave of discomfort to hit me.

Tears quickly formed, as I blinked heavily to stop them from falling; I refused to show the amount of pain I was in.

He raised an eyebrow, looking as though he were impressed with my resilience, "You're not used to this, are you?"

Bringing his hand up my side, his fingertips brushed a wound I had just below my breast, as he showed me the crimson liquid which was now staining his skin, "You're dying, Agent Barnes. So, who was it really who chose the wrong team?"

I gasped out, my eyes widening in fear as I tried to turn my head to face him but was stopped by him harshly tying my hands together behind my back.

"_No…he's lying!"_ My heart tried to calm my nerves, but deep down, I knew that it made sense.

"_You're dying, Agent Barnes…"_

* * *

**Special Thanks: **All my lovely reviewers (LilyMayRose, It'sJustMe-94, BoxularTaco-Swan, CrimsonBlade13 &amp; Shika93. All of you are amazing and I know that I always say this, but thank you. *hugs*

**To all of my readers/followers and to all those who added this story to their favourites:** I so hope this chapter didn't disappoint and that you are all ready for what is going to happen...*cue suspenseful music* ;)

If you guys have the time, a review would honestly make my day :)

* * *

**EDIT: fixed some of the paragraph problems :)**


	30. In For A Big Surprise: Chapter 29

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **The return of Doctor Weismann in this chapter ;). Thank you so much to all who have added to favourites &amp; follows *hugs*. Please enjoy my lovelies x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The final CA:TWS chapter. And Doctor Weismann's next step in her plan is put to action...**

* * *

~+~  
{**IN SHIELD CAR | WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER PREVIOUS EVENTS…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I felt numb.

Fear had left me speechless and shaky; I didn't dare move or look over at Steve in case I broke down.  
Rumlow's words had cut through to my soul.

"_You're dying, Agent Barnes…"_

Even during the first and initial stages of my training to be a pilot, I had never once thought of my own mortality.

Never once thought that I could be shot down or die before I even got to live my life.

In fact, even when Steve and I had made the infamous sacrifice that landed us in modern-day New York decades later, I still didn't think that it was the end.

Yes, I didn't get to marry and have many children who had Steve's blond hair and blue eyes.

Nor did I get the chance to tell my Mom just how much of a role model she was to me.

Yet, deep down, I knew that sometimes you have to follow the path that a higher power has put you on.

I got to save the world and be a part of an extraordinary group of people, for most that'd be enough.

Only…it wasn't.

I wanted to do more! I wanted to stop HYDRA and avenge the memory of good men who believed in me!

The good guys weren't supposed to die! Nick Fury, Agent Phil Coulson…_**me**_.

HYDRA had already taken away so much from me, now they also wanted my life?

A few months back, I had met a child who was dressed up in a homemade Captain America costume.

He was smiling and jumping up and down excitedly as he showed me all of the drawings he had done that depicted Steve and I fighting aliens whilst also high-fiving The Hulk.

"_You're a good guy, Miss America!"_ He had smiled whilst pointing at the picture, _"The good guys always win!"_

'Good guy'…that was exactly what the media had called us.

Superheroes who defeated aliens and stopped Earth from being invaded.

Steve and I were 'good, old fashioned heroes' from the war, still on stand by to do whatever the American public needed from us.

We were unstoppable, _**invincible**_…

It was almost as though I had started to believe in all the hype of the media.

I believed that I couldn't die because I was an Avenger; I was this superhero who saved the world from bad guys.

The good guys always rein triumphant, right?

If that were the case, then why did I feel as though fighting HYDRA was a losing battle?

"…He looked right at me like he didn't know me. He didn't even know Rosie…"

At the mention of my name, I blinked back the last remnants of my musing before looking up at Steve hazily.

I had tried to hide just how injured I was from him.

My body was at a weird slant and I had my hand rested as 'casually' as I could over the wound just below my breast where Rumlow had touched just minutes before.

Steve had enough to deal with; there was no way that I'd tell him what was going on.

I had put him through enough.

"I should have told you…" I spoke up brokenly as my eyes drifted up towards his baby blues, "I just…there wasn't a chance. I tried, I swear…I…it hurt me too much to admit that I failed in saving him the first time."

Steve turned towards me tiredly as he shook his head lightly, "Rosie…I don't blame you for any of this. You should never have to live with a secret like this…"

Pausing, he then furrowed a brow, "How long have you known?"

"Little over a month." I answered softly, trying to reserve my strength towards keeping my body sitting upright.

"A _**month**_?!" Steve sighed, "Is that why you were gone? Why none of us could track you?"

I nodded, "Secretary Pierce had told me that James was still alive! That he was a HYDRA weapon called The Winter Soldier. He let me think that all it would take is for me to go to Russia and find him! That he'd recognise me and I'd have a part of my family back…"

"But it wasn't that easy." Nat phrased her words as a statement as she glanced up at me.

"Yes. When I had come back to Washington, we had met face-to-face; he was yelling that he didn't know me! He'd take a swing and every time he'd land a punch to me, I'd keep going! Keep trying to make him see reason-"

By now, Steve had fully turned to face me, "You let him hurt you? Rose-"

"He's my brother, Steve! Underneath all of the dirt, blood and anger, is my brother! I'm not scared of a few cuts…Please tell me that you understand?"

'_No. You're scared of dying…'_ My head retorted back to me as I forced the issue to the back of my mind.

I could sense that Steve was struggling with a battle of conscience.

On the one hand I was his lover, a woman he'd do anything to protect.

On the other was James, a friend that was so close they practically became brothers.

"I know I saw Bucky…" He eventually spoke, not knowing what else to say.

Sam looked unnerved, "How is that even possible? It was, like, seventy years ago!"

"Zola." Steve answered Sam back first, his eyes leaving mine so that he could face the ground and be deep in thought.  
"Bucky's whole unit was captured in forty-three. Zola experimented on him with the help of Doctor Klara Weismann. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall."

I flinched at the traumatic memory of finding out my brother had died whilst out on a mission.

"They must have found him and…" Steve closed his eyes slowly, not wanting to dwell too much on it.

"Steve, don't…" I blinked back tears, trying not to groan aloud at the pain that was turning the whole right side of my body numb.

Nat shook her head as she spoke up in an effort to calm us both, "None of that's your fault, Steve."

He scoffed, finally opening his eyes to look away from us, "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. Before I met Rosie and…before I was _**this**_, it was just us two. I knew that even if I didn't get to show Rosie how much I loved her, I still had a best friend who'd watch my back."

A tear fell down my cheek as I looked over at him, "Steve…"

"We need to get a Doctor here!" Sam spoke up nervously as he indicated to the wound on Nat's shoulder.

Turning towards the first armed SHIELD guard whose face was concealed, he continued with, "If we don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck!"

I whipped my head up to look over at Nat, as I widened my eyes in worry, trying to move closer so that I could help her.

The armed guard stopped both Sam and I in our tracks by producing a shock baton before expertly sending it into the chest of the other armed SHIELD guard to our right.

They then sent their leg kicking out, knocking the second guard to the ground, unconscious.

All of us stared in shock and confusion as the guard finally lifted off the helmet to say in a familiar female voice, "Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain!"

I smiled in relief at seeing a friendly face, "Maria."

She looked over at me with a smile, "Agent Barnes."  
Glancing over at Sam briefly, she then turned back to me to ask, "Who is this guy?"

"A friend." I nodded to Sam before looking over at Maria.

Pulling a face in acknowledgement, she then produced an unusual item that had me raising an eyebrow.

As if sensing what I was going to ask, she said, "This is our ticket out of here."

She then calmly used the piece of equipment to cut a hole in the bottom of the car before looking up at all of us in turn, "Who's first?"

~+~  
{**SECRET BASE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I had to hand it to Maria Hill, if we had her during the war, then HYDRA wouldn't have gotten as far as they did.

She had taken us to a dam of some sorts that she told us now served as a safe place for her and other ex-members of SHIELD who knew what had went down.

None of us cared that it was damp, dark and cold-we were just happy to be away from Rumlow and his men.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint!" Maria Hill shouted out to a man who was running towards us the second we had entered the dam through a side entrance.

"Maybe two!" Sam piped up as he looked concerned.

Nat was resting on Steve and me, her head resting on my shoulder as she whispered quietly to me, "You need to get your wounds seen to."

I furrowed my brows in what I hoped showed as confusion, but I knew that she could tell I was faking it.

Lifting up her hand, she acted as though it was a casual move in front of Steve, but gave me a knowing glance.

"Huh…"

My blood was staining her hand which had been resting against my ribcage as we half-carried her inside.

Shaking my head, I whispered back, "Stop worrying about me, Nat."

"Isn't that what friends do?" She smirked lightly before groaning in pain and turning her attention towards who I presumed was a Doctor.

"Let me take her!"

"She'll want to see him first." Maria answered back without even breaking her stride.

Nat narrowed her eyes in slight fear at Maria as she struggled to keep up with what was happening.

"Him?" I asked aloud for Nat's sake.

"You'll see."

Stopping all of a sudden, she then pulled back makeshift plastic curtains to expose the one man I had never thought I'd see again.

"Director?!" I gasped out with my lips parted in complete shock.

He stirred in the bed he had been laid in, "About damn time."

~+~  
{**SOME TIME LATER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

With Nat getting her wounds seen to, and all of us finally being able to fully relax, it was then that Nick Fury had told us exactly what had happened to him.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache."

"Don't forget your collapsed lung." The Doctor added helpfully.

I looked at him in sympathetic empathy, "I'm so sorry…"

"Let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good." He answered back with his trademark sarcasm before looking over at me, "You ain't the one who needs to be apologising."

"No. My brother-"

"HYDRA should be." Steve cut in as he looked at me firmly, "They are the ones who need to take the fall for this."

"They cut you open." Nat suddenly mused aloud, "Your heart stopped."

Nick Fury nodded, "Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asked in annoyance as he came to stand beside me next to the bed.

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful." Maria replied to Steve's question.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead." Fury added with a grim expression, "Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

I caught a glimpse of Nat looking hurt at the revelation, as I said softly, "Director, I…about not trusting-"

"You didn't trust me because I haven't given you any reason to think otherwise, Agent Barnes. I know that it was Pierce who sent you to Russia to keep you away, I also know plenty of other secrets which contributed to the attempt on my life."

"I should have realised…"

He scoffed slightly in understanding, "Yeah. Well, that makes two of us."

~+~  
{**HYDRA/SHIELD SECRET BASE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

Doctor Klara Weismann scowled in anger as she kept her gaze fixed on the sorry excuse for a man in front of her.

He was supposed to be The Winter Soldier: HYDRA's best weapon!

The entire situation was a debacle! It was ridiculous!

They were supposed to be the best of the best! HYDRA doesn't employ failures nor does it tolerate how spectacularly they had been unsuccessful in keeping Captain Rogers contained.

Don't even get her started on what had happened with Agent Marilyn Barnes!

"What is HYDRA coming to?!" Her shrill voice echoed around the dimly-lit room as she advanced on one of the scientists.

"I ask you to do ONE thing! Yet, you do not seem to be able to even cope with that!"

The scientist flinched at the full force of her rage, "Doctor, I was not one of the scientists involved with Agent Barnes! If I was, then I'm sure things would have turned out differently-"

The slap that had followed had everyone gasping in horror and turning their attentions away from the scene.

"But you weren't there, were you?"

She had spoken in a low, dark voice that enunciated every word in a threatening tone.

Suddenly another scientist-one who had been working to fix The Winter Soldier's damaged arm-had been flung across the room in a move carried out by the now-scared man.

Klara narrowed her eyes as she moved towards him, "What is wrong? Are you only just coming to terms with your failure?"

The Winter Soldier had slowly moved his eyes up towards hers as he answered with a question of his own, "What is my name?"

She was shocked at his question, "Your name? You are a part of HYDRA! Names do not matter-"

"What. Is. My. Name?!" His upper lip curled back in anger as he threw himself up off of the chair he had been sitting on to grab her by the throat and pin her against the wall.

Numerous HYDRA soldiers had their guns trained on him, but were halted by Klara who had smirked and raised her hand to stop them.

"Your name is 'Experiment Twenty-Two'. But, you do have a ridiculous nickname given to you by-"

"No!" He snarled aggressively as he stared her down, "I had a name! Before I was…_**this**_…"

Trailing off, he had torn his hand away from her throat so that he could move away from her, "I was someone else…"

Doctor Weismann gasped out as she touched her throat in anger, "Tell me what happened on that bridge!"

"I agree." Secretary Pierce had strode confidently into the room with his eyes trained on them, "Mission report."

At not getting any reply, he asked again, only this time with a frustrated edge to his tone of voice, "Mission report, now!"

The Winter Soldier went back to sitting in the chair he was in before, as he kept staring into space.

Klara glared over at Pierce, "He is unstable! I knew that I should never have put you in charge!"

"Klara…" He sighed, raising a hand to silence her, "Have a little faith in me."

Calmly he came to a kneel in front of him, as he took a moment to asses the situation before he straightened up and brought a heavy and powerful backhander down onto The Winter Soldier's cheek.

His head reeled from the impact, but he didn't portray any other emotion apart from confusion.

"The man on the bridge. The girl…who were they?"

By now he had turned to face Pierce, silently begging to be put out of his misery and told everything.

Pierce sighed as he looked at Klara before saying to him, "You met him earlier this week on another assignment. And she is just some ex-SHIELD Agent."

Klara scoffed as she rolled her eyes and started to pace the room anxiously, "This is ludicrous!"

"I knew him." The Winter Soldier spoke quietly as he looked at Klara, "And the girl. She had come to me before…"

Secretary Pierce sighed as he shook his head in disbelief as to what he was hearing before calmly saying, "Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And I need you to do it one more time."

Taking a brief pause to let his words sink in, he then continued with, "Society's at a tipping point between order and chaos. And tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

"But I knew him." He counteracted in reply as he bowed his head.

Pierce sighed again as he looked over at Doctor Weismann who nodded in acknowledgement on what had to be done.

"Prep him."

The scientist Klara had struck earlier had spoken up in concern, "He's been out of cryo freeze too long."

"Then wipe him and start over. Doctor, do you agree?" He tilted his head towards Klara.

"I do." She then said to The Winter Soldier, "It's the only way you'll be at peace, don't fight it."

The scientists involved all gave each other a look before moving fast to push him back and strap his body back down to the chair.

"Klara? I need to speak with you about Agent Barnes…"

"I'm listening." She kept her eyes glued to what the HYDRA scientists were doing.

"We did as you asked and used the toxin, but I don't see how it would be-"

"You wouldn't." She smirked smugly as she finally faced him to explain, "It will attack her strength and her ability to heal, thus, making it much easier for us to control her once everything falls into place."

Pierce raised an eyebrow, "But her vital signs had fallen so low during prep that she was pronounced dead."

"I know. That is because she is technically dying. The toxin is within her bloodstream, laying dormant for when she will exert herself and her abilities. You see, she may heal her wounds and believe it's all coming back to her very slowly. But, she will never be the same."

"So, in answer to your unvoiced questions: yes, she is dying. And yes, I am the only one who can prepare an antidote of sorts."

Looking impressed, Pierce smirked, "Well, I must say, you are an impressive woman, Doctor."

Klara laughed as she turned just in time to witness The Winter Soldier's screams of agony as the procedure was taking place, "I know."

* * *

A **MASSIVE** thank you to my awesome reviewers: LilyMayRose, CrimsonBlade13, CJ/Oddball (You got it one about HYDRA ;)), BurnedSpy and Peoplers.

This chapter is for you guys :) *hugs*

If you have the time, please review; it makes my day :)


	31. Fire-Drenched Skies: Chapter 30

**GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART  
**

**{Author's Note: **WOW! It's been a very long time. I am so sorry, in-between hospital visits and very ill health, I haven't had time to go online. I have been writing though, which is where this chapter comes from :). I want to thank everyone for following/adding to favourites and for still reading. Thank You All So Much x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise :).  
UP NEXT: Steve and the Avengers face a very tough call...**

* * *

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I can't ever express how much your kindness means to me:  
CJ/Oddball: **you are too clever for your own good ;) lol You've been incredibly spot on that I'm going to have to up my game lol! thank you for reading &amp; reviewing *hugs***  
LilyMayRose: **Aww, thank you :) I hope that you enjoy this chapter. thank you for reviewing. *hugs***  
Banjonora: **Hi! :) Honestly, thank you so much for saying that, big compliment :) thank you for reading &amp; reviewing. *hugs*  
**WickedlyMinx: **Here we are, lovey :) I hope you enjoy...thank you for reading &amp; reviewing. *hugs*  
**Xoxo: **Honestly, so much research was done that I now scream when looking at Google XD. Ah, I think that I did read a story from a French spy during WW2 (French ladies did AMAZING work) and I just wanted to base Rosie's encounter a little off hers. I don't mean any offence, and I have so much respect for men and women who fight for us in all wars. If I have caused offence, I will be more than happy to change it in respect to you and your Grandfather :) x thank you for reading &amp; reviewing too *hugs*

* * *

~+~  
{**SECRET BASE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I watched in understanding at the emotional pain reflected behind Nick Fury's eyes as he gazed upon a photo of Secretary Pierce.

I couldn't imagine the pain of losing so much that you had held so close to your heart.

Your job, your friends…your livelihood.

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." He had looked at us all in turn before letting the photo drop from his grip onto the table.

"See, it is stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

Nat briefly glanced his way before facing forwards to state aloud, "We have to stop the launch."

Fury leant forward, "I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore…"

He then lifted up the lid of a briefcase which had been placed beside him.

Inside were what looked to be three computer chips; or, at least that was what my limited knowledge of technology understood.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, getting ready to ask, "Director-"

Sam had beaten me to it by asking what we were all wondering, "What's that?"

"Once the Helicarriers reach three-thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponised."

Maria explained grimly as she turned her computer screen to face us.

As the computer program showed us what was going to happen, Fury had spoken up to firmly drill into us the importance of what we were about to do.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own."

"One or two won't cut it." Maria added, "We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remain operational…" Pausing to catch her breath, she finished with, "A whole lot of people are gonna die."

I looked down, closing my eyes at realising just how much of SHIELD is now compromised.

"What about the agents on board? Surely there have to be some who aren't a part of HYDRA?"

Steve moved over to me, placing a comforting arm around my waist so that he could gently pull me to him.

"Rosie has a point. Is there any chance that some of them are innocent?"

Nick Fury shook his head, "I'm sorry, Agent Barnes. We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades, and maybe-just, maybe-we can salvage what's left."

"We're not salvaging anything!" Steve's sudden outburst had all of us jumping out of our skins in shock.

"We're not just taking down the helicarrier, Nick! We're taking down SHIELD!"

"SHIELD had _**nothing**_ to do with this!" Fury counteracted angrily.

"You gave me this mission! This is how it ends! SHIELD's been compromised; you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed!"

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

The anger radiating off Steve was intense, "How many paid the price before you did?!"

The room went silent as we all comprehended the vast damage that had been inflicted on the world already.

HYDRA had already caused so much devastation and destruction, that I could understand why Steve was feeling the way he was.

"Too many…" I whispered in response to Steve as I shook my head and lowered my gaze to the table.

The wound which had been bleeding profusely when I had entered the cave was now healed and a thick, dry scab was forming around the injury.

A part of me was thankful for the most part of it at least attempting to heal, but the other part of me felt concern over how it had scabbed; it had never done it that way before.

Fury had sighed as he spoke, "Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had, would you have told us?" Steve's question had an edge to it that I knew was getting under Nick Fury's skin.

As much as I knew he was innocent in all matters related to my brother, I also knew the answer to Steve's question.

"Or would you have compartmentalised that too? SHIELD, HYDRA; it all goes." Steve finished with a glowered look aimed at Nick.

"He's right." Maria cut in to give Nick an empathetic glance as she nodded to further cement her support.

Nick moved his gaze around the room at each of us in turn, obviously wanting confirmation as to how we all felt on this matter.

Sam shook his head, "Don't look at me. I do what he does, only slower."

When he turned his attention to me, I sighed softly and said, "I thought that once the war was over, HYDRA would be finished, that no more lives would be broken because of greed and corruption…"  
Trailing off, I blinked a few times to push back tears, "I'm not fighting for SHIELD, Nick. I'm fighting for my friends who are in this room and for the vast majority of innocents who will die if we don't help."

Steve nodded, "SHIELD ends here, Nick."

A scoff had escaped Fury's lips as he shook his head lightly in disbelief at what he knew he had to say, "Well, it looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

~+~  
{**SMALL ROOM INSIDE SECRET BASE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| A LITTLE WHILE LATER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

"Rosie?"

I turned in time to see Nat beckoning me to follow her into a side room away from the others.

Steve had gone outside for some fresh air, needing some time to fully process what he had just learned about SHIELD, HYDRA and James.

Understanding that he needed to be on his own, I had opted to stay inside and keep Nat company after she had grabbed onto my arm and given me a silent order to stay with her.

Now I was beginning to understand why…

"Nat-" The moment I had entered the small, dimly-lit room, she had closed the door and leaned against the cold metal.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I reached out a hand to comfortingly touch her shoulder.

Without giving me any indication or warning, she had pulled back Steve's coat which was draped across my torso, exposing the rip in my top and wound which had formed a nasty looking scab.  
"This isn't what usually happens, is it?"

I wasn't shocked at her question, nor was I taken aback by her forcefulness; I knew it was because she felt concerned.

Sighing, I shook my head at her question, "No."

"What is going on? You need to tell Steve-"

"NO!" I cringed at my sudden outburst, "Nat…"

A tense silence filled the air, making it hard for me to breathe.  
I was too scared to open my mouth in case I let anything slip as to why I couldn't tell Steve.  
Then again, it turned out that I didn't realise just how good Nat was at reading people, or more specifically, at reading me.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.  
She furrowed her brows, "This have something to do with what you said about waking up surrounding by scientists?"

I ran a shaky hand over my face, wiping away the last remnants of cold sweat so that I could stand tall and face Nat with a steady gaze and voice.

"Yes. When we were being captured by Rumlow and his men, he had said something to me that put into perspective just how quickly my life could be taken away from me…"

Nat raised an eyebrow, "You're scared of Rumlow?"

"No, I'm scared of dying."

Blinking back heartbroken tears, I elaborated in a crushed tone, "He told me I was dying; whispered it into my ear. I then realised that must have been what the drugs Pierce had got the scientists and Doctors to put into me would do…"  
I trailed off, being unable to continue as I shook my head at the memories, wanting nothing more than to be able to push them to the back of my mind.

Her eyes drifted down to my wound as she looked aghast, "He could be just trying to get under your skin."

"We both know that's not his style, Nat." A whimper left my lips as I threw my hand to my mouth, trying to hide how I was falling apart at the seams.  
I needed to be strong; I couldn't be selfish when so many lives were at stake.

"Rosie," Nat had moved forward so that she blocked my vision, forcing me to look her in the eye, "I won't let you die. I promise."

A sad smile lifted the corners of my mouth upwards, "Nat, I'm appreciative of you wanting to help me, but-"

"I'm not usually the kind of person who has friends like you, Rosie."  
Looking determined, she then added firmly, "I'm not letting HYDRA win-that includes hurting my friend."

Realising that she wasn't going to budge on this matter, and that I was lucky for having a friend like Nat who could cause collateral damage if she wanted to; I knew what had to be said next.

I then smiled softly, taking a moment to cover up the wound with Steve's coat before I replied.  
"Then let's take the fight to them."

~+~  
{**OUTSIDE THE SECRET BASE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

Memories filled every crevice in my mind, clouding my vision with images of a time long gone.

Clear images and solid apparitions formed every time I blinked, forcing me to close my eyes so that I could be transported back to a time-a _**memory**_-that reminded me what I was fighting for.

-*- {**_Start Of Flashback_**} -*-

"Steve? Please open the door…"

Rosie could be heard sounding frantic as she tried for a second time to open the front door to my home.

"James, I can't get him to answer me!"

From outside I could faintly hear Bucky answer her back before the door was taken clean off its hinges with a loud bang that had me jumping out of my skin in shock.

I didn't even have a minute to realise what was happening before Bucky had angrily marched into my front room and placed both hands on my shoulders to get me to lift my tired and sore eyes up to his.

"What the hell are you playin' at Steve?!"

Rosie was walking around my living room in a stunned silence as she lifted up a photograph of my Mother that had been knocked to the floor previous by a painful asthma attack of mine, during which I had frantically searched for my breathing apparatus.

"You promised to leave me to grieve in peace, Buck-"

He scoffed, "There is grieving and then there is not being careful with your health!"

"James…" Rosie had spoken up to try and soothe the situation before it got out of control, "We aren't here to-"

Cutting her off, Bucky shook his head and stated firmly, "We are here to look out for him and to make sure that he takes care of himself! I won't let you do this to yourself, Steve!"

"I know we are, but you can't just come in here all guns blazing and expect him to listen to you! Sometimes it requires a gentle approach…especially as he is still grieving the death of Sarah."

At being reminded of the circumstances, Bucky took a deep breath as if to clear his head of the strong emotion he was feeling so that he could say softly to me, "I just worry for you."

"We all do." Rosie corrected with a gentle smile as she sat down next to me, feeling my forehead and stroking back my fine hair from my sweaty face.  
"James, can you help him to sitting up on the couch so that I can get some cloths and a bowl of warm water?"

"Rosie…" I started to speak but got cut off by Bucky quickly following his orders and helping me to sit in an upright position.

Coughing from the sudden movement, I sighed tiredly, "I'm fine. I just need…more time."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "We've given you time, Steve. Look, you know better than to not let Rosie practice her nursing skills; she is like a damn Mother hen or somethin' when it comes to you."

I couldn't help but chuckle in response as I watched Rosie through my blurry vision.

She was boiling a kettle full of water over the stove with clean towels draped across her forearm as she threw a request over her shoulder, "James, can you help find Steve some clean clothes? I think that he'd benefit from getting some fresh air."

"Sure. But this is the only time that I'll let you boss me around-"

"It's not called _**"bossing you around." **_It's called tending to Steve."

Bucky scoffed as he threw her a smirk before turning to delve deep inside my one-and very old-clothes drawer.

"So, what look we goin' for? Smart-casual? Formal?"

Rosie laughed as she shook her head in amusement whilst turning off the stove and coming over to where I was, "He just feels emasculated because his little sister has taken charge-"

"Hey! I never feel less than a man!" He answered back quickly.

I chuckled again, breathing deeply to try and regulate my breathing and keep my attention on Rosie whose presence was filling my vision and clouding my mind.

"Of course you don't. It's not like you had afternoon tea with Grandma last Tuesday…" She grinned cheekily before throwing me a wink.

I strained my ears to hear Bucky's comeback, but could only make out him muttering in response, "It reminds her of her holidays in England as a girl…"

Whenever Rosie and Buck would play-fight and show their sibling rivalry, I knew that it was to involve me in their family life and to lighten up the tension and mood that would otherwise drag us all down.  
It made me realise just how lucky I was to have them both in my life.

Not to mention that it brought back memories of what my Mom had said to me before illness had taken her from me.  
_"Don't hide yourself away, Steven. Settle down with a nice girl who will take good care of you."_  
I didn't know it then, but my Mother was trying to show me that happiness was right in front of me in the form of a woman whom I would sacrifice everything for.

"Steve?" Rosie's gentle coaxing brought me back to reality as I met her gaze with my own blurry one.

I must have either looked confused or out of touch with reality, as she had smiled softly and lifted up the wet washcloth from the bowl, "Should I?"

Perhaps I should have told her that I could do it myself, but…it was Rosie.  
Any instance where she would touch me and bring forth feelings of normality were always appreciated and longed for.

My eyes automatically closed as the familiar warming sensation that came from Rosie touching me, began to fill my entire body.  
Whenever she would fuss around me, I never felt as though it were because she thought I was incapable of doing things for myself; it felt more personal and intimate, almost as though she wanted to feel the closeness too.

"Here." Suddenly Bucky had come into the room so that he could place clean clothes next to me, "I don't have to dress you, do I?"

"James!" Rosie hissed at him sharply as she mouthed, "Sensitivity!"

It had always made me smile at how she would be telling Bucky off for not being subtle or gentle in how he approached sore topics or sensitive matters.  
Truthfully, I liked how he didn't sugar-coat his words or treat me differently; yet, that's not to say I didn't love the extra attention I got from Rosie.

"It's fine, I think that I can manage…" I smiled bashfully, "I just…"  
Blushing in embarrassment, I indicated to the clothes, "Rosie…"

"Hmm?" Confusion had overtaken her features for a fleeting minute before she gasped in realisation, "Oh! Of course you want privacy! I'll just go and clean up your bedroom?"

From my side I could feel Bucky smirking as he raised an eyebrow and waited for Rosie to leave the room so that he could laugh, "I don't know who went more red there, buddy!"

"Funny." I answered him back with an amused smile whilst awkwardly trying to change into a new shirt to replace the one I was wearing which was covered in stains and dust from the funeral the previous day.

Bucky sighed softly, "Steve, wait…"

"I can do it, Buck-"

"Look, Steve. I get needing to feel independent and wanting to be treated like an adult, but…" He trailed off with a grimace at trying to find the right words, "You're not alone; you don't need to push us all away."

"This isn't just over the shirt, is it?" I tried to ignore facing up to his words by making a joke, but could already tell that this was one of those rare times where Bucky would be completely serious and not want to back down.

Sighing, I forced my head upwards so that I could meet his concerned gaze, "Buck, I'm grateful for your help-Rosie too! But…I can get by on my own. I _**need**_ to."

He shook his head, "The thing is, you don't have to. Rosie, me…we are with you to the end of the line, pal…"

-*- {_**End Of Flashback**_} -*-

"He's gonna be there, you know." Sam's voice brought me out of my conscious musing, forcing me to own up to the fears which had resurfaced.

I could never harm Bucky.  
I would never forgive myself if I let him suffer again or if I left him without at least sensing a sliver of hope that he is my best friend.

On the other hand though, is the concern that he might harm Rosie again.  
Would I be able to keep her safe? _**Could**_ I still keep her safe?

Shaking my head to get a hold of my thoughts, I found that all I could answer Sam back with was a solemn, "I know."

Sam approached me carefully, his voice level and fair as he tried to give me some form of comfort, "Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop."

Still keeping my eyes trained on the horizon, I sighed inwardly before saying truthfully, "I don't know if I can do that."

"Well he might not give you a choice; he doesn't know you."

I knew what Sam was getting at, but I still couldn't let go of the past.  
Bucky needed me, just like I needed him all those years ago.

Finally turning to face Sam, I nodded with determination and stated firmly, "He will. Gear up, it's time."

From behind me I could hear Sam sigh as he indicated to my clothes before asking, "You gonna wear that?"

"No. If you're gonna fight a war, you got to wear a uniform…"  
I knew just where to get one.

~+~  
{**INSIDE THE TRISKELION | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

"Perhaps you can help to clarify a few things with me, Alexander?"

The air was thick with tension as Dr. Klara Weismann's voice echoed around the now silent room.

"I'd be more than happy to help-"

"Don't be smart with me!" Her eyes were ablaze with anger as she marched over to him and looked him dead in the eye, "How can your pathetic excuse for agents not keep Captain Rogers and Agent Barnes locked up?! Are they not highly trained?!"

Visibly gulping and with his infamous smirk now firmly wiped from his face, he answered her back with a quiet, "There were…complications."

"_**Complications**_?" She raised an eyebrow whilst speaking in a patronising tone, "Please, elaborate."

Pierce took a deep breath before saying, "Rumlow has appeared to have gone rogue-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Her screams cut him off mid-lie, "You got orders didn't you?!"

"I did not-"

Once again he was cut off, but this time it was from a pair of strong hands being wrapped around his neck as he was lifted up off of the ground.  
"It appears that I am not the only one who does not appreciate being lied to, Alexander! Now, perhaps we can start again? Who gave you orders?!"

Klara Weismann's favourite lackey-Agent Hart-had loosened his grip momentarily so that a coherent string of words could be formed to answer his superior back with.

"Strucker! It…was…Strucker!"

A sharp, loud gasp resonated around the room as Klara widened her eyes, "No! That is a lie!"

"I'm…not…lying!" Wheezing uncontrollably, he just about managed to choke out, "He told me to send agents after Captain Rogers and his allies! He wants them all dead!"

"THIS WAS MY JURISDICTION!"

Her screams of anguish only further cemented what Alexander Pierce had originally pondered about HYDRA's hierarchy and level of command.  
They may all act as though there is an official level, but in reality it is a mad scramble for power and back-stabbing.

With Klara still breathing heavily and now pacing the area, Alexander chose that moment to try and get back into her good graces, "Project Insight can still go ahead!"

Scoffing, she answered back with, "Perhaps."

She was sick and tired of so-called HYDRA officials undermining her every turn.  
She had been there from the very start! Made sure that the organisation had transited through the troubled decades!  
It was _**her**_! Doctor Klara Weismann!

Letting out another infuriated cry, she then moved her hand in a silent gesture for Hart to let Pierce go.  
"I am not letting HYDRA die because of men who do not like a woman being in charge! You! _**You**_ will go ahead with Project Insight, me? I will make sure that all of my hard work does not get wasted!"

Agent Hart then forcibly threw Pierce to the ground so that Klara could finish with a highly patronising, "Get up and get ready! We must now all do our jobs, Alexander."

~+~  
{**TAKING THE FIGHT TO HYDRA | WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

The adrenaline was pumping so hard through my body that I was rendered temporary speechless.  
So many lives were now relying on us to do our job and stop HYDRA.

Nat and Director Fury were currently infiltrating SHIELD, making sure that Secretary Pierce doesn't manage to talk or wiggle his way out of this.  
For his crimes and involvement with HYDRA, I wanted to see him at least securely locked up.

"Hey…" Steve had come to walk close to my side as he smoothed the palm of his hand delicately over my gloved hand, "Is everything okay?"

I smiled softly, "I'm just…"  
Trailing off to try and assemble my jumbled thoughts into coherent sentences, I eventually continued with, "Just a little nervous."

"Rose…" Steve sighed and shook his head before stopping mid-stride to briefly say to me passionately, "I want you to know that I won't stop until Bucky is safe with us again. I owe you and him-"

"_**No**_, Steve." I lifted up my hand to cup his face tenderly, "You don't owe anyone a single thing! It's through your hard work and perseverance that you are the amazing man who many people idolise."

He smiled bashfully, "You used to call it 'stubbornness,' not perseverance."

I laughed gently, "They both mean the same thing when it comes to you, Steven Rogers."  
His smile lit up his whole face, making my heart ache with the longing to hold him to me and never let him go.

I didn't want him going up against men who would have no qualms with killing him if need be.

Maybe it could be considered selfish of me, but I wanted him to be safe in my arms; protected and sheltered from HYDRA, SHIELD and…my brother.

Another part of me wanted just to be able to lie next to him like I have done many times before.  
To be able to press the palm of my hand against his chest and feel his heart beat as it lulls me to a peaceful sleep.  
I didn't want to die and lose all of that.

Blinking back tears, I forced myself to smile brightly as I caressed his cheek with my thumb, "I love you."

Concern echoed behind his eyes for a split second, "I love you too, Rosie-"

"Hey, Captain? Agent Barnes? Are you both ready?" Maria had called to us from where she was now getting out her weapon and cocking it.

Steve sighed as he said firmly, "Rosie, whatever is bothering you…"  
Trailing off, he leant down to kiss my upper lip chastely, "After all of this, you need to tell me. How can I fix what is wrong if you won't let me?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" I tried to cover up how much his words had hit me hard.  
I wanted to tell him.  
I just…_**couldn't**_.

"Because I know you." He answered me back simply as he smiled lightly and took my hand, leading me over to where Maria was climbing the steps up to the command centre after her and Sam had dispatched the men who were blocking our way.

We only had a second to steady ourselves before Maria nodded her head to let us know to be ready for when the door would open and we would need to be quick.

Forcing myself to stay calm, I levelled my stare on the door, watching as it opened slowly to reveal a man who looked completely shocked at seeing all four of us on the other side.

As Steve moved forward to enter the room, backed up by Sam, Maria and me with guns, he said confidently, "Excuse us."

Every man in there-including the one who had opened the door-suddenly held up their hands in defence as we entered the room, our minds set on targeting the next step in our plan.

Steve neared the main console first, leaning forward and resting both of his hands on the table in front of him as he set up the microphone so that his voice would be heard across the Triskelion.

"Attention all SHIELD agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. No doubt you've also been lied to about the intentions of my partner, Agent Barnes. Some of you were even ordered to hunt us down. But I think it's time you know the truth."

I watched as he paused, obviously finding it hard to voice his knowledge to many innocent agents who will now know that everything they thought they were fighting for had been a lie.

Smiling grimly in understanding, I rested my hand over Steve's as I nodded to him in silent agreement at continuing to spread the message.

With his brows furrowed in heartache, he continued, "SHIELD is not what we thought it was; it's been taken over by HYDRA! Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well! I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want; absolute control! They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them."

Pausing to take a deep breath, he then said passionately, "I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high. It always has been; but it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

I smiled in admiration at how he was willing to lay bare his feelings and heart in an effort to get through to people.

Sam had walked over to us as he grinned at Steve, "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?"

Suddenly I could hear loud noises and commotion as I frantically whipped my head around to where Maria was sitting at a command station, "What is going on?!"

"They're initiating launch."

I gasped aloud, "No…"  
Not even giving rational thought a try, I looked over at Steve, "We'll get more ground covered if we split up!"

"Rosie! Please-" Steve tried to move forward to stop me but wasn't quick enough.

Darting deftly away from his grasp, I gave him an apologetic glance, "Steve, trust me."  
Then, turning on my heel, I ran out of the room, my feet barely touching the ground as I turned many corners and sped down numerous corridors in a bid to get to the launching pad.

Men came at me from every angle, shooting and trying to trip me up.  
Bullets narrowly missed my body, as I was forced to contort my body into various angles so that I wouldn't have to slow down and be made to either kill or heavily injure agents who would be needed to speak out if trials went ahead.

"TAKE HER DOWN!"

"DON'T LET HER GET TO THE BAY!"

The wind rushed past my ears as I whipped my head around in a desperate bid to find…well, something.  
I knew that there was something or someone here who not only held all the answers to HYDRA's secrets, but who could also help stop them.  
My gut was having such a strong feeling that I couldn't shake it off.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain tear through my side as I was forced to come to such a forced stop that I was sent hurtling through the air, landing hard on my back metres away from where I had been.  
My breath had been knocked out of me, leaving my lungs struggling to regulate my breathing.

My whole left side of my body felt as though it were on fire with the skin being ripped from my flesh.  
Breathing in quick, short bursts, I tried to get up but was stopped by a heavy foot being pushed into my wound.

Screaming, I gasped aloud and forced myself to lift my gaze up to where a stocky man with dirty black hair was sneering down at me.  
"W-Who-"

"Who I am?" He sniggered mockingly, "I am Agent Hart. I work for a very formidable woman, Agent Barnes. You see, none of you 'Avengers' are special! HYDRA can create much…well, _**more**_…"

Blinking rapidly from the pain, I made another move to try and get up but this time he had knelt down and held my body in place with his arm draped across my throat.

"I do have to admit though, I was at first impressed with you and your prowess in battle! After all, it takes a certain type of person who could adjust to all of this in such a short space of time, then fight to save the Earth from aliens, all the whilst knowing that her body had been changed…"

"I-"

He laughed at me, "Yes, you are interesting! But, special? No…"  
Leaning his face close to mine, he muttered, "You have just two options! You either come with me now, or you die a very painful death…"

"I will never-"

Sighing, he balled his right hand into a fist before pressing his knuckles into my wound, my screams rang out as he continued, "You really should think about this, Agent Barnes."  
Pulling his fist away to show me the blood that was dripping from his hand, he said, "Is this really worth dying over?"

"I won't let you win!" I spat out through gritted teeth as in one swift-yet excruciating-move, I brought my knee up and connected it hard with his ribcage, sending him backwards and giving me just enough time to stumble back onto my feet.

"Wrong answer!" He roared in anger as he came at me, aiming squarely for my left side in a bid to paralyse me.

Just about managing to dodge his attack, I breathed out deeply to state defiantly, "HYDRA ENDS HERE!"

Hart just laughed, "You Avengers really are ignorant to your surroundings! You can't win! HYDRA will always be here; long after you and Captain Rogers are gone! All that will be left will be the corpses of your friends, felled by the weapon you once called your brother!"

"NO!" I screamed out before running at him and throwing a punch aimed at knocking his nose out of joint.

Still chuckling maliciously, he had swiftly grabbed onto my arm and jerked it backwards in a bid to break it, "You are not at one-hundred percent, Agent Barnes! You are dying-"

"I am _**not**_ dying at the hands of HYDRA!"

Fighting through the pain that was building up inside me from various injuries, I brought the flat of my palm up underneath his chin hard, sending his head upwards forcibly so that I could get enough space to reach for my gun.

"It is too late!" He used sheer brute force to grab a hold of my hair so that he could bring my body forward into him and grasp onto my head, throwing me down to the hard gravel.  
"Whether you die sooner or later-"

Still fumbling around for my gun, I glared up at him, cringing inwardly at the dried blood which was flaking into my eyelashes, "Even if I do die, I have friends who are worth ten of you! You won't win!"  
I needed to keep him talking just long enough…

Agent Hart scoffed as he held onto my chin, "Your friends are weak! Captain Rogers will die because of his weaknesses and Agent Hill? Well…it was unfortunate that we couldn't find a way to recruit her-"

"She'd never work for you."  
Answering simply, I sneakily moved my right hand down my side, fumbling blindly for where I had secured my gun just minutes earlier.

"Perhaps. But now you are about to die for your weaknesses and Captain Rogers will be written off as he'd never be able to go on without his beloved-"

Cutting him off, I smiled in relief at finally finding my gun, "No, HYDRA are weak for not teaching their agents to always keep their eyes and ears open instead of gloating!"

With my fingers now securely holding on my gun, I swiftly brought it up to rest over his heart, "This ends here."

Laughing, he said defiantly, "You'll have to kill me, Agent Barnes. And are you willing to do that without getting much needed secrets?"

He was right; I needed answers.  
I needed to know how far the corruption ran, how many people were involved.  
Though mostly I needed to know if he knew what had gone on with my brother…

In that split-second I had taken to be indecisive, he had chosen to make a sudden move for my weapon, as both of us were grappling on the ground.

I screamed out in desperation as I could feel him digging his knee sadistically into my wound on my side.  
Blinking rapidly to distract myself from the horrific pain, I turned to see my gun just a few inches away from where I was.

"Reach…please…" I whispered to myself as I could feel every muscle straining in my arm in protest.

Something which would usually be so easy for me to handle and cope with due to my 'abilities', now was proving nearly impossible.

My vision was turning cloudy and dark as my fingers were only just brushing the cold metal of the weapon.  
With every punch that was landing on my stomach from Agent Hart above me, I knew that I was getting closer to the end of the line.

I was so tired. So…Very…Tired…  
With my eyes closing and my hand falling limp I knew that my curtain was drawing to a close.

Memories and voices of friends and family were going around in my head, sparking off of each other in a last-minute attempt to get me to fight back.

"_I will never forget this. I will make you and Steve proud of me!"_

"_He's my brother! He can't die…Please…"_

"_You don't need a piece of paper to tell you that I'm yours forever, Steve…"_

"_Take a seat, Agent Barnes; there's a lot you don't know…"_

"_Agent Coulson is down…"_

"_We are meant to be heroes! What is the point if we don't save people?!"_

"_**You're a good guy, Miss America! The good guys always win…"**_

A stray tear ran down my cheek as I remembered the prominent and heartfelt moment a child had once again given me hope and helped me understand that being an Avenger meant more than just fighting the bad guys.  
I was saving the world and in turn, saving myself.

"Like I said, Agent Barnes; you are all-"

Making one final stand against the criminals who had beaten me down, taken away my family and hurt my friends, I cried out in defiance and opened my eyes, scrambling just that few extra inches to the left so that I could hastily grasp onto my weapon and fire it at point-blank range into his chest.

Unloading four shots into his chest, I watched as he froze with his eyes widening in shock.  
Gasping aloud, he flung his hands to where blood was now gushing from a deep gash just below his heart, frantically feeling where the gunshots had entered his body.  
"No…"

I looked up at him in hatred as he then smirked and spat blood in my face, "Hail…H…"

Managing to just about roll out of the way before his body came crashing down next to me, I winced in pain and moved to lay on my back, staring up at the skies with my blood pooling out around me.

"Marilyn? Rosie?! Barnes!"

I was brought back to the land of the living by Maria's frantic voice trying to get through to me.

Groaning from the dull ache that was developing in my head, I just about managed to answer her back with a throaty, "Maria?"

"Rosie! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Just…" I took a deep and shaky breath before glancing down at the injury in my side which was now slowly healing, "Winded…"

"There is a commotion on the launch bay! I think-"

"Maria?!" Communication suddenly cut off, static ringing out as I sighed and scrambled awkwardly to my feet.

Injuries aside, I wasn't going to let Steve, Sam, Nat, Maria and especially millions of innocent people down.  
I swore to stop HYDRA or die trying…

~+~  
{**IN THE MIDST OF BATTLE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

With two of the carriers now under our control, I knew that all that was left was for us to take down the third and then face HYDRA head on.

I knew that stopping HYDRA wouldn't be as easy as just foiling their plans today.  
Stopping them would mean attacking their bases in various countries and outing the senior members and politicians who funded and supported them.

Yet, I was ready for the challenge if it meant I could keep Rosie safe for just one more day…

"Charlie carrier is forty-five degrees off the port bow. Six minutes." Maria communicated through to me as I could hear the thinly veiled urgency in her voice.

As I skilfully dodged HYDRA soldiers who were coming at me, and explosions erupting around me, I brought my wrist device up to my mouth so that I could talk with Sam.

Nodding more to myself at what I knew needed to be done, I said, "Hey, Sam, gonna need a ride."

Answering me back immediately, he replied, "Roger. Let me know when you're ready."

I was stopped in my tracks as I could see just a few yards up ahead were HYDRA soldiers; one with what I easily recognised as being a rocket launcher.

Not wasting another second, I ran towards the edge, jumping the second the soldier had fired at me, "I just did!"

Falling through the fire-drenched sky, I knew to keep my shield raised and to trust in Sam's abilities as a soldier.  
We may have been servicemen born decades apart, but a soldier is still a soldier no matter what war they fought in.

The further I fell, the more I could start to realise the seriousness of the situation we were in.  
Lives were hanging by a very fine thread, depending on all of our abilities.  
None of us wanted to let them down, but I did wonder when a line would be drawn.  
Can we save everyone? Stop multiple wars?  
After all, no matter what chemicals flow through our veins and despite the fancy costumes, we are just human.  
_**I**_ am just a human…

Not wanting to give myself more time to ponder a scary subject for all of us Avengers, I was grateful at feeling Sam yank on my arm as he pulled me higher.  
Doing a half circle, he then swooped down low so that I could land on my feet a top of where we needed to be.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." He told me breathlessly as we marched forwards.

"I had a big breakfast." I answered him back in amusement, still keeping my full attention on what was left to do.

Being able to now take a breather, I tried to communicate with Rosie, "Rose? Where are you? Rosie?!"  
My brow furrowed in worry as I picked up my pace, "RO-"

It had only taken a split second and a crate obstructing an enemy from view, for all the odds to no longer be in my favour.  
Just moments after I had tried to get through to Rosie, I was knocked off my feet with enough force to send me hurtling dangerously towards the ledge of the carrier.

Falling, I faintly heard a worried Sam call out, "Steve!"

Still in mild shock, I finally managed to recover just quick enough to grab onto a ledge and hold on, feeling powerless to do anything but listen to the sounds of brawling above me.

"Cap! Cap, come in! Are you okay?"

I breathed a sigh of relief at knowing Sam was alright, "Yeah, I'm here."  
"I'm still on the Helicarrier."

"Where are you?"

Grunting, I hoisted myself up so that I could take in to account as to where I was and what was happening.

"I'm grounded. The suit's down. Sorry, Cap." Sam replied guiltily.

I smiled lightly to myself at how he was feeling frustrated, "Don't worry. I got it."

Trying once again to get through to Rosie, I could feel my chest start to tighten painfully in anxiety, "Rosie?!" Sighing, I said, "Maria, I can't establish a link to Rosie!"

All it took was for her to answer me back with a, "I've been trying, too! We got cut off about five minutes ago-"

Now I was beginning to seriously worry.

~+~  
{**THE MIDST OF BATTLE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

I knew who would be causing the commotion.  
He would be the only trick HYDRA still had up their sleeve, and the only hope they still had of winning this.

My brother or not, though, I knew that I had to stop him.

Scanning the area atop of the Helicarrier, I squinted against the harsh explosions and sun in a vain attempt to spot him.

"Please…" I whispered softly to myself before widening my eyes at seeing him kill innocent agents who were trying to help us.

"JAMES! STOP!" I screamed brokenly to him, my voice still hoarse from earlier.

Whether it was just from hearing my voice, or from maybe recognising me, I watched in relief as he turned to face me.  
That relief soon turned to fear at the expression on his once warm and friendly face.

I had never known true fear until that moment when someone I loved looked at me in pure hatred.  
He wanted to kill me…

Not being able to fully comprehend the position that I was in, I wasn't quick enough to dodge away from his grasp, as he wrapped a strong hand around my throat, easily lifting me up off of the ground.

Once again I was bracing myself for impact.  
Waiting for my body to be slammed to the ground and for my breath to leave my body.  
Over the course of just a few days, I had been physically beaten, emotionally bruised and mentally broken.

I didn't know how much more I could take…

"Enough, Soldier! Your mission does not lie with her!"

I barely registered the strong, female voice which cut through the tense silence between my brother and I.

"Did you not hear what I just said?!"

Her angry screeching seemed to work, as he threw me to the ground before nodding at her and marching off in the direction he had been in.

Coughing, I staggered to my feet, my head still cloudy as I couldn't get to grips as to where I was and who was trying to get my attention.

"We meet again, Agent Barnes…"

Blinking, I grimaced and held onto my side, "What-"  
The moment I had lifted my head up to face my 'rescuer', I could feel all colour draining.

"No…you…"

Doctor Klara Weismann laughed callously, "Ah, so you do remember me? It has been a while, hasn't it?"

When I didn't answer her, she smirked and moved closer towards me, "HYDRA will no doubt lose the fight here today, but, I was taught to always look to the future!"

Being too weak to protest, I barely felt the needle go into the back of my neck before my world turned dark and my feet were swept up from underneath me…

~+~  
{**THE MIDST OF BATTLE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

As I walked along the railings, making my way to where the last chip needed to be replaced, I was suddenly forced to stop dead in my tracks as I came face-to-face with the one person I wasn't sure I knew how to handle.  
That's not to say I wasn't willing to try, though.

"People are gonna die, Buck. Rosie will be hurt!"

Still he kept staring blankly at me, not betraying a single emotion or thought.  
I silently begged him to say something-_**anything**_-that would let me know how to handle this situation.  
Only, there was nothing.

Sighing, I added, "I can't let that happen."

Feeling my emotions boil up inside of me, threatening to spill over uncontrollably, I shook my head lightly and begged, "Please don't make me do this. I want to do able to look Rose in the eye. To bring you back to her and…"  
Shaking my head again, I found myself whispering, "I need your help, Buck. Please?"

When he still showed no sign of either moving or recognising me, I heaved another sigh, knowing that what I needed to do would break both mine and Rosie's hearts.

Grunting with effort, I swung and threw my shield at him, aiming to knock him to his feet.

Knowing it would barely graze him, I ran to engage him in hand-to-hand combat.

_"Don't hurt him…"  
"Get him to remember!"_

My subconscious was screaming out at me, helping me to hold back on my punches and the force of how I threw my shield at him.

Ducking, dodging, silently hoping, I was struggling to keep a level head and match his attacks with my own when I felt a bullet from one of his guns graze my side.  
Grunting in pain, I moved backwards, still keeping my shield raised as I tried to regain my stance.

The sheer aggression behind his attacks had me in shock as the only option I had was to send my shield hurtling into his face, sending him flying.  
He was barely off his feet for a minute before he came at me again; this time brandishing a knife.

All the while all I could think was, _"What have they done to you, Buck?"_

The next few minutes happened in a blur.  
Fists being thrown, frantically trying to block his punches, ducking and dodging.  
Then his boot collided with my leg and I was sent almost to my knees, only just being saved by quickly pushing my shield at him.  
Being given a brief break, I chose that moment to run at the computer so that I could keep my promise of stopping HYDRA.

"_Behind you…"_

Immediately I turned, being just in time to block his attack as once again I was forced to defend myself against someone who would otherwise be by side.  
Bringing my shield up to defend my face, my free hand was trying to hold back his arm and keep the knife away from me.  
My muscles protested from fatigue as I grunted before swiftly grabbing onto his knife and throwing it away.

Jumping away from his reach, I then brought my leg up and kicked him away from me, panting heavily as I turned away from him in order to carry on with my mission.  
Only getting as far as pulling out the chip, I had no choice but stop what I was doing so I could put up my shield and push him away from me.

I didn't want to hurt Bucky.  
But I was left with little to no choice in the matter.  
Lives were in danger; Rosie included.

Gritting my teeth with grim determination, I now held little back.  
Swinging my shield and twisting my body away from his reach, I kept to a rhythm that I knew wouldn't hurt him, but would keep me alive.

Suddenly, I mistimed a punch, sending my fist colliding with his as both of us were sent backwards into the railings behind us.  
Having the wind knocked out me, it was him who recovered first, using his advantage over me to leap at me and send us both hurtling over the railing and rolling over to the edge of carrier.

Once we were both back on our feet the brawl continued, with both of us concentrating on stopping the other.

Yelling out as he had struck me hard across the face, I lost my footing and was sent sliding downwards.  
In trying to grab onto something to stop my fall, I was lucky enough to pick up the chip which had flew from my grasp earlier on my way down.

The moment I had gotten to my feet, he was in front of me, not letting up on the ferocity of his assault.  
As we both grappled, the chip again fell from my grasp, falling off the edge as I punched him in frustration.

Sending his head backwards and his body toppling over the edge, I leapt off the platform I was on so that I could run on the ledge below and pick up the chip.  
Urgency had me not keeping an eye and ear out for my surroundings, as all of a sudden my shield was sent into my back, shoving my body to the ground as I landed hard and fast.

Barely registering the ache from my tired body, I hastily pulled my shield to me which had landed by my side so that I could put it up in time to guard myself from the onslaught of bullets that he had fired at me.

After what felt like eternity, I heard the familiar click of a gun without bullets, allowing me to throw my shield at him, still shocked at how he could easily shrug it off and still come straight at me.  
Groaning as I stood up to my full height, I raised my hands defensively and tried to block his lunge as I cursed inwardly at seeing he had another knife that was now becoming lodged in my shoulder.

Rage had now overtaken any reservations I used to have, as I yelled out and head butted him repeatedly, trying to get some breathing room between us.  
He threw me away from him, getting ready to deal massive damage as I hurried to pull out the knife, roaring in pain.

My face contorting into a grimace, I turned just in time to witness him reach for the chip, as I flung myself at him, both of us trying to gain the upper hand.  
Fatigue and wariness had me feeling angry as I picked him up by his throat before throwing him to the ground whilst trying to twist his arm back so that he'd be forced to drop the chip which was in his vice-tight grip.

"Drop it!" I ordered angrily, dodging his feeble attempts at trying to hit out at me.

"Drop it!" I warned him again before bringing my weight down on his arm, hearing the sickening crunch before his screams echoed.

Still, he kept his grip on the chip so that I was forced to bring him into a hold as my back hit the ground with him on top of me.

_"This shouldn't be happening!"_ Kept replaying around my head, but it was too late to turn back.

With my arm securely wrapped around his throat, I kept him held to me as he thrashed about in a vain attempt to get free.  
Eventually I could feel him go limp as his hand opened to expose the object.

Not wasting any time, I pushed Bucky off me and grabbed onto the chip before making my way back up to where I needed to be.

"One minute!" I could hear Maria warn me as I vaulted up levels towards the platform.

Getting nearer and closer to where I needed to be, I could feel relief flow through me before a sharp twinge of pain hit my leg, sending me down onto my side.  
I had been shot.

Groaning, I turned to see that he was up and aiming his weapons at me again.  
Knowing that it was either now or never to stop HYDRA, I jumped up towards the railings, just about managing to hoist myself up to the mainframe.

"Thirty seconds, Cap!"

Panting heavily from the pain and exhaustion, I limped towards the mainframe, "Stand by."

"Charlie-"  
Fumbling in my pocket, I pulled out the chip and got ready to place it in the slot when another shot rang out.  
This time it hit exactly where it needed to, leaving me struggling to breathe through the intensity of the pain.

Collapsing back against the cylinder, I breathed out in short bursts, looking down numbly at the wound in my stomach which was soaking my uniform.

"_No…"_  
I couldn't leave Rosie to face this alone; I had to fight!

Coughing, I clambering up onto the cylinder, resting my weight against it so that I could insert the chip and save the people I care about.

"Charlie lock." I gasped out to Maria.

"Okay, Cap, get out of there!"

Not being able to move immediately, I brought my communicator up to my mouth to breathe out, "Fire now."

"But, Steve-" I knew why she was hesitant, but this went beyond me.

"Maria, do it! Rosie will understand!"  
At not hearing her confirm, I yelled out desperately, "DO IT! Do it now!"

Staggering to my feet shakily, I leant against the railings with my eyes taking in the gunfire coming my way.  
The ship started to rock and shake violently as it took damage from all angles.

Despite all the noise and chaos going on around me, my eyes trained on Bucky who was screaming as he was trapped underneath a heavy girder.  
I couldn't leave him; no matter what he may have done to me, he was still my friend.

Leaping to where he was, I pushed back against the wounds which were threatening to rip me open as I collapsed to my knees next to him, trying to lift the girder regardless of the explosions that were rocking the ship.

Straining from the weight of it, I used the last of my strength to lift it off his body, thankful for him being in one piece and able to get out from under it.

I dropped the girder, now turning in place to face the man I was still willing to die for.  
Rosie deserved to have her brother back; one way or another, I vowed to make that happen.

"You know me." I gritted out, moving closer to where he was kneeling in confusion.

"No, I don't!" He yelled out in frustration as he took a swing at me, knocking me easily to the ground.

Shakily, I got back onto my feet, desperate for him to remember anything, "Bucky. You've known me your whole life. You have a sister who still needs you-"

Roaring in anger and bewilderment, he again lashed out at me.

I still refused to give up on him.

"You're name is James Buchanan Barnes. Your sister is Marilyn Barnes-"

"SHUT UP!" He punched me hard, knocking me to my knees as he panted heavily.

I was starting to feel disorientated as this time when I got to my feet, I took off my mask, facing him as I had done so many times for so many years previous.  
He _**had**_ to remember…

"I may have promised Rosie that I'd do what it takes, but…I'm not gonna fight you." I let my hand go limp that was holding my shield as it fell into the waters below us.

"You're my friend."

Swaying from the lack of energy, I stared at him numbly, hoping that he'd see I was telling him the truth.

The inner conflict he was feeling echoed on his face as his features contorted in pain before he charged at me, knocking me down onto my back so that he could land punch after punch on me, "You're my mission!"

Still, he kept going, not yielding or stopping.

"YOU'RE. MY. MISSION!" He grunted between each strike as I just lay there, not having the strength or drive to fight him.

"Then finish it." I breathed out, close to death as I added, "Because I'm with you to the end of the line."  
With my eyes swollen and sore, I closed them as the last image that was implanted in my head was Bucky's wide eyes as he stared down at me.

"_As long as we have each other nothing else matters…"_

"I love you, Steve Rogers…"

"Rosie?" I breathed out with my last ounce of energy as everything else went dark.

~+~  
{**IN THE HOSPITAL | WASHINGTON, D.C.| NOT LONG AFTER…}**

STEVE'S P.O.V.

The unmistakable sound of machines beeping and the catchy melody and hooks of a song drifted to my ears as I slowly regained consciousness.

Blinking to clear my vision, I furrowed my brows before turning to my left, seeing that Sam was sat in a chair to my left reading.

Tiredly, I said, "On your left."

~+~  
{**UNKNOWN HYDRA BASE | WASHINGTON, D.C.| MEANWHILE…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

"STEVE!" I cried out in fear and pain as yet again another shockwave attacked my body, bringing with it tremors.

"That is enough, Doctor…"

Blinking back tears, I breathed heavily whilst keeping my eyes trained on the sterile ceiling above me.

"Agent Barnes, you are a very tough woman; I am impressed!"

My lips trembled as I answered her back brokenly, "Please, just let me know that he is okay?!"

Klara Weismann sighed, "This again?"

"I need to know…"

Hours of pain and torture had me fragile and wary, but I wasn't willing to back down without knowing Steve got out.

"How could you be sure that I would speak the truth?"

"Just…tell…"

She rolled her eyes before stroking back my hair in a faux matronly fashion, "He nearly died, but it appears your allies saved him. Captain Rogers is alive."

A smile touched my bruised lips as I nodded to myself, relieved tears falling down my cheeks, "T-Thank God…"

"Yes…" Trailing off, she then paused before saying, "I am willing to make an offer, Agent Barnes! You will not fight against the procedures I have lined up, and I will not kill Captain Rogers."

My throat constricted as I found myself struggling to get out the right words.  
There were so many times during the previous "procedures" where I had wanted to die, but it was Steve who had made me hang on.  
Yet, there wasn't any other way that I was going to get out of this mess whilst still being able to keep him safe.

"You won't hurt him?"

"I won't." She looked at me blankly, studying my reaction.

Letting my body fall limp, I felt one final tear trickle slowly down my cheek, mixing in with the dried up blood that was streaked across my cheek, "I…I'm ready."

She grinned sadistically, "Then let us start the second phase for HYDRA! Welcome to your new beginning, Agent Barnes…"

~+~  
{**IN THE HOSPITAL | WASHINGTON, D.C.| JUST TWO HOURS LATER…}**

ROSIE'S P.O.V.

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"Calm down, Sir-"

"I HAVE MISS AMERICA BLEEDING IN MY ARMS!"

"Oh my God…"

"Marilyn? My name is Doctor Holmes, stay with me, okay?"

"CARDIAC ARREST!"

"We can't let her die…"

"There is no pulse!"

"WE CAN'T LET HER DIE!"

"Hey! You have to tell me what is going on!"

"Sir, you need to leave-"

"I'm a friend! I'm Sam Wilson-"

"Time of death is-"

"ROSIE!"

"Captain Rogers, you shouldn't be up-"

"Hail HYDRA…"

The sound of a very familiar voice hit me hard as my eyelids burst open and a pained gasp erupted from my throat.

Every Doctor but one looked horrified as I surveyed the room before resting my eyes over to where Doctor Weismann was nodding with a smirk as she watched Steve limp over to me.

Rage flowed through me as I coldly laid in his arms, taking in each and every person in the room before focusing my attention on this, _**'Captain Rogers'**_.

I now knew my orders: Kill every last one of the Avengers.  
Hail HYDRA.

* * *

**EDIT:** Paragraphs fixed.

Anyway, thank you all so much for still reading.  
**I apologise for how long this chapter was;** my BETAs are still angry at me XD.  
Reviews are so greatly appreciated: I'd love to keep carrying on with this and updating it regularly again now my health is better :).


End file.
